Forbidden Kiss
by rerudo95
Summary: Kai memanglah seorang player, namun ia memiliki batas keras yang tak boleh dilanggar oleh partnernya. Lalu bagaimana jika dirinya sendirilah yang melanggar batas keras itu? It's Kaisoo, GS. Rate M. Kai (boy), Kyungsoo (girl), other find by your self.
1. Chapter 1

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kasioo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

.

.

.

RnR

* * *

Prolog.

Kai berjalan angkuh melewati kerumunan mahasiswa yang memenuhi koridor. Matanya yang dingin menatap lurus ke depan tanpa menghiraukan beragam tatapan orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Ini memang bukan kali pertama ia menjadi pusat perhatian. Malahan ia sudah mengalaminya setiap hari.

Ayolah. Siapa yang akan melewatkan Kai yang wajah dan kharismanya melebihi dewa? Tidak ada satupun. Meski sebagian besar dari mereka selalu diabaikan olehnya. Dan jangan lupakan statusnya sebagai putra tunggal pengusaha sukses Kim Joonmyeon dan Zhang Yixing. Yang secara sah mewarisi semua kekayaan orang tuanya yang tak akan habis digunakan cucu-cucunya. Kai praktis menjadi pria paling diincar di kampus ini.

" Kai. " panggilan bernada manja berhasil membuat Kai menghentikan. Ia menatap datar seorang wanita berambut merah yang kini bergelayut manja di lengannya. Wanita itu menempelkan payudaranya yang besar pada lengan Kai untuk menggodanya.

" Ada apa, Hyesung-ah? " tanya Kai dengan suara khasnya. Wanita yang dipanggil Hyesung tadi tersenyum genit dan makin menempelkan tubuhnya pada Kai.

" Nanti malam datanglah ke pesta ulang tahunku. Aku punya sesuatu yang spesial untukmu. " seringai mematikan muncul di bibir Kai mendengar undangan tersirat yang Hyesung berikan. Ia memang sedang ingin bermain dan kebetulan sekali Hyesung menawarkan diri padanya.

Apakah Kai adalah seorang player? Jawabannya adalah Ya. Kai adalah seorang player. Yang anehnya masih diminati banyak wanita meski hanya untuk sebuah one night stand. Meski tak semua wanita diladeni oleh Kai. Pria itu memiliki kriteria yang tinggi dan sulit. Hal itu membuat banyak wanita patah hati atau menjadi gila untuk mengubah dirinya sesuai yang Kai inginkan.

" Tentu saja. Katakan saja di mana lokasinya. Aku akan datang. "

Jawaban Kai membuat Hyesung memekik girang. Mungkin Kai seperti memberi harapan pada Hyesung karena menurut kabar yang sudah beredar ia hanya memakai wanita paling banyak hanya dua kali. Tapi siapa peduli.

" Aku akan mengirimkan nama tempat dan alamatnya. "

" Kai-ssi. " panggilan bernada sopan itu berhasil membuat Kai dan Hyesung menoleh. Kai memperhatikan seorang wanita lain berdiri beberapa meter di belakangnya. Penampilan wanita itu sangat sederhana, ia hanya memakai kemeja kotak-kotak dan celana jeans, convers hitamnya tampak sudah sangat lusuh karena sering di pakai. Rambut hitam panjangnya di ikat kuda hingga menampilkan leher jenjangnya. Dalam hati Kai bertanya-tanya apa yang diinginkan wanita ini darinya. Karena jujur saja wanita ini sangat jauh dari tipenya.

" Ada apa, Kyungsoo-ya? " timpal Hyesung dengan nada tidak suka yang amat kentara. Kai mengernyitkan keningnya. Ia merasa pernah mendengar nama itu. Tapi kapan?

" Ada yang perlu aku bicarakan dengan Kai. "

" Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? " tanya Kai langsung mengendalikan situasi. Ia sudah tahu sifat Hyesung dan ia sedang tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian saat ini.

" Tentang esai dari Profesor Shim. Ku harap kau tak lupa bahwa kita berada dalam satu kelompok. "

" Ah ya. Aku ingat. " ucap Kai setelah memaksa otaknya untuk mengingat. Pantas saja ia tak asing dengan nama Kyungsoo. Rupanya wanita itu adalah teman satu kelasnya.

" Bagus. Kapan kita bisa mulai mengerjakannya? Jujur saja aku tidak punya banyak waktu lenggang. "

" Kapan kau bisa? "

" Bagaimana dengan besok sore? "

" Baiklah. Dimana? "

" Di Cloud 9 kafe? Atau terserah padamu. " Kai mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mengingat dimana lokasi kafe yang dimaksud Kyungsoo. Setelah ia ingat ia mengangguk paham sekaligus sebagai persetujuan jika ia akan ada disana besok sore.

" Sudahkan? Kau bisa pergi. " suara Hyesung mengingatkan Kai jika wanita itu masih ada disana. Kai bisa melihat Kyungsoo memutar matanya ke arah Hyesung sebelum berpamitan dengan sopan padanya. Sampai beberapa saat berlalu Kai masih berdiri disana sambil mengamati punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang menjauh. Ia sama sekali tak memedulikan Hyesung yang terus merengek memanggil namanya.

' Menarik '

Batin Kai menggumam. Bibirnya melengkungkan senyum misterius yang hanya diketahui olehnya.

* * *

Langit Seoul yang gelap rupanya tidak menyurutkan kesibukan di klub elit ini. Dentuman musik yang keras dan lantai dansa yang penuh tampaknya tak membuat orang-orang yang ada disana jengah. Salah satu di antaranya adalah Kai yang sibuk menggerakkan tubuhnya seirama dengan musik yang dimainkan sang DJ. Ia menyeringai saat Hyesung menggerakkan pinggulnya untuk menggoda bagian bawah tubuhnya.

Kai menangkap pinggul Hyesung dan menekan ereksinya kearah wanita itu. Ia menunduk kearah telinga Hyesung dan berbisik.

" Sudah saatnya ke inti, Hyesung-ah. "

" Tentu saja, sayang. "

Dalam satu tarikan cepat Kai membawa Hyesung ke lantai empat dimana suitenya berada. Klub ini memang salah satu tempat miliknya. Lebih tepatnya ia mananam modal yang cukup besar untuk klub ini. Jadi jangan heran jika ia punya ruangan pribadi disini.

Hyesung bertindak agresif seperti biasa. Wanita itu menyerang Kai dengan mendorongnya ke dinding tepat setelah Kai menutup pintu. Hyesung memberikan senyum nakalnya dan mulai melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja yang Kai gunakan. Bibirnya yang terpoles lipstik merah memberi kecupan basah mulai dari tulang dadanya lalu mengikuti setiap kulit yang terekspos seiring dengan kancing yang terbuka. Kai hanya diam dan menikmati permainan Hyesung. Belum saatnya ia memegang kendali.

Hyesung menyentak kemeja Kai keluar dari celananya dan menelusuri abs yang tercetak sempurna di perutnya. Wanita itu kembali mendongak, menatap mata Kai dengan sayu. Salah satu tangannya merayap menuju tengkuk Kai dan mengelusnya pelan. Perhatian wanita itu tertuju pada bibir penuh Kai. Perlahan tapi pasti Hyesung mulai mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencecap bibir Kai.

Namun rupanya tindakan Hyesung membuat Kai tidak senang. Terbukti dari matanya yang berubah menjadi sedingin es. Rahangnya mengatup rapat. Kai dengan cepat merenggut bagian belakang kepala Hyesung dan menarik rambutnya tepat sebelum bibir itu menyentuh bibirnya. Wanita itu memekik kesakitan namun hal itu tak mempengaruhi Kai untuk melonggarkan sedikit cengkramannya.

" Kau melanggar aturan utamanya, Hyesung-ah. " ucap Kai dengan suara rendahnya yang kali ini terdengar menakutkan.

" Tapi kita. "

" Tapi apa? Apa aku membuatmu besar kepala karena melakukannya denganmu lebih dari dua kali? " wajah Hyesung memucat. Kai hanya mendecih jijik saat Hyesung mulai menangis.

" Ah, belum. Hampir lebih dari dua kali karena aku tak akan melakukannya lagi. " Kai menyentak cengkramannya dan mendorong Hyesung menjauh darinya.

" Kai maafkan aku. "

Kai menghentikan Hyesung yang ingin kembali mendekatinya. Ia sudah muak. Mungkin ia memang seorang player. Bergonta-ganti wanita bukanlah hal yang mengherankan. Tapi Kai mempunyai aturan utama yang tidak boleh di langgar. Para wanita itu boleh memiliki tubuhnya, menciuminya dimanapun asalkan bukan bibirnya. Itu adalah batas kerasnya. Ia tak akan menoleransi siapapun yang bahkan baru berniat mencium bibirnya seperti yang baru saja Hyesung lakukan.

" Kau sudah melanggar batas kerasnya. Dan aku tak punya toleransi untuk itu. "

" Kai ku mohon. " Kai hanya menyeringai dan kembali mengaitkan kancing kemejanya. Ia sama sekali tak peduli dengan tangisan Hyesung. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi Kai melangkahkan kakinya keluar meninggalkan Hyesung sendiran.

Hal seperti ini bukan hanya satu atau dua kali terjadi. Namun hal itu selalu berhasil membuat moodnya down. Emosinya meledak tanpa bisa ia kendalikan. Ia sudah tidak tertarik dengan suasana klub ini meski banyak wanita yang jauh lebih cantik dari Hyesung menawarkan diri padanya. Kai menemui Ravi, pemilik tempat ini, dan berpamitan padanya.

Ia mengusak rambutnya yang di cat dengan warna abu-abu. Kai berniat mencari udara segar terlebih dulu untuk meredakan emosinya. Mungkin berjalan kaki beberapa saat akan membantu.

Jalanan terlihat sepi mengingat waktu menunjukkan hampir tengah malam. Ia berjalan cukup jauh hingga perhatiannya tertuju pada papan nama sebuah kafe yang sudah tutup. Papan nama bertuliskan ' Cloud 9' itu membuatnya kembali teringat pada Kyungsoo. Melihat ekspresi wanita itu tadi, Kai yakin Kyungsoo bukan salah satu penggemarnya. Hal yang sangat jarang ia temukan. Jujur saja ia jadi penasaran dengan wanita itu.

Kai memelankan langkahnya saat matanya menangkap siluet seseorang yang mungkin ia tahu sedang duduk sendirian disebuah halte bus kosong. Dia adalah Kyungsoo. Orang yang baru saja di pikirkannya. Tubuhnya yang mungil tenggelam pada hoodie abu-abu yang terlampau besar untuknya. Entah apa yang sedang dilakukannya tapi nampaknya wanita itu tidak merasa takut kalau-kalau ada orang jahat atau orang mabuk yang mungkin bisa saja mendatanginya dan berbuat macam-macam.

Dengan perlahan Kai berjalan menuju halte itu dan duduk di ujung bangku. Ia mencoba melakukannya sepela mungkin, berusaha tidak mengejutkan wanita itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu dalam keheningan, Kai menoleh dengan penasaran karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak bergerak untuk merubah posisinya. Satu kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya saat menyadari bahwa wanita itu tertidur. Kai sedikit meringis saat melihat posisi kepalanya. Dengan sedikit belas kasihan Kai berpindah menjadi tepat disamping wanita itu dan menyandarkan kepala Kyungsoo ke bahunya. Kekehan kembali lolos saat Kyungsoo bergerak menyamankan posisinya. Ia terlihat seperti kucing yang mencari kehangatan di tubuh tuannya.

Kai menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi dan menatap lurus jalanan yang sepi. Selama lima belas menit ia hanya menemukan 3 mobil pick up dan dua mobil yang melintas. Ia heran bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa dengan mudahnya tertidur di tempat seperti ini. Kai melihat ke arloji yang melingkar di tangannya. 11.55. Apakah Kyungsoo akan tertidur semalaman di sini?

Kai sedikit berjengit saat mendengar suara lenguhan Kyungsoo. Ada pergerakan di bahunya dan Kai mengira Kyungsoo terbangun. Ia menoleh kearah Kyungsoo yang memandangnya dengan bingung. Matanya yang bulat mengerjap polos beberapa kali. Mungkin untuk menjernihkan penglihatannya.

" Oh astaga. Aku tertidur. " gumam Kyungsoo dengan suara rendahnya. Baru kali ini Kai mendengar suara selembut Kyungsoo. Sangat berbeda dengan nada-nada genit yang sering ia dengarkan.

" Apa kau terbiasa tidur di mana saja seperti ini? " Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya mendengar pertanyaan Kai.

" Tidak. Tapi meskipun aku sering melakukannya ku rasa itu bukan urusanmu. "

" Inikah yang kau katakan pada seseorang yang sudah meminjamkan bahunya padamu? "

" Aku tidak meminta. " Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Wanita itu mengambil tas punggung yang berada di lantai halte kemudian berdiri menghadap kearahnya.

" Tapi termakasih. " Kyungsoo membungkuk dalam padanya kemudian berbalik pergi.

" Kau mau kemana? " tanya Kai. Kyungsoo berbalik dan memiringkan kepalanya. Wanita itu memandang Kai heran. Jangankan Kyungsoo, bahkan ia sendiri terkejut dengan pertanyaannya.

" Pulang tentu saja. "

" Dimana rumahmu? "

" Ada disekitar sini. "

" Baiklah. Hati-hati. "

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku kemudian kembali berbalik meninggalkan Kai sendirian di halte. Seperti siang tadi Kai masih berdiri disana sambil menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh. Seringai kembali terukur dibibirnya, tangannya terangkat menyentuh bahunya dimana kepala Kyungsoo tadi bersandar.

" Do Kyungsoo. Benar-benar menarik. "

Next/Stop?

* * *

Haihai... ada yang kangen saya? :D

Sebelumnya maaf kalo ada yang nunggu ak comebacknya kelamaan..

Aku punya berita baik dan buruk buat kalian guys... #plissjangantimpuk saya...

Kabar baiknya, akhirnya otakku mau di ajak kerjasama lagi setelah berbulan-bulan ngambek.. gak tau napa gak bisa nulis padahal ide udah bejibun...

Dan kabar buruknya, aku punya kerjaan baru (btw ini kabar membahagiakan buat saya). Dan kerjaannya gak sesantai di tempat sebelumnya.. nah, ak masih kesulitan ngtur waktu buat nulis, jadi kalo ak late update tolong di maklumi ya..

And then.. gimana nih cerita ini? Bagus kagak? Ada yang kurangkah? Lanjut gak nih? Cus review guys. Review kalian menentukan kelanjutan cerita...

Oke... sekian cuapcuap gak penting dari author... di tunggu review kalian

Annyeong ^_^

rerudo95


	2. Chapter 2

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kasioo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

RnR

* * *

Chapter 1.

Kyungsoo memandang keramaian kantin kampus dengan tatapan bosan. Ia masih punya waktu yang cukup lama sebelum waktu yang ia janjikan pada Kai. Ngomong-ngomong soal pria itu, pagi tadi ia kembali menonton drama picisan antara Kai dan Hyesung. Seperti yang sering terjadi, para wanita yang di campakan Kai akan menangis dan mengemis pada Kai yang tentu saja akan langsung diabaikan oleh pria itu.

Kyungsoo kadang masih tidak mengerti mengapa mereka mau mempermalukan diri mereka dengan mengemis cinta pada pria yang hanya mempermainkan mereka. Oh Tuhan, seharusnya wanitalah yang di perjuangkan bukan malah sebaliknya. Oke, Kyungsoo akui Kai sangat tampan dan keren. Pria itu juga sangat kaya. Tapi semua itu tak ada gunanya jika dia sama sekali tidak punya hati.

"Berhentilah menggigiti pensilmu. Itu menjijikkan." Kyungsoo memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada Sohee yang datang sambil membawakan satu botol yoghurt untuknya. Sohee adalah sahabatnya sejak senior high school. Mereka masih sering bertemu meski mereka berada di fakultas yang berbeda.

"Thanks, Sohee-ya."

Sohee hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kebiasaan buruk Kyungsoo. Ia kemudian duduk di hadapan Kyungsoo dan menata kotak bekal ke atas meja. Kyungsoo mengernyit jijik pada makanan yang dibawa oleh Sohee. Ia hanya bisa melihat selada, alpukat, tomat cherry dan sayur-sayuran lainnya.

"Aku baru tahu kau berubah menjadi kambing akhir-akhir ini."

"Aku juga sudah muak dengan makanan ini." Sohee mendorong kotak bekalnya yang penuh dengan sayuran menjauh. Wajahnya terlihat sangat sebal seolah makanan tak bersalah itu adalah musuh bebuyutannya. Sohee memang bekerja sebagai model, kurus adalah tuntutan utamanya. Terkadang Kyungsoo merasa kasihan karena ia tahu Sohee sangat menyukai daging. Jika ia yang mengalami itu sudah pasti Kyungsoo akan menyerah.

"Mereka menyuruhku menurunkan berat dua kilo padahal aku hanya naik beberapa ons."

"Jika seperti ini terus aku takut kau akan terkena penyakit anoreksia." Tak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya, Kyungsoo mendongak dan menemukan tatapan mata Sohee yang mendadak menjadi kosong. Atau lebih tepatnya Sohee tengah menatap objek yang jauh berada dibelakangnya. Meski Kyungsoo tahu apa, atau lebih tepatnya siapa, yang tengah di perhatikan Sohee, ia tetap menoleh kebelakang untuk ikut melihatnya.

Disana Kai dengan kedua temannya, jika tidak salah namanya Ravi dan Sehun, baru saja memasuki area kantin. Sudah bisa di tebak wanita-wanita disini menjadi histeris. Kecuali dirinya sendiri dan Yejun si gadis nerd dari fakultas kedokteran. Untuk Sohee, dia adalah kasus lain. Meski dia tidak bersikap seperti fans yang bertemu dengan idolanya, Kyungsoo tahu dalam hatinya Sohee masih memiliki perasaan pada Kai.

Sedikit rahasia, Sohee memang pernah menjadi partner Kai, bahkan sebenarnya Sohee jauh lebih lama daripada Hyesung. Namun Sohee lebih memilih mengakhirinya. Ia bilang sulit untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Kai sedangkan pria itu tidak pernah mau untuk berkomitmen.

Kyungsoo kembali mengamati Kai seperti yang lainnya. Bukan karena ingin mengagumi ketampanannya, tapi ia justru tengah mencari apa yang membuat Kai di gilai banyak wanita. Ia terkejut saat pandangan mata mereka tiba-tiba bertemu. Ia segera membalikkan badannya kembali menghadap Sohee yang masih mematung. Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menepuk pelan lengan Sohee.

"Sudahlah. Kau akan semakin sulit melupakannya jika menatapnya terus seperti itu."

"Dia kesini."

"Apa?"

"Kyungsoo." mendengar namanya dipanggil Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat hingga lehernya terasa sakit. Disana, Kai berdiri tepat disisi bangkunya dengan gaya angkuh seperti biasa.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang?" Kyungsoo menilik jam di tangannya kemudian mengangguk. Seharusnya masih ada dua jam lagi sebelum waktu yang mereka janjikan sebelumnya. Tapi tak apa, semakin cepat semakin baik. Kyungsoo tak mau berlama-lama berurusan dengan Kai yang berarti berurusan dengan penggemarnya juga. Lihatlah bagaimana mereka menatap Kyungsoo penuh permusuhan sekarang.

"Pergilah duluan. Aku akan menyusul."

"Aku menunggu di parkiran."

Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kyungsoo membereskan barang-barangnya dengan cepat. Ia tahu Sohee tengah menatapnya dengan penuh rasa ingin tahu. Tapi ia tak punya waktu untuk berbicara sekarang.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti. Sampai jumpa."

Kyungsoo tak memberi waktu Sohee untuk membalas ucapannya. Dengan langkah yang tegas dan pandangan yang tetap tertuju lurus kedepan Kyungsoo melewati barisan para wanita penggemar Kai. Ia memaksa kepalanya untuk tetap mendongak, menutup telinga dari omongan tak berguna hanya karena rasa iri mereka. Padahal jika boleh memilih, Kyungsoo tak akan mau berurusan dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo hanya berharap hal ini akan segera berlalu.

* * *

Sudah lebih dari satu jam Kai duduk di tempat ini tanpa rasa bosan. Padahal dia hanya duduk diam, mengamati Kyungsoo yang tengah berkutat dengan kertas-kertas yang disatukan menjadi sebuah buku. Kai merasa tenang karena tak ada tatapan genit, suara manja atau parfum yang menyengat yang kadang malah mengganggunya.

Terlalu dini untuk mengatakan ini, tapi Kai tak bisa memungkiri ia merasa nyaman bersama Kyungsoo. Wanita itu jelas berbeda dengan yang lain, hal yang membuatnya semakin penasaran. Kyungsoo tak menyembunyikan rasa tidak suka terhadap dirinya. Meski Kai yakin rasa tak suka Kyungsoo bukanlah benci. Bahkan Kyungsoo sengaja membuat tugas ini terlebih dulu, yang ia yakini karena Kyungsoo tak ingin berlama-lama dengannya. Namun bukan Kai namanya jika ia tak bisa membuat segala sesuatu menjadi rumit.

"Hhh. Biar kutebak. Kau yang membuat tugas ini menjadi sulit."

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk tugasku." Kai menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang memutar matanya. Sayang kesenangan ini harus berakhir, ia punya janji lain malam ini yang tak bisa ia batalkan.

"Kita lanjutkan saja besok. Aku ada urusan."

"Aku tidak bisa besok. Bagaimana jika minggu? itupun aku bisa diatas jam tujuh malam."

"Tak masalah. Aku akan menjemputmu."

"Memang kita akan mengerjakannya dimana?"

"Dirumahku. Aku punya buku-buku yang mempermudah tugas ini."

"Apa? Mengapa kau tak membawanya kesini?"

"Aku tidak mungkin membawa tujuh buku setebal itu kesini bukan?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang saat Kai tak memberi pilihan yang lain. Pada akhirnya wanita itu mengangguk sebagai persetujuan.

Kai mengambil beberapa lembar won dan meletakkannya di atas meja. Ia tak memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk protes atau membantah. Bahkan dengan sengaja Kai meraih lengan wanita itu dan menariknya pergi. Tentu saja wanita itu tidak tinggal diam. Kyungsoo terus saja berusaha melepaskan diri. Sebenarnya akan jauh lebih mudah bagi Kai jika ia melepaskan genggamannya. Tapi seluruh sistem kerja tubuhnya menolak, meski Kai tak mau mengakuinya ada rasa menggelitik yang tak ia pahami ketika kulit mereka saling bersentuhan.

Kai sama sekali tak menghiraukan tatapan bingung yang teman-teman Kyungsoo layangkan padanya. Ia baru tahu kalau Kyungsoo bekerja disini. Namun yang lebih menarik perhatiannya adalah seorang pria, mungkin berumur di akhir dua puluhan, yang memberikan tatapan tajam padanya. Kai hanya balik menatap pria itu remeh dengan senyum miring yang sudah menjadi khasnya.

Sedikit terdengar hiperbolis, Kai seperti sudah memenangkan medali emas ketika ia berhasil membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

"Kau tak perlu mengantarku. Rumahku dekat dari sini."

"Tak masalah."

* * *

Kyungsoo hanya diam selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Demi Tuhan tempat tinggalnya hanya berjarak lima belas menit berjalan kaki dari caffee. Yang berarti hanya memakan waktu paling tidak setengahnya jika berkendara. Dan kini ia semakin tak mengerti mengapa Kai ikut keluar dari mobilnya.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Kai. Ia tahu apa maksud dari pertanyaan Kai. Semua terlihat jelas dari tatapan matanya saat memandang gedung apartemen ini. Gedung ini memang sudah tua, cat putihnya terlihat kusam, bahkan ada beberapa sisi gedung yang mulai dirambati tanaman liar. Gedung tiga lantai ini juga tidak memiliki lift. Namun lebih dari semua itu Kyungsoo merasa nyaman di tempat ini. Tempat dimana ia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Ya. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Terimakasih atas tumpangannya."

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai meniti satu persatu tangga menuju apartemennya di lantai tiga. Tatapan matanya tak fokus menandakan pikirannya sedang melanglang buana. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas berat. Bahkan ketika ia sudah masuk dalam tempatnya yang hangat yang Kyungsoo lakukan hanya pergi ke kamarnya, berbaring di ranjangnya dan meringkuk seperti bayi.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan baginya. Ya, semua hari sangat melelahkan baginya. Tanpa merubah posisi Kyungsoo mengambil foto di meja nakas. Foto ia bersama ayah dan ibunya ketika ia berumur tiga belas tahun. Foto terakhir yang menjadi kenangan sebelum kedua orang tuanya meninggal karena kecelakaan.

Ia mengusap wajah kedua orang tuanya dengan ibu jarinya. Meski bibirnya mengulas senyum, kesedihan dan kerinduan tampak jelas lewat kedua mata Kyungsoo. Terhitung sudah sepuluh tahun ia hidup sendirian.

"Bogosipo appa, eomma." Kata itu sudah bagaikan kata wajib yang harus ia ucapkan tiap harinya. Meski ia merasa takut dan lelah, Kyungsoo tak pernah mengeluh. Ia hanya menyimpannya sendiri.

Dering ponsel dari dalam tasnya memecah keheningan yang terjadi di kamar apartemennya. Dengan malas Kyungsoo mengambil ponselnya dan menemukan nama Sohee pada layar ponselnya yang menyala terang.

"Yeoboseyo?" Ucap Kyungsoo malas.

 _"Bagaimana?"_

"Apanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo pura-pura tidak tahu. Ia bisa mendengar decakan sebal dari Sohee.

 _"Kai."_

"Hanya mengerjakan tugas. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Kecuali dia menyebalkan."

 _"Menyebalkan?"_

"Ya. Dia membuat tugas itu menjadi semakin sulit."

 _"Lalu bagaimana?"_

"Kami akan bertemu lagi hari minggu besok. Dan buruknya aku akan pergi ke rumahnya." Tak ada tanggapan apapun dari Sohee. Sampai-sampai Kyungsoo mengira sambungan teleponnya terputus. Ia menjauhkan ponsel dan melihat layar ponselnya. Masih tersambung.

"Sohee ya."

 _"Uhh. Ada apa?"_

"Aku yang harusnya bertanya ada apa? Mengapa kau diam?"

 _"Tidak apa. Tapi bisakah aku memberimu saran? Berhati-hatilah."_

"Astaga Sohee. Jangan kuatirkan aku, kuatirkan saja dirimu yang masih mengharapkan Kai. Sudah ya aku harus mengerjakan tugas."

 _"Aku serius. Berhati-hatilah. Bye Kyungsoo ah."_

Kyungsoo mendenguskan tawa geli dan melemparkan ponselnya kesisi ranjang yang kosong. Menurutnya Sohee mengkuatirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Sejauh ini Kyungsoo yakin dirinya masih tidak menyukai Kai dengan segala sikap sombong dan angkuhnya. Atau mungkin hingga beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sohee telah mengatakan padanya bahwa Kai tidak seperti yang ia duga selama ini. Namun ia menolak untuk percaya. Dan hari ini ia mengalaminya sendiri. Kai tidak antipati pada orang biasa sepertinya. Bahkan Kai tak merasa ragu saat menggandeng tangannya. Ngomong-ngomong soal itu, Kyungsoo menatap lama tangan kanannya yang tadi digenggam oleh Kai. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya yang lain dan meletakkannya tepat didepan dadanya. Merasakan irama jantungnya.

"Tidak mungkin kan?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Annyeong yeorubun.. long time no see..

Mian mian mian baru bisa update... aku gak akan banyak omong deh...

aku tahu ini pendek dan masih banyak kurangnya, belom seru dan monoton.. hukshuks.. maapken sekali lagi...

Cus review guys, review dan saran kalian sgt membantu buat kelanjutan cerita...

Thanks a lot buat yang udah baca, review, fav and foll

Kalian adalah penyemangatku.. meski namanya gak aku sebutin satusatu tapi percaya deh review kalian yang udah masuk aku baca berkalikali... :)

Okelah.. last... merry christmas and happy new year.. ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kasioo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

RnR

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chapter 2.

.

.

.

" Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo menoleh kebelakang dan menemukan Sohee memasuki ruang karyawan di caffee tempatnya bekerja. Sohee memang sedikit aneh, dia bukan karyawan, bukan juga pemilik, tapi dia bisa seenaknya keluar masuk ruang pegawai yang seharusnya terlarang bagi orang umum. Hanya dengan melihat wajahnya Kyungsoo tahu apa yang diinginkan sahabatnya itu darinya.

"Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang kembali sibuk menata rambutnya yang berubah ikal karena terlalu lama dikucir. Hari ini jadwalnya sedikit terlambat karena pengunjung yang ramai. Dan saat ini Kai sudah menunggunya di luar. Kyungsoo paling tidak mau membuat orang lain menunggu, terlebih itu karena dirinya.

"Aku melihat mobil Kai di luar."

"Ya. Dia memang sudah tiba sepuluh menit yang lalu."

"Kau yakin akan pergi kesana?"

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menyerah dengan Sohee. Ia berbalik menghadap sahabatnya itu dan memberinya tatapan malas. Ia sangat mengenal Sohee, termasuk kekuatiran tak berdasarnya seperti sekarang. Jujur, ia tak mengerti mengapa Sohee mencemaskan kepergiannya ke rumah Kai.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau kuatirkan? Aku hanya akan mengerjakan tugas, lalu selesai."

"Kau tidak tahu seperti apa Kai sebenarnya."

"Yeah aku memang tidak tahu." Ucapnya acuh. Kyungsoo lebih memilih membereskan barang-barangnya. Ia tahu Sohee tidak akan pernah selesai jika itu tentang Kai.

"Dia tidak pernah membawa teman wanitanya ke rumah."

Cukup sudah.

"Sohee dengar. Aku hanya akan menyelesaikan tugasku kemudian pulang. Ini bukan berarti seperti aku akan tidur dengannya, oke? Tak ada yang perlu dikuatirkan." Kyungsoo menghela napas lagi kemudian meraih tangan Sohee. Ia tahu Sohee sampai seperti ini karena mengkuatirkannya. Tapi terkadang rasanya ia seperti di tekan. Ia sudah dewasa dan bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo yang tak ingin menyinggung perasaan sahabatnya itu sedikit mengendurkan tali emosinya. Ia memberi mimik wajah yang meyakinkan dan berbicara pelan-pelan.

"Aku bisa menjaga diriku. Lagipula Kai tidak tertarik padaku. Aku pergi."

Baru saja Kyungsoo akan membuka pintu, Sohee kembali memanggilnya. Ia kembali menoleh dan menatap ekspresi Sohee yang tidak terbaca.

"Aku katakan padamu, sangat sulit untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada Kai."

"Ya. Aku tahu."

Rupanya bukan hanya Sohee yang menjadi hambatannya malam ini. 'Oppa-nya' sudah menunggu di dekat pintu masuk ruang pegawai dan kemungkinan besar mendengar percakapannya dengan Sohee barusan. Ia memang tak memberitahunya perihal ini karena ia tahu 'oppa-nya' ini jauh lebih protektif terhadapnya.

"Hai oppa." Sapa Kyungsoo pura-pura tak terjadi apapun. Padahal dalam hati ia berdoa 'oppanya' ini tidak menahannya lagi.

"Ke ruanganku sebentar."

Ya Tuhan. Apalagi ini.

* * *

Kai mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada stir mobil. Sudah lima belas menit berlalu sejak Kyungsoo memintanya untuk menunggu sebentar. Namun sampai saat ini tak ada tanda-tanda wanita itu akan muncul. Hampir saja ia menyusul kembali ke dalam caffee saat dirinya melihat Kyungsoo dan seorang pria yang mengejarnya. Pria yang sama dengan orang yang menatapnya tajam dua hari lalu. Tampaknya mereka tengah berdebat tentang sesuatu, semua terlihat jelas dari wajah masam Kyungsoo.

Ada sebersit rasa aneh saat melihat betapa posesifnya pria itu terhadap Kyungsoo. Terlebih saat pria itu membawa Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Kai mendengus dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mencoba mengusir rasa aneh itu. Ini konyol, mengapa ia harus peduli dengan hubungan orang lain? Ia segera memperbaiki ekspresi wajahnya ketika melihat Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah mobilnya.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama."

"Tak apa."

Kai segera menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan bersiap untuk pergi. Matanya tak meninggalkan pria yang masih berdiri disana, menatap lurus ke arah mobilnya yang berkaca gelap. Lewat tatapan tajam itu Kai bisa menebak apa yang Kyungsoo dan pria itu perdebatkan. Sesuatu tentang dirinya. Tapi Kai tak peduli, karena orang yang tahu persis siapa dirinya hanyalah dia sendiri.

* * *

Hanya keheningan yang terjadi di dalam mobil Kai. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang ingin memulai suatu percakapan walaupun hanya untuk basa-basi. Kyungsoo lebih memilih hanya diam dan menatap lurus kedepan. Meski begitu ia tahu Kai beberapa meliriknya lewat kaca spion. Entah apa yang dipikirkan pria itu atau apa yang ingin di tanyakannya, Kyungsoo tak ingin mencari tahu. Sohee dan 'oppa-nya' sudah membuat kepalanya pusing, Kyungsoo tak mau menambahinya lagi dengan percakapan basa-basi dengan Kai.

"Kau tak apa? Wajahmu kelihatan pucat?" Kyungsoo menoleh dan menatap Kai yang masih fokus dengan kemudinya. Ia terdiam cukup lama, terkejut karena Kai menanyakan keadaannya. Mungkin karena terlalu lama mendapat jawaban Kai menoleh kearahnya begitu mobil ini berhenti di lampu merah. Mata Kai yang dingin menatap lurus matanya dan membuat ia tersentak dari lamunannya sendiri.

"Apa kau sedang bicara padaku?" Kyungsoo merutuki pertanyaan bodoh yang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutnya. Ia bisa melihat bagaimana Kai menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rasa gelinya. Tak bisa ia pungkiri ia merasa takjub melihat senyum Kai. Bukan senyum miring seperti biasanya, dan itupun hanya sebentar dan sangat tipis. Meskipun juga itu hanya untuk menertawai kebodohannya.

"Apa kau melihat orang lain di mobil ini?"

"Oh." Kyungsoo melirik pantulan dirinya di kaca hitam mobil Kai. Benar yang dikatakan pria itu, wajahnya memang pucat.

"Aku tak apa."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Kyungsoo harus berbohong, meski kenyataannya ia tidak baik-baik saja. Ia hanya tidak mau menunda tugas ini lagi. Selain karena ia tak mau terjebak bersama Kai, Kyungsoo tak mau hanya karena tugas ini ia gagal mengikuti skripsi semester depan. Ia sudah lelah, membagi waktu untuk kuliah dan bekerja tidaklah mudah. Apalagi dengan tugas menumpuk yang menuntut untuk segera diselesaikan.

"Kau sudah makan?" Tanya Kai lagi. Dan Kyungsoo yang tak mau repot-repot hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Rasanya terlalu canggung berbicara dengan Kai yang ia tahu terkenal dingin dan pendiam.

Kini mereka telah sampai di perumahan elit di daerah gangnam. Kyungsoo sudah tidak heran lagi jika Kai memiliki rumah di daerah ini. Dengan langkah malas Kyungsoo mengikuti Kai masuk. Rumah megah ini terlihat sangat sepi, hanya ada beberapa maid yang menyambut kedatangan Kai begitu mereka tiba di sana. Kyungsoo sedikit merasa risih dengan tatapan yang di berikan oleh para maid itu padanya. Memang ia hanya memakai kaos bergaris dan celana jeans biasa, convers abu-abunya yang kusam tampak sangat kontras dengan lantai rumah Kai yang berlapis granit. Tapi ia merasa tak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Kecuali ia tak tampak berkelas seperti Kai dan teman-temanya.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengalihkan perhatiaannya dari maid itu dengan menatap pada foto keluarga Kai yang dipajang di ruang tengah. Ia tak tahu mengapa selalu ada perasaan familiar setiap kali ia melihat senyum nyonya Kim. Seolah mereka pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Mungkin hanya perasaannya saja, mana mungkin nyonya Kim pernah bertemu dengannya.

"Dimana kita akan mengerjakan tugasnya?" Tanya Kyungsoo setelah berhasil menyamakan langkahnya yang sempat tertinggal.

"Kamarku."

"Apa? Apa tidak ada tempat lain?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut? Tenang saja aku tak akan berbuat macam-macam."

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal mendengar penuturan Kai. Ia kembali mengikuti langkah Kai tanpa protes menuju ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ruangan ini sangat luas, bahkan mungkin melebihi apartemennya. Perabot di sini rata-rara berwarna gelap, seperti abu-abu dan biru. Benar-benar terlihat kamar seorang pria.

"Duduklah."

Kai menunjuk pada sofa nyaman yang berada di sisi lain ruangan ini yang dekat dengan jendela tinggi yang menampilkan kilap lampu malam kota Seoul. Tak jauh dari sofa disediakan meja dan rak penuh berisi buku-buku tebal. Alih-alih duduk, Kyungsoo berjalan menuju rak dan membaca setiap judul dari buku-buku koleksi milik Kai. Ia sedikit tercengang melihat buku sastra klasik yang berjajar rapi. Siapa sangka jika seorang badboy seperti Kai menyukai bacaan berat seperti itu.

"Kau membaca ini semua?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja terdengar aneh orang sepertimu membaca buku seberat ini."

Kyungsoo merasa tak enak hati saat mendengar kekehan milik Kai. Meski terdengar biasa saja, Kyungsoo tahu Kai merasa tersinggung. Siapapun akan tersinggung jika dikatai demikian. Ia memang pemilih kata yang buruk. Kyungsoo merutuki sifat buruknya yang satu ini.

"Eh maksudku jarang seorang pria membaca buku klasik seperti ini."

"Sudahlah. Aku sudah terbiasa mendengar hal seperti itu."

Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku mendengar kalimat Kai. Ia tak ingin kelepasan bicara dan menyinggung orang lain lagi. Seharusnya akan lebih ia tak mengatakan hal ini atau meminta maaf pada Kai, tapi ia tak tahu bagaimana melakukannya. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya kembali duduk dan mengeluarkan pekerjaannya.

"Jadi harus mulai darimana?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada Kai. Pria itu kemudian mengambil salah satu buku dari rak dan membukanya.

"Kita hanya tinggal menambahkan beberapa poin saja."

Kyungsoo menyimak apa yang Kai katakan, namun terasa sulit karena posisi duduk mereka yang teramat dekat. Aroma maskulin Kai sangat nikmat untuk di cium. Sejenak perhatiannya teralih saat visualisasi Kai terpampang jelas dihadapannya. Kyungsoo akui Kai memang sangat tampan, bahkan sejak saat pertama ia melihat Kai, tapi baru kali ini ia melihatnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Ia memperhatikan bagaimana alis itu tampak begitu rapi seperti di lukis, matanya yang tajam namun kerap kali juga terlihat memikat, dan bibir itu...

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan hingga Kai tak menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Telinganya kini kembali mendengar suara Kai tengah melanjutkan poin-poin apa saja yang perlu ia tambahkan dalam tugasnya. Namun sekali lagi ia terpaku pada bibir yang tengah bergerak itu.

Dirinya pasti sudah mulai gila.

* * *

Kai meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku setelah hampir satu jam menunduk. Akhirnya tugas ini selesai juga.

"Aku ingin pulang."

Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo, menatap mata bulat yang sangat jernih itu. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mau menatap matanya sejak mereka tiba di rumahnya. Entah karena apa Kyungsoo selalu mencoba menjauh darinya, seolah wanta itu tak merasa aman ada di sini meski ia tak melalukan apa-apa. Ia mengangguk dan bangkit untuk mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya.

Suasana rumahnya semakin sepi, para maid yang bekerja sudah berada di kamar mereka di rumah belakang. Sedangakan orang tuanya, seingatnya, masih berada di China hingga hari selasa besok. Inilah kehidupannya sehari-hari, selalu sendirian di rumah. Walaupun masih ada maid yang melayani semua kebutuhannya, itu tak akan sama jika dibandingkan dengan memiliki seorang teman.

Kai memang terbiasa dengan keheningan. Namun kali ini ia sedang tak ingin bersahabat dengan itu. Terutama jika ada satu hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

"Sepertinya kau tidak menyukaiku." Ucap Kai memecah keheningan di dalam mobil. Mengatakan apa yang menggelitik rasa ingin tahunya sejak pertama kali ia bercengkrama dengan Kyungsoo. Ia menoleh sebentar kearah Kyungsoo dan memastikan ia mendapatkan perhatian wanita itu.

"Aku memang tidak menyukaimu."

"Kau membenciku?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk membencimu." Ucap Kyungsoo setelah beberapa saat mata mereka saling mengunci. Mungkin hanya halusinasinya saja, namun Kai merasa seperti ada kaitan yang terhubung ketika mata mereka bertemu. Sial, mungkin ia masih larut dengan bacaan yang ia habiskan semalam.

"Aku hanya bukan penggemarmu. Mungkin kau jarang bertemu orang yang bukan pemujamu seperti aku." Lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Mungkin kau benar." Kai merenungkan kalimat Kyungsoo. Wanita itu memang benar. Sepanjang yang ia ingat setiap wanita yang bertemu dengannya akan menyukainya. Bahkan kebanyakan dari mereka terang-terangan menggodanya meski mereka lebih tua darinya. Tapi sekali lagi, jarang bukan berarti tidak ada. Ada dua orang yang bukan pemujanya, ibu nya dan dia. Dan kini ia memiliki Kyungsoo juga didalam daftarnya.

Terlalu lama merenung, Kai tak sadar jika gedung apartemen tempat Kyungsoo tinggal mulai terlihat. Kai segera melambatkan laju mobilnya dan berhenti tepat di depan gedung tua itu. Gedung ini tampak sedikit menakutkan.

"Terimakasih sudah mengantarku pulang."

Kai menoleh dan menatap lama tangan Kyungsoo yang terulur sebelum menjabat tangannya. Tangan mungil Kyungsoo terasa hangat seperti kemarin, tapi kali ini membuatnya merasa tidak tenang.

"Terimakasih juga untuk bantuannya. Selamat tinggal Kim Kai ssi."

Kai melonggarkan tangannya dan membiarkan tautan tangan mereka. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan Kyungsoo keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan menuju gedung tua itu. Seharusnya ia merasa lega karena tugasnya sudah selesai. Kai menyentuh tepat didepan dadanya. Ia merasa aneh, seolah ada lubang besar dalam dadanya saat melihat bahu sempit Kyungsoo menghilang dari pandangannya.

Apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi padanya?

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halo semua... semoga masih inget dan nunggu ff ini...

Gak mau banyak cuap deh.. cuma mau minta maaf kalo pada kelamaan nunggunya..

Cus review guys... kelanjutan cerita ada di tangan kalian...

Annyeong ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kaisoo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

RnR

.

.

.

rerudo95 present

* * *

Chapter 3

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, dimanapun ia berada Kai tak akan luput menjadi bahan pembicaraan. Itulah yang terkadang membuatnya jengah berkumpul dengan banyak orang. Seperti sekarang ia memilih menulikan pendengarannya dengan memakai headset dan menyalakan musik dengan volume yang keras. Ia bahkan tak ingin repot-repot mengikuti pembicaraan Sehun dan Ravi yang ikut berjalan bersamanya. Biarlah ia di katai sombong, toh julukan itu sudah menjadi teman akrabnya.

Ia menyipitkan matanya ketika ia melihat seseorang yang tampaknya ia kenali di ujung lorong sana. Kyungsoo bersama dua orang wanita yang tidak ia ketahui berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Mereka tampak tengah berbincang seru dan Kai terpaku pada tawa Kyungsoo. Pada matanya yang membentuk eyesmile cantik, juga bibirnya yang berbentuk hati. Tawa itu begitu polos seperti anak kecil. Tak akan ada yang menyangka jika Kyungsoo memiliki mulut yang tajam.

Perlahan jarak mereka semakin menipis. Dan untuk alasan yang tidak Kai ketahui, ia merasa gugup. Kai coba mereka-reka reaksi apa yang akan ia berikan pada Kyungsoo ketika mereka berpapasan nanti.

8m

6m

3m

Namun yang terjadi Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya sekilas dan melaluinya layaknya orang asing. Padahal dua teman Kyungsoo saja menyempatkan diri mengerling padanya. Hal ini membuat Kai tanpa sadar mendengus terlalu keras hingga menarik perhatian kedua sahabatnya. Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh kebelakang. Menatap Kyungsoo yang kembali berbincang dengan kedua temannya. Ravi dan Sehun yang menyadari kemana arah pandang Kai hanya bisa saling memandang dalam diam seolah pikiran mereka saling terhubung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ravi. Pertanyaan itu membuat Kai kembali tersadar jika Ravi dan Sehun masih bersamanya. Kai menggeleng kemudian kembali berjalan kembali menuju tempat tujuannya.

"Tidak apa."

.

...

.

Kyungsoo memainkan pensilnya dengan malas. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua siang, masih ada lima belas menit lagi sebelum mata kuliah Profesor Shim selesai. Sejujurnya sejak tadi ia tak bisa berkonsentrasi pada bahan kuliah yang diajarkan dosen tambun itu. Hal ini tak lain karena ia merasa diawasi. Kyungsoo tak berani menoleh kebelakang, karena ia tahu siapa yang tengah menatap punggungnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gumpalan kertas mendarat tepat di mejanya. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan dimana kertas itu berasal. Disana Sohee menunduk dalam untuk menyembunyikam tubuhnya dan memberi isyarat Kyungsoo untuk membuka kertas itu.

'Kai melihatmu terus. Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?'

Kyungsoo mengernyit membaca tulisan itu. Apa-apaan pertanyaan itu. Jelas tak ada apapun yang terjadi antara dia dan Kai. Masalah mengapa Kai melihatnya biar menjadi urusan pria itu saja. Kyungsoo kembali menatap Sohee kemudian mengendikkan bahunya, tak lupa ia memutar telunjuk di dekat pelipisnya. Isyarat untuk mengatakan mungkin Kai gila.

"Baiklah. Cukup untuk hari ini." Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya, terkejut mendengar suara lantang Profesor Shim di depan kelas.

"Dan untuk Kim Kai dan Do Kyungsoo silakan ke ruangan saya setelah ini. Selamat siang."

Kyungsoo terpaku di tempat duduknya sambil bengong seperti orang bodoh. Ia menatap Sohee dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku?" Tanyanya. Kini gilrilan Sohee yang mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Kyungsoo mendengus sebal dan merapikan barang-barangnya. Kehadiran sesorang di samping bangkunya kembali menginterupsi kegiatan Kyungsoo membereskan alat tulisnya. Ia mendongak dan menatap heran Kai yang menunggunya.

"Kau tidak dengar jika kita diminta Profesor Shim ke ruangannya?"

"Ah ya. Sebentar."

Secepat kilat Kyungsoo memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan mengikuti Kai menuju ruangan dosen. Tatapan itu kembali ia dapatkan, bahkan sejak ia masih berada dalam kelas. Kyungsoo kembali mencoba tak peduli tapi meski begitu ia tidak buta ataupun tuli. Emosinya hampir saja meledak saat para jalang penggemar Kai mulai berbisik dan membicarakannya. Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo melempar mulut berbisa mereka dengan sepatunya tapi sayang ini adalah sepatu kesukaannya.

"Kau duluan saja." ucap Kyungsoo pada akhirnya. Kai menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik ke arahnya yang sudah lebih dulu berhenti.

"Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar."

Kai tak lantas menanggapi, pria itu mengedarkan tatapan kesekelilingnya dan ajaib wajah sengit para jalang itu tujukan padanya langsung berubah manis berubah manis. Atau mungkin malah terlihat menjijikkan di mata Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo melewati Kai dan pergi menuju toilet terdekat dan membasuh tangannya dengan air dingin. Wajahnya memerah karena emosinya yang naik. Ia benar-benar tak habis pikir, apa yang bisa mereka banggakan dari sikap mereka itu? Sungguh Kyungsoo malah merasa kasihan karen Kai sama sekali tak menanggapi mereka.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Kai dan para jalang itu bukanlah urusannya. Lebih baik ia memikirkan alasan mengapa Profesor Shim memanggilnya. Tak ingin hanya menebak-nebak, Kyungsoo segera menyusul menuju ruang dosen di lantai dua. Meja profesor Shim berjarak hanya beberapa meter dari pintu masuk. Ia bisa melihat Kai yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di sana terlebih dulu.

"Kyungsoo. Silakan duduk."

Kyungsoo menarik kursi yang ada di samping Kai dan mendudukinya.

"Baiklah. Langsung saja. Melihat dari prestasi kalian selama ini, kampus ini akan mengirim kalian untuk mengikuti workshop di Jeju."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo dan Kai saling berpandangan. Kyungsoo lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka dan kembali menatap penuh tanya Profesor Shim.

"Kapan dan berapa lama?"

"Akhir bulan ini. Acaranya empat hari tiga malam. Tenang saja, semua keperluan kalian sudah disiapkan pihak kampus."

Akhir bulan berarti kurang dari dua minggu lagi. Kegiatan seperti ini memang diadakan setiap setahun sekali. Namun yang membuatnya terkejut adalah terpilihnya ia untuk mengikuti acara ini. Kyungsoo tak terlalu mengurusi peringkat parelel, selama ia tidak mendapat nilai C dan absennya bersih dari alpha maka ia baik-baik saja. Disamping itu hal yang lebih membuatnya pusing. Terpaksa ia harus mengambil cuti yang tidak pernah ia ambil selama lima tahun terakhir.

"Itu saja yang ingin aku sampaikan pada kalian. Apa ada pertanyaan lain?"

Kyungsoo dan Kai sama-sama menggeleng. Setelah keperluan mereka selesai, Kyungsoo bergegas keluar untuk menghindari Kai. Otaknya sibuk memutar alasan yang akan ia gunakan untuk memberitahu 'oppa-nya'. Ini pasti akan sulit, semua tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan mengatakan ia pergi ke Jeju untuk workshop sebagai perwakilan kampus. 'Oppa-nya' itu pasti akan bertanya yang lain-lainnya, seperti berapa lama dan dengan siapa. 'Oppa-nya' pasti tidak akan tinggal diam jika dia tahu ia akan pergi bersama Kai.

"Hati-hati." Kyungsoo terlonjak ketika Kai tiba-tiba meraih dan menarik pinggangnya. Ia reflek berhenti dan membulatkan matanya. Rupanya ia hampir menabrak pilar. Astaga ini pasti sangat memalukan. Untunglah koridor ini sedang sepi, jika tidak ia pasti akan jadi bahan lelucon banyak orang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau pikirkan." Lanjut Kai menyiratkan kekesalannya. Kyungsoo merengut dan menarik diri dari Kai kemudian berbalik menghadap pria itu.

"Lupakan saja."

"Ck. Terserahmu saja. Aku duluan partner." Ucap Kai sebelum pergi mendahuluinya. Kyungsoo menatap punggung itu dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca. Banyak hal yang berkecamuk di dalam otaknya, hal-hal yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Mengapa ia begitu penasaran dengan Kai?

.

...

.

"Oppa akan kembali ke Amerika?" Tanya Kyungsoo sedikit tak rela setelah mendengar kabar gembira dari 'oppa-nya' ini. Ia tahu sudah sejak lama oppa-nya ini ingin di latih oleh seorang barista terkenal asal Amerika yang entahlah siapa namanya itu. Kyungsoo jadi ragu apakah ia harus mengatakan perihal cutinya sekarang atau nanti ketika oppa-nya ini akan berangkat ke Amerika.

"Kapan oppa akan berangkat?"

"Akhir minggu ini."

"Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut akan merindukanku?"

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal kemudian melompat dari meja yang sebelumnya ia duduki. Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan kepergiannya ke Jeju, paling tidak sampai ia kembali. Kyungsoo tak mau membuat oppa-nya batal mengikuti pelatihan karena mendengar ia akan pergi dengan Kai.

"Talk to yourself."

Gerutuan Kyungsoo membuat pria dewasa itu tertawa lepas. Kyungsoo menyandarkan sebagian berat tubuhnya dalam pelukan oppa-nya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin pria itu. Tangannya ikut melingkar di pinggang 'oppanya', tubuhnya ikut bergoyang seirama dengan ayunan oppa-nya.

"Kau benar. Aku pasti akan sangat-sangat merindukanmu."

"Hmm."

Kyungsoo hanya menggumam dan memejamkan matanya. Kapan lagi ia bisa bermanja seperti ini. Meski sebenarnya 'oppa-nya' selalu membuka tangannya lebar-lebar ketika ia ingin bermanja. Tapi ia cukup tahu diri, ia ingin menjadi seorang yang dewasa dan tak harus bergantung terus menerus pada 'oppa-nya'.

"Cepat selesaikan sertifikatmu, buat caffee yang besar lalu menikahlah. Kau sudah terlalu tua untuk bermain terus seperti ini."

"Apa ini kode kau ingin segera kunikahi?"

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menyipitkan mata kearah pria yang sudah merawatnya selama sepuluh tahun terakhir. Meskipun hanya candaan Kyungsoo tak mau membuat orang lain salah paham. Terlebih ini masih di tempat kerja. Sudah cukup kesalahpahaman teman-teman kerjanya ketika pertama kali mereka bekerja disini. Ia tidak mau lagi melalui masa itu. Sangat merepotkan.

"Dan satu lagi. Jangan dekat-dekat dengan pria bernama Kai itu."

"Hmm."

"Aku serius. Aku punya firasat kau akan jatuh padanya dalam waktu dekat."

"Apa yang oppa bicarakan?" Kyungsoo tertawa sumbang. Ia merasa gugup seperti seorang anak yang ketahuan berbohong pada ibunya. Sulit menyembunyikan sesuatu dari 'oppa-nya' ini. Tapi bukan Kyungsoo namanya jika tidak bisa mengelabuhi orang lain dengan ahli. Ia mendorong 'oppa-nya' itu dan memisahkan diri.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

.

...

.

Kai memasukkan kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku jaketnya. Lagi-lagi ia mengabaikan pesan dari Ravi dan Sehun yang mengajaknya berpesta di klub langganan mereka. Ini adalah rekor baru untuknya, sudah seminggu terakhir ia tak menginjakkan kakinya di klub manapun. Malahan kini ia berada di tempat yang seharusnya tidak ia kunjungi.

Kai bersandar pada motor besarnya yang terparkir di bawah pohon dan mengamati sebuah rumah mewah. Lebih tepatnya pada sebuah jendela besar yang tertutup gordyn dan gelap. Pertanda jika tidak ada orang disana. Tampaknya angin dingin yang sedaritadi berhembus, maupun jam yang sudah menunjukkan hampir pukul sepuluh malam tampaknya tak menghentikan Kai untuk tetap berdiri disana.

Tatapan mata yang biasa dingin kini terlihat begitu sendu. Siapapun yang melihatnya sekarang pasti bisa merasakan juga perasaan rindu yang membuncah hanya dengan menatap raut sendu di wajah Kai. Ia menghela napas panjang kemudian menunduk dalam. Sudah satu jam dia berada di sini tanpa ada hasil, sudah saatnya ia pulang meski rasa rindunya sama sekali belum terobati. Bodohnya, datang ke tempat ini pun hanya membuatnya semakin tersiksa.

Mendung tebal menjadi peringatan bagi Kai untuk segera pergi. Ia memberikan satu tatapan panjang sekali lagi sebelum memacu motor besarnya meninggalkan tempatnya sebelumnya. Jalanan terlihat cukup lenggang, terlebih rintik hujan yang mulai jatuh. Kai seperti seorang yang tak memiliki arah dan tujuan. Jelas rumah adalah pilihan terakhir yang akan ia tuju. Lagipula untuk apa berada di rumah jika tak ada seseorang yang ia harapkan akan menyambut kedatangannya ketika ia pulang. Hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah kedai. Mungkin odeng dan kue beras akan membuat perasaannya menjadi lebih baik.

Kedai itu cukup ramai. Hanya tersisa tiga meja yang terletak di bagian sudut-sudut kedai. Suatu keuntungan tersendiri buatnya.

"Ahjumma, tolong satu porsi tteokpoki dan odengnya."

"Apa kau ingin minum nak?"

"Tidak ahjumma."

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar. Yak! Kyungsoo-ya berhentilah minum, tak ada yang mengantarmu pulang malam ini." Kai terkejut mendengar teriakan tiba-tiba bibi itu. Terlebih mendengar nama seseorang yang belakangan ini cukup mengganggunya.

"Ne ne ne." Ia mengikuti asal suara yang cukup lirih itu dan menemukan Kyungsoo yang ia kenal tengah duduk membelakanginya sambil berpangku tangan. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya memegang botol soju yang telah berkurang setengah. Kai memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan Kyungsoo setelah ia menerima pesanannya. Tampaknya wanita itu sudah cukup mabuk, terlihat dari caranya memainkan gelas sojunya tanpa berniat meminumnya.

"Kita bertemu lagi."

Tanpa banyak mengubah posisinya, Kyungsoo memandang Kai dengan mata sayu khas orang mabuk. Kai sendiri tak menghiraukan hal itu dan duduk di depan Kyungsoo yang masih terdiam.

"Hmm. Belakangan ini aku sering melihatmu di tempat-tempat yang tak terduga." Kyungsoo mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling kedai sebelum kembali menatap Kai yang mulai memakan pesanannya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo masih dengan posisi yang sama menatap lekat Kai. Seolah dirinya adalah makhluk dari planet asing yang tidak sengaja tersesat di bumi.

"Ada apa?"

"Tak ku kira orang kaya sepertimu mau makan di tempat seperti ini."

Kai berhenti mengunyah makanannya dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Ia hampir saja menyela sebelum Kyungsoo kembali berbicara dengan begitu gampangnya.

"Kenapa? Kau tersinggung? Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menunduk dalam hingga hampir terantuk meja. Kai diam-diam tersenyum geli saat melihat Kyungsoo yang masih begitu formal padanya meski dalam keadaan setengah mabuk sekalipun. Padahal sepertinya umur mereka sepantaran.

"Kau mabuk."

"Kau mau?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menggoyangkan botol sojunya yang masih tersisa setengah dengan wajah polos seperti anak kecil. Kai harus menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Kyungsoo. Sebalikanya Kai melampiaskan rasa gemasnya dengan menggigit bibir dalamnya.

"Aku harus mengemudi." Ia mengendikkan dagunya kearah motor besarnya yang terparkir tak jauh dari pintu masuk sehingga mereka masih bisa melihatnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sebelum menuangkan soju ke cangkirnya sendiri. Kai ikutan mengernyit saat Kyungsoo menenggak minumannya habis. Ia sedikit merasa takjub melihat wanita itu masih cukup sadar meski sudah menghabiskan setengah botol soju. Tak banyak orang yang bisa melakukannya. Kecuali disaat orang itu tertimpa masalah yang berat.

"Kau sedang patah hati eoh?"

"Patah hati apanya? Aku sedang merayakan kebebasanku."

"Kau lebih terlihat sedang depresi."

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk sebelum menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. Kai berhenti memakan makanannya dan memusatkan perhatiannya pada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tampak menerawang jauh, menunjukkan pikirannya tak lagi ada bersamanya.

"Karena berarti aku akan sendirian lagi." Gumamnya pelan yang masih bisa didengar oleh Kai. Nada suara Kyungsoo menunjukkan kesedihannya, sangat berbeda dengan wajahnya yang kini mengulas senyum. Ada sesuatu yang bergerak dalam dadanya ketika Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu. Jelas Kai bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan. Sendirian bukanlah hal yang asing baginya, namun tetap bukan hal yang diharapkannya setiap waktu.

"Ternyata kita punya persamaan juga."

"I see. Jika tidak kita tidak akan datang ke tempat ini sendirian. Meski nyatanya kita berakhir berada di satu meja."

"Kau benar."

Kai kembali mengedarkan tatapannya ke sekeliling kedai. Memperhatikan pengunjung yang lain. Mereka semua tampak bersenda gurau bersama teman-teman mereka. Bahkan ada yang tengah adu minum di ujung sana. Terlihat sangat kontras dengan apa yang terjadi di meja mereka. Kembali pada Kyungsoo, Kai mengedip ketika menemukan wanita itu tengah menatapnya dalam. Bukan sesuatu seperti seseorang yang menatap kekasihnya. Tapi tatapan yang sarat akan rasa ingin tahu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku penasaran."

"Tentang?"

"Kau."

Kai dan Kyungsoo terdiam setelahnya. Hanya mata yang saling beradu tanpa tahu apa yang ada di pikiran masing-masing. Detik berganti menit, Kai mengubah posisi duduknya. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah meja hingga membuat jarak mereka semakin dekat.

"Aku juga. Bagaimana jika kita mencari tahu apa yang membuat kita begitu penasaran akan satu sama lain."

"Apa kau sedang menawarkan pertemanan padaku?"

"Apapun kau menyebutnya."

Kai menunggu respon Kyungsoo dengan antisipasi yang tinggi. Ini memang gila, ia sadar Kyungsoo sedang mabuk. Dan kemungkinan wanita itu melupakan kejadian malam ini bisa di perkirakan mendekati seratus persen. Tapi satu sisi dirinya mengharapkan atau mungkin bertekad membuat Kyungsoo menjadi temannya. Untuk satu alasan yang tak ia ketahui, ia membutuhkan orang seperti Kyungsoo.

"Deal. Apa sekarang kita berteman?"

Senyuman miring mengembang di bibir penuh Kai. Tatapan mata itu menyiratkan janji bahwa jika Kyungsoo lupa kesepakatan antara mereka malam ini. Ia akan mengingatkannya lagi dan lagi.

"Teman."

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Haloha yeorobun...

I'm back... apa masih ada yang nunggu kelanjutan cerita ini?

Btw... kemarin ada yang minta utk balas review.. i'm so sorry, gak bisa bales satu satu... tapi aku udah baca setiap review yang masuk

Over all

Yang minta ff ini lanjut ini udah lanjut :D kemaren chapnya kependekan ya... aku sengaja #ketawaevil... dan masih pada penasaran sama oppanya kyungsoo dan dia-nya Kai? Atau bingung dia-nya Kai itu Kyungsoo apa bukan? Di chap ini kejawabkan? Hahaha. Untuk oppanya Kyungsoo aku skip dulu. Dan menanggapi kekhawatiran readers, ini ff pasti lanjut, tapi mngkin sering late update kayak sekarang ini. Alurnya emng agak lambat jadi mohon bersabar ini ujian #eh... ini masih rencana sih, tapi cerita ini bakal aku buat jadi dua part... soal nanti ceritanya bakal kayak gimana tunggu aja ya...

Yang paling penting untuk cuap cuap ku disini, aku ucapin terimakasih banyak buat yang udah baca, ninggalin jejak, koreksi dan dukungannya guys... aku gak janji cerita ini sesempurna yang kalian harepin tapi aku bakal berusaha buat cerita ini sebagus yang aku bisa... i love you guys...

Cukup sekian guys... mind to review..

Annyeong ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kaisoo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

RnR

.

.

.

rerudo95 present

.

.

.

Chapter 4.

.

.

.

Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo mengusak rambutnya sejak ia bangun hampir satu jam yang lalu. Kepalanya yang pusing karena efek alkohol bertambah menjadi dua kali lebih berat mengingat apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam. Kyungsoo mengingat semuanya, tak melupakan barang sedikitpun. Ia mengingatnya dengan jelas saat awal Kai bergabung di mejanya hingga saat pria itu mengantarnya sampai ke depan pintu apartemennya. Termasuk juga persetujuannya itu. Kyungsoo merasa seolah-olah ia telah melakukan kesepakatan dengan iblis.

'Aku merasa kau akan jatuh padanya sebentar lagi.'

"Aishh." Kyungsoo menendang selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya saat ucapan oppanya empat hari yang lalu kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia bingung harus menyalahkan siapa. Haruskah oppanya karena telah menyumpahinya. Atau pada rasa penasarannya hingga membuatnya begitu ceroboh.

Suara pintu yang terbuka mengagetkan Kyungsoo yang tengah melamun. Ia menoleh kearah pintu dimana ada Sohee dengan dua tangan penuh paper bag besar yang bisa Kyungsoo tebak apa isinya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa semalam kau mabuk?"

"Tidak. Kapan kau akan berhenti melakukannya?" Gerutu Kyungsoo untuk kebiasaan Sohee yang satu ini. Sohee seperti punya obsesi tersendiri untuk mengisi lemari pakaiannya. Bahkan meski semua pakaian itu hanya akan berada di dalam lemarinya tanpa tersentuh sekalipun. Bukannya Kyungsoo tak menghargai pemberian orang lain. Hanya saja ia tak merasa perlu memakai pakaian-pakaian itu di kehidupan sehari-harinya.

"Ini hadiah sponsor. Jadi tenang saja." Dan itulah apa yang selalu Sohee ucapkan untuk mengelak dari Kyungsoo meski ia sendiri tak begitu yakin darimana barang-barang itu berasal. Kyungsoo hanya berdecak malas dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Sulit untuk berdebat dengan Sohee, sahabatnya itu terlalu keras kepala dan seenaknya sendiri.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian Kyungsoo kembali ke kamarnya dalam keadaan yang lebih segar. Meski tak dipungkiri kepalanya masih terasa berat. Sohee masih berada di kamarnya, sepertinya ia sudah selesai mengosongkan barang bawaannya dan memindahkannya ke dalam lemarinya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa mendengus sekali lagi saat melihat meja riasnya kembali penuh dengan produk-produk kecantikan yang juga jarang Kyungsoo pakai.

Kyungsoo baru saja akan duduk ketika bel pintunya berbunyi. Keduanya saling berpandangan, tatapan mereka menyiratkan pertanyaan yang sama. Kyungsoo lebih dulu memutuskan tatapan tak berarti itu dan memilih mencari tahu secara langsung. Begitu membuka pintu ia dikejutkan oleh kurir pengantar barang, padahal Kyungsoo yakin ia tak memesan apapun.

"Nona Do Kyungsoo?"

"Ya. Saya sendiri."

"Ada paket untuk anda. Silakan tanda tangan di sini."

"Anda yakin tidak salah alamat?"

"Saya kenal daerah ini dengan sangat baik nona."

Ragu-ragu ia menerima kotak besar yang di bungkus dengan kain berwarna ungu itu dan menandatangani bukti terimanya. Untuk beberapa saat Kyungsoo masih berdiri di depan pintu memandang sangsi pada si kurir hingga pria itu berbelok ke arah tangga. Aroma masakan samar-samar tercium oleh hidungnya kala Kyungsoo membawa paket itu menuju dapur. Benar saja. Begitu ia membuka bungkusan itu, Kyungsoo mendapati beberapa kotak berisi lauk dan dua termos berukuran sedang, satu termos berisi kuah sup dan yang lain adalah teh. Sebuah kartu berwarna biru yang terselip diantara kotak makanan itu menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Ia mengernyit menatap tulisan tangan khas seorang pria di atasnya.

'Kuharap pengarmu akan jadi lebih baik setelah memakan ini. Nikmati sarapanmu, teman.' - Kai.

"Siapa yang datang? Woah, kapan kau memesan makanan?"

Secara reflek Kyungsoo meremas kertas itu hingga menjadi gumpalan dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantung celananya. Jantungnya seperti melompat keluar saat tiba-tiba Sohee sudah berada di dapurnya. Ia sangat terkejut seolah-olah ia baru saja melakukan hal ilegal yang tak boleh di ketahui orang lain. Atau mungkin sebenarnya ia memang tengah mencoba menyembunyikan sesuatu. Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya ingin menyembunyikan masalah ini sedikit lebih lama.

"Kau pesan dimana? Sepertinya sangat enak."

"Jangan banyak tanya. Duduklah, aku akan ambil mangkuknya."

Membelakangi Sohee, Kyungsoo kembali mengingat tulisan tangan yang Kai buat. Tanpa sadar senyum simpul menghiasi bibir Kyungsoo. Mungkin berteman dengan Kai tak seburuk yang ia duga.

Ya. Semoga saja.

.

...

.

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai melewati lorong-lorong kampus menuju ke perpustakaan. Keadaannya memang jauh lebih baik berkat sup dan teh yang Kai kirimkan untuknya. Tapi hal itu tidak membuat beban pikirannya pergi.

Sebenarnya bukan hal yang buruk jika ia berteman dengan lebih banyak orang. Namun dengan Kai terkesan lebih sulit. Sejak dulu Kyungsoo telah memutuskan untuk tetap menjadi 'orang yang tidak terlihat'. Dalam artian ia tak memiliki kehidupan yang kompleks. Impian Kyungsoo sangat sederhana, lulus dengan nilai memuaskan, mendapat pekerjaan dengan gaji yang layak dan hidup berkecukupan. Ia tak butuh banyak orang yang mengenalnya, yang juga berpotensi menimbulkan banyak konflik. Dan dengan status pertemanannya dengan Kai sekarang jelas impian itu berada jauh dari jangkauanya.

Suara decitan terdengar saat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya tiba-tiba. Di depan sana Kai bersama Sehun tengah berjalan kearahnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu untuk beberap detik sebelum ia memutar badannya. Dan Kyungsoo berani bersumpah ia melihat senyum miring pria itu yang ditujukan untuknya. Tak ingin membuat dirinya lebih malu lagi, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam toilet yang kebetulan berada di sebelah kanannya. Mengunci dirinya dalam satu bilik di bagian paling ujung dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo memukul kepalanya. Tidak seharusnya ia merasa panik hanya karena berpapasan dengan Kai. Ia hanya perlu menyapa kemudian berlalu begitu saja.

Setelah beberapa menit berdiam diri akhirnya Kyungsoo menegakkan kembali kepalanya. Ia menepuk-tepuk dadanya pelan berharap dengan begitu jantungnya bisa bekerja dengan normal. Ia sudah memutuskan, ia tak akan menghindar. Karena menghindar tak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

.

...

.

Ada yang berbeda kali ini dari tatapan orang-orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Keheranan itu tidak ditutup-tutupi kala melihat seorang Kim Kai berjalan sendirian menuju perpustakaan kampus di lantai tiga. Ini terlihat sangat aneh karena tak banyak mahasiswa, khususnya yang seperti Kai, datang ketempat itu. Kebanyakan mahasiswa lain akan datang ke perpustakaan lantai satu yang menyediakan buku-buku keluaran terbaru.

Seperti perpustakaan pada umumnya, tempat itu terlihat sangat sepi. Seorang wanita penjaga perpustakaan duduk di mejanya dengan pena dan kertas, seperti tengah merangkum sesuatu. Hari ini tak banyak yang datang berkunjung, hanya lima orang dan satu diantaranya adalah seseorang yang ia cari. Kai menuliskan namanya cepat pada buku kunjungan sebelum melangkah lebih jauh kedalam perpustakaan.

Kai berjalan pelan mengitari setiap rak. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang berada di deretan rak paling ujung. Wanita itu duduk bersila di lantai dan dikelilingi banyak buku-buku tebal yang kertasnya terlihat telah menguning. Wanita itu tampak sangat serius dengan bacaannya sampai-sampai tak menyadari kedatangannya.

"Astaga." Ucap Kyungsoo yang terkejut saat Kai duduk di sampingnya dan menyodorkan coklat di depan matnya. Menghalangi pandangan Kyungsoo dari buku tua itu.

"Ku dengar kau di sini sejak pagi."

"Darimana kau tahu aku di sini?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah menerima coklat dari tangan Kai.

"Aku bertanya." jawab Kai seadanya. Ia mengambil satu bungkus coklat lagi dari dalam saku jaketnya dan mulai memakannya. Tampaknya mereka sama sekali tidak peduli pada larangan makan di dalam perpustakaan.

"Aku berhutang padamu. Dua kali."

"Tak masalah."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Kai cukup mengerti jika Kyungsoo masih merasa canggung. Bahkan pagi tadi wanita itu sengaja menghindar darinya. Walaupun sepertinya rasa canggung itu tak dirasakan olehnya. Kai merasa telah lama mengenal Kyungsoo, sama seperti dengan Sehun dan Ravi. Ia tak bisa memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan rasa itu kecuali ia yang menyesuaikan diri.

"Mengapa kau menghindar? Tadi pagi."

"Ah itu." Kyungsoo menelan coklatnya dengan susah payah. Jari-jarinya mengetuk-ketuk permukaan buku yang membuat Kai tahu jika saat ini wanita itu tengah merasa gugup. Dan untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, Kai merasa itu lucu hingga membuatnya harus menahan kekehannya.

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Hanya saja aku masih belum terbiasa. Ini bukan tentang dirimu. Tapi aku."

Kai mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Namun Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahunya, memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan tersirat yang Kai berikan. Ia mencoba mengerti itu. Meski tak ia pungkiri Kai merasa sedikit tersinggung, mungkin.

Melirik jam tangannya, waktu mulai beranjak sore. Dan jika Kai tak salah ingat Kyungsoo harus bekerja jam empat sore.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tidak. Aku baru saja mengundurkan diri."

"Kenapa?"

"Sebentar lagi ujian akhir. Aku hanya ingin fokus."

"Mau ikut denganku?"

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja."

Tanpa memberi kesempatan Kyungsoo untuk merapikan buku-buku yang dibacanya, ia telah menarik Kyungsoo pergi dari sana. Kai yakin akan ada petugas yang membereskannya. Bukankah mereka di bayar untuk itu?

Kai harus mati-matian menahan seringainya ketika melihat Kyungsoo yang panik. Wanita itu terus-terusan menutupi wajahnya dengan buku catatan di tangannya setiap kali mereka berpapasan dengan mahasiswa lain. Merasa jengah, Kai merebut buku itu dari tangan Kyungsoo dan membuat wanita itu semakin merasa panik. Toh semua usaha wanita itu hanya akan terbuang percuma jika Kai tak melepaskan genggamannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Orang lain bisa salah paham." pekik Kyungsoo tertahan.

"Aku tidak peduli."

.

...

.

Kyungsoo sama sekali tak punya ide kemana Kai akan membawanya. Sejak Kai menariknya tanpa permisi, Kyungsoo hanya duduk dan memandang bingung jalanan asing yang mereka lalui. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah pergi jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, Seoul. Dan jika ia tak salah menebak sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia duduk di mobil ini dan ia semakin menjauhi kota Seoul. Kyungsoo tak sempat membaca papan penunjuk jalan karena Kai melajukan mobilnya bak pembalab.

"Sebenarnya kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia mendengus kesal saat Kai kembali mengabaikannya. Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya ke arah samping, menatap kilau yang rasanya tak asing. Karena penasaran ia membuka jendela, mendengar sendiri debur ombak yang membentur karang dan bau amis khas lautan.

"Kita akan ke pantai?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai hanya mengangguk sebagai ganti jawaban dari pertanyaannya. Ia memandang lagi keluar, terpesona pada kilauan cantik cahaya yang terbias oleh air. Langit yang berwarna jingga menjadi pertanda matahari akan segera kembali ke peraduan.

Mungkin karena bukan hari libur, pantai terlihat sangat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa pasangan yang terlihat ikut menanti matahari terbenam. Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Kai. Mendekati ombak yang membuat sepatunya basah. Perhatiannya terpaku pada warna jingga indah yang terlukis di langit yang biasanya biru.

"Sebentar lagi." gumam Kai yang sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Ia tersenyum mendengar pria itu menghitung mundur mulai dari hitungan kesepuluh. Dan tepat pada hitungan terakhir matahari mulai tenggelam.

Kyungsoo menarik napas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya dengan perlahan. Ia mencoba mengontrol perasaan menggebu yang tiba-tiba melandanya. Pemandangan ini begitu cantik, dan Kyungsoo lebih bersyukur lagi ia bisa melihatnya hari ini. Dan semua itu berkat Kai.

"Terimakasih sudah membawaku ke sini." Kyungsoo tersenyum, berharap senyumnya kali ini terlihat tulus seperti niatnya. Pria itu balas tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Kyungsoo sangat ingin menikmati suasana pantai beberapa saat lagi. Namun rupanya perutnya tidak mengijinkan. Dengan tidak sopan perutnya berbunyi, dan dengan tawa yang lolos dari bibir Kai ia tahu bahwa pria itu mendengar suara perutnya. Ingatkan Kyungsoo ia telah melewatkan makan siangnya tadi.

"Ehm. Bagaimana kalau kita makan terlebih dulu? Aku yang traktir." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menahan malu.

"Baiklah. Aku tahu rumah makan seafood yang terkenal disini." jawab Kai sambil masih mencoba menahan tawa. Kyungsoo meringis mengira-ira berapa uang yang harus di keluarkannya. Ia tak tahu haruskah ia merasa beruntung masih membawa uang gaji terakhirnya di caffee.

Apa daya. Hadapi saja. Batin Kyungsoo.

.

...

.

Kali ini Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo mengekori dirinya. Meski sebenarnya Kai tak menyukai hal itu. Senyum kecil kembali terpatri di bibirnya kala kedai yang ia maksud tadi mulai terlihat. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo untuk memastikan wanita itu masih mengikutinya. Kai tak ingin mengambil resiko harus mencari Kyungsoo jika dia menghilang.

Aroma sup rumput laut memenuhi indera penciumannya ketika ia memasuki kedai. Seperti biasa kedai ini memang selalu ramai.

"Tak ada tempat." Kyungsoo menarik lengan jaketnya, memintanya untuk berhenti.

"Aku selalu punya tempat disini." jawab Kai. Kini ia ganti meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang semula menahannya dan menariknya menuju seorang wanita yang sangat ia kenal.

"Ahjumma." panggilnya. Wanita itu menoleh, menatap Kai terkejut kemudian tersenyum lebar. Wanita itu segera meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menghampiri Kai yang membuka tangannya untuk sebuah pelukan hangat.

"Kai-ya. Kapan terakhir kali kau pergi ke sini, rasanya sudah sangat lama."

Kai terkekeh geli melihat reaksi Kyungsoo yang hanya berdiri mematung. Memandangnya dengan mata bulat besar yang mengingatkan Kai pada burung hantu.

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma. Do Kyungsoo imnida."

"Apa kau temannya Kai?"

"Ne. Saya temannya."

"Ahhh. Baiklah. Panggil saja aku Soyeon ahjumma. Kai ajak temanmu ke belakang. Aku akan siapkan makanan untuk kalian."

Kai kembali menarik Kyungsoo yang masih kebingungan. Tempat tujuannya adalah sebuah rumah sederhana yang berada tepat di belakang restoran. Rumah yang sudah sangat ia kenali. Bahkan Kai tahu benar dimana letak kuncinya disembunyikan, celah dibawah kotak surat yang ada di depan pintu. Hawa hangat yang membuat nyaman menyambut mereka di dalam. Kai segera menyandarkan tubuhnya di sofa putih yang nyaman. Meski sering berpergian jauh, bukan berarti ia tidak merasa lelah setelah mengemudi lebih dari setengah jam.

Diam-diam ia memperhatikan Kyungsoo lewat ekor matanya. Wanita itu berjalan canggung memasuki rumah ini, matanya yang bulat memandang kesekeliling ruangan. Ia duduk di sofa yang sama denganya meski masih tetap menjaga jarak.

"Sebenarnya kita dimana?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung.

"Rumahku."

"Rumahmu?"

Tanpa menanggapi pertanyaan retoris Kyungsoo, Kai lebih memilih membukakan pintu dan membiarkan beberapa pelayan yang bekerja di restoran tadi membawa masuk makanan-makanan kesukaannya. Tanpa kata ia menyuruh Kyungsoo mengikutinya ke ruang makan. Sebuah meja makan untuk empat orang kini terlihat di penuhi dengan berbagai makanan. Kai mengambil tempat di sisi kanan, membiarkan Kyungsoo duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Apa ada lagi yang kalian inginkan?" tanya bibi Soyeon yang datang sambil membawa nampan berisi minuman untuk Kai dan Kyungsoo. Wanita yang masih saja cantik meski sudah cukup tua itu tersenyum lembut pada Kyungsoo yang masih tampak canggung. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan kearah Kai, pertanda semua yang di sediakan sudah cukup untuknya.

"Tidak ada. Ahjumma selalu menyediakan lebih untukku."

"Tentu saja. Apa kalian baik-baik saja jika ku tinggal? Di depan masih sangat ramai."

"Ya tidak apa. Jangan terlalu lelah, ahjumma."

"Ye ye. Nikmati makanan kalian."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat melihat kedipan mata yang bibi Soyeon berikan padanya. Ia tahu wanita yang sudah seperti ibunya itu tengah menggodanya tentang Kyungsoo. Beruntung sekali hanya ia yang menyadarinya.

"Dia adalah pemilik restoran di depan." ujar Kai melihat rasa penasara di wajah Kyungsoo. Wanita itu kemudian mengangguk dan mulai menikmati makanannya. Kai pun melakukan hal yang sama, merasakan makanan yang sangat nikmat itu.

"Kau kelihatan berbeda. Kau banyak tersenyum hari ini."

Kai mendongak dari makanannya, menatap Kyungsoo yang tetap makan dengan santai.

"Benarkah? Mungkin karena sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke tempat ini."

'Atau mungkin karena kau ada di sini bersamaku."

Kai menggelengkan kepalanya pelan saat suara asing di kepalanya mendengung dengan keras. Ia mulai takut otaknya menjadi tidak waras. Meski mustahil karena ia bukan seseorang yang memiliki gangguan jiwa. Kai menyalahkan tubuhnya yang terlalu lelah untuk pikiran spontan dan aneh yang baru saja melintas di otaknya.

"Banyak-banyaklah tersenyum. Kau terlihat semakin tampan jika melakukannya. " Kai nyaris tersedak mendengar penuturan polos Kyungsoo. Jika saja wanita itu tidak sedang memasang ekspresi andalannya, pokerface, Kai akan mengira Kyungsoo tengah menggodanya.

"Jadi kau mengakui jika aku tampan?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kau jelek."

Kai mendengus mendengar balasan spontan yang Kyungsoo ucapkan tanpa rasa berdosa sedikitpun. Ia heran bagaimana ia bisa kalah berdebat dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sangat unik, dan ia tak bisa berkutik saat dirinya menjadi semakin penasaran dengan wanita itu.

Ini sungguh sangat menarik.

.

...

.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil melihat mobil Kai yang mulai menjauh dari tempat tinggalnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam ketika mereka tiba di Seoul. Udara yang semakin dingin memaksa Kyungsoo segera kembali menuju apartemennya.

Setiap langakahnya membawa Kyungsoo memikirkan kembali apa yang terjadi padanya sore tadi. Meski benci Kyungsoo harus mengaku kalah dengan dirinya sendiri. Berteman dengan Kai, atau orang seperti Kai, tak seburuk apa yang Sohee maupun oppanya katakan. Kai menyenangkan, di balik sikapnya yang dingin pria itu sangat perhatian.

Hhh, memang sudah seharusnya ia mengikuti kata hatinya sendiri. Jangan menilai seseorang hanya dengan penampilan luarnya. Namun meski begitu bukan berarti Kyungsoo ingin mengenal keseluruhan dari pribadi seorang Kim Kai. Ia cukup tahu diri siapa dia dan siapa Kai.

Ia mendesah lega saat raganya telah memasuki pintu apartemennya. Yang paling ingin ia lakukan saat ini adalah mandi kemudian tidur. Rupanya bermain-main tadi cukup membuat tubuhnya lelah.

"Astaga kau mengejutkanku." seru Kyungsoo setelah ia menyalakan lampu kamarnya. Sohee duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan tangan dilipat. Pandangan matanya amat tajam, pertanda saat ini ia tengah marah.

"Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Dan Kyungsoo tahu ia dalam masalah besar. Kini rahasianya bukanlah rahasia lagi.

.

...

.

Kai baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi saat ia menyadari ia tidak menyentuh ponselnya selama satu hari ini. Sambil mengeringkan rambutnya ia berjalan menuju meja dimana tasnya berada. Ia cukup terkejut mendapati sepuluh panggilan tak terjawab dari seseorang yang sudah lama tak menghubunginya. Bahkan panggilan itu sudah sejak siang tadi.

Karena rasa penasarannya Kai mencoba menelpon balik. Meski ia bisa mengira apa yang menjadi permasalahan orang itu menghubunginya sampai sebanyak itu. Tak perlu menunggu lama seseorang di seberang sana telah menerima telpon darinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan dari Kyungsoo? Mengapa kau mendekatinya? Tak cukupkah peringatanku padamu waktu itu?" pertanyaan itu meluncur tanpa jeda dari seseorang di seberang sana. Kai menghela napas dan menggaruk pipinya yang sama sekali tidak gatal. Daripada cemburu, orang itu lebih terdengar seperti melindungi Kyungsoo darinya. Sedikit banyak ia merasa geli dengan sikap orang itu. Kyungsoo adalah wanita dewasa dan mandiri. Lagipula Kai percaya Kyungsoo tak sepolos kelihatannya.

"Aku tak mengerti apa maksudmu. Mengapa aku harus menurutimu sedangkan Kyungsoo baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah memperingatimu bukan?"

"Ya, aku tidak tuli. Dan aku sudah menjawabmu waktu itu." Kai menghela napas panjang. Menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah ke kepala ranjang. Tanpa ada paksaan memori sore tadi kembali berputar, mengingatkannya lagi bagaimana ia bisa tertawa bersama seseorang yang asing baginya.

"Aku akan menjaganya. Seperti kalian juga menjaganya."

.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Halohai... masih ada yang inget ff ini? Semoga masih TT

I'm so sorry for my very very late update.. salahkan aku yg sok sibuk dan berakhir kecapean TT

gak mau banyak cuap, yg minta di lanjut ini udah lanjut, semoga chap ini udah lebih panjang daripada kemaren...

Cus baca guys.. n don't forget to review...

Annyeong.. see you

rerudo95


	6. Chapter 6

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kaisoo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

RnR

.

.

.

rerudo95 present

.

.

Chapter 5.

.

.

.

'Aku akan menjaganya. Seperti kalian juga menjaganya.'

Sohee terdiam cukup lama mendengar kalimat yang baru saja Kai ucapkan. Pria itu terdengar sangat tulus dan yakin, hal yang tak pernah ia terjadi sebelumnya. Sohee tahu benar siapa Kai, bagaimana pria itu di kelilingi banyak wanita yang hanya dipermainkannya. Dan mendengar Kai berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo membuatnya berspekulasi yang bukan-bukan.

"Apa mungkin, kau jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo?"

Di seberang sana Kai mendengus kemudian tertawa remeh. Membuat Sohee menyesal telah menanyakan hal itu.

"Aku masih Kai yang sama, Sohee-ya."

"Lalu mengapa kau mendekati Kyungsoo?"

'Entahlah. Jika aku mengatakannya pun kau tak akan mengerti.'

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." ujar Sohee putus asa.

'Kau tidak harus mengerti. Hanya kali ini percaya padaku.'

"Baik. Jika kau mengingkari janjimu, aku sendiri yang akan memenggal kepalamu."

Sohee menghela napas panjang setelah memutus sambungan telpon secara sepihak. Ada sedikit rasa sakit saat ia mendengar suara Kai, karena ia tahu hati kecilnya masih mengharapkan pria itu. Namun kini ia berbicara dengan Kai hanya untuk wanita yang sayangnya bukan dirinya. Ironis, wanita itu adalah sahabatnya sendiri.

Menyingkirkan pikirannya sendiri, Sohee menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ia masih punya hal yang harus diurus. Sahabat yang penuh dengan rasa ingin tahunya, Kyungsoo.

.

...

.

Kyungsoo menguap lebar untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Hampir tengah malam dan ia masih harus menunggu Sohee yang tengah menerima telpon di luar. Sungguh di saat seperti ini ia merasa dirinya seperti seorang anak yang tengah di hukum oleh orang tuanya. Jika oppanya berperan sebagai ayah, maka Sohee adalah ibunya.

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat Kyungsoo kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia memandang bingung Sohee yang terlihat seperti baru saja kalah dalam perang. Wajah cantik sahabatnya itu terlihat tengah berpikir keras, membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya siapa yang menelponnya dan apa yang mereka bicarakan.

"Apa semuanya baik-baik saja?"

"Tidak. Dan semua karenamu."

Bentakan Sohee membuat Kyungsoo berjengit di tempatnya. Sahabatnya itu menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo, berbaring dengan satu lengan menutupi matanya. Kali ini gantian Kyungsoo yang menghela napas.

"Hei, aku hanya berteman dengan Kai. Bukan seperti aku akan menikah dengannya."

"Itulah masalahnya."

Sohee bangun dengan cepat, duduk bersila di atas ranjang dan menarik bahu Kyungsoo agar bisa berhadapan dengannya. Wajah Sohee terlihat putus asa, meski sampai kini ia tak tahu mengapa Sohee ingin mengisolasi dirinya dari Kai. Padahal hal itu justru membuatnya semakin penasaran.

"Dengar. Pertama, Kai tidak pernah berteman dengan wanita, kecuali teman satu malam. Kedua, Kai tak pernah membawa seseorang untuk datang ke rumahnya, kecuali Ravi dan Sehun. Bahkan dia tidak pernah membiarkan partnernya naik mobilnya."

Kyungsoo meringis mendengar penuturan Sohee. Bukan pertama kalinya ia mendengar tentang hal ini. Ia kira semua itu hanya rumor, tapi mendengar dari sahabatnya sendiri yang juga pernah terlibat dengan Kai membuatnya yakin seberapa dinginnya seorang Kim Kai. Meski itu tak berlaku padanya. Semua perlakuan Kai selama mereka bertemu sangat berbanding terbalik. Namun Kyungsoo memilih menyimpan ini untuk dirinya sendiri, ia hanya tak mau omelan Sohee bertambah panjang.

"Kau tahu tentang Kai. Tapi apakah kau melupakan siapa aku?"

"Kyungsoo." nada suara Sohee terdengar menyesal. Kyungsoo tahu apa yang ia katakan barusan menjadi tamparan yang keras untuk Sohee.

"Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan. Dan aku juga tahu apa resikonya. Kau tahu sendiri aku selalu dan akan menghadapi apapun yang telah aku mulai. Jadi berhenti mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu."

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu khawatir."

"Sudahlah, pembicaraan ini sudah cukup sampai disini. Aku lelah, jadi bisakah aku tidur?" senyum lembut Kyungsoo membuat suasana menjadi santai kembali. Ia mendesah lega akhirnya bisa merebahkan punggungnya yang serasa hampir patah. Terlarut dalam hangatnya selimutnya, Kyungsoo tertidur dengan mudah. Berharap dengan tidur ia bisa melupakan sejenak teka-teki tentang Kai yang ingin coba ia pecahkan. Namun apa daya, bahkan dalam mimpi pun Kai masih menghantuinya.

.

...

.

Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah dengan semua orang hari ini. Meskipun ia berusaha untuk tidak besar kepala, namun ia berani bersumpah banyak pasang mata yang mengarah padanya. Dan lagi, itu bukanlah tatapan yang menyenangkan.

Kyungsoo mencoba untuk acuh, namun semakin lama semakin memuakkan baginya. Banyak orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik dengan mata yang memincing kearahnya. Kyungsoo tahu apa penyebabnya, tentu saja karena kejadian kemarin saat Kai membawanya pergi.

Karena tak tahan, Kyungsoo membelokkan langkahnya menuju toilet. Untunglah toilet ini sepi, hanya ada satu wanita yang tak ia kenal sedang membasuh tangannya di wastafel. Mereka sempat melakukan kontak mata sebelum Kyungsoo memutusnya pertama kali. Ia melangkah dengan tergesa dan masuk dalam salah satu bilik kosong.

Ia duduk di atas closet dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangannya. Kyungsoo bukannya benci menjadi pusat perhatian, ia hanya tak suka. Terlebih jika perhatian itu bernilai negatif. Kyungsoo bisa menilai tatapan orang-orang tadi tanpa perlu menyandang status ahli psikologi. Semuanya jelas, tatapan yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran, iri, meremehkan bahkan benci. Ironisnya ia mendapatkan semua perhatian itu kurang dari dua puluh empat jam, padahal sebelumnya ia hidup dengan aman dan nyaman.

Firasat buruk menghampirinya saat mendengar langkah kaki memasuki toilet ini. Mungkin sekitar tiga orang. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, mengusir semua pikiran buruk yang mencoba untuk membuatnya takut. Lebih baik ia segera pergi ke kelas karena mata kuliahnya akan di mulai lima belas menit lagi.

Namun belum sempat Kyungsoo menarik pintu untuk keluar, suatu benda asing jatuh tepat di atas kepalanya. Bau busuk bercampur amis begitu menyengat. Perlahan Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan melihat cairan berwarna hijau menjijikkan telah mengotori rambut dan bajunya. Kemarahan merangkak menuju level tertinggi hingga Kyungsoo menarik pintu dan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya.

Hyesung dan kedua temannya mengepung pintu biliknya sehingga Kyungsoo terdesak. Namun Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak gentar maupun takut. Ia mengangkat dagunya tinggi-tinggi dan menatap tiga orang di hadapannya dengan kemarahan yang nyata.

"Apa mau kalian?" geram Kyungsoo.

"Jauhi Kai. Siapa kau hingga berani menyentuh Kai ku?!" teriak Hyesung. Kyungsoo tertawa geli mendengar ucapan Hyesung yang masih merasa Kai adalah miliknya.

"Apa kau menertawakanku sekarang?" teriak Hyesung yang suaranya bahkan tak seindah suara lumba-lumba. Kyungsoo mendengus sekali kemudian mengangkat kepalanya lagi untuk menatap Hyesung.

"Lalu siapa kau hingga melarangku dengak Kai? Kai-mu? Tidak ingatkah kalau dirimu sudah dibuang olehnya?" balas Kyungsoo santai. Wajah Hyesung memerah karena marah, jelas ia merasa tersinggung. Kyungsoo menyadari sepenuhnya jika kata-katanya terdengar sangat kasar. Bahkan ia tak perlu repot untuk menggunakan bahasa formal seperti biasanya ia lakukan.

"Jaga ucapanmu." bentak Hyesung.

"Jau seharusnya mengoreksi dirimu. Mengapa Kai meninggalkanmu dan malah memilih bersamaku."

"Sialan."

Kyungsoo mengerang pelan saat dua teman Hyesung mendorong tubuhnya hingga menabrak dinding. Ia mengumpat dalam diam karena sikap pecundang Hyesung yang memakai temannya untuk mengintimidasinya.

"Dasar jalang. Beraninya kau mengataiku."

"Sebenarnya siapa yang jalang disini? Kau, Hyesung. Kaulah jalangnya. Dari caramu memperlakukanku sekarang sudah menunjukkan seberapa rendahnya dirimu."

"Sialan."

Kyungsoo menyeringai saat merasakan panas di pipi kirinya, tepat dimana Hyesung baru saja menamparnya. Ia tahu hal ini tidak akan berakhir cepat, tapi Kyungsoo menolak menjadi lemah meski tak dipungkiri ia juga merasa takut. Ia memejamkan matanya erat-erat saat Hyesung menjambak rambutnya untuk membuatnya mendongak.

"Kau memang harus diberi pelajaran."

Kyungsoo membelalakkan matanya saat melihat gunting di tangan Hyesung. Mau tidak mau ia berubah panik. Kyungsoo memberontak, namun kedua teman Hyesung memegangnya dengan lebih erat. Tarikan pada rambutnya semakin keras hingga beberapa helai rambutnya terlepas dari kulit kepalanya.

Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi rambutnya akan terpotong. Namun suara pintu yang didobrak mengalihkan atensi mereka. Kyungsoo melihat Kai masuk dengan langkah lebarnya, kemarahan tampak begitu jelas dari ekspresi wajahnya. Hanya butuh beberapa langkah lebar saja Kai berhasil menarik paksa tangan Hyesung untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Gunting yang dibawanya terlempar jauh, menyisakan kelegaan yang besar dalam hati Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang sebenarnya coba kau lakukan, brengsek!" bentakan Kai kembali menyadarkan Kyungsoo dari shock yang ia alami. Bahkan ia baru sadar jika kedua teman Hyesung telah melepaskannya.

Ekspresi Kai sangat menakutkan sekarang, tangannya mencengkram tangan Hyesung hingga tangan wanita itu memutih. Bahunya terlihat begitu tegang. Kai seolah menjadi tuli, mengabaikan rengekan Hyesung yang memohon untuk dilepaskan.

"Kai, hentikan." tegur Kyungsoo. Ia menarik lengan baju Kai, berharap Kai mau melepaskan Hyesung. Namun penampilannya sekarang jelas telah membuat Kai menjadi semaki marah. Cengkraman tangan Kai semakin erat, Kyungsoo takut pria itu bisa mematahkan tangan Hyesung.

"Kai hentikan. Kau bisa mematahkan tulangnya."

"Dia pantas mendapatkannya." Kyungsoo memandang Hyesung dan kedua temannya. Namun meraka tak bisa membantu, malahan mereka terlihat sangat ketakutan. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo mengambil satu langkah mendekati Kai dan menyentuh lengan pria itu.

"Kai please. Aku tak ingin ada keributan lebih dari ini."

Kyungsoo lega melihat emosi di mata Kai sedikit meredup. Pria itu menghempaskan tangan Hyesung begitu saja. Sebagai gantinya Kai meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat, membuatnya merasa aman. Kyungsoo tahu Kai masih mencoba mengontrol emosinya, jadi ia mengusap punggung tangan pria itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jika aku tahu kalian menyakiti Kyungsoo, bahkan hanya ujung rambutnya. Aku sendiri yang menjamin hidup kalian tidak akan tenang."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa diam menyaksikan tatapan benci dari Hyesung yang berlalu meninggalkan dirinya dan Kai sendirian. Kyungsoo melirik kearah Kai yang tengah memejamkan matanya, mungkin untuk meredakan emosinya. Kyungsoo tidak yakin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Ini toilet wanita." ucap Kyungsoo mencoba untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun Kai hanya diam, lebih memilih mengambil sapu tangan dan mulai mengusap noda-noda di wajahnya. Kyungsoo sedikit malu karena penampilannya yang sangat berantakan sekarang.

"Mianhae." ucap Kai yang sedikit banyak membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Sepanjang yang ia tahu Kai adalah orang yang dingin dan arogan. Dan meminta maaf bukanlah salah satu hal yang akan dia lakukan. Terlebih karena suatu hal yang bukan salahnya atau sesuatu kesalahan yang tidak ia lakukan sendiri.

"Aku tak apa. Berhentilah membuat wajah seperti itu."

"Ayo pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu."

"Tidak tidak. Aku bisa merusak mobilmu."

"Lalu kau akan pulang dengan apa?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Sudahlah. Ayo."

Sebelum benar-benar keluar, Kai mengambil kemeja kotak-kotak dari dalam tasnya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Pakai ini."

Setelah mengangguk, Kyungsoo masuk kembali ke salah satu bilik yang bersih. Ia melepas pakaiannya dengan jijik dan memasukkannya kedalam tong sampah. Sepertinya pakaian itu tak akan bisa diselamatkan lagi. Kemeja Kai setidaknya menolong, meski ia harus menggulung lengannya dan mengaitkan semua kancingnya agar tidak terlalu terbuka di bagian dadanya. Kyungsoo menghela napas panjang, terpaksa hari ini ia harus membolos. Ia hanya berdoa kejadian hari ini tidak mempengaruhi nilainya.

.

...

.

Tak ada pilihan lain selain membawa Kyungsoo ke rumahnya. Setidaknya rumahnya adalah tempat terdekat dari kampus. Kyungsoo sempat protes, namun Kai memaksa Kyungsoo dengan alasan-alasan yang masuk akal.

Jujur ia masih sangat kesal, bahkan marah dengan apa yang dilakukan Hyesung pada Kyungsoo. Ia paling benci jika ada seseorang menyentuh bahkan sampai melukai apa yang menjadi miliknya. Ya, Kai telah mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai miliknya. Jangan tanyakan mengapa karena Kai juga tak tahu. Yang ia tahu, dorongan untuk melindungi Kyungsoo sejak pertama kali ia melihat wanita itu tertidur di halte bus.

"Tuan muda, ini pakaiannya." suara seorang maid memecahkan lamunan Kai. Ia menerima paper bag dari tangan maidnya itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih sebagai balasan. Ia kembali ke kamarnya, dimana saat ini Kyungsoo berada namun ia tak menemukan wanita itu dimanapun. Rupanya wanita itu masih bersembunyi di dalam kamar mandi.

"Kyungsoo. Ini pakaianmu." ucap Kai setelah mengetuk pintu kamar mandi. Perlahan pintu mulai terbuka sedikit, hanya cukup untuk Kyungsoo melongokkan kepalanya keluar. Padahal percuma saja, tubuh Kyungsoo yang kini terbalut jubah mandinya terlihat lewat kaca yang ada di belakangnya. Entah karena bodoh atau ceroboh, Kai bersyukur Kyungsoo tidak dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Berikan padaku."

"Ini."

"Kau membeli yang baru?"

"Sudahlah pakai saja."

Kai mendorong kepala Kyungsoo untuk kembali masuk dan menutup pintunya. Ia sedang tidak ingin berdebat dengan siapapun. Kondisi emosinya belum stabil dan ia takut hal itu bisa merusak hari ini.

"Kyungsoo, jika kau memerlukan sesuatu mintalah pada maid. Aku ada keperluan sebentar."

.

...

.

Satu jam kemudian Kai kembali dari 'urusannya'. Kali ini ia sudah tenang. Dengan terpaksa ia menuruti egonya dan membalas perbuatan Hyesung. Ia pastikan esok hari ia tak akan melihat Hyesung di kota ini lagi.

Bukan tanpa alasan ia melakukannya. Kai tahu benar bagaimana Hyesung, jika hanya menggertak Kai yakin jalang itu akan kembali berulah. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko dan membuat Kyungsoo kembali dalam bahaya. Ia sudah berjanji, pada Sohee juga dirinya sendiri, maka ia juga akan menepatinya.

"Dimana Kyungsoo?" tanya Kai pada seorang maid yang menyambutnya di depan pintu.

"Ada di ruang televisi, Tuan Muda."

Kai segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat yang disebutkan maidnya tadi. Samar-samar ia bisa mendengar lagu yang sedang di putar. Ia menebak saat ini Kyungsoo tengah menonton acara music.

Namun rupanya tebakannya salah karena saat ini Kyungsoo justru tertidur di sofa dengan tangan yang memegang remote. Kai tersenyum kecil melihat posisi tidurnya yang seperti hampir terjatuh.

Kai mendekat dan mengambil remote dari tangan Kyungsoo. Ia tetap berhati-hati agar wanita itu tidak terbangun. Mematikan televisi dan mengambil tempat di sisi sofa yang kosong. Mengamati wajah tidur Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu baginya. Ia merapikan rambut Kyungsoo yang menutupi wajahnya dan mengernyit saat kulitnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Kyungsoo yang terasa sedikit panas.

"Kau demam." gumamnya. Kai melihat kesekeliling ruangan, ia merasa tempat ini terlalu dingin. Jadi ia menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya ke kamarnya. Ia diam sebentar ketika Kyungsoo bergumam dalam tidurnya. Wanita itu bergerak menyamankan posisinya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada Kai. Hal itu membuat Kai kembali merasa geli. Ia jadi mengingat kucing milik sepupunya yang terlalu manja. Andai saja Kyungsoo tetap seperti ini saat ia dalam keadaan sadar, Kai menjamin wanita itu akan tampak sangat menggemaskan.

Oh tolong abaikan saja pikiran aneh Kai barusan.

Kai merebahkan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati kemudian menyelimutinya hingga sebatas dada. Namun wanita itu berguling ke sisi kiri dan meringkuk. Kai pikir wanita itu kedinginan jadi dia mencari remote AC dan meninggikan suhunya. Setelah memastikan suhunya cukup Kai ikut berbaring dibagian kosong ranjangnya, menghadap pada Kyungsoo. Tangannya yang besar menangkup pipi Kyungsoo yang lembut kemudian beralih pada rambut panjangnya. Secara otomatis memori kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu kembali berputar di otaknya. Tadi sangat nyaris. Jika ia terlambat barang beberapa detik saja, Kai yakin Hyesung telah berhasil memotong rambut Kyungsoo. Ia merasa bersalah untuk ketakutan yang Kyungsoo alami.

Menghela napas berat, Kai mencoba untuk membuang memori yang hanya membuat emosinya kembali tersulut. Setidaknya kini wajah Kyungsoo sudah tampak tenang.

"Maafkan aku untuk hari ini. Aku berjanji kau tidak akan terluka lagi."

Lama memandangi Kyungsoo yang tertidur membuat Kai ikut mengantuk. Kai bergerak semakin merapat pada Kyungsoo, menipiskan jarak diantara mereka. Dari jarak ini Kai bisa mencium aroma sabunnya yang entah mengapa terkesan berbeda karena Kyungsoo yang memakainya.

Kantuknya tak lagi tertahankan. Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo dan kembali menggenggamnya seolah tak ingin wanita itu pergi.

.

...

.

Zhang Yixing melangkah terburu-buru memasuki rumah mewahnya. Ia terpaksa meninggalkan urusan yayasan pada sekretarisnya setelah mendapat kabar mengejutkan dari pengurus rumahnya. Sibuk bukan berarti ia melalaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang ibu. Meski jarang di rumah dan bertemu dengan anaknya, Yixing selalu memastikan Kai berada dalam pengawasannya.

Ia tahu persis bagaimana baik dan buruknya Kai. Termasuk sering menghabiskan waktu di klub dan bermain wanita. Tentu saja Yixing merasa sangat menyesal, secara tidak langsung ia-lah yang membuat Kai merasa kesepian. Namun kali ini ia tidak bisa hanya duduk diam. Mendengar Kai membawa wanita ke rumah nyaris membuatnya terkena serangan jantung. Karena setahunya Kai tak pernah membawa wanita mainannya ke rumah, bahkan satu mobil pun enggan.

Yixing ingin marah sekaligus penasaran siapa wanita yang dibawa oleh anaknya itu. Maidnya berkata wanita itu adalah orang yang sama yang pernah Kai bawa sebelumnya. Jika saat itu ia tak memeriksa langsung karena berada di luar negri, kali ini Yixing bisa melakukannya.

"Dimana mereka?" tanya Yixing tidak sabar.

"Di kamar tuan muda, Nyonya."

Dengan langkah berderap Yixing pergi menuju kamar putranya di lantai dua. Ini sungguh aneh, selama ini Kai tak mengijinkan siapapun masuk ke kamarnya bahkan hanya untuk membersihkannya. Pengecualian untuk dirinya dan kedua sahabat dekat Kai, Sehun dan Ravi. Bahkan kedua temannya itu tak pernah berada disana lebih dari lima belas menit. Kai akan langsung menggiring mereka menuju ruang bersantai yang dibangung khusus juga untuk Kai.

Yixing hampir saja memekik saat melihat hal tak terduga. Ia menemukan Kai dengan seorang wanita, Yixing belum bisa melihat wajahnya karena wanita itu membelakanginya, tertidur dengan pulas. Tak ada keanehan seperti yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya. Kedua orang disana masih berpakaian lengkap, bahkan sang wanita terbungkus rapi dengan selimut.

Setelah melepas highheelsnya, Yixing berjalan mengendap menuju anaknya. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana posesifnya seorang Kim Kai. Lihatlah bagaimana satu tangannya menggenggam tangan wanita itu, sedang satu tangannya yang lain memeluk pinggang wanita itu.

Satu keuntungan lagi dari posisinya berdiri, Yixing bisa melihat dengan jelas wajah wanita itu. Keningnya berkerut dalam, menandakan jika saat ini Yixing tengah mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu.

Pergerakan halus Kai mengacaukan konsentrasi Yixing. Dengan mata kepalanya sendiri ia menyaksikan bagaimana Kai terbangun dan fokusnya langsung tertuju pada wanita dihadapannya. Jika saja ia tak berdehem, Yixing yakin Kai juga tak akan langsung menyadari kedatangannya.

"Eomma?" ujar Kai seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Yixing menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, mencoba terlihat seperti tengah mengintimidasi. Namun Kai hanya acuh dan malah menyentuh kening wanita itu.

"Dia demam. Bisa eomma merawatnya hingga aku kembali? Aku ada janji membantu appa di kantor."

Ini pertama kalinya Kai meminta sesuatu padanya. Bahkan ketika anaknya itu sedang sakit, ia tak pernah mengeluh atau berubah manja. Dan kali ini hanya karena seorang wanita muda yang cantik Kai meminta sesuatu padanya. Tentu saja Yixing tak bisa menolak.

"Eomma akan mengurusnya. Pergilah, appa sedang repot saat ini."

Kai mengangguk kemudian berlalu menuju kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap. Karena rasa penasarannya ia duduk di dekat wanita muda itu dan menyentuh keningnya yang terasa hangat karena demam.

"Do Kyungsoo." gumam Yixing disertai dengan senyum lembutnya. Ia tak ragu lagi, dan berharap Kyungsoo bisa membuat Kai melepaskan masa lalu yang masih menghantuinya.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

...

.

Kai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tidak sabar. Kali ini ia membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama untuk menyelesaikan urusan kantor dengan ayahnya. Jika saja pegawai-pegawai ayahnya tidak ceroboh ia pasti tidak akan terjebak hingga mendekati waktu makan malam seperti ini. Meski nyatanya ini masih terlalu sore bagi Kai.

Ia nyaris saja mengumpat jika saja tak ada ayahnya bersamanya. Mengingat waktu jam pulang bekerja sudah bisa dipastikan lalu lintas menjadi cukup padat sehingga ia tak bisa melajukan mobilnya sebebas biasanya.

"Sebenarnya apa yang mengganggumu? Kau terlihat sangat terburu-buru." tegur ayahnya ketika Kai kembali mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya pada stir mobil.

"Tidak ada, appa." jawab Kai sambil melirik sekilas ayahnya yang kembali sibuk dengan tabletnya. Dari senyum ayahnya, ia tahu jika sang ayah tengah berbalas pesan dengan ibunya. Kadang ia tak habis pikir melihat ayah dan ibunya seperti sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran. Mengingat itu hanya membuat Kai merasa geli. Lebih baik jika ia mencari jalan untuk terbebas dari padatnya kota ini.

Akhirnya setengah jam kemudian Kai berhasil membawa mobilnya masuk pekarangan mansion keluarga Kim. Sebuah rekor baru baginya bisa bersabar selama itu.

Setelah menyerahkan kunci mobil pada sopir kepecayaan ayahnya, Kai melangkah cepat kedalam rumahnya. Ayahnya yang tertinggal di belakang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat tingkah anaknya.

Seperti biasanya, jika sang ibu berada di rumah maka para maid akan dibebas tugaskan lebih awal dari biasanya. Ibunya lebih suka makan malam dengan masakannya sendiri. Itu juga yang membuat Kai langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

Namun kali ini ada yang berbeda. Suasana di dapur tidak sesepi biasanya. Kai bisa mendengar tawa ibunya bersamaan dengan suara tawa yang terdengar asing namun menenangkannya dalam waktu sekejap. Ia tahu seseorang yang tengah tertawa bersama ibunya adalah Kyungsoo. Ia semakin yakin saat matanya menangkap siluet tubuh mungil Kyungsoo yang tampak lucu dengan apron merah mudanya.

"Oh kau sudah pulang?" tanya ibunya yang pertama kali menyadari kedatangannya. Kai menoleh kearah ibunya dan mengangguk sebelum kembali memfokuskan dirinya pada Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya dan itu membuat perasaan lega membanjirinya.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Baik-baik saja?" tanya Kai sambil mendekat kearah Kyungsoo. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk mengukur suhu tubuh Kyungsoo. Namun wanita itu menghindar dengan mundur beberapa langkah. Lewat lirikan matanya Kai tahu Kyungsoo tengah merasa sungkan dengan ibunya.

"Okey. Aku akan menemui ayahmu didepan." ucap ibunya sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian.

"Ibumu salah paham." ucap Kyungsoo sebelum Kai sempat bertanya.

"Ck. Bagimana keadaanmu? Sudah lebih baik?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo tak menolak ketika Kai menyentuh keningnya. Ia tak bisa lebih lega lagi saat merasakan suhu tubuh Kyungsoo yang normal. Bahkan jejak pucat yang tadi dilihatnya telah menghilang.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Maaf meninggalkanmu tanpa pamit. Kau tertidur sangat pulas tadi."

"Tidak apa. Padahal kau bisa membangunkanku tadi. Sekaligus aku ingin pulang."

Membiarkan Kyungsoo pulang sendirian dalam keadaan sakit jelas big no bagi Kai. Baru saja ia ingin mendebat, ibunya kembali datang dan menengahinya. Kai mendengus kesal saat lagi-lagi ibunya memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil. Dengan ogah-ogahan Kai menuruti perintah ibunya yang menyuruhnya pergi mandi. Meninggalkan dua wanita itu untuk kembali menyiapkan makan malam.

Melihat senyum Kyungsoo sekali lagi, Kai mengabaikan pertanyaan hatinya yang terasa lengkap tak seperti biasanya. Sesungguhnya perasaan ini ada setiap kali Kyungsoo bersamanya. Namun untuk saat ini Kai hanya akan diam dan menikmati. Mungkin nanti, ketika perasaan ini mengganggunya, ia akan mencari tahu alasannya.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

...

Annyeonghaseyo yeorobun...

Adakah yang masih minat dengan ff ini? Sekali lagi minta maaf karena late update..

Btw makasih bgt buat yg masih ngikuti ff ini, bahkan nyempetin mampir buat review..

N then... masih banyak yang penasaran ya, siapa yang nelpon Kai udah ketahuan kan?

Saran dari ak, dipikir simple aj chingu.. soalnya cerita ini juga simple kok.. emg ada beberapa cast yang masih ak umpetin.. tp itu gak berpengaruh banyak kok..

Oke, gak mau banyak cuap.. cus review ya guys...

Annyeong


	7. Chapter 7

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kaisoo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

RnR

.

.

.

rerudo95 present

.

.

Chapter 6

.

.

Kyungsoo duduk dengan canggung di atas ranjang yang tersedia di salah satu kamar tamu kediaman keluarga Kim. Ia tak punya pilihan selain menginap malam ini kerena hujan badai yang tiba-tiba melanda kota Seoul. Selain itu ia juga tak bisa menolak permintaan ibu Kai untuk tinggal. Entahlah, Kyungsoo merasa sedikit heran dengan perlakuan kedua orang tua Kai yang padanya. Bahkan beberapa kali ia bisa melihat mata berkaca-kaca ibu Kai saat melihatnya.

Pintu yang terbuka membuyarkan lamunan tak berarti Kyungsoo. Ia berdiri ketika nyonya Kim berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa sesuatu yang ia tebak adalah piama. Meski kelihatannya ia dan nyonya Kim sudah cukup akrab, Kyungsoo tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa canggungnya.

"Pakailah ini."

"Gwanchanayo ahjumma. Aku memakai pakaian ini saja."

Nyonya Kim memandanginya dari atas ke bawah hingga membuatnya malu sendiri. Saat ini ia hanya memakai kemeja biru langit dengan celana jeans panjang yang Kai berikan padanya tadi. Jelas bukan pakaian yang nyaman untuk tidur.

"Tidak tidak. Kau adalah tamuku. Sudah jadi kewajibanku membuatmu merasa nyaman."

Dengan sedikit paksaan akhirnya Kyungsoo mau menerima piama yang sudah repot-repot disiapkan untuknya. Memeluknya erat seolah benda itu bisa menutupi rasa canggungnya pada nyonya Kim.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Jangan canggung padaku. Panggil aku mama seperti yang kau lakukan dulu."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Panggilan 'mama' yang diminta oleh ibu Kai terasa tak asing baginya. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama baginya untuk mengingat kembali masa lalu yang telah ia kubur dalam-dalam. Dan saat kenangan itu muncul, Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya. Menatap tak percaya pada ibu Kai yang tersenyum padanya.

Wanita itu menarik tubuhnya yang gemetar untuk duduk di tepi ranjang. Nyonya Kim membelai lembut rambutnya, sentuhan sederhana yang membuat Kyungsoo merasakan berbagai emosi. Ia mengedipkan matanya, berusaha menghalau air mata yang berusaha untuk keluar.

Kyungsoo ingat jika ia pernah bertemu dengan ibu Kai beberapa kali. Jika tidak salah saat itu ia masih berada di kelas dua sekolah dasar, ia tak begitu yakin kapan waktunya. Saat itu ibu Kai terlihat lebih muda dan cantik, meski sampai saat inipun masih. Dimple dalam di pipi kanan ibu Kai adalah pengingat yang ampuh baginya. Dunia memang sangat sempit, pikir Kyungsoo.

"Kau sudah dewasa. Mirip dengan ibumu. Hanya saja kau memiliki mata ayahmu." Kyungsoo mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia sering mendengar dari orang-orang yang mengenal orang tuanya. Dan ia sendiri mengakui hal itu.

"Kau mau mendengar cerita tentang mereka?"

Kyungsoo kembali mengangguk. Lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Lagipula ia takut tangisnya akan pecah jika ia mengatakan bahkan hanya satu kata saja. Jika biasanya ia menghindar kali ini ia ingin mendengar cerita tentang orang tuanya. Mungkin dengan begini rasa rindunya akan sedikit terobati.

.

...

.

Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju lorong dimana kamar tamu berada. Di luar sana hujan masih cukup deras meski badai sudah berlalu. Mungkin saat ini sekitar pukul sepuluh, ia baru saja selesai membantu ayahnya dengan urusan kantor yang rasanya tak akan pernah selesai. Meski lelah, Kai sama sekali tak ingin melewatkan untuk mengunjungi Kyungsoo. Berharap wanita itu nyaman berada di rumahnya.

Dengan pelan, Kai membuka pintu kamar yang di tempati oleh Kyungsoo. Berjaga-jaga jika saja Kyungsoo sudah tertidur. Namun yang di temukannya malah membuat hatinya merasa hangat. Disana Kyungsoo sedang mendengarkan cerita ibunya. Sesekali tertawa dengan cara yang tak pernah Kai lihat sebelumnya. Keduanya serempak menoleh saat Kai masuk lebih dalam.

"Sepertinya seru." ucap Kai setelah duduk di samping Kyungsoo. Kali ini Kyungsoo tak menghindar seperti biasanya, bahkan senyum wanita itu pun tak memudar. Kai merasa penasaran dengan apa yang ibunya ceritakan hingga membuat Kyungsoo seperti ini.

"Tentu saja. Benarkan Kyungsoo?" jawab ibunya sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Ini obrolan wanita. Lelaki dilarang tahu."

Kai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat ibunya dan Kyungsoo menjadi sangat kompak. Meski tak di pungkiri Kai senang melihat Kyungsoo merasa santai disini.

"Baiklah, eomma tinggal ya. Semoga tidur kalian nyenyak."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya, matanya terus mengikuti ibunya yang berjalan keluar dari kamar. Ucapan ibunya terdengar seperti mereka akan tidur di kamar yang sama, padahal kenyataannya tidak.

"Ada apa kemari?" tanya Kyungsoo membuat atensi Kai kembali pada wanita itu. Kyungsoo membenarkan letak selimutnya dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang, secara otomatis membuat jarak mereka menjadi cukup jauh. Namun Kai mencoba untuk tidak mempermasalahkannya. Seperti seharusnya.

"Hanya untuk memastikan kau merasa nyaman."

"Orang tuamu sangat baik. Tidak ada alasan aku harus merasa tidak nyaman berada disini."

"Baguslah."

Keduanya kembali terdiam, Kai tidak memiliki hal yang perlu ia bicarakan lagi. Namun rasanya sangat enggan untuk pergi dari sini. Hingga Kyungsoo yang menguap menyadarkannya jika mereka butuh tidur.

"Kalau begitu tidurlah. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Kai."

.

...

.

Pagi ini Kyungsoo dikejutkan dengan kabar kepindahan Hyesung. Menurut kabar yang beredar Hyesung pindah karena ayahnya yang di mutasi ke Busan. Namun jelas bukan itu yang ada dalam pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia yakin kepindahan Hyesung ada sangkut pautnya dengan kejadian kemarin.

Dengan langkah tegas ia mencari Kai yang tiba-tiba menghilang setelah jam mata kuliah yang kedua. Ia mencoba acuh, tak mempedulikan bagaimana tatapan bingung orang-orang yang melihatnya seperti orang yang terburu-buru. Tujuan utamanya saat ini hanyalah segera bertemu dengan Kai dan meminta penjelasan dari pria itu. Namun meski ia telah memutari satu gedung fakultasnya, Kyungsoo tak melihat tanda-tanda Kai ada disana.

"Apa kau melihat Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo pada seorang mahasiswi yang kebetulan berpapasan dengannya. Wanita yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi pirang itu menatap Kyungsoo dengan alis berkerut. Namun beruntung wanita itu mau memberitahunya.

"Aku tidak melihatnya hari ini. Tapi biasanya mereka akan berkumpul di atap gedung fakultas seni."

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih Kyungsoo segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung fakultas kesenian. Beruntung setiap lorong yang ia lewati cukup sepi, jika tidak ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana malunya ia di perhatikan oleh banyak orang yang tak ia kenali. Tanpa melihat sekitarnya Kyungsoo segera memasuki lift dan menekan tombol yang bisa membawanya menuju lantai tertinggi, lantai empat. Meski nyatanya ia masih harus menaiki tangga menuju atap di lantai lima.

Sesampainya di sana Kyungsoo tak menemukan Kai. Malahan ia menemukan Sehun yang sekarang tengah berdiri membelakanginya sambil memandang langit mendung yang masih setia menghiasi langit kota Seoul.

"Kau mencari Kai bukan?"

Kyungsoo yang berniat pergi diam-diam langsung membalikkan badan saking terkejutnya. Meski pria itu tak merubah posisinya, Kyungsoo tahu pada siapa pria itu bicara. Tak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka disini.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan siang bersama?"

"Ye?" tanya Kyungsoo bingung. Sehun berbalik dan langsung menatap lurus pada mata Kyungsoo. Ia tak bisa lebih gugup lagi saat mendapat senyum kecil dari Sehun.

"Bukankah banyak yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

.

...

.

Sehun mengajak Kyungsoo makan di sebuah restoran yang letaknya tak jauh dari kampus. Sejak makanan mereka tiba lima belas menit yang lalu Sehun tak bisa menahan senyum gelinya melihat Kyungsoo yang kikuk di tempat duduknya. Sehun jelas tahu ketidaknyamanan yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Tapi untuk kali ini ia akan menjadi sedikit pamaksa. Ia terlalu penasaran pada wanita itu, apa yang ia miliki sehingga membuat Kai berubah cukup signifikan akhir-akhir ini. Bukan perubahan yang negatif memang. Lagipula ia tahu Kyungsoo pun mempunyai banyak pertanyaan yang hanya bisa di jawab olehnya.

"Kau tidak suka makananmu?" tanya Sehun saat melihat Kyungsoo hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya. Sedangkan makanannya saja sudah hampir habis. Mata bulat Kyungsoo terlihat menerawang seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau malah membawaku kesini?"

"Tentu saja untuk makan. Makanlah makananmu, setelah itu kita bicara."

Sehun kembali tersenyum melihat Kyungsoo memakan makanannya dalam suapan besar karena kesal. Meski begitu Kyungsoo terlihat menggemaskan.

Jika dilihat secara fisik, Kyungsoo memang jauh berbeda dari wanita-wanita Kai yang pernah di temuinya. Kyungsoo sangat sederhana. Bahkan sepertinya wanita itu tidak terlalu memperhatikan masalah make up. Kecantikan Kyungsoo terlihat alami dan masih sangat murni. Namun satu hal yang Sehun ketahui, Kai tidak akan melihat seseorang dari penampilannya saja. Itulah yang masih ingin diketahuinya.

"Aku sudah selesai." ucapan Kyungsoo kembali menyadarkan Sehun dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia menatap piring Kyungsoo yang telah kosong. Wanita ini benar-benar keras kepala.

"Baiklah. Kau sudah mendengar tentang kepindahan Hyesung bukan? Memang benar Kai ada dibaliknya." jelas Sehun santai. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyungsoo yang seolah mengemban beban negara di pundaknya seorang. Wanita itu kembali memijat pelipisnya sebelum menatap Sehun dengan pasrah.

"Apa kau sudah mendengar gosip yang beredar pagi ini? Apa kalian tidak berlebihan?" tanya Kyungsoo. Sehun sudah mendengar gosip itu. Jelas nama Kyungsoo juga tersangkut didalamnya meski Kai telah membuat kepindahan Hyesung terlihat sewajar mungkin. Meski nyatanya memang tidak masuk akal. Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti alur yang Kai ciptakan. Ia yakin sahabatnya itu akan membereskannya segera hingga semua kembali seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

"Ya. Tenang saja, besok gosip itu akan mereda juga. Lagipula aku setuju dengan membuat Hyesung pergi. Wanita itu berbahaya."

"Terserah kalian sajalah." jawab Kyungsoo kesal pada akhirnya. Namun Sehun bisa melihat itu hanya sebatas ucapan saja. Kyungsoo jelas masih memikirkan hal ini. Meski Sehun tak yakin apa yang Kyungsoo khawatirkan. Biarlah Kai dan Kyungsoo yang menyelesaikannya sendiri.

"Aku penasaran dengan hubungan kalian?" tanya Sehun tak bisa menahan diri lagi. Ia sudah menanyakannya secara langsung pada Kai namun sahabatnya itu enggan menjawab. Bahkan Kai cenderung menghalangi ia maupun Ravi untuk sekedar berkenalan dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku dan Kai? Hanya teman." Sehun memincingkan matanya. Namun Kyungsoo terlalu sulit untuk ditebak. Jika saja ia tak memiliki kepekaan diatas rata-rata, ia pasti tak akan mendengar nada ragu-ragu juga bingung yang terdengar dari jawaban Kyungsoo.

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya."

Sehun mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Kali ini jawaban Kyungsoo terdengar lebih yakin. Sehun tahu ia tak akan mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan langsung dari Kyungsoo. Informasi detail hubungan mereka. Jadi Sehun mencoba memancing Kyungsoo dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang mudah.

"Terdengar aneh. Kau tahu bukan?"

"Ya. Aku sudah mendengar banyak hal. Tentang Kai yang tidak berteman dengan wanita bukan?"

"Berarti kau istimewa."

"Tidak tidak." Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Sepertinya dia tidak melihatku sebagai seorang wanita."

"Apa?" Sehun tak bisa menahan tawanya saat mendengar lanjutan kalimat Kyungsoo. Wanita itu sangat polos, ia sesederhana penampilannya. Ia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Kyungsoo memang berbeda dari wanita-wanita yang lain. Bahkan tak ia pungkiri, dirinya pun merasa nyaman saat bersama dengan Kyungsoo padahal mereka baru bertemu setengah jam yang lalu. Dan jangan lupakan kekikukan Kyungsoo. Sehun masih dibuat tak mengerti bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa membuat semua orang yang berada di dekatnya merasa nyaman padahal wanita itu hanya duduk.

Disela-sela obrolan ringannya dengan Kyungsoo, sambil mencoba mengenal Kyungsoo lagi, Sehun mengambil ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Mengirim sebuah pesan singkat pada sahabatnya yang kini tengah terjebak dalam situasi yang tidak menyenangkan.

 _To : Kai Kim_

 _From : oohsehun_

 _Subject : Kencan_

 _'Aku sedang berkencan dengan Do Kyungsoo.'_

Bahkan Sehun sengaja mengirimkan foto Kyungsoo yang ia ambil diam-diam sebagai bukti jika Sehun memang tengah bersama dengan Kyungsoo. Tak berselang lama ia mendapat balasan yang sesuai dengan ekspektasinya. Menyebabkan senyum miring penuh kepuasan.

 _To : oohsehun_

 _From : Kai Kim_

 _Subject : -_

 _'FUCK YOU!'_

.

...

.

Hari ini tiba saatnya mereka berangkat ke pulau Jeju. Kyungsoo terpaksa berangkat sendiri karena Kai yang menghilang dua hari terakhir. Bukan masalah sebenarnya karena Kyungsoo cukup sering berpergian sendirian. Hanya saja profesor Shim terus merecokinya dengan mengirimi pesan dan menanyakan apakah Kai akan datang atau tidak. Bahkan dosennya itu menyuruhnya menghubungi Kai. Namun sayang bahkan Kyungsoo tak memiliki nomor ponsel pria itu. Pada akhirnya, demi ketenangan ponselnya, ia mengatakan jika Kai akan datang meski mungkin terlambat atau mungkin menyusul. Entah bagaimana ia bisa begitu yakin jika Kai akan datang. Apa yang ada dipikirannya saat itu hanyalah membuat profesor Shim berhenti mengirim pesan padanya.

Kyungsoo memandang malas kesibukan disekitarnya, ia memilih menonton film dari tab miliknya sambil menunggu waktu keberangkatan rombongan ini.

Masih ada waktu setengah jam sebelum keberangkatannya namun tanda-tanda Kai akan muncul masih belum terlihat. Sedangkan di sekitarnya sudah banyak mahasiswa dari universitas lain yang berkumpul. Sedikit banyak ia merasa cemas, apakah ia benar-benar akan berangkat sendirian? Benar jika ia berangkat bersama empat mahasiswa perwakilan kampusnya. Tapi Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang mudah berbaur dengan orang lain.

"Hai, boleh aku duduk di sini?"

Kyungsoo menatap keatas, tepatnya pada seorang pria blesteran yang menunjuk bangku kosong di sampingnya. Mata coklatnya bersinar ramah membuat Kyungsoo tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengambil tas kecilnya yang tadinya ia letakkan disana. Pria itu bergumam terimakasih sebelum duduk disampingnya.

"Namaku Kevin Lee."

Kyungsoo menatap tangan dan wajah pria itu secara bergantian. Niat Kyungsoo untuk fokus kembali pada filmnya gagal total. Ia tahu jika nantinya pria itu tak hanya sekedar berkenalan.

"Do Kyungsoo." ujar Kyungsoo sambil menjabat tangan pria itu. Ia mematikan filmnya dan memasukkan tab juga headset yang ia gunakan ke dalam tas. Ia hanya mencoba bersikap sopan pada seseorang yang terlihat sangat ingin mengobrol dengannya. Meski ia tak yakin apakah ia bisa menjadi teman bicara yang baik.

"Kau hanya sendirian?" tanya Kevin setelah Kyungsoo selesai membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ya. Temanku belum datang, atau mungkin tidak datang. Aku tidak tahu."

"Ah. Teman-temanku ada disana. Mereka terlalu berisik, jadi tidak apakan jika aku duduk disini?"

Kyungsoo melihat tempat yang Kevin tunjuk. Ia meringis melihat tiga wanita yang tertawa dengan keras bersama seorang pria gendut yang penampilannya sudah mirip dengan wanita. Sudah bisa ia bayangkan bagaimana pusingnya ia jika berada disina.

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau bisa duduk dimanapun kau mau."

Dan selanjutnya mereka mengobrol tentang banyak hal. Mulai bertanya tentang universitas, fakultas, bahkan hal tidak penting lainnya. Secara keseluruhan Kevin adalah orang yang menyenangkan. Pria itu ramah dan berwawasan luas, sedikit tidak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang kekanakan. Pria itu juga memiliki senyum yang mampu membuat orang lain tertular. Kyungsoo sedikit heran mengapa orang seperti Kevin malah memilih duduk dengan orang kikuk sepertinya. Padahal bisa ia lihat banyak kursi kosong di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana jika nanti di pesawat aku duduk denganmu?"

"Tidak. Dia duduk bersamaku."

Kyungsoo menoleh dengan cepat saat mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenali. Benar saja, Kai berdiri tepat di belakang kursinya dan tengah menatap tajam Kevin yang diam sambil balas menatap Kai dengan tajam. Kyungsoo sedikit bergidik melihat cepatnya perubahan ekspresi Kevin. Padahal beberapa detik sebelumnya pria itu masih tersenyum ramah padanya. Menatap bolak balik antara Kai dan Kevin, Kyungsoo tahu ia harus segera memisah mereka.

"Temanku sudah datang. Aku duduk dengannya." ujar Kyungsoo. Ia berjengit ketika Kevin langsung mengalihkan pandangan padanya. Meski begitu ia tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya tetap tenang. Pada akhirnya Kevin mengalah dan pergi kembali ke tempatnya semula.

Sedangkan kini Kai berjalan santai dan duduk di tempat yang Kevin pakai sebelumnya. Kai duduk terlalu dekat sehingga Kyungsoo harus menggeser sedikit tubuhnya.

"Jangan mudah percaya pada orang asing." Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas.

"Ku kira kau tidak datang."

"Kenapa? Kau menungguku?"

Kyungsoo mendengus, menyesal berbicara dengan Kai yang selalu terlalu percaya diri. Pria itu mengusak rambut abu-abunya hingga terlihat berantakan. Wajahnya terlihat sangat lelah hingga membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya sebenarnya apa yang pria itu lakukan. Baru saja satu kata lolos dari bibirnya, pengumuman keberangkatan mereka sudah memotongnya.

"Ayo."

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut dan mengikuti kemana rombongan ini pergi. Antriannya cukup panjang sehingga mereka harus menunggu untuk beberapa saat. Sesekali ia melirik kearah Kai yang berdiri di belakangnya dengan wajah datar. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo memilih untuk bertanya.

"Kau tidak apa?"

"Tidak apa." jawab Kai dengan senyum kecilnya.

.

...

.

Setelah proses yang cukup menguras kesabaran. Akhirnya mereka duduk di kursi mereka. Para pramugari cantik berlalu-lalang menjelaskan setiap peralatan yang ada. Kyungsoo tidak terlalu mendengarkan karena kini fokusnya hanya pada Kai yang terlihat pucat.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa menyembunyikan rasa cemasnya. Kai yang semula menutup mata kini menatap Kyungsoo dan tersenyum miring.

"Ada apa? Apa kau mulai mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Ck. Percuma saja aku bertanya padamu. Menyebalkan sekali."

Dengan kesal Kyungsoo membuang wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia memilih meraih seatbeltnya, memasangnya kemudian menyamankan posisi duduknya. Sepertinya ia akan memilih tidur saja selama perjalanan nanti. Namun sesuatu yang berat kini menimpa bahu kanannya, dan ia tahu itu adalah kepala Kai. Pria itu juga meraih lengannya dan merangkulnya erat.

"Apa-apaan."

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin tidur."

Mengingat wajah pucat Kai, Kyungsoo akhirnya mengalah. Ia membenarkan posisi kepala Kai sehingga nanti pria itu tidak terbangun dengan leher yang kaku. Tak berapa lama ia bisa mendengar napas teratur dari Kai, pertanda jika pria itu sudah tertidur.

Tanpa sadar sikap manja Kai padanya telah membuatnya tersenyum. Setelah memastikan sekali lagi ia juga duduk dengan nyaman. Kyungsoo mulai memejamkan mata. Mungkin tidur sebentar tidak akan menjadi masalah.

.

...

.

Hari pertama tak banyak acara yang dilakukan. Hanya daftar ulang, pergi kekamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat, dan berkumpul di hall setelah makan malam. Kyungsoo menyeret kopernya menuju kamar nomor 37. Hotel ini cukup mewah, lokasinya cukup dekat dengan pantai. Entah kebetulan atau tidak, beruntung atau tidak, teman sekamar Kyungsoo batal hadir. Jadi untuk empat hari kedepan ia akan tidur sendirian di kamar.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas melihat kamarnya. Ruangannya cukup luas dengan dua single bed, coffee table dan sofa yang nyaman. Kamar ini juga dilengkapi dengan kamar mandi dalam dan balkon. Dari sana ia bisa melihat pemandangan pantai yang cantik. Bersyukur ia di tempatkan di tempat ini. Kyungsoo meletakkan kopernya disalah satu single bed yang sudah disiapkan. Mungkin ia akan memilih ranjang mana yang akan ia gunakan. Saat ini ia lebih ingin pergi ke balkon dan menikmati angin pantai dari sana.

Namun baru saja ia menyentuh pintu geser penghubung antara kamar dan balkon, ia di kejutkan dengan pintu yang terbuka. Kyungsoo mengernyit bingung saat mengingat jika teman sekamarnya batal hadir. Mendekat ke arah pintu masuk matanya membulat sempurna melihat siapa yang kini berjalan santai sambil menyeret kopernya.

Apa yang Kai lakukan di kamarnya?

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku akan tidur di sini."

"Apa?"

Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu dan menaruh kopernya di dekat meja nakas. Kyungsoo kehilangan kata-kata, ia hanya bisa membuka dan menutup mulutnya seperti ikan hias di aquarium Sohee.

"Kau ingin tidur di sebelah mana?" tanya Kai dengan tampang tak berdosa. Sungguh, Kyungsoo ingin melemparkan sandal hotel yang dipakainya tepat ke wajah Kai. Namun ia ingat benda itu terlalu ringan untuk dilemparkan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini."

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang. Kamar ini juga kamarku."

"Yak. Kau benar-benar tidak menganggapku sebagai wanita ya?" tanya Kyungsoo sengit. Ia memincingkan matanya kearah Kai yang hanya acuh sambil tersenyum miring. Ia tahu akan percuma berdebat panjang lebar dengan Kai. Pria itu tidak akan mau mengalah dengan mudah. Dengan langkah menghentak, Kyungsoo mengambil kopernya dan meletakkannya ke lantai.

"Aku tidur disini." jawab Kyungsoo kesal. Ia duduk di ranjang yang paling dekat dengan balkon. Moodnya untuk melihat pantai hilang seketika, dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa disalahkan adalah Kai.

"Oke. Aku ingin tidur. Bangunkan aku jika sudah waktunya makan malam."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo kembali luluh. Entah seberapa lelahnya Kai sekarang, karena bahkan pria itu sangat sulit dibangunkan saat sudah mendarat di Jeju beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Sebenarnya dua hari yang lalu kau pergi kemana?"

"Aku ikut ke China untuk rapat pemegang saham. Aku tidak bisa tidak hadir karena aku salah satu pemegang saham disana." ucap Kai sambil tetap menutup matanya. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal-hal berbau uang. Terlebih itu milik Kai. Sebenarnya inilah yang membuatnya sedikit enggan untuk berteman dengan orang-orang kaya. Ia sadar dirinya hanyalah seorang yang taraf ekonominya menengah ke bawah. Ia takut jika ada yang menganggapnya berteman dengan orang kaya hanya karena uang mereka. Itu hanya akan membuatnya naik pitam.

Mengenyahkan pikiran tidak pentingnya. Ia kembali menoleh kepada Kai, dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika Kai belum mengganti pakaiannya. Bahkan pria itu tak melepas sepatunya.

"Hei. Setidaknya gantilah pakaianmu dengan yang lebih nyaman."

Nihil. Tak ada sahutan apapun dari Kai. Setelah menghela napas panjang, Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjangnya dan berjalan pelan mendekati Kai. Ia mengibaskan tangannya pelan tepat didepan wajah Kai. Memastikan jika pria itu sudah benar-benar tertidur. Setelahnya Kyungsoo beralih membantu Kai melepas sepatunya, memakaikan selimut dan menutup tirai sehingga kamarnya terlihat lebih remang.

Setelahnya Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang Kai. Ia merapikan poni Kai yang sudah lebih panjang agar tak menutupi matanya. Dalam diam Kyungsoo terus memperhatikan wajah seperti anak-anak milik Kai, bahkan ia nyaris tidak berkedip. Ia terus memikirkan satu pertanyaan besarnya, yang selama ini ia tahan dalam benaknya sendiri.

"Mengapa aku begitu peduli padamu?" tanya Kyungsoo yang entah kapan akan terjawab.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Annyeong chingudeul, long time no see

Masih pada nunggukah? Sebelumnya mau minta maaf karena ngaret lagi.. udh lebih dari satu minggu sakit dan inipun belom sembuh.. #reallysorry

Buat yang kemaren review.. ada beberapa yang bisa ak jawab,

Pertama, alur cerita ini emg sedikit lambat, tapi ak usahain gak bertele-tele

Kedua, yg nunggu nc-an, sabar ya... bentar lagi nyampe

Trussss, kyk yg ak bilang 'oppa-nya' Kyungsoo emg gak terlibat banyak, mungkin dia bakal keluar lagi di akhir2, mendekati ending. Kalo 'dia'-nya Kai, gak tau deh gimana...

Sekian aja dari ak, semoga masih ada yang mau baca ff ini... cus review guys, butuh kritik dan saran buat chap depan... makasih

Annyeong


	8. Chapter 8

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kaisoo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

RnR

.

.

.

rerudo95 present

.

.

* * *

Chapter 7.

.

.

.

Kai terbangun setelah mendengar bunyi alarm yang cukup dekat dengan telinganya. Ia menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, sedikit bingung melihat tempat asing ini. Barulah beberapa saat kemudian ia ingat jika saat ini ia berada di hotel untuk workshop kampusnya.

Setelah mematikan alarm ponsel, yang ternyata bukan miliknya itu, Kai bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik daripada pagi tadi. Rupanya tidur selama tiga jam cukup untuk membuat kekuatannya kembali. Perjalanan bisnis bersama ayahnya dua hari lalu benar-benar menguras tenaga dan pikirannya. Kai harus tidur lebih dari jam dua belas malam dan bangun pagi-pagi buta. Ia salut pada ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak mengeluh dengan rutinitas yang meremukkan badan itu.

Ingat bahwa ia tak sendirian di kamar ini, secara otomatis kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan dimana ranjang Kyungsoo berada. Harapannya menemukan wanita itu harus pupus saat melihat ranjang di sampingnya kosong bahkan tertata dengan sangat rapi. Namun setidaknya koper dan beberapa barang Kyungsoo yang tertata rapi di meja nakas membuatnya bisa tersenyum. Berarti Kyungsoo akan tetap tinggal di kamar ini bersamanya.

Sekali lagi Kai melihat jam di ponsel yang ia tebak adalah milik Kyungsoo. Masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum makan malam. Rupanya Kyungsoo sengaja mengatur waktu untuknya agar bisa bersiap-siap. Dengan senyum mengembang di bibir kissablenya, Kai segera mengambil peralatan mandinya dan mulai bersiap-siap.

Ia harus mencari Kyungsoo setelah ini.

.

...

.

Seperti biasa Kai berjalan dengan memasang ekpresi datar di wajah tampannya. Mengabaikan berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang tertuju untuk memperhatikannya. Fokus utamanya adalah mencari Kyungsoo. Ia tak lagi ingin tahu tatapan penuh nafsu dari wanita-wanita jalang di sekitarnya. Entahlah, ia sedang tidak ingin bermain dengan wanita-wanita itu.

Akhirnya ia menemukan Kyungsoo yang kini duduk menyendiri di sudut ruang makan ini. Ia berdecak ketika menyadari jika Kyungsoo terlalu fokus dengan tabletnya, mengabaikan sepiring buah-buahan yang tampak segar dan menggoda. Ia masih tak mengerti mengapa Kyungsoo lebih suka menyindiri seperti saat ini. Disaat orang lain mencari keramaian untuk menghibur diri Kyungsoo justru menghindarinya.

Kai sedikit mempercepat langkahnya. Dan begitu ia sampai di meja Kyungsoo, ia menarik lepas headset yang dipakai wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo sengit. Kai hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. Ia mengambil alih garpu yang hanya Kyungsoo pegang, menusuk satu potong melon dan menyodorkannya kedepan mulut Kyungsoo. Wanita itu tampak ingin menolak, namun akhirnya membuka mulutnya dan memakan melon yang Kai sodorkan. Ia sendiri juga mengambil satu potong dan memakannya. Ia terus melakukannya, menyuapkan potong per potong buah bergantian untuk Kyungsoo dan dirinya, hingga buah-buahan yang ada di piring Kyungsoo habis tak tersisa. Kai tak mencoba mengajak Kyungsoo berbicara karena wanita itu lebih memilih menonton film animasi dari tabletnya.

Kai tersenyum geli saat Kyungsoo menoleh padanya. Ia tahu wanita itu mencari buahnya.

"Sudah habis ya?" tanyanya.

"Apa kau biasanya begini? Manja dan minta di suapi?"

Kyungsoo hanya mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan filmnya, salah satu kebiasaan Kyungsoo jika wanita itu malas berargumen dengannya. Kai memandang ke sekitar, menatap balik orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan penasaran dan spekulasi. Ia bisa menebak dengan mudah. Orang-orang yang memperhatikan mereka tadi mengira jika ia dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang kekasih. Tak masalah, toh itu akan menjadi salah satu keuntungan baginya. Setidaknya tak akan ada wanita-wanita murahan yang mencoba menggodanya.

Atau mungkin tidak. Terbukti dari tiga orang wanita yang duduk dua meja didepannya tengah memperhatikannya secara terang-terangan. Salah satu dari mereka hampir memekik saat Kai balas menatap mereka. Ia mengamati satu persatu wanita-wanita tadi. Seringai perlahan muncul dibibirnya ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan salah seorang dari mereka yang cukup menarik perhatian Kai. Seorang wanita berbaju merah press body, dadanya yang besar, yang Kai percayai adalah implant, tampak seperti ingin tumpah saking ketat pakaiannya.

"Jika ingin menggoda mereka lebih baik jangan dekat-dekat denganku."

Seketika Kai menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. Ia heran bagaimana wanita itu tahu apa yang ia lakukan dengan mata yang masih fokus pada filmnya.

"Kenapa? Kau cemburu."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo mendengus. "Aku hanya tak mau menjadi penghalang bagi mereka."

Seketika seringai Kai menghilang, terganti dengan tatapan bersalah saat melihat Kyungsoo memandang sekelilingnya dengan waspada. Ia tak bisa tidak menyalahkan dirinya untuk rasa cemas yang Kyungsoo alami. Bagaimanapun ia, secara sadar, telah menarik Kyungsoo dalam hidupnya yang monoton dengan segala permasalahannya.

"Aku akan melindungimu."

Meski Kai mengucapkannya dengan tenang dan penuh keyakinan, ia tak bisa menghindar dari perdebatan dalam dirinya. Tekad yang bulat dalam dirinya selalu berhasil membuat Kai takjub, bingung dan juga kesal. Ia tak tahu bahwa ia merasakan dorongan sekuat ini untuk melindungi seseorang, bahkan jauh melebihi dorongan untuk 'dia'.

"Tadi eomma-mu menelpon." suara lembut Kyungsoo menyadarkan Kai dari lamunannya. Butuh waktu setidaknya sepuluh detik ia bisa kembali dari pikirannya yang mulai penuh. Ia mengerjap, menatap balik Kyungsoo yang mengerutkan alis padanya.

"Eomma?"

"Eum. Dia bilang ponselmu tidak bisa dihubungi."

"Eomma punya nomor ponselmu?"

"Ya. Kami bertukar nomor ponsel saat aku menginap di rumahmu." ucap Kyungsoo keheranan dengan sikapnya. Kai mendengus, bahkan ia tak memiliki nomor Kyungsoo di ponselnya. Kemudian ia ingat jika ponsel Kyungsoo masih bersamanya. Ia mengambil ponsel itu dan mengirimkan pesan pada ponselnya. Setidaknya itu akan terkirim ketika ponselnya menyala nanti.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku?"

"Aku akan menyimpannya sampai nanti." Kai mengguncangkan ponsel Kyungsoo dalam genggamannya. Mengabaikan protes Kyungsoo dengan melarikan diri dari meja mereka.

.

...

.

Sisa malam ini Kyungsoo habiskan dengan rasa bosan. Setelah makan malam, panitia acara mengumpulkan mereka di aula hanya untuk membagikan agenda kegiatan kemudian di lanjutkan dengan ramah tamah. Sementara mahasiswa lain mulai berkumpul dan mencari kenalan, Kyungsoo memilih duduk di sudut ruangan, mengamati bagaimana orang-orang berinteraksi. Ia hanya sesekali tersenyum dan menyapa saat ada yang menghampirinya. Tapi Kyungsoo tak berniat sedikitpun untuk bergabung dengan obrolan mereka. Kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang anti sosial. Ia bisa berinteraksi dengan baik, ia mudah akrab dengan orang lain juga. Tapi terkadang disatu waktu ia lebih suka mengamati.

Kyungsoo kembali mengedarkan pandangannya kesekeliling ruangan hingga perhatiannya terpusat pada Kai. Terimakasih karena rambut abu-abunya membuat Kai tampak lebih mencolok dari yang lain. Pria itu tengah berbincang dengan segerombolan pria lain yang tampaknya sudah saling mengenal. Menilik dari penampilan mereka, Kyungsoo mengira jika mereka berasal dari kelas yang sama.

Ia tersentak saat Kai balas menatapnya. Meski jarak mereka terbilang cukup jauh, Kyungsoo tahu Kai menatap tepat ke dalam matanya. Setiap kali Kai melakukannya, Kyungsoo menjadi gelisah. Tatapan itu seolah bisa menembus kedalam jiwanya. Menggetarkan sesuatu dalam dirinya yang terasa sangat asing baginya. Menilik kemiripan mereka dalam beberapa hal membuatnya terdengar masuk akal namun tetap saja Kyungsoo merasa gelisah. Sebelumnya tak ada seorang pun yang sanggup memberikan perasaan yang sama seperti yang Kai lakukan padanya. Kadang ia menjadi takut, namun Kyungsoo berusaha tidak memikirkannya lebih lanjut.

Kerutan tak pelak menghiasi keningnya kala perhatian Kai teralihkan. Seorang wanita berpakaian merah ketat dan kedua temannya mendekati Kai dan gerombolannya. Bahkan tak ragu-ragu menyentuh lengan Kai dengan belaian menggoda. Kyungsoo bisa melihat bagaimana tatapan mata itu berubah, juga seringaian yang membuat Kai tampak begitu berbeda. Memancarkan gairah seksual yang amat kental, berbahaya. Seolah Kai yang berada di sana bukanlah Kai yang ia kenal beberapa minggu terakhir.

Kyungsoo bergidik, memilih mengalihkan pandangannya dan tidak menebak bagaimana Kai dan wanita itu akan berakhir. Ia meletakkan kaleng soft drinknya ke atas meja dan berlalu kembali ke kamarnya. Lebih baik ia melakukan sesuatu yang lebih menarik daripada bergelut dengan kabut pikirannya sendiri.

Sesampainya di kamar, Kyungsoo langsung mengambil kopernya dari bawah kolong dan mencari pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Ia mendesah kesal saat menemukan isi kopernya tidak sesuai yang ia harapkan. Ia menyesal meminta Sohee menyiapkan pakaian untuknya. Jelas wanita itu menyiapkan sesuai gayanya, bukan sesuai gaya Kyungsoo. Tak ada pilihan lain selain bertahan dan memakai pakaian-pakaian serba minim ini. Tidak mungkin bukan dia berbelanja pakaian hanya untuk menginap beberapa hari ke depan.

Dengan tergesa ia mengambil satu kaos dan celana pendek untuk tidur. Ia juga mengambil peralatan mandinya dan mengunci diri di kamar mandi. Kyungsoo segera melangkah kedalam shower dan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya dengan air dingin. Berharap dengan air dingin sisa-sisa pikirannya untuk Kai dan wanita tadi akan menghilang. Kyungsoo berdiri disana cukup lama, tubunya yang mulai menggigil membuat Kyungsoo dengan enggan mengakhiri acara mandinya. Setidaknya ia sudah cukup sadar untuk tidak mencampuri urusan Kai.

Sambil mengusap rambutnya yang basah Kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia begitu terkejut melihat Kai sudah berada di atas ranjangnya sambil memainkan ponsel.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia bisa melihat Kai mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ponsel untuk mengamati penampilannya. Ia melihat sendiri bagaimana Kai memperhatikan kaki telanjangnya lebih lama dari bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Apa kau lupa kalau kamar ini juga kamarku?" jawab Kai dengan suara rendahnya. Kyungsoo mencoba menekan kegugupannya dengan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Ia berusaha terlihat senormal mungkin, berjalan menuju ranjangnya dengan langkah sesantai mungkin. Mengabaikan fakta jika Kai masih menatapnya dengan tatapan gelapnya. Kyungsoo duduk di tepi ranjang dan mengambil bantal untuk menutupi pahanya dari pandangan Kai.

"Ku kira kau sudah memesan kamar lain dengan wanita tadi." ujar Kyungsoo. Menyuarakan apa yang mengganjal di pikirannya.

"Ck. Kau mandi dengan air dingin?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Jawab saja. Kau mandi dengan air dingin?" Kyungsoo menoleh kearah Kai dengan wajah kesalnya. Namun melihat wajah serius Kai membuat niatnya untuk menyela diurungkan. Kyungsoo menghela napas, setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada tatapan gelap pria itu beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ya. Udara malam ini cukup panas dan aku tidak bisa tidur jika badanku lengket." jawab Kyungsoo. Ia tak sepenuhnya berbohong, malam ini memang cukup panas.

"Kau bisa menggunakan air hangat."

"Kai ini bukan masalah besar." ingat Kyungsoo. Kai tampak mengerutkan keningnya namun pada akhirnya menyerah, mengangkat kedua tangannya sebagai tanda ia tak akan mendebat lagi.

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Membiarkan suara detik jam mengambil alih keheningan. Kyungsoo mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang masih bertalu-talu. Ia bukan gadis polos yang tak tahu arti tatapan Kai padanya. Tatapan seorang pria yang tengah dilanda gairah.

Tidak.

Itu tak akan terjadi. Ia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak menjadi sama dengan wanita-wanita yang pernah dekat dengan Kai. Dipakai kemudian dibuang. Ia akan menjaga hubungan mereka hanya sebatas teman. Tetap seperti ini.

Hanya saja Kyungsoo tak tahu bagaimana hubungan mereka akan berkembang selanjutnya.

.

...

.

Kai tak tahu apa yang membuatnya terbangun pada pukul empat pagi. Terlalu pagi untuk seseorang yang suka tidur seperti dirinya. Semalam tidurnya memang sama sekali tidak tenang. Dan penyebabnya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah seseorang yang masih tertidur dengan lelap di ranjangnya. Damn. Ingatan tentang kaki jenjang Kyungsoo memaksa otaknya membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh tentang wanita itu. Bagaimana tidak jika malam ini Kyungsoo hanya menggunakan kaos putih nyaris transparan dan celana hitam yang panjangnya hanya sejengkal tangannya saja.

Kyungsoo telah berhasil mengelabuhinya. Bukan. Kyungsoo berhasil mengelabuhi semua orang. Ternyata dibalik penampilan super sedehananya, Kyungsoo memiliki tubuh yang seksi. Atau mungkin kaki yang seksi. Jenjang, putih mulus tanpa cacat. Jangan lupakan kaos putih nyaris transparan yang membuat siluet tubuhnya terlihat. Kai juga masih mengingat dengan jelas bagaimana rampingnya pinggang Kyungsoo ketika ia tak sengaja menyentuhnya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Kai jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika Kyungsoo memakai pakaian ketat yang mencetak jelas lekuk tubuhnya.

Sial. Kai menggeram kesal. Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang sebelumnya membungkus tubuhnya. Menatap kesal pada bagian selatan tubuhnya yang mulai mengeras. Persetan. Kai butuh pengalih saat ini. Dengan cepat Kai melompat dari ranjangnya. Mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan kaos tanpa lengan dan celana basket, tak lupa juga memakai sepatu olahraganya. Ia akan pergi ke tempat gym. Tak peduli jika hari masih terlalu pagi.

Benar saja, tempat itu masih sangat sepi. Bahkan ada petugas penjaga yang masih tertidur dengan tidak nyaman di balik meja resepsionis. Kai sama sekali tidak menghiraukan sapaan petugas resepsionis yang tampak salah tingkah karena ketahuan tidak disiplin dalam berkerja. Well, beruntung Kai sedang tidak ingin mempedulikannya. Jika tidak sudah pasti pria malang itu akan masuk dalam daftar penerima surat peringatan.

Sedikit informasi, hotel ini termasuk salah satu aset yang di kelola Kai. Itulah sebabnya Kai bisa dengan mudah berada satu kamar dengan Kyungsoo. Hal yang sekarang mungkin harus ia sesali. Kai takut ia tak bisa memandang Kyungsoo seperti sebelumnya. Tanpa mengingat atau membayangkan tubuh berlekuk wanita itu.

Kai memulai olahraganya dengan treadmill, berlari selama setengah jam penuh hingga napasnya terasa sesak. Tak berhenti disitu Kai beralih pada peralatan olahraga lain hingga otot-ototnya terasa kebas. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, membuat kulitnya yang berwarna tan terlihat lebih eksotis. Tak terasa sudah dua jam ia berolahraga tanpa jeda. Kai tahu ia harus berhenti jika tidak ingin tubuhnya tumbang.

Sambil duduk dan meluruskan kakinya, Kai menenggak habis satu botol air mineral yang tadi sempat di belinya di mesin penjual minuman. Ia tak sadar jika sudah ada beberapa orang yang mengisi ruangan gym ini. Sudah waktunya ia kembali. Ia meringis merasakan otot-ototnya menjerit protes. Ia memang sudah cukup lama tidak berolahraga sekeras ini. Tak ingin berlama-lama menjadi tontonan, Kai segera membawa langkahnya kembali ke kamar.

Dalam hati ia berharap Kyungsoo belum bangun dari tidur lelapnya.

.

...

.

Dua hari berlalu dengan sangat membosankan bagi Kyungsoo. Hari-harinya akan dilalui dengan duduk, mendengarkan, mengisi kuisioner, atau kunjungan serta praktik lapangan di beberapa perusahaan atau pabrik. Kyungsoo akui jika ia ingin segera pulang. Terlebih ketegangan yang terjadi antara dirinya dan Kai yang sama sekali belum mereda.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ketegangan ini. Kai masih menyebalkan seperti biasa. Bahkan semakin menempel padanya seperti bayangan. Banyak orang yang menganggap mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Namun baik Kai maupun dirinya tak ada yang berusaha meluruskan.

Satu hal yang membuat Kai terasa berbeda adalah bagian dimana tatapan Kai yang berubah untuknya. Ia sering menemukan Kai memperhatikan dirinya dengan tatapan yang misterius. Ia merasa begitu terbuka, seperti telanjang. Munafik jika ia tak tersengat oleh tatapan Kai. Dan hal itu semakin membuatnya gelisah.

Kyungsoo sudah jengah. Ia ingin mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula. Seperti saat Kai yang tidak melihatnya sebagai wanita.

"Layanan kamar." sebuah suara diiringi ketukan pintu membuat tubuh Kyungsoo melonjak di tempatnya duduk. Kai mengalihkan tatapannya dari kertas evaluasi kegiatan dan memberi Kyungsoo tatapan panjang.

"Milikku." jawab Kyungsoo singkat sebelum berlalu menuju pintu. Ia tersenyum kecil pada petugas hotel yang mengantarkan anggur pesanannya. Kyungsoo memberikan tip yang lumayan untuk pria tadi dan kembali masuk ke dalam. Ia terkejut, hampir menjatuhkan gelas tulipnya saat menemukan Kai berdiri bersandar di belakangnya. Pria itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap bergantian antara anggur yang dibawanya dan wajahnya.

"Kau mau minum denganku?" Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya berpura-pura acuh. Ia memang sengaja memesan anggur ini. Berharap dengan alkohol ia bisa meringankan suasana. Ia tak lagi menoleh ke belakang, meski begitu ia tahu Kai mengikuti langkahnya.

Kyungsoo meletakkan anggur dan gelasnya sebentar untuk membereskan mejanya dari kertas-kertas yang berserakan. Setelahnya ia duduk bersila di atas karpet. Ia memandang bingung Kai yang hanya berdiri menontonnya.

"Kau mau tidak."

"Kau yakin mau minum anggur? Kau terlihat tidak tahan dengan alkohol."

"Ck. Jika tidak mau bilang saja. Aku akan menghabiskannya sendiri."

Senyum menang menghiasi bibir Kyungsoo saat Kai merebut botol anggur itu dari tangannya. Ia memperhatikan dengan takjub bagaimana luwesnya Kai membuka gabus penutup botol anggur itu. Menuangkannya pada dua gelas tulip dan menyerahkan salah satunya padanya.

"Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan? Mengajak seorang pria minum alkohol dalam kamar seperti ini."

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia menyesap anggurnya perlahan, mengernyit merasakan panas melanda tenggorokannya. Lebih dari itu semua sempurna. Berkat oppanya yang bawel Kyungsoo jadi tahu beberapa jenis anggur atau beberapa jenis minuman lain. Dan apa yang ia pesan malam ini memiliki kadar alkohol yang cukup rendah. Setidaknya mereka tak akan mabuk berat setelah ini.

"Bukankah tidak masalah. Kau bahkan tidak takut satu kamar denganku."

Kai hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataannya. Jika di perhatikan Kyungsoo terlihat seperti sangat menikmati minumannya. Padahal kenyataannya Kyungsoo tengah mengontrol kegugupannya. Ia bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Bagaimana kau bisa akrab dengan ibuku?" Kyungsoo menoleh cepat ke arah Kai yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Pria itu tampak begitu penasaran. Kyungsoo kembali mengisi gelasnya, memainkannya dengan gerakan memutar.

"Ibumu adalah teman baik ibuku. Kami sempat bertemu beberapa kali saat ibumu berkunjung ke Korea."

"Benarkah? Apa kita teman masa kecil atau semacamnya?"

"Sayangnya tidak. Saat itu aku masih berada di sekolah dasar, bukankah berarti kau berada di China?" Kai mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Menurut cerita ibu Kai, pria itu memang menghabiskan masa kecilnya di China. Barulah saat Kai berumur lima belas tahun, tuan Kim memboyong keluarganya kembali ke Korea dan menetap dalam waktu yang lama. Dan pada saat itu Kyungsoo dan ibu Kai sudah tidak pernah bertemu lagi.

Pembicaraan mereka terus berlanjut seiring dengan gelas yang terus terisi. Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan, jawaban demi jawaban. Mereka berbagi, menyuarakan rasa penasaran masing-masing yang menuntut untuk di puaskan. Kyungsoo merasa lega karena armosfer antara dirinya dan Kai mulai mencair. Hingga datang keberanian dalam dirinya, kemungkinan besar berasal dari alkohol, untuk bertanya tentang hal yang sedikit pribadi. Beberapa hal yang membuat Kyungsoo begitu penasaran pada sosok Kai bahkan sebelum mereka dekat seperti sekarang.

"Aku penasaran." Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya. Menunggu reaksi Kai terlebih dahulu. Barulah saat pria itu mengangguk, Kyungsoo melanjutkan pertanyaannya.

"Mengapa kau tidak mau berciuman. Di bibir."

Kyungsoo harap-harap cemas saat melihat Kai yang terdiam. Bohong jika ia tidak ingin tahu. Karena rasa penasaran tentang alasan Kai yang menghindari ciuman begitu menggelitiknya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya jika tidak ingin." ucap Kyungsoo disela tawa canggungnya.

"Aku mencintai seseorang." Kyungsoo mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat saat suara berat Kai kembali terdengar. Kyungsoo tertegun melihat tatapan Kai berubah begitu lembut. Seolah seseorang yang Kai maksud terefleksi di gelas kacanya. Kyungsoo tak ingin menyela. Ia hanya diam dan menunggu Kai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Baginya ciuman adalah suatu hal yang sakral. Aku ingin menjaga hal itu untuknya."

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menyemburkan tawanya. Alasan Kai adalah hal paling tidak masuk akal yang pernah ia dengar. Sungguh, Kyungsoo tak bisa menghentikan tawanya meski Kai menatapnya penuh peringatan.

"Ups. Aku tidak bisa berhenti tertawa." ujar Kyungsoo sebelum tertawa kembali. Hingga pada akhirnya Kai ikut tertawa bersamanya.

"Konyol bukan?"

"Ya. Sangat konyol. Apa gunanya kau menjaga bibirmu jika kau melakukan seks dengan bebas."

"Bagaimana lagi, aku tetaplah pria dengan libido yang meledak-ledak."

"Lalu bagaimana kau membuat partnermu terangsang?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa malu-malu lagi.

"Kau yakin ingin tahu?" Kyungsoo menjawabnya dengan anggukan antusias. Kai berdehem, Kyungsoo kembali merasakan perubahan atmosfer diantara mereka. Jantungnya berdebar dengan keras saat tatapan Kai berubah intens terhadapnya.

"Akan ku tunjukkan bagaimana caranya."

.

...

.

Dan disinilah mereka berakhir. Di atas ranjang sempit tanpa sehelai benangpun di tubuh mereka. Katakan Kai brengsek karena memanfaatkan kepolosan Kyungsoo. Tapi sungguh, niat awalnya hanya ingin menggoda wanita itu namun berbalik bagai bumerang baginya. Kai tahu seharusnya ia tak bermain dengan gairahnya. Mengingat kembali bagaimana frustasinya ia selama dua hari menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuh Kyungsoo. Bahkan semalam ia berniat melampiaskannya pada wanita lain namun sayang gairahnya hanya tertuju pada Kyungsoo.

Kai menghentikan cumbuannya pada puncak payudara Kyungsoo. Ia menarik diri dan menatap tubuh polos Kyungsoo. Menikmatinya secara visual. Kai bersumpah tubuh Kyungsoo sangat indah, jauh dari wanita-wanita yang pernah ditidurinya. Kai suka bagaimana sesuainya lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Suka saat tubuh cantik itu menggeliat dibawah cumbuannya.

Dalam satu sentakan Kai melebarkan paha Kyungsoo. Dari jarak sedekat ini Kai mampu mencium bukti gairah Kyungsoo. Aroma khas yang begitu memabukkan. Ia mengangkat satu kaki Kyungsoo, menyematkan gigitan-gigitan sensual seiring perjalanannya menuju pusat tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah basah kuyup. Memuja kaki Kyungsoo yang indah. Kai bersumpah ia telah berfantasi tentang ini sebelumnya. Membayangkan bagaimana kaki Kyungsoo melingkar dipinggulnya saat dirinya menghujam dengan keras kedalam diri Kyungsoo.

Dan Kai berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia akan segera mendapatkannya.

Kai tersenyum miring mendengarkan rintihan Kyungsoo saat lidahnya membelai klirotisnya yang membengkak. Terus bergerak disepanjang lipatan basahnya, berulang kali. Lidahnya dengan trampil melakukan gerakan memutar pada clit Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo terasa begitu hangat dan nikmat, membuat Kai tak sabar untuk mencumbunya lebih dalam.

Kai mendorong dua jarinya kedalam Kyungsoo. Bulu kuduknya meremang saat membayangkan miliknya terjepit di dalam sana. Ia mulai menggerakkan jarinya, pelan, cepat dan semakin cepat. Lidahnya terus menjentik pada klirotis wanita itu sedangkan telinganya dimanjakan oleh suara lembut Kyungsoo.

"Oh Kai."

Kai tahu Kyungsoo akan segera datang. Ia segera menggantikan jarinya dengan lidahnya. Kyungsoo tampak begitu kepayahan menerima cumbuannya. Tangan wanita itu berusaha menarik kepalanya menjauh, namun sepertinya tubuhnya menghianatinya. Lihatlah bagaimana pinggulnya yang terangkat mencari mulutnya. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo meledak dengan keras di dalam mulutnya. Tanpa ragu Kai menghisap sari-sari orgasme Kyungsoo.

Rasanya begitu nikmat.

Kai kembali merangkak ke atas Kyungsoo. Menghapus peluh yang membanjiri keningnya. Kai akui Kyungsoo sangat cantik, terlepas dari situasi panas mereka saat ini. Tak tahan lagi Kai merendahkan tubuhnya, berbisik di telinga Kyungsoo dengan suara rendahnya.

"Kita tidak punya pengaman saat ini. Tapi aku tidak akan berhenti."

"Jangan berhenti. Aku bersih, jika itu yang kau khawatirkan."

"Bagus."

Setelah persetujuan Kyungsoo, Kai mulai mendorong dirinya masuk ke dalam diri Kyungsoo. Ia meringis merasakan ketatnya Kyungsoo yang seolah menolak kehadirannya. Butuh dorongan kuat hingga akhirnya ia tenggelam sepenuhnya dalam diri Kyungsoo. Sebuah geraman lolos dari tenggorokannya saat merasakan bagaimana miliknya seperti dipijat didalam sana. Kehangatan Kyungsoo membanjirinya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Mulai dari perlahan Kai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mencari tempo demi kenikmatan dirinya dan Kyungsoo.

Persetan. Kai tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Ia mulai memompa lebih keras, lebih cepat. Ia menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Memilih mengamati ekspresi di wajah Kyungsoo yang sialan sangat seksi. Kai tertantang dengan sikap keras kepala Kyungsoo yang menahan dirinya untuk tidak mendesah. Tak habis akal, Kai mulai memutar pinggulnya, mendorong masuk seperti bor. Usahanya berhasil saat satu desahan lolos dari bibir Kyungsoo. Ia meggeram lagi, merasakan milik Kyungsoo mengepal dengan kuat. Pertanda jika wanita itu akan sampai untuk kedua kalinya.

Kai memacu lebih cepat lagi. Ia melingkarkan kaki Kyungsoo ke pinggulnya sementara ia mengejar pelepasannya. Kai menggerakkan tangannya, mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo dengan ibu jarinya. Berusaha melepaskan daging kenyal itu dari kuatnya gigitan Kyungsoo. Namun siapa sangka Kyungsoo mampu melakukan hal yang lebih panas lagi. Wanita itu menghisap kuat ibu jarinya ke dalam mulutnya, menggigit lembut dengan gigi depannya. Dan saat itulah saat kehancurannya. Kai dan Kyungsoo datang bersamaan, dengan keras dan intens.

"Brengsek. Kyungsoo." geram Kai.

Tubuhnya nyaris ambruk menimpa Kyungsoo jika saja ia tak cepat menyangga kembali tubuhnya. Napas mereka memburu, aroma seks menggantung rendah di sekeliling mereka. Kai tak pernah merasakan sensasi yang seperti ini. Ia tak ingin berhenti, ia merasa tak cukup dengan Kyungsoo. Namun ia tak bisa egois. Perlahan ia menarik diri dari Kyungsoo yang sudah menutup matanya. Napasnya perlahan mulai teratur, wanita itu tertidur. Ia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya, mengatur agar mereka cukup di ranjang yang sempit ini. Suatu kejutan tersendiri saat menyadari dirinya tak ingin tertidur tanpa Kyungsoo di pelukannya.

Dengan selimut yang sudah menutupi tubuh berpeluh mereka, Kai mulai memejamkan mata. Menyusul Kyungsoo terbang ke alam mimpi. Dan Kai sadar sepenuhnya, hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo tak akan pernah sama lagi.

.

.

.

.

TBC

...

APAAAN INI?

gatau lagi deh #tutupmuka... TT

langsung cus review aja... kasih kritik dan sarannya..

Next or delstory?

Big thanks buat yang udah support ff ini dalam bentuk review, favorit atau follow... i love you guys...


	9. Chapter 9

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kaisoo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

WARNING! 18+

RnR

.

.

.

rerudo95 present

.

.

* * *

Chapter 8.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo terbangun berkat seseorang yang mendorong masuk ke dalam dirinya. Ia membuka paksa matanya yang masih terasa berat dan menemukan Kai menatapnya dengan geli bercampur gairah. Rupanya Kai tak mau menunggu Kyungsoo siap. Terbukti ketika pria itu mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya dalam satu hentakan keras. Tepat menyentuh titik terdalamnya.

"Brengsek." umpat Kyungsoo lebih untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia terkesiap, begitu terkejut dengan gairahnya yang meluap-luap seiring dengan hentakan kasar dari Kai.

"Mulutmu Kyungsoo." ia bisa merasakan senyum Kai diatas payudaranya. Rasanya seperti tersengat saat gigi Kai menggigit kemudian menghisap kulitnya kuat dibeberapa tempat yang berbeda. Entah untuk maksud apa, Kyungsoo yakin apa yang dilakukan Kai akan meninggalkan bekas.

"Fuck. Pelan Kim." geramnya. Ia bergidik. Suaranya begitu serak, begitu asing bahkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Seakan belum cukup, Kai menyelipkan tangannya diantara mereka. Memijat klirotisnya dalam lingkaran memutar dengan ibu jarinya. Kyungsoo memekik tertahan. Ini terlalu berlebihan untuknya. Tubuhnya masih sangat sensitif karena seks panas yang mereka lakukan semalam. Dan ia tahu ia akan datang dengan cepat.

Tak mau menjadi satu-satunya yang di kerjai, Kyungsoo mengepal lebih erat pada Kai. Menggerakkan pinggulnya melawan Kai. Senyum menang terukir dibibirnya kala mendengar geraman rendah dari bibir pria itu. Pekikan sekali lagi menggema darinya saat Kai tiba-tiba menggulingkan tubuhnya menjadi terlentang. Kai mendorong salah satu kakinya agar lebih terbuka dan memompa dengan cepat.

"Buka matamu." bisik Kai didekat telinganya. Kyungsoo menggeleng, merasa sangat sulit untuk membuka mata.

"Bukalah. Aku ingin melihat kau datang."

Erangan kesal terdengar sebagai bentuk protes dari Kyungsoo. Namun begitu ia tetap berusaha membuka matanya. Tak ada kata yang sanggup Kyungsoo pikirkan saat ia melihat kedalam mata Kai. Rasanya seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyengat seluruh tubuhnya dan terpusat ke intinya yang terasa penuh dengan Kai yang membengkak. Kai menempelkan kening mereka, erangan demi erangan bersahutan di dalam kamar itu. Tak berselang lama ia datang dengan keras, menarik Kai untuk datang bersamanya juga. Tubuhnya bergetar oleh kenikmatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan sementara Kai terus memompa untuk menuntaskan pelepasannya.

Tubuh Kai praktis menindihnya ketika kabut orgasme itu mulai mereda. Kyungsoo sudah tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menyingkirkan Kai dari atas tubuhnya atau sekedar untuk mengucapkan satu patah kata. Beruntung Kai segera sadar jika tubuhnya tidak seringan kapas. Pria itu menyangga tubuhnya dengan sikunya, namun tak membuat perbedaan jarak yang berarti.

"Apa kau sedang dalam masa suburmu?" tanya Kai. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya terlambat untuk ditanyakan. Dua kali mereka melakukannya, dan Kai selalu mengeluarkannya di dalam.

"Tidak. Lagipula aku memakai KB." jawabnya menyerupai bisikan.

"KB huh?" suara Kai terdengar geli. Menggelitik kulit lehernya yang memang sensitif. Ia menepuk punggung kokoh itu beberapa kali, meminta Kai untuk berpindah dari atas tubuhnya.

"Apa kau berharap jadi yang pertama?" jawab Kyungsoo sekenanya. Ia beranjak dari ranjangnya, memungut entah kaos milik siapa dan memakainya dengan cepat. Mungkin milik Kai karena sanggup menutupi hingga pertengahan pahanya. Kyungsoo tak berani menoleh kearah Kai. Tiba-tiba ia merasa malu dengan ketelanjangan mereka.

"Ternyata kau tidak sepolos kelihatannya ya."

"Seperti gadis muda naif yang mudah dibohongi? Ugh, yang benar saja." timpalnya yang hanya di tanggapi dengan kekehan serak dari Kai. Kyungsoo mengambil peralatan mandi dan baju yang sudah ia siapkan kemarin. Rasa ngilu nyata terasa di antara pahanya, membuat Kyungsoo harus ekstra mengatur langkahnya agar tak terlihat aneh. Napas lega lolos dari bibirnya ketika ia berhasil menutup pintu kamar mandi di belakang tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo memijit kepalanya yang berdenyut. Ia benar-benar sudah gila. Ia memang minum alkohol semalam, namun ia bersumpah ia tidak mabuk. Ia masih mengingat detik demi detik kejadian semalam. Bagaimana rasa penasaran telah mengalahkan logikanya. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana tubuhnya bisa merespon dengan liar stimulasi dari Kai yang bahkan tidak menciumnya sama sekali. Ini masih jadi misteri. Namun Kyungsoo mengakui jika Kai patut di juluki dengan dewa seks.

Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya. Percuma menyesalinya toh semua sudah terlanjur terjadi. Ia tidak bisa memutar waktu dan mencegah hal itu terjadi.

Dengan langkah lungkai Kyungsoo berjalan kearah cermin. Ia membuka kaos yang dipakainya, dan bekas merah gelap di payudara sebelah kanannya menjadi pusat perhatian Kyungsoo. Itu adalah bekas gigitan dan hisapan Kai sebelumnya. Perlahan tangannya terangkat, mengusap bercak yang dibuat menyerupai bunga mawar. Bercak itu terlihat indah, namun pikiran semua wanita yang pernah tidur dengan Kai juga memilikinya membuat perasaan marah terbersit dalam dirinya.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Kyungsoo yang terkejut langsung memutar tubuhnya dan menemukan Kai sudah berada dalam kamar mandi dengannya. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding terdekat karena lupa mengunci pintu. Dengan panik Kyungsoo segera menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan. Matanya mencari-cari kaos yang ia lemparkan tadi, ia melebarkan matanya ngeri melihat kaos itu berada didekat kaki Kai.

"Jangan mendekat." teriaknya panik saat melihat langkah Kai yang semakin mendekatinya. Namun pria itu hanya menyeringai, tatapan matanya begitu panas hingga membuat wajah Kyungsoo memerah sempurna.

Kai berhasil menangkap tangannya, memutar tubuhnya hingga kembali menghadap cermin. Punggung telanjangnya menempel tanpa celah pada dada bidang Kai. Bukti gairah pria itu menekan punggung belakangnya. Mata elang Kai menguncinya lewat cermin, membuatnya terasa seperti dihipnotis hingga tak bisa melawan. Kehangatan tubuh pria itu secara ajaib menenangkan kepanikannya.

Dengan mata yang masih terkunci, Kai menjalankan jari-jarinya membelai mulai dari bahu turun kesepanjang lengannya dan berakhir dengan menangkup kedua tangannya. Pria itu menuntun tangannya untuk menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Menstimulasi titik-titik sensitif yang tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya ada disana. Kepala Kyungsoo terasa berputar dan napasnya mulai memberat. Dan bayangan mereka di cermin memperburuk segalanya. Kyungsoo mejamkan matanya frustasi. Sentuhan-sentuhan itu kembali membangkitkan gairahnya.

"Kau basah." bisik Kai ditelinganya sebelum pria itu menggigitnya lembut. Ia terkesiap saat jarinya masuk kedalam dirinya sendiri. Sedangkan Kai memanjakan klirotisnya dengan pijatan lembut.

"Sentuh dirimu sendiri, Dear."

Kyungsoo kembali menemukan dirinya seperti terhipnotis. Ia mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya. Bahkan berani menambahkan jumlah jari kedalam dirinya. Kai membantu Kyungsoo dengan melingkarkan tangannya di perutnya. Menopang tubuhnya agar tidak terjatuh. Kepalanya terkulai kebelakang, memberi akses lebih pada gigi dan lidah Kai memanjakan titik sensitif pada perpotongan lehernya. Ia mulai mempercepat gerakan tangannya, menyentuh gspot-nya bertubi-tubi. Ia hampir sampai, namun Kai malah menarik tangannya keluar. Seketika Kyungsoo membuka matanya, menatap Kai dengan bingung. Sedangkan pria itu hanya menyeringai, dan dalam satu gerakan cepat, Kai membuat ia duduk diatas wastafel. Pria itu berada di antara kedua pahanya yang terbuka, memasukinya dengan perlahan. Napas mereka memburu, saling beradu dalam kenikmatan. Kai kembali menempelkan keningnya, usapan lembut pada pipinya membuat kelopak mata Kyungsoo terbuka.

"Aku pikir aku tak bisa berhenti." ucap Kai.

Dan sisa hari itu Kyungsoo habiskan dengan Kai di dalam kamar. Entah apa alasan yang nantinya mereka gunakan, Kyungsoo akan membuat Kai memikirkannya.

.

...

.

Tak terasa sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak seks gila-gilaan yang mereka lakukan dihari terakhir mereka di Jeju. Baik Kai maupun Kyungsoo kembali disibukkan dengan urusan perkuliahan. Ujian akhir semester. Ditambah dengan urusan perusahaan yang membuat Kai harus merelakan waktu bebasnya. Dan sudah dua hari ini ia sama sekali tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo.

Ngomong-ngomong soal wanita itu, Kai harus dibuat frustasi dengan sikapnya yang biasa-biasa saja. Seolah hari yang mereka lewati bersama di Jeju tak pernah terjadi. Padahal Kai masih tak bisa melupakan bagaimana gilanya mereka hari itu. Betapa liarnya mereka untuk saling memuaskan hasrat masing-masing. Masih lekat dalam ingatannya bagaimana lekuk tubuh Kyungsoo, lembut kulitnya saat bersinggungan dengannya. Dan bagaimana ekspresi wanita itu ketika ia datang.

Kai menggertakkan giginya, menghentikan pikirannya untuk mengingat lebih yang hanya akan membuatnya nyeri.

Sekali lagi Kai memeriksa arloji di tangan kirinya. Pukul 16.00. Berarti sudah lebih dari 15 menit ia berdiri bersandar di depan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. Seharusnya Kyungsoo sudah kembali dari kampusnya sejak pukul tiga siang tadi, namun nihil. Kai sudah mengetuk pintu bercat putih itu beberapa kali namun tak ada tanggapan. Ia juga sudah mencoba menghubungi ponsel Kyungsoo beberapa kali namun sayangnya ponsel wanita itu tidak aktif.

Baru saja ia ingin beranjak untuk mencari Kyungsoo, ia melihat wanita itu tengah berjalan dengan satu kantung plastik berukuran sedang di tangan kanannya. Namun fokus utama Kai bukanlah pada Kyungsoo. Melainkan seseorang yang tengah berjalan disamping wanita itu sambil membawa satu kantong plastik dengan ukuran yang lebih besar daripada yang Kyungsoo bawa. Ia mengernyit melihat keakraban mereka.

"Kai, apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kyungsoo. Kai hanya menatap wanita itu sekilas sebelum memandang balik pria yang kini berdiri berhadapan dengannya. Jika saja pria itu bukan sahabatnya, Kai pasti akan menghajar habis-habisan wajah yang tengah tersenyum tanpa dosa padanya itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Oh Sehun?"

"Mengantar wanita cantik ini tentu saja. Kyungsoo mengundangku untuk mampir."

Kai dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo yang memutar mata malas. Ia mengerutkan alisnya, balik menatap Sehun yang hanya membalasnya dengan senyum dan angkat bahu. Sungguh ia seperti orang bodoh sekarang.

"Kalian mau masuk tidak?" tanya Kyungsoo. Terdengar dari nada suaranya, Kyungsoo jelas malas menanggapi dirinya maupun Sehun. Kai memotong jalan Sehun ketika mereka masuk, sehingga kini ia berada tepat di belakang Kyungsoo. Dibelakangnya, Sehun hanya bisa terkekeh yang mana terdengar menjengkelkan di telinganya. Kai tak tahu apa yang ia lakukan, namun ia memberengut saat menyadari kini Kyungsoo dan Sehun berada di dapur untuk menaruh belanjaan Kyungsoo. Sedangkan dirinya kini berada di ruang tamu sendirian. Dengan kesal Kai menghempaskan tubuhnya ke atas sofa, menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

Sambil menunggu Kai kembali memikirkan asal muasal bagaimana Kyungsoo dan Sehun menjadi dekat seperti sekarang. Bahkan hingga Kyungsoo berani mengundang Sehun untuk mampir ke apartemennya. Tanpa sadar Kai mendengus, ia bahkan tak pernah sekalipun di undang masuk saat mengantarkan Kyungsoo pulang. Ah, ia ingat pesan Sehun saat itu. Apa benar mereka berkencan? Kai rasa itu tidak mungkin. Sehun sudah mempunyai calon tunangan.

"Wajahmu jelek sekali." ucap Sehun yang kini duduk di sebuah single sofa berhadapan dengannya. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulutnya untuk membalas Sehun, Kyungsoo datang dengan dua gelas berisi jus jeruk. Menaruhnya di hadapannya dan Sehun.

"Berhubung kau juga ada disini." Kyungsoo menatap Kai sekilas. "Aku minta tolong kalian berdua untuk mengisi kuisionerku. Aku akan mengambilnya sebentar."

Kyungsoo kembali meninggalkan mereka berdua di ruang tamu. Kai mendengus, menyesal telah berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Meski begitu ia masih benar-benar tak suka dengan ide Kyungsoo yang mengajak Sehun datang ke apartemennya. Bisa saja Kyungsoo mengundang Sehun untuk bertemu di caffee atau dimanapun itu. Bukan di apartemennya yang sepi ini.

"Ini."

Kai menerima malas-malasan kuisioner dan ballpen yang Kyungsoo sodorkan. Ia membolak-balik lima halaman kuisioner itu, membacanya sekilas sambil mendengarkan penjelasan Kyungsoo juga suara menyebalkan Sehun yang bertanya hal-hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Tanpa menunggu instruksi dari Kyungsoo ia mulai mengerjakannya sendiri. Ini hal yang mudah, ia hanya perlu memilih antara setuju atau tidak setuju pada pernyataan yang sudah Kyungsoo tulis. Ia hanya perlu sedikit berpikir untuk lima pertanyaan yang menanyakan opininya tentang beberapa hal mengenai bisnis. Bukan hal yang sulit. Hanya butuh waktu lima belas menit baginya untuk menyelesaikan semua soal itu.

"Wah. Kurasa kau akan menjadi lulusan terbaik jika tugas akhirmu seperti ini." ujar Sehun. Sengaja berlama-lama dengan satu atau dua soal. Kai tahu karena Sehun berkali-kali meliriknya.

"Ini bukan apa-apa." jawab Kyungsoo. Kai mengernyit melihat senyum malu-malu Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh. Aku baru pertama kali mengisi kuisioner sedetail ini." puji Sehun yang terdengar tulus.

"Aku selesai. Dimana kamar mandinya?" tanya Kai. Meletakkan kertas yang sudah selesai diisinya ke atas pangkuan Kyungsoo.

"Ada di dekat dapur." Ia sedikit jijik dengan sikap Sehun yang di buat-buat seperti sekarang. Entah apa yang pria itu inginkan. Daripada memikirkannya lebih baik ia mandi saja.

.

...

.

Kai keluar dari kamar mandi dua puluh menit kemudian. Ia merasa lega karena tubuhnya sudah tidak terasa lengket. Sambil mengusak rambutnya yang basah Kai melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang tamu. Di sana hanya ada Kyungsoo yang tengah meneliti kertas jawabannya dan Sehun. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri sudah tidak nampak. Mungkin sudah pulang.

Kai kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya di samping Kyungsoo. Membuat atensi wanita itu beralih padanya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau ada disini?" ulang Kyungsoo. Kai melirik sekilas Kyungsoo. Wajah Kyungsoo terlihat kesal, namun hal itu malah membuat Kyungsoo terlihat lucu.

"Aku tidak melihatmu dua hari ini, bodoh."

"Lalu apa hubungannya."

"Dan kenapa kau mengundang Sehun ke apartemenmu?" tanya Kai. Ia memasang wajah seriusnya, kemudian duduk menghadap Kyungsoo yang terlihat masih kesal.

"Bukankah kau sudah tahu jika aku minta bantuannya untuk mengisi ini?" ujar Kyungsoo sambil mengangkat lembaran-lembaran kertas itu ke depan wajahnya. Kai segera menepis tangan Kyungsoo dan mencengkramnya.

"Kau bisa mengajaknya ke caffee atau restoran atau pinggir jalan sekalipun."

"Dengar. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di supermarket dan aku tidak membawa kuisioner ini. Aku berniat mengajaknya kesini hari ini juga karena mungki aku tidak akan bertemu dengannya sampai liburan semester ini berakhir. Oke."

"Itu bukan alasan."

"Kau tahu, kau terdengar seperti seorang kekasih yang tengah cemburu." dengus Kyungsoo malas. Wanita itu melepas cekalan tangannya kemudian mulai membereskan meja. Mengambil gelas kosong milik Sehun dan membawanya ke dapur. Kai mengikutinya dengan kekesalan yang nyata terlihat di wajahnya.

"Aku hanya ingin menjagamu seperti yang Sohee dan oppa-mu lakukan."

"Oh astaga. Aku sudah memiliki dua satpam dalam hidupku. Jangan menambahnya lagi, Kai."

"Kau menganggap perhatian mereka seperti itu?" tanya Kai tidak terima. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini berhadapan dengannya. Tangannya menyilang di dadanya. Matanya membulat lebar yang malah terlihat menggemaskan bagi Kai.

"Tentu saja tidak. Tapi demi Tuhan aku sudah dewasa. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri."

"Ya kau memang sudah 'dewasa'." Kai melarikan tatapannya sepanjang tubuh Kyungsoo. Dari atas ke bawah. Yang malah dibalas Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajamnya. Namun jangan lupakan pipinya yang memerah. Hal itu membuat rasa kesal Kai menguap begitu saja. Ia yakin Kyungsoo masih mengingat hari itu.

"Sudahlah."

Kyungsoo mendorong Kai ke samping. Menyingkirkan tubuhnya dari meja pantry, kembali menyibukkan diri dengan barang belanjaannya. Namun bukan Kai namanya jika ia menyingkir dengan mudah. Ia menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat. Membuat wajah itu semakin memerah bahkan hingga ketelinga. Kai semakin senang. Kyungsoo benar-benar masih mengingat hari itu.

"Astaga kau sangat lucu." gumam Kai sebelum tertawa. Ia membingkai wajah Kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya, menekannya gemas hingga bibirnya mengerucut.

"Yak. Lepaskan." kalimat Kyungsoo yang terdengar tidak jelas membuat Kai kembali tertawa. Terus tertawa hingga perutnya terasa sakit. Terus tertawa hingga tak menyadari senyum tersembunyi Kyungsoo untuknya.

.

...

.

"Jangan membuat makan malam." ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya mengobrak-abrik isi kulkasnya. Ia memberengut kesal pada Kai yang masih berkutat dengan ponselnya. Padahal ia sangat ingin menasak spageti untuk makan malamnya hari ini.

"Eomma mengajak kita makam malam di luar."

"Kenapa aku harus ikut?"

"Tanyakan sendiri pada eomma."

Kyungsoo mengambil ponsel berdering dari tangan Kai. Ia menghela napas saat menemukan idcall bertuliskan 'Eomma' di layar itu. Setelah berdehem beberapa kali sebelum menerima panggilan dari ibu Kai.

"Kai, berikan ponselmu pada Kyungsoo." seru ibu Kai dari seberang sana. Kyungsoo tak bisa tidak tersenyum saat mendengar aksen anehnya saat berbicara bahasa Korea.

"Ini aku, Mama."

"Ah, kau sudah dengar dari Kai? Aku tidak menerima penolakan."

"Tapi mama."

"Sudah. Tidak ada tapi-tapi. Masih ada dua jam sebelum acaranya dimulai. Kalian cepat pulang ke rumah Mama, berdandan disini saja. Oke. Aku tutup telponnya."

Kyungsoo semakin memberengut saat ibu Kai tak memberi celah baginya untuk menolak. Kini ia tahu darimana sifat pemaksa milik Kai. Ternyata ibu Kai juga tidak ada bedanya. Ia menyerahkan kembali ponsel Kai pada pemiliknya. Ia melepas apron yang sebelumnya ia pakai.

"Lima belas menit. Aku akan siap lima belas menit lagi."

Anggukan Kai mengantar Kyungsoo pergi ke kamarnya. Ia tak tahu bagaimana konsep acara makan malam ini, tapi kedengarannya seperti makan malam formal. Meski ibu Kai mengatakan jika, pasti, dirinya akan didandani disana, setidaknya ia juga memakai pakaian yang layak. Sehingga nanti ia tak begitu memalukan karena salah kostum.

Dengan sedikit enggan Kyungsoo berjalan menuju lemari dimana Sohee menyimpan oleh-oleh untuknya. Ia menghela napas panjang melihat jajaran baju bermerk yang selama ini tak ingin disentuhnya. Malam ini pilihannya jatuh pada sebuah dress hitam kombinasi brokat dengan panjang lima senti diatas lutut. Bagian lehernya yang rendah membuat Kyungsoo mengambil sebuah kalung perak dengan bandul monte putih yang cantik sebagai pelengkap. Tak lupa ia memakai flat shoes yang memiliki warna senada dengan dressnya. Ia tak punya banyak waktu untuk menata rambut atau membubuhkan make up di wajahnya. Jadi ia membiarkannya begitu saja. Kyungsoo percaya ibu Kai akan menangani itu nanti.

Tepat lima belas menit ia telah siap. Ia menghampiri Kai yang rupanya masih duduk di ruang makan. Ia berdehem pelan, mencoba mengalihkan perhatian Kai dari ponselnya.

"Ayo pergi." ajak Kyungsoo. Ia berusaha mati-matian menutupi rasa gugupnya merasakan tatapan intens Kai yang menelusuri penampilannya. Kyungsoo tahu dirinya tidak se-fashionable Sohee, namun selera fashionnya pun tidak terlalu buruk. Kecuali pilihan warnanya yang selalu hitam. Selebihnya baik-baik saja.

Ini pertama kali baginya berpenampilan girly tanpa Sohee ataupun oppa-nya. Dan tentunya tanpa paksaan. Kyungsoo merasa aneh, tapi juga tak memiliki pilihan lain lagi. Hanya dress ini yang terlihat 'normal'. Sedangkan yang lainnya berukuran terlalu pendek, terlalu terbuka, berwarna terlalu cerah, dan masih banyak hal lainnya yang membuatnya pantang memakainya. Namun pikirannya berubah, mungkin dress ini juga sama anehnya dengan yang lain. Lihatlah bagaimana tatapan Kai tak juga lepas darinya.

"Ku rasa kau tidak perlu berdandan lagi." kalimat Kai terdengar jujur. Namun Kyungsoo memilih mengabaikannya dan meninggalkan Kai yang malah terkekeh di belakangnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju mobil Kai, Kyungsoo memilih berjalan di depan. Membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dengan Kai. Ia butuh ruang untuk mengatasi kegugupannya. Namun sepertinya Kai enggan mengerti tentang hal itu. Terbukti saat Kai menarik lengannya hingga tubuhnya hampir limbung. Untunglah pria itu berhasil menangkap pinggangnya, meski tetap wajahnya membentur dada bidang Kai. Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap Kai yang hanya diam dan memandangnya intens.

Mereka bertahan dalam posisi yang sama dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Tubuh Kyungsoo tiba-tiba lumpuh, sama sekali tak bisa bergerak untuk melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan tangan Kai. Mata mereka saling bertaut, terkesan enggan bahkan hanya sekedar berkedip. Jantung Kyungsoo seperti baru saja melompat dari rongga dadanya saat Kai tiba-tiba memajukan wajahnya. Membuat jarak wajah mereka terpisah hanya beberapa senti saja.

"Kita sudah sampai di mobilku, Nona. Kau mau pergi kemana lagi." ucapan Kai berhasil menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Memandang sekitarnya dengan bingung. Rupanya ia sudah berada di luar gedung apartemennya. Bahkan sudah melewati mobil sport biru milik Kai. Pantas saja ia tak menyadarinya, mobil ini berbeda dari yang biasanya Kai pakai.

Dengan menahan malu, Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh berlari menuju pintu penumpang yang masih terkunci. Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepalanya keras-keras, merutuki tubuhnya yang terasa panas karena rengkuhan Kai barusan.

"Apa kau tidak mau membukanya?" tanya Kyungsoo ketus. Sebenarnya hanya untuk menutupi rasa malunya. Kai hanya bisa terkekeh karena sikapnya. Pria itu lekas mengambil kunci mobilnya. Setelah alarm pertanda pintu sudah bisa dibuka, Kyungsoo bergerak cepat masuk kedalam mobil Kai. Menyembunyikan wajah diantara tangkupan tangannya.

Oh, tolong bumi telan aku sekarang juga. Batin Kyungsoo nelangsa.

.

...

.

Kai duduk bersandar di sofa ruang tamu rumahnya, menunggu Kyungsoo yang masih di sandera oleh ibunya. Ia kembali mendengus mengingat ibunya yang langsung memonopoli Kyungsoo ketika mereka tiba. Menahannya dalam kamar, dan Kai tak bisa menebak lagi apa yang sedang ibunya dan Kyungsoo lakukan didalam sana.

Ia berdecak kesal. Sudah satu jam namun belum ada tanda-tanda ibunya maupun Kyungsoo akan keluar dari dalam sana. Padahal acara makan malamnya akan di mulai kurang dari setengah jam lagi. Makan malam ini memang bukan makan malam biasa. Ini lebih seperti pesta. Dihadiri oleh jajaran keluarga pengusaha sukses, termasuk keluarganya. Kai sudah beberapa kali terjebak dalam acara seperti ini. Ia sudah bisa menebak seberapa membosankannya berada disana. Namun setidaknya kehadiran Kyungsoo bersamanya akan sedikit mengubah suasana.

Mengingat kejadian sore tadi benar-benar membuat Kai merasa geli. Ia tak bisa menahan tawanya mengingat wajah Kyungsoo yang semerah tomat. Jika saja ia punya kesempatan, ia ingin mengambil potret wanita itu dan menjadikannya wallpaper ponselnya. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Bahkan hanya mengingatnya ia bisa merasa segemas ini.

Deheman ayahnya menghentikan suara tawa Kai, meski hal itu juga tidak membuat senyum di wajahnya menghilang. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya melihat tatapan teduh milik ayahnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu tertawa seperti ini. Apa gerangan yang membuatmu tampak begitu bahagia?" tanya ayahnya.

"Apakah begitu? Aku hanya mengingat wajah Kyungsoo sore tadi. Dia benar-benar lucu." jawab Kai disela kekehannya.

"Dia benar-benar cantik bukan." ucap ayahnya yang sama sekali tidak butuh jawaban atau tanggapan. Kai bertanya-tanya apa yang ayahnya pikirkan sekarang. Matanya tampak menerawang, menegaskan bahwa pikirannya tengah tak berada di tempat. Saking sibuknya berpikir, Kai tak menyadari jika ayahnya sudah kembali menatapnya.

"Kai, bisakah ayah meminta bantuanmu?"

"Apa itu ayah?"

"Tolong jangan permainkan Kyungsoo seperti korbanmu yang lainnya. Karena Kyungsoo sangat berharga bagi ibumu maupun aku. Aku bisa mempercayaimu bukan?"

Meski bingung Kai tetap mengangguk dengan yakin. Ia memang tak memiliki niatan untuk mempermainkan Kyungsoo atau menjadikan Kyungsoo sebagai salah satu korbannya. Kai ingin hubungannya murni sebatas teman. Atau mungkin tidak. Karena ia dan Kyungsoo telah melakukan hal yang tidak sepatutnya dalam suatu hubungan pertemanan.

Namun sekali lagi, benarkah hatinya hanya ingin berteman dengan Kyungsoo?

Biarlah waktu yang akan menjawabnya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

...

annyeong yeorobun...

I'm back... adakah yang nunggu?

Aku gak tau lagi deh ini.. gak jelas banget kan ya...TT

cus review aja guys... see you for next chap..

Big thanks buat yang udah review, follow atau fav story ini.. saranghaeyo...

rerudo95


	10. Chapter 10

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kaisoo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

WARNING! 18+

RnR

.

.

.

rerudo95 present

.

* * *

Chapter 9.

.

.

.

"Mama, apa ini tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tidak. Kau sangat cantik. Tenang saja."

Suara kedua orang wanita yang telagh dinanti-nanti itu membuat kedua pria yang masih berkutat dengan pikiran masing-masing menoleh. Joonmyeon tersenyum penuh wibawa seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Kai sepenuhnya terpaku pada sosok wanita yang sedang di gandeng oleh ibunya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Kyungsoo.

Kai terkejut melihat perubahan wanita itu di tangan ibunya. Kyungsoo tampak sangat mengagumkan. Wanita itu masih memakai dress yang sama. Tapi Kai dibuat heran dengan kesannya yang berbeda. Jika tadi Kyungsoo terlihat lugu dan manis, kini Kyungsoo jauh terlihat anggun dan seksi disaat yang bersamaan. Rambut panjangnya dibuat bergelombang menggantung di punggungnya. Wajahnya terpoles make up natural yang menunjukkan sisi anggunnya. Haigheels setinggi sepuluh senti itu membuat kaki Kyungsoo terlihat indah. Melihatnya saja membuat Kai memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Baiklah, lebih baik kita segera berangkat." kalimat ayahnya menghentikan Kai yang tengah mengagumi penampilan Kyungsoo malam ini. Ia melihat ibunya yang masih bertahan dengan senyum lebarnya melepaskan gandengannya pada Kyungsoo dan beralih meraih tangan ayahnya. Sedangkan ia sendiri berjalan kesisi Kyungsoo dan menyodorkan lengannya.

"Ayo tuan putri. Tapi sayang di luar hanya ada mobil bukan kereta kuda." ucapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo tertawa. Setidaknya hal itu cukup untuk membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih santai.

"Sayang sekali."

Di luar sudah ada dua limo yang menunggu. Kai yang sangat hafal dengan kebiasaan ibunya hanya bisa memutar matanya malas.

"Mengapa kita harus pergi dengan kendaraan terpisah?" bisik Kyungsoo.

"Biarkan saja. Kadang mereka memang lebih menggelikan daripada remaja."

Kai lebih memilih mengacuhkan kebingungan di wajah Kyungsoo. Ia membuka pintu untuk wanita itu masuk sebelum dirinya. Tampak penyekat antara sopir dan ruang untuk penumpang. Sengaja memberi privasi bagi mereka. Kai bisa saja berfantasi berhubungan seks kilat dengan Kyungsoo sekarang, lagipula jarak antara rumahnya dan tempat diselenggarakannya acara terbilang cukup jauh. Ada banyak waktu bagi mereka jika hanya untuk satu kali klimaks. Namun Kai menahan diri, selain tak ingin terkena amukan ibunya, ia tak berani menjamin satu klimaks akan cukup untuknya.

Kai mendecakkan lidahnya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang duduk di ujung kursi seolah dirinya adalah virus yang mematikan. Dalam satu kali tarikan ia berhasil membawa tubuh mungil itu mendekat padanya. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Kyungsoo, memenjarakannya didalam lengannya. Meski gairahnya mulai bangkit, Kai tak bisa menghentikkan dirinya untuk membawa tubuh mungil Kyungsoo mendekat padanya. Aroma tubuh Kyungsoo ajaib mampu membawa kedamaian tersendiri baginya. Harumnya murni, menyejukkan.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Setidaknya tidak sekarang." Kai mengaduh kesakitan saat Kyungsoo memukul lengannya. Wanita itu memalingkan wajahnya kearah jendela namun tak mencoba untuk menarik diri. Malahan kini Kyungsoo menyandarkan sebagian berat tubuhnya pada Kai.

Seperti biasa Kyungsoo akan berubah sangat diam ketika berada di dalam mobil. Kai pun tak pernah mempermasalahkan hal itu, namun untuk kali ini Kai tak bisa tidak memikirkannya. Meski samar ia bisa merasakan tubuh Kyungsoo bergetar. Seperti orang yang ketakutan.

"Kau baik? Tubuhmu bergetar." tanya Kai. Tangannya mengelus bolak balik lengan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu menoleh sekilas kearahnya sebelum mengangguk. Tangannya yang dingin menghentikan gerakan tangan Kai dan memilih hanya menggenggamnya saja. Kai tahu wanita itu tidak baik-baik saja. Tapi ia harus berpuas diri dengan jawaban Kyungsoo setidaknya untuk saat ini. Kai tak ingin merusak suasana dengan memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menjawab dengan jujur. Mungkin lain kali ia akan bertanya. Ya, jika ia tidak lupa.

Setengah jam kemudian mereka sampai di hotel mewah, tempat pesta ini dilangsungkan. Seperti yang ia duga kilat blitz kamera menyambutnya ketika ia keluar dari limonya. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, menggenggam tangan wanita itu dan menuntunnya keluar. Seperti lebah, para wartawan yang melihatnya datang dengan seorang wanita langsung menyerbunya dengan kilatan blitz kamera secara beruntun.

Ia mendesis saat Kyungsoo memeluk lengannya erat, membuat payudaranya yang kenyal menekan lekat pada lengannya. Sebisa mungkin ia memasang wajah datar, sesekali melirik Kyungsoo yang terus menunduk. Menerobos kerumunan wartawan yang mulai bertanya-tanya siapa Kyungsoo sebenarnya. Ia sangat tahu jika Kyungsoo gugup. Suatu hal baru bagi wanita itu berada di tengah keramaian media seperti sekarang.

Kai merasa sedikit lega saat mereka sudah masuk ke dalam lobby. Disini media dilarang masuk mengingat acara ini bersifat privat.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja. Disini bukan tempatku." ucap Kyungsoo setelah menarik tangannya untuk berhenti. Kai tahu hal seperti ini akan terjadi. Ia menyesal karena ketidaknyamanan Kyungsoo. Tapi ia juga tak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Kyungsoo sudah terlanjur berada disini, akan sangat sulit untuk keluar karena adanya media. Ia yakin para wartawan itu tak akan melepaskan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

"Sulit. Ada banyak wartawan yang akan membuntutimu."

"Kita bisa lewat pintu belakang."

"Tidak. Kau tidak tahu wartawan sangat mengerikan. Mereka punya mata dimana-mana, bahkan mungkin mereka punya mata di belakang kepala mereka." ujar Kai yang membuat Kyungsoo tanpa sadar memberengut kesal. Kai mengutuk dalam hati, Kyungsoo benar-benar membuatnya nyaris gila. Wanita itu sama sekali tak sadar jika respon spontannya membuat dirinya tampak begitu lucu. Dan dalam dandanan seperti sekarang Kyungsoo terlihat semakin seksi. Jika saja ia tak berada di tempat terbuka Kai bersumpah akan merobek dress hitam itu dan menyetubuhi Kyungsoo habis-habisan.

Kai menggertakkan gigi lagi. Menekan pikiran liarnya menguasainya. Untunglah ayah dan ibunya datang di saat yang tepat.

"Kalian belum masuk?" tanya ibunya. Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu sedangkang Kyungsoo terlihat sudah menyerah.

"Ayo masuk." ajak ayahnya. Kai kembali menyodorkan lengannya dan dengan terpaksa Kyungsoo kembali meraihnya. Kai menepuk punggung tangan Kyungsoo, menyemangatinya.

Hall ini terlihat mewah dan terlalu terang. Dengan interior klasik yang di dominasi dengan warna putih dan emas. Tamu undangan yang datang pun tak kalah mewahnya. Dengan gaun dan tuksedo yang jelas berharga jutaan, perhiasan yang mencolok, dandanan tebal yang membuat wajah-wajah mereka terlihat berat.

Kai hanya mengikuti kemana orang tuanya pergi, masih tetap menampilkan ekspresi datarnya. Tersenyum kecil sesekali saat namanya ikut terseret. Malam ini Kai sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan menggoda dari wanita-wanita di sekitarnya. Karena tak ada yang lebih membuatnya bergairah selain Kyungsoo. Wanita lugu yang berjalan kikuk di sampingnya. Ia yakin lengan jasnya sudah kusut karena Kyungsoo meremasnya berkali-kali. Wanita itu seakan ingin bersembunyi di bawah ketiaknya saat beberapa orang menyapa mereka.

"Ah itu dia tuan rumahnya." Kai ikut menoleh ketika mendengar seruan acara. Tuan dan Nyonya Huang tampak elegan dengan tuksedo dan gaun bernuansa emas yang serasi. Acara malam ini memang dikhususkan Tuan Huang untuk merayakan lima puluh tahun pernikahan mereka.

Namun bukan itu yang menjadi fokus utama Kai sekarang. Seorang wanita bergaun seksi yang berdiri di dekat tuan dan nyonya Jang lah yang menarik atensinya. Begitu pula Kyungsoo yang kini menegang disisinya. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo, mencoba tersenyum untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang mulai panik. Kai sendiripun mencoba untuk tetap tenang meski emosinya memuncak. Melihat senyum palsu dan sok polos milik wanita itu membuatnya mual.

Jang Hyesung. Dia akan membayarnya.

Melihat isyarat ibunya membuat Kai tak bisa melarikan diri. Dengan yakin ia menarik Kyungsoo bersamanya. Menggenggam tangan dingin itu dan mengelus punggung tangannya. Mereka berbincang, mengucapkan selamat pada sang tuan rumah kemudian membahas sedikit tentang bisnis. Bahkan tuan Huang juga melibatkan Kyungsoo dalam diskusinya. Namun Kai masih memperhatikan bagaimana nyonya Jang dan Hyesung yang terus-terusan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tak mengenakkan.

"Ah siapa ini?" Kai sangat ingin mencolok kedua mata wanita itu. Ibu Hyesung. Ia tak akan sungkan mencongkel kedua mata yang telah memandang hina pada Kyungsoo. Kai tidak peduli jika dia adalah seorang wanita ataupun berusia lebih tua darinya. Sepertinya ibunya juga merasakan hal yang sama. Terbukti dari senyum ramah ibunya yang memudar.

"Oh ya. Dia Do Kyungsoo, putriku." jawab ibunya santai.

"Apa kau bercanda? Aku tahu kau hanya melahirkan sekali." balas nyonya Jang tak mau kalah. Kai menaikkan alisnya, merasa tertarik dengan pertengkaran tersirat antar ibu-ibu sosialita ini. Kai mengenal ibunya dengan sangat baik, tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan sarkasme kata-katanya. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan senyum hangat bak malaikatnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Toh dia cepat atau lambat akan jadi putriku juga. Tidak masalah mengatakannya sekarang."

Kai menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar ucapan ibunya. Sedikit tidak mengerti arti kalimat itu. Apa mungkin ibunya akan mengangkat Kyungsoo sebagai anak. Namun lebih daripada itu ia sangat menikmati ekspresi kedua ibu dan anaknya itu.

"Sudahlah yeobo. Lebih baik kita mencari tempat duduk. Acara sebentar lagi dimulai." seperti biasa ayahnya selalu menjadi penengah dalam perdebatan dimanapun dan kapanpun. Kai harus menelan kekecewaannya karena tidak bisa melihat perdebatan sengit antara ibunya dan nyonya Jang. Tapi ia juga bersyukur karena mungkin ia akan terkena alergi jika berdekatan dengan Hyesung lebih lama lagi.

.

...

.

"Aku ke toilet sebentar." bisik Kai. Kyungsoo mengangguk sebagai persetujuan. Ia masih menatap punggung tegap itu hingga jaraknya terbilang cukup jauh. Kyungsoo memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk kabur. Bukan berarti dia akan pulang, Kyungsoo hanya ingin keluar sebentar dan menghirup udara segar. Berada di dalam hall yang penuh dengan aroma parfum yang bermacam-macam membuat kepalanya pusing.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, jika ia tidak salah lihat, ada taman kecil di dekat sini. Benar saja, ia tersenyum melihat taman itu kini tak seberapa jauh darinya. Ia baru saja akan kesana ketika seseorang menari tangannya. Matanya membelalak, Hyesung mencengkram tangannya kasar namun berhati-hati saat menariknya sehingga orang-orang yang melihat mereka tidak akan curiga. Ia memandang was-was ketika Hyesung menariknya ke lorong menuju taman yang sepi. Tak ada yang melihat mereka dan itu membuatnya panik.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyakitimu." meski Hyesung mengatakan seperti itu tak lantas membuat Kyungsoo tenang. Ia menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah itu mampu untuk melindunginya dari bahaya. Kyungsoo tidak takut, ia hanya waspada dengan segala kemungkinan.

"Aku hanya ingin, kau tahu, minta maaf." lanjut Hyesung. Wanita itu tampak gugup, namun suara dan matanya terlihat tulus. Kyungsoo mengangguk kaku, masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Saat itu aku benar-benar sakit karena merasa terkhianati. Aku kira aku spesial untuk Kai, tapi semua terpatahkan saat aku melihat perlakuannya padamu."

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu." hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan. Masih terlalu shock dengan permintaan maaf Hyesung yang tiba-tiba. Mengingat beberapa waktu yang lalu ia masih memandang penuh dendam padanya. Meski begitu ia ikut merasakan kelegaaan di mata Hyesung. Kyungsoo tidak suka mencari musuh, itu hanya menyulitkannya dan membuang banyak tenaga. Lagipula ia yakin Hyesung tak akan bisa menyakitinya lagi. Ada Kai di belakangnya, meski itu sedikit berlebihan. Jadi tak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak memaafkan Hyesung.

"Terimakasih Kyungsoo. Emm, apa kau mau masuk?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin duduk disana sebentar."

"Baiklah. Selamat tinggal Kyungsoo."

Sepeninggalan Hyesung, Kyungsoo kembali membawa langkahnya menuju kursi panjang taman itu. Ia melepas highheelsnya, mendesah lega saat otot-otot kakinya mulai melemas. Ia benar-benar heran dengan wanita yang betah memakai sepatu ini selama berjam-jam. Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepalanya, menghirup udara bebas dalam-dalam. Ia sedikit mengernyit merasakan udara yang dingin, namun hal itu sama sekali bukan halangan baginya untuk menikmati heningnya malam.

"Rupanya kau ada disini."

"Sehun?" Kyungsoo berjengit mendengar seseorang berbicara di belakangnya. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Sehun disini. Meski seharusnya ia bisa menebak bahwa Sehun juga akan datang keacara seperti ini. Sehun berada di kelas yang sama dengan Kai bukan. Pria itu tampak tampan seperti biasa, jas navy yang dipakainya malam ini membuat Sehun tampak gagah. Bahunya yang lebar membuat siapapun ingin bersandar disana. Termasuk Kyungsoo yang mulai mengantuk.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Tadi aku melihat Hyesung menarikmu keluar."

"Aku baik-baik saja." jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Kyungsoo benar-benar heran dengan kekhawatiran mereka yang berlebihan. Ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri, ia menguasai beberapa jurus judo. Berhadapan dengan perampok pun sebenarnya tidak masalah bagi Kyungsoo.

"Apa kalian selalu begini? Overprotectif?"

"Kalian?"

"Ya. Kau dan Kai. Kalian sama-sama mengkhawatirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Aku bisa melindungi diriku sendiri."

"Wajar bukan kalau seorang pria ingin melindungi seorang wanita yang berharga di hidupnya."

Kyungsoo sedikit tertegun mendengar penuturan Sehun. Namun detik berikutnya Kyungsoo sadar jika Sehun tidak mengatakan hal itu demi dirinya. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas. Membuahkan tawa yang cukup lama dari Sehun. Sepertinya Sehun mendapat hiburan tersendiri karena tanggapannya.

"Apanya yang lucu?" tanya Kyungsoo malas. Sehun menutup mulutnya, mencoba meredakan tawanya.

"Ternyata kau memang tidak mudah di rayu ya." ungkap Sehun. Kyungsoo mengendikkan bahunya. Mungkin dia termasuk dalam jajaran wanita yang antik. Ia memang jarang terpengaruh dengan rayuan. Bahkan saat usianya masih sangat muda. Kyungsoo juga tak mengerti mengapa, tak ada satupun rayuan yang ditujukan padanya membuatnya tersipu-sipu atau menghangatkan hatinya.

"Mengapa aku harus? Lagipula aku tahu kau sudah punya tunangan."

Kyungsoo mengerjap cepat melihat ekspresi Sehun yang kembali berubah. Lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Senyumannya terlihat sangat tulus, mata tajamnya menerawang jauh. Kyungsoo kira saat ini Sehun tengah mengingat tunangannya. Ekspresi yang sama persis dengan milik Kai saat pria itu menceritakan tentang wanita yang masih sangat di cintainya.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasakan sakit tepat di dadanya. Tangannya terangkat, menekan dadanya yang terasa sesak. Sepertinya ia sudah terlalu lama berdiam di luar dengan udara yang sedingin ini.

"Lebih baik kita masuk."

"Dengan bertelanjang kaki seperti itu?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memanas melihat arah tatapan Sehun. Ia tak sadar jika ia masih bertelanjang kaki. Dengan cepat ia meraih sepatunya dan memakainya. Ia sedikit kesulitan mengaitkan pengaitnya karena cahaya yang minim. Ia begitu terkejut saat Sehun sudah berjongkok di depannya dan mengambil alih tugas tangannya. Jantungnya berdebar keras saat tangan besar Sehun menyentuh pergelangan kakinya dengan lembut, bahkan pria itu tak ragu membersihkan kotoran yang menempel pada telapak kakinya.

"Kau membuat kakimu kotor." kekeh Sehun. Wajah Kyungsoo semakin merona saat Sehun kembali menatapnya. Ia tak pernah tahu jika pria itu memiliki eye smile yang cantik di balik wajah dinginnya. Sepertinya semua yang berteman dengan Kai memiliki wajah ganda, datar dan dingin namun satu waktu berubah manis.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

Kyungsoo dan Sehun segera menoleh ke arah suara. Mendapati Kai berdiri dua meter dari tempat mereka duduk dengan sikap yang defensif. Kedua tangannya berada di saku celananya. Tatapannya terlihat sangat dingin, membuat Kyungsoo menciut di tempatnya. Tanpa sadar ia berdiri terlalu cepat hingga hampir terjatuh. Untunglah Sehun tanggap memegangi sikunya. Namun rupanya hal itu tidak membuat Kai senang. Ekspresi wajahnya semakin dingin dan menakutkan.

"Hanya mencari udara segar. Bukankah begitu Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memandang kaget Sehun yang kini merangkul pundaknya dengan santai. Sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan aura permusuhan yang menguar dari diri Kai. Situasinya seperti seorang wanita yang tengah diperbutkan dua pria tampan sekarang. Terlalu konyol. Kemudian Kyungsoo tertegun. Ia tidak sedang diperebutkan oleh siapapun. Bahkan ia bukan milik salah satu dari mereka. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk takut pada kemarahan Kai, lagipula Kai sama sekali tidak punya hak untuk marah padanya.

"Kyungsoo kemarilah." perintah Kai tegas tak terbantahkan. Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Berdebat dengan dirinya sendiri haruskah ia mengikuti kata-kata Kai. Namun pria itu terlihat seperti ingin memukuli Sehun jika ia masih bersikukuh diam di tempatnya. Ia tak mungkin membuat hubungan antara keduanya rusak.

Sambil menghela napas kasar, Kyungsoo melepaskan rangkulan Sehun dan menghampiri Kai. Pria itu langsung menariknya untuk pergi, tanpa pamit seolah tak ada Sehun di sana. Ia merasa tak enak dengan Sehun sehingga ia menoleh kebelakang. Namun tatapan dan senyum Sehun membuatnya bingung. Apa artinya itu?

"Kita akan pergi kemana?" tanya Kyungsoo yang menyadari jika mereka pergi ke arah yang berlawanan, namun pria itu hanya meliriknya sekilas. Kai semakin mempercepat langkahnya di lorong gelap menuju gerbang belakang. Melewati beberapa wartawan yang lengah dengan mudahnya. Limo yang tadi mengantar mereka tampak sudah menunggu di pinggir jalan yang gelap. Seperti memang sudah di rencanakan.

"Masuk." Kai mendorongnya secara verbal, kentara sekali tidak ingin berlaku kasar padanya. Kyungsoo masuk dengan tergesa, disusul dengan Kai yang sama sekali tidak melepaskan tangannya. Pria itu menekan suatu tombol entah apa di dekat pintu dan berbicara dengan intonasi dingin yang membuat dirinya merinding.

"Bawa kami keliling Seoul. Berhenti ketika aku meminta."

"Baik tuan."

Merasakan ancaman, Kyungsoo beringsut menjauh dari Kai. Namun sayang ia jalah cepat. Pria itu entah bagaimana caranya berhasil mengangkat dirinya hingga duduk mengangkan di paha Kai. Hal itu sontak membuat dressnya menggulung ke atas, mengekspos pahanya yang masih memakai stocking.

Alarm peringatan berbunyi keras di belakang kepalanya, namun tubuhnya seolah membeku. Tak bisa bergerak barang untuk medorong pergi tangan Kai yang mulai menyentuhnya dengan belaian seringan bulu. Kewarasannya menguap begitu saja. Bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri heran bagaimana bisa tubuhnya bereaksi segila ini terhadap Kai. Pria itu seperti tahu persis dimana tombol on untuk gairahnya.

"Mengapa kau begitu keras kepala eoh?" bisik Kai serak di telinganya sebelum mulutnya turun menggigiti dagunya pelan. Tangan pria itu mulai menyentuh lebih jauh, sengaja menggelitik disekitar area paha dalamnya namun tak menyentuh pangkalnya yang panas. Lidah Kai menari diatas kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Kyungsoo benar-benar tak peduli dengan suara robekan kain, juga bagaimana Kai merobek stocking hingga celana dalamnya. Menyentuh pusat tubuhnya.

Dengan tangan bergetarnya, Kyungsoo mulai melepaskan dasi yang mengikat leher Kai. Membuka satu persatu kancing yang semula terkait dengan rapi. Sepertinya Kai bukanlah orang yang mau repot memakai dalaman lain di balik kemejanya. Terbukti kini Kyungsoo bisa langsung menyentuh kulit Kai tanpa harus melakukan usaha yang lain. Berbekal keberaniannya yang hanya secuil Kyungsoo mulai memilin puting Kai. Tahu bahwa hal itu cukup mempengaruhi pria itu, terbukti saat terasa getaran di payudaranya yang masih dihisap oleh Kai.

Tiba-tiba Kai menarik diri darinya, dengan wajah kebingungan sekaligus terangsang Kyungsoo menatap mata tajam Kai yang juga tertutup oleh kabut gairah.

"Angkat pantatmu sweety."

Tanpa banyak bertanya Kyungsoo berpegangan pada bahu Kai dan mengangkat tubuhnya dari pangkuan Kai. Sepertinya Kai memang seorang pro, pria itu sanggup membuka celananya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Kemudian dengan perlahan menuntunnya untuk menenggelamkan dirinya kedalam kenikmatan. Keduanya terengah, napas mereka beradu karena kini Kai menahan wajahnya untuk saling berhadapan. Mengunci matanya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia mengerti.

Kai mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, menekannya kuat dan dalam. Kyungsoo setengah mati menahan suaranya untuk tidak keluar, takut sopir yang saat ini tengah mengemudi kemana akan mendengar suaranya.

"Jangan tahan suaramu. Hanya aku yang bisa mendengarnya." ucap Kai dengan nada yang posesif. Kyungsoo mengerang keras saat Kai dengan sialannya menumbuk gspotnya dengan gerakan penuh. Dengan kesal Kyungsoo membenturkan keningnya dengan kening Kai, membuat kekehan serak mengalun dari bibir Kai. Setidaknya hal itu membuat tatapan mata tajam itu sedikit mencair.

"Pelan saja, please?" geramnya ketika Kai melakukan hal yang sama sekali lagi.

"Kenapa? Kau takut datang lebih awal? Tenang saja, aku akan membuatmu datang berkali-kali." bisik Kai seduktif di telinganya kemudian menggigitnya lembut. Kyungsoo hanya memutar matanya malas meski hal itu tak bisa di tampiknya. Ia tahu ia akan datang dengan cepat dan intens. Ia hanya takut hal itu hanya membuatnya semakin ketagihan dengan Kai.

Ya. Kyungsoo akui dia ketagihan. Selama ini ia selalu menyembunyikannya dibalik topeng tidak pedulinya. Padahal ia sangat ingin menyentuh tubuh itu lagi. Kyungsoo kebingungan, ia merasa dirinya sama saja dengan pelacur. Meski itu hanya ia rasakan pada Kai.

Kyungsoo kembali dari lamunannya saat Kai menggigit perpotongan lehernya dan menghisapnya. Ia yakin setelah ini akan meninggalkan bekas. Ia merasakan sengatan itu lagi, mendorong dirinya untuk meledak. Kyungsoo semakin mengepal erat pada Kai, mencoba membuat pria itu datang bersamanya. Hingga beberapa dorongan terakhir mereka sampai, tepat saat Kai menghujam masuk kedalam dirinya dan membuatnya merasa penuh.

Tubuh Kyungsoo terasa hampir remuk. Namun sepertinya Kai masih enggan melepasnya. Dengan cepat namun tetap lembut Kai membuatnya terbaring di kursi, kemudian melepas seluruh sisa kain yang masih menempel di tubuhnya. Kyungsoo merasa malu, namun tak ada yang bisa ia gunakan untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya. Terlebih melihat tatapan berapi milik Kai. Pria itu tak pernah merasa cukup hanya dengan sekali datang.

"Jauhi Sehun." perintah Kai. Kyungsoo mengernyit, mencoba membagi konsentrasinya pada kalimat Kai dan juga jari-jari pria itu yang mengorek lubangnya yang lengket.

"Mengapa aku harus?" jawabnya dengan serak. Ia mengumpat dalam diam saat Kai dengan tiba-tiba menggantikan jari-jarinya dengan lidah. Mengorek masuk kedalam dirinya dan mencuri sisa klimaks mereka. Kyungsoo memerah, itu menjijikkan namun seksi disaat yang bersamaan. Dan mau tak mau libidonya kembali bangkit. Kakinya merangkul pundak Kai, sedangkan tangannya meremas rambut pria itu tanpa mencoba menariknya untuk menjauh.

"Hanya lakukan apa yang aku minta, sayang. Jangan melawan." Kyungsoo terkesiap ketika jari Kai masuk ke dalam dirinya, lidahnya yang panas dan ahli beralih membelai klirotisnya. Kai menggerakkan jarinya dengan pelan, sengaja menghindari gspotnya. Kyungsoo mengerang, ia mencoba menggerakkan pinggulnya namun tangan Kai mencegahnya.

"Fuck. Apa yang kau mau Kim."

"Jauhi Sehun. Jawab aku, Kyungsoo."

"Oke, fine. Sekarang berhenti bermain-main." bentaknya. Ia merinding melihat seringai Kai juga matanya yang berkilat seperti api. Dan malam ini Kyungsoo benar-benar belajar untuk tidak membuat Kai marah.

.

...

.

Kai memainkan gelas vodkanya yang masih tersisa sedikit. Mata tajamnya masih menatap nyalang gemerlap lampu kota Seoul dari balik jendela kaca apartemennya. Ya, ia terpaksa membawa Kyungsoo ke apartemen pribadinya. Ia tak mau menjadi sasaran pisau cincang ibunya jika ia membawa Kyungsoo pulang dengan dress yang terkoyak juga aroma seksnya menyengat. Sedangkan ia juga tak tahu kode apartemen Kyungsoo sehingga ia tak bisa membawa Kyungsoo pergi ke sana.

Kai kembali menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara ranjang yang bergerak. Kyungsoo tampak mengubah posisi tidurnya hingga membuat selimut tebalnya tersingkap, menampilkan punggungnya yang kini penuh dengan bercak merah membentuk kelopak bunga mawar, hasil karnyanya.

Dalam diam Kai mencoba menganalisa apa yang terjadi tiga jam sebelumnya. Saat ia terbakar kemarahan saat melihat Kyungsoo bersama dengan Sehun. Bagaimana mereka terlihat intim hanya dengan sentuhan sederhana. Melihat rona kemerahan diwajah Kyungsoo hanya membuatnya semakin kesal. Namun ajaibnya ia tak bisa marah atau sampai berlaku kasar pada Kyungsoo.

Hal yang lebih gawat adalah dirinya yang tak pernah merasa cukup dengan Kyungsoo. Bahkan sekarang ia tak sabar menanti matahari terbit, membuat Kyungsoo kembali terjaga kemudian menenggelamkan dirinya dalam waktu yang tidak terbatas. Mungkin ia merasa resah, namun tidak takut. Kai mencoba meyakinkan diri jika perasaannya pada Kyungsoo hanyalah nafsunya saja. Sedangkan hatinya masih tertuju pada 'dia', masih mengharapkannya untuk kembali. Namun mengapa melihat Kyungsoo dekat dengan pria lain membuatnya begitu marah?

Cemburu heh?

Dengan kesal Kai menenggak vodka terakhirnya, meletakkan gelas kacanya dengan sedikit hentakan ke atas meja. Sambil berjalan kearah ranjang Kai membuka satu persatu pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Menendangnya menjauh hingga tubuh atletisnya benar-benar telanjang. Pelan-pelan ia merangkak ke atas ranjang, memposisikan dirinya untuk memeluk Kyungsoo dari belakang. Ereksinya menekan punggung wanita itu, membuat Kyungsoo bergerak resah dalam tidurnya. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo semakin erat, mengusap lengan wanita itu untuk membuatnya tenang.

Ia menyamankan posisi tidurnya, menghela napas panjang pada helaian hitam rambut Kyungsoo. Mencoba untuk terlelap secepat mungkin. Berharap gelap malam juga akan menelan kekalutannya.

.

.

.

.

TBC

...

* * *

Hi chingudeul...

First of all aku mau minta maaf karna late banget updatenya...

Karna seminggu kemaren adl masa yg berat bgt buat ak se keluarga, mungkin ad yg tahu kenapa, tp ak jg ga mau tll lama rampungin chap ini, ak coba bertanggung jawab..

Well, aku jg gak bisa mastiin apakah chap ini memuaskan atau gak... keep review guys, kasih saran buat chap selanjutnya...

Oke.. thanks a lot buat tementemen yg masih nunggu dan support ff ini...

See you for next chap, and don't forget to review...

Annyeong

rerudo95


	11. Chapter 11

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kaisoo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

WARNING! BAGI YANG SEDANG BERPUASA HARAP BACANYA SETELAH BUKA/SESUDAH TARAWIH SAJA.. THANKYOU

RnR

.

.

.

rerudo95 present

.

* * *

Chapter 10.

.

.

Kyungsoo menghela napas lega saat dirinya sudah masuk kedalam apartemennya yang dingin. Ia baru saja keluar untuk mengambil gordyn dan karpet yang ia cuci di binatu kemarin lusa. Keputusannya untuk menyalakan pendingin ruangan sebelum meninggalkan apartemen sama sekali tidak disesalinya, meskipun akibatnya tagihan di akhir bulan nanti akan membengkak. Cuaca memang tidak bisa ditebak, hari ini di luar begitu panas meski sudah memasuki musim gugur.

Kyungsoo meletakkan sembarangan bawaannya dan merebahkan diri di sofa yang empuk. Ia memandang kosong langit-langit ruang tengahnya sambil memikirkan hari-hari yang sudah ia lewati. Tak terasa sudah dua minggu terlewati sejak masa liburan semesternya dimulai. Jika biasanya ia akan mengisi liburannya dengan bekerja full time di caffee. Kali ini Kyungsoo harus gigit jari dengan berdiam diri di apartemen. Terlebih ketiadaan kedua orang terdekatnya, Sohee dan Oppa-nya, membuat Kyungsoo merasa kesepian. Ia sudah mencoba mencari pekerjaan di restoran atau caffee terdekat, namun sayang belum ada satupun panggilan kerja untuknya.

Selain itu Kyungsoo merasakan perubahan yang cukup signifikan dalam hidupnya. Kai. Pria itu tanpa ia sadari telah membuat banyak perubahan yang tidak diinginkannya. Membuatnya melanggar peraturan yang ia buat sendiri.

Sejak dulu, semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Kyungsoo menghindar dari lingkungan sosial. Membentengi diri dengan sikap dingin dan omongan pedasnya. Dibandingkan teman, ia memiliki lebih banyak orang yang membencinya. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang masih mencoba dekat dengannya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Sohee dan oppa-nya. Selain kedua orang itu Kyungsoo tak pernah membuka diri pada orang lain. Sebisa mungkin menjaga jarak dan meminimalis jumlah pertemanannya. Alasannya cukup pengecut. Kyungsoo pernah merasakan yang namanya kehilangan, dan ia membenci rasa sakit itu. Kedua orang tuanya, neneknya yang menyusul dua tahun kemudian, telah meninggalkan duka yang begitu dalam padanya. Hingga pada akhirnya ia yang saat itu masih sangat muda memilih mengasingkan diri. Ia tak mau merasa sakit karena di tinggalkan atau menjadi penyebab rasa sakit itu pada orang lain.

Dan kini ia berteman dengan orang paling berbahaya di dunia. Ia dengan cerobohnya membuka celah kelemahannya sendiri.

Kai membuatnya merasa terancam. Kebersamaan mereka satu bulan terakhir mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo mengerti apa yang Sohee maksud. Memang sangat sulit untuk tidak jatuh pada pesona Kai. Bukan karena ketampanan ataupun kekayaan yang pria itu miliki. Tetapi perhatian dan kepedulian Kai yang selama ini tersembunyi dengan apik oleh pamor negatifnya. Mungkin hanya sedikit orang yang beruntung bisa melihat juga merasakan sisi hangat Kai. Dan entah bagaimana ia adalah salah satunya.

Kyungsoo merasa nyaman bersamanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya takut. Ia takut perasaan ini akan berkembang ke arah yang tidak diinginkan. Atau mungkin sudah? Kyungsoo tidak yakin. Kerena bagaimana pun ia adalah wanita yang lemah. Ia bertanya-tanya seberapa besar harga dirinya akan terluka jika suatu saat nanti pria itu bosan dan meninggalkannya seperti wanita-wanita Kai yang lain. Kyungsoo tak ingin berharap Kai akan terus bersamanya. Namun ia juga tak bisa membuat pria itu pergi.

Kyungsoo tahu apa yang mereka lakukan adalah salah. Bagaimanapun berhubungan seks adalah suatu hal yang sangat intim. Akan ada waktu dimana perasaan mereka akan terlibat. Dan Kyungsoo tak ingin terlibat dalam perasaan rumit seperti itu.

Tunggu, Kyungsoo bahkan tak tahu perasaan apa dan sebesar apa yang ia miliki untuk Kai.

Suara pintu yang di buka membuat Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya pelan. Tanpa melihat ia tahu siapa yang datang. Bukan Sohee yang saat ini ada di Russia, apalagi oppanya yang saat ini sedang menimba ilmu di Seattle. Tetapi seseorang yang baru saja ia pikirkan. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana Kai bisa memiliki kunci apartemennya. Kyungsoo sendiri masih bingung bagaimana ia secara sukarela memberikan kunci cadangan pada pria itu.

"Kyungsoo?"

Mendengar suara dan langkah kaki Kai yang mendekat, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya menghadap sandaran sofa. Menenggelamkan wajahnya disana dan berpura-pura tidur. Untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin melihat Kai.

"Tidur eh?" gumam Kai lebih ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri. Kyungsoo semakin erat memajamkan matanya, berharap pria itu tidak curiga. Ia merasakan sisi ujung sofa turun dan sesuatu yang hangat menekan punggungnya. Ia tahu Kai tengah duduk di sofa yang sama dengannya, tepat di bagian punggungnya. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi di buat terkejut dengan sesuatu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Sepertinya jas atau jaket milik Kai, terbukti dari aroma maskulin khas pria itu yang kini memenuhi setiap rongga di paru-parunya.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengatur napasnya, menghirup aroma Kai dengan teratur. Hingga ia merasakan usapan lembut di rambutnya. Sebuah tangan besar dan hangat mengusap kepalanya yang pening karena berpikir terlalu keras, membuatnya benar-benar mengantuk. Ia tiba-tiba merasa lelah. Kyungsoo mencoba membuang kekalutan itu dan menyerah pada rasa nyaman oleh usapan lembut Kai pada rambutnya. Di ambang batas kesadarannya, Kyungsoo merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal menekan lembut pelipisnya. Mengantarkannya pada kenyamanan untuk terlelap menjemput mimpi.

.

...

.

Kai meregangkan otot lehernya yang kaku. Dengan perlahan Kai meluruskan kakinya yang kesemutan setelah sebelumnya memindahkan laptopnya ke atas meja. Tak terasa sudah empat puluh lima menit berlalu sejak ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan tugas kantornya sambil menunggu Kyungsoo terbangun. Berarti sudah satu jam lamanya Kyungsoo tertidur.

Kai menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo masih berada pada posisi yang sama. Ia takut wanita itu ternyata pingsan karena kekurangan oksigen. Dengan hati-hati Kai merubah posisi Kyungsoo menjadi terlentang tanpa membuat wanita itu terbangun.

Ia terkekeh dalam diam melihat wajah lelap Kyungsoo. Bibir merahnya sedikit terbuka hingga mau tak mau membuatnya mengingat kejadian dua hari yang lalu. Dimana mereka sama-sama mabuk dan berakhir dengan seks yang super panas. Ia masih terbayang-bayang bagaimana nakalnya Kyungsoo saat mengulum kejantanannya dengan ahli, menggodanya dengan tatapan pura-pura polosnya. Ia tak mengira jika dirinya bisa takluk di bawah kendali seorang wanita. Dan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa melakukannya. Well, dia tak akan melakukannya lagi meski itu terlihat sangat seksi. Harga dirinya sudah cukup terluka.

Desisan kesal lolos dari giginya yang terkatup rapat. Kai menatap jengah pada gundukan kejantanannya yang menonjol di balik celana kain yang ia gunakan. Meski sering terjadi belakangan ini, Kai tetap terkejut dengan pengaruh yang Kyungsoo berikan padanya. Ia memang seorang pria normal yang di karuniai dengan libido tinggi, entah apakah hal itu pantas disebut karunia. Tapi bersama dengan Kyungsoo membuatnya lebih meledak lagi.

Dengan frustasi Kai memandang Kyungsoo yang masih terlelap dengan damainya. Sama sekali tak terpengaruh pada pikiran nakal Kai. Well, Kai akan mempengaruhinya sebentar lagi.

Kai mengarahkan tatapannya pada kaki Kyungsoo yang terekspos karena saat ini wanita itu hanya menggunakan celana pendek. Ia menjalankan jarinya menggelitik betis Kyungsoo, membuat kerutan tak nyaman muncul di kedua alis Kyungsoo. Semakin bersemangat Kai berpindah duduk di bagian kaki Kyungsoo. Ia menarik lepas celana pendek Kyungsoo. Membuat celana dalam hitam berendanya terlihat jelas. Namun ajaib tidur Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak terusik.

Biarlah Kai terlihat seperti pria cabul. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya terhadap Kyungsoo. Kai mulai menyematkan gigitan ringan mulai dari ibu jari kaki Kyungsoo, terus naik hingga kepangkal paha wanita itu. Salah satu lagi keuntungannya, sofa ini cukup besar bagi mereka untuk melakukan seks.

Kai mengendus kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang beraroma khas. Dengan gemas menggesekkan hidungnya pada klirotis Kyungsoo. Dan dalam satu gerakan cepat Kai berhasil merobek celana dalam Kyungsoo entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Ia bisa menggantinya nanti.

Kai mendorong salah satu kaki Kyungsoo dan menyangganya dengan bahunya. Ia menjilat bibirnya sendiri, tergiur dengan warna segar merah muda kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Dan tanpa babibu lagi Kai segera menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Menjamah rasa Kyungsoo hingga cairan basahnya mulai terasa.

"Kai?" erang Kyungsoo pelan. Kai tak yakin Kyungsoo terbangun atau hanya mengigau. Namun ia menyukai namanya-lah yang Kyungsoo sebut. Kai balas menggumam pelan. Memberi getaran pada kewanitaan Kyungsoo yang mulai becek. Ia mendorong satu jarinya kedalam wanita itu, memompanya pelan seirama dengan jentikan lidahnya pada klirotis Kyungsoo yang membengkak.

"Kai? Apa yang kau lakukan?" tampaknya Kyungsoo sudah terbangun. Kai menjauhkan wajahnya dari kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Balas memandang Kyungsoo yang bingung dan terangsang disaat yang bersamaan. Kai menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya dan mendorong dua jarinya yang lain memasuki Kyungsoo. Ia telah mengenal setiap inchi tubuh Kyungsoo. Dimana saja titik yang akan membuat Kyungsoo menjerit nikmat dan meminta lebih. Dan salah satunya adalah yang tengah Kai kerjai sekarang.

Ia menumbuk dengan keras dan cepat gspot Kyungsoo. Membuat Kyungsoo memekik dengan keras. Kai harus menahan kaki Kyungsoo agar tidak menendang wajahnya. Namun hal itu tidak membuatnya merasa repot. Karena apa yang ia dapat sangat memuaskannya. Saat Kyungsoo datang dengan begitu hebatnya hingga mengotori sofa. Meneriakan namanya beserta sumpah serapah yang sangat tidak cocok di ucapkan oleh seorang wanita berpenampilan polos seperti Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terlihat kalap. Meraup nafas dengan rakus pasca klimaksnya. Kai memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk melepas celananya. Tidak perlu sampai benar-benar lepas. Ia hanya perlu mengeluarkan kejantanannya yang sejak tadi meronta ingin di lepaskan. Dalam satu kali hentakan Kai berhasil memasuki Kyungsoo kembali. Tenggelam dalam kenikmatan wanita itu yang tak hanya hangat, tapi benar-benar panas.

Fuck. Kai rasa ia bisa benar-benar menghamili Kyungsoo.

.

...

.

Kai mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah mondar-mandir di dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang. Sejak sesi seks kilat mereka di sofa, Kyungsoo menjadi pendiam. Jika ditanya Kyungsoo hanya akan menjawab dengan sesingkat-singkatnya, atau malah hanya dengan tatapan panjangnya saja. Ia menebak-nebak apakah wanita itu marah padanya, namun ekspresi Kyungsoo terlalu datar.

"Apa?" tanya Kyungsoo saat sadar dirinya terus ia awasi. Tak ada nada ketus atau jengkel seperti biasanya jadi Kai menyimpulkan jika Kyungsoo tidak sedang marah. Wanita itu lebih tampak seperti orang yang sedang bingung.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Kai balik setelah Kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya. Kai harus sedikit lebih bersabar karena sepertinya Kyungsoo memilih untuk diam lebih lama. Ia menerima mangkuk berisi nasi yang Kyungsoo sodorkan padanya dan meletakkannya di hadapannya begitu saja tanpa berniat menyentuhnya sebelum Kyungsoo menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Aku? Memangnya ada apa denganku?"

"Kau seperti orang bingung."

"Memang."

"Kenapa?" tanya Kai penasaran. Ia memasukan satu suapan besar nasi dan ayam bumbu kedalam mulutnya. Tersenyum puas karena masakan Kyungsoo tak pernah mengecewakannya. Ia jadi berpikir mengganti koki di rumahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Aku sedang mencari pekerjaan."

"Oh." Kai menarik sedikit sudut bibirnya saat Kyungsoo mendelik sebal padanya. Ia bukannya tidak peduli. Ia bisa saja membantu Kyungsoo, namun ia takut wanita itu akan tersinggung. Sehingga ia membutuhkan waktu untuk merangkai kata-katanya.

"Bagaimana jika kau bekerja denganku?" awal Kai.

"Pekerjaan seperti apa?"

"Sekretaris pribadi." Kai mendengus melihat tatapan menuduh dari Kyungsoo. Wanita itu pasti salah menangkap maksudnya. Meskipun ide di pikiran Kyungsoo akan menguntungkannya juga.

"Maksudku." Kai meletakkan kembali sendoknya ke atas meja. "Aku saat ini sedang menjalankan satu perusahaan kecil. Kau bisa membantuku untuk stay di kantor dan mengurusi dokumen disana sedangkan aku dan timku bekerja langsung di lapangan."

"Kau punya perusahaan?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan mata membulat polos. Khas anak kecil yang tengah penasaran dengan suatu hal. Kai merutuk bagaimana bisa wanita itu memiliki ekspresi yang seharusnya hanya dimiliki oleh anak berusia lima tahun.

"Belum bisa dikatakan milikku sepenuhnya. Perusahaan ini masih menjadi anak perusahaan milik ayahku. Kurang sedikit usaha lagi sebelum benar-benar menjadi perusahaan yang mandiri, aku sedang mengusahakannya. Bagaimana kau mau tidak? Kebetulan posisi itu memang sedang kosong."

"Memang tidak apa berkerja disana hanya dalam waktu dua bulan?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Tak masalah. Selagi aku mencari orang yang sesuai dengan kualifikasiku, kau bisa menempati mejanya."

"Kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau bisa diandalkan. Soal gaji, aku akan memberimu gaji sesuai standar perusahaan."

Kai kembali mengunyah makanannya sambil mengamati Kyungsoo yang tampak sedang mempertimbangkan tawarannya. Semua yang ia katakan memang benar. Saat ini ia tengah mengusahakan sebuah perusahaan yang sedang diambang bangkrut. Tidak mudah memang, namun Kai melihat potensi untuk berkembang itu masih ada. Itulah sebabnya ia berani membeli perusahaan itu meskipun ayahnya sudah menentangnya.

Kerja kerasnya selama satu tahun terakhir nyatanya tidak sia-sia. Perusahaan itu pulih sekitar 75%, hanya kurang 25% lagi sebelum perusahaan itu sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan. Dan untuk mencapai 25% itu, ia perlu orang yang kompeten seperti Kyungsoo sehingga ia bisa menerapkan sistem kerja baru yang lebih maksimal dan efisien. Kai benar-benar berharap Kyungsoo mau menerima tawarannya.

"Baiklah." ujar Kyungsoo yang langsung membuat pundak Kai terasa ringan. Ia menelan makanannya dengan ringan.

"Bagus. Kau bisa mulai bekerja senin besok."

.

...

.

Kyungsoo menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja sebagai sekretaris Kai. Banyak hal yang memenuhi pikirannya, dan ia berharap penampilannya hari ini tidak terlalu buruk. Setelah melalui proses berpikir yang panjang, akhirnya Kyungsoo memilih memakai blouse hitam dan rok pensil selutut berwarna khaki. Rambut panjangnya ia ikat menjadi satu. Dan berbekal ilmu make up yang di ajarkan Sohee ia juga memoles sedikit wajahnya sehingga terlihat lebih dewasa daripada umurnya sekarang.

Merasa cukup, Kyungsoo mengambil dan memasang jam tangan peninggalan ibunya pada pergelangan tangan kirinya. Ia tersenyum sambil mengusap jam tangan yang sudah melingkari tangannya dengan apik. Jam tangan ini selalu membawa keberuntungan baginya. Dan hari ini ia harap keberuntungan itu juga bekerja.

"Sudah siap?" Kyungsoo menoleh cepat pada pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Ia tak sadar Kai sudah berdiri disana entah sejak kapan.

Kyungsoo mencoba menghindari tatapan intens Kai yang di tujukan padanya. Tak tahu mengapa tapi belakangan ini tatapan Kai selalu membuatnya gugup. Ia segera mengambil tas yang sudah ia siapkan sejak semalam kemudian berlalu melewati Kai begitu saja.

"Kau tidak perlu menjemputku. Aku bisa pergi sendiri."

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Kau bekerja sebagai sekretarisku. Sudah jadi hal yang wajar jika sekretaris datang bersama atasannya." sahut Kai yang ia yakini sekarang tengah mengekor di belakangnya.

Kyungsoo mendengus kesal. Entah kenapa semakin lama Kai yang ia kenal sangat berbeda dengan Kai yang ia tahu di awal. Diam-diam pria itu bisa berbicara panjang lebar yang sialnya selalu logis dan tidak bisa di bantah. Ia tahu jika dirinya sudah kalah berdebat. Pilihan yang ia punya hanya diam sebelum ia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo memutari meja pantry, mengambil dua porsi sandwitch yang sudah ia siapkan sebelum ia sendiri bersiap. Ia memang tahu Kai akan sarapan disini. Sejak pria itu menyicipi makanannya sekitar seminggu yang lalu Kai akan selalu datang saat sarapan, makan siang maupun makan malam. Seolah apartemennya ini adalah restoran. Sebagai gantinya Kai akan membawa bahan mentahnya yang terkadang sampai melebihi kapasitas kulkasnya.

Keduanya makan dalam diam. Kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri hingga mengabaikan Kai yang terus mencuri pandang ke arahnya. Perutnya terasa mulas karena gugup namun ia memaksakan diri untuk tetap mengunyah makanannya. Kyungsoo tersentak ketika Kai meraih tangannya dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia mengedip dengan cepat, menatap bingung Kai yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Berhentilah mengkhawtirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya."

Hanya helaan napas panjang yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan untuk menanggapi apa yang Kai katakan. Ia ragu, tapi mencoba tidak mengecewakan Kai yang percaya padanya.

Ya, semoga saja.

.

...

.

Kai mengamati Kyungsoo dari balik kaca yang menghubungkan ruangannya dengan ruangan Kyungsoo. Ia tidak khawatir ketahuan karena Kyungsoo tak akan bisa melihat kedalam melalui kaca ini.

Kyungsoo tampak begitu serius dengan berkas-berkasnya. Terkadang membuat kerutan halus muncul di dahinya. Kai sangat ingin datang menghampiri meja Kyungsoo dan mengusap kerutan itu. Namun sungguh sangat tidak bijaksana mengingat posisinya sekarang sebagai CEO di perusahaan ini. Lagipula saat ini Kyungsoo tidak bekerja sendirian. Ada dua orang lain yang berada di ruangan yang sama meski dengan job disk yang berbeda. Ia tak mau menimbulkan gosip yang akan merugikan dirinya maupun Kyungsoo.

"Bersabarlah. Besok mejanya akan berada di ruanganmu." ujar seseorang yang sejak tadi bersamanya. Kai menoleh sekilas pada Jaerim, orang kepercayaan sekaligus mentornya dalam dunia bisnis, yang kini ikut berdiri disampingnya dan mengamati Kyungsoo.

"Thanks, hyung." sahutnya tanpa menoleh. Ia sibuk tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi serius namun lucu di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sebenarnya dia siapa? Pacarmu?"

"Bukan. Dia temanku."

"Really?" Kai tahu Jaerim meragukannya. Jaerimn memiliki mata yang jeli. Mungkin pria itu juga tahu jika ia telah meniduri Kyungsoo. Ia tak menyalahkan pria itu jika mengira ia dan Kyungsoo adalah sepasang kekasih. Ia hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban. Seperti yang biasanya ia lakukan, tanpa berniat memberi penjelasan sama sekali.

"Dia cantik." Kai menoleh cepat pada Jaerim yang memuji Kyungsoo. Baru kali ini ia tahu Jaerim bisa memuji seorang wanita. Ia kira pria yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya ini hanya ingin menggodanya. Tapi melihat senyum kecil di bibir Jaerim membuat sedikit rasa tidak suka muncul di hatinya. Namun apa yang di dengarnya kemudian membuatnya benar-benar marah.

"Kau tahu, banyak karyawan muda yang melirik nona Do sejak aku mengenalkan kalian pada mereka tadi pagi."

"Jadi apa maksudnya itu?" tanya Kai yang masih mencoba mengontrol emosinya. Jaerim lagi-lagi hanya mengendikkan bahunya, bahkan memberi senyum simpul yang terkesan misterius. Pria itu menjauh dari Kai dan mengumpulkan berkas-berkasnya. Sesuai rencana awal Jaerim memang akan pergi ke lokasi proyek setelah menemui Kai.

"Nona Do sangat mudah untuk dicintai." jawab Jaerim. Kai hanya bisa terdiam mencerna ucapannya. Jaerim menepuk bahu Kai dua kali sebelum meninggalkannya sendirian. Tenggelam dalam kebingungannya sendiri.

Kai bisa saja menganggap apa yang di ucapkan Jaerim hanyalah angin lalu. Tapi hatinya tak bisa mengabaikan rasa panas yang timbul. Ia melihat kembali ke meja Kyungsoo dan mendapati seorang pria, entah dari mana, datang menghampiri Kyungsoo. Tangannya mengepal erat saat ia mengerti arti tatapan pria itu. Sepenuhnya 'lapar' pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa pikir panjang Kai beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke ruangan Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana jika kau bergabung bersama kami makan siang nanti?" meski pelan Kai masih sanggup mendengar ajakan pria itu. Kai mengamati reaksi Kyungsoo dan merasa sedikit lega saat melihat keengganan di mata Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kyungsoo akan menolak.

"Nona Do. Bisa ke ruanganku sebentar." ujarnya dingin membuat semua orang yang ada disana terperanjat dan otomatis berdiri memberi hormat.

"Tentu, tuan Kim."

Setelah memberi tatapan tajam pada pria yang masih berdiri kaku di depan meja Kyungsoo, Kai kembali berbalik masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

.

...

.

Kyungsoo menelan dengan gugup. Ia mencoba berpikir akankah ia membuat kesalahan hingga membuat Kai terlihat sangat marah. Seingatnya ia hanya terus diam di mejanya dan berusaha menyelesaikan berkas yang sangat awut-awutan. Pantas saja jika perusahaan sebesar ini terancam bangkrut. Management perusahaan ini sangat buruk. Terpaksa ia harus membuat ulang laporannya sebelum menyerahkan pada Kai. Itupun ia belum merasa puas.

Kembali pada Kai. Kyungsoo masih tak mengerti alasan dibalik kemarahan Kai. Pria itu tidak pernah marah padanya meskipun ia berkata sesuatu yang tidak sopan atau kasar. Terakhir kali yang membuat Kai marah adalah saat ia dekat dengan Sehun.

Mengingat hal itu telah membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang sedang merapikan berkas-berkas di mejanya. Ia mendongak, menatap pria yang sudah ia lupakan namanya masih berdiri di sisi mejanya sambil menatapnya penuh harap. Kyungsoo segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi menyesal, tentu saja pura-pura, untuk menolak ajakan pria itu.

"Maaf. Aku harus membantu tuan Kim menyelesaikan berkas ini." Kyungsoo mengangkat berkas-berkasnya yang banyak dan tersenyum manis pada pria itu.

"Tidak apa. Mungkin lain kali saja." jawabnya dengan terbata. Kyungsoo menyesal membuat pria itu merona. Namun hanya itu pilihan satu-satunya.

Kyungsoo bergegas menuju ruangan Kai, cemas jika pria itu semakin marah karena dirinya yang terlalu lama. Di ruangannya Kai berdiri membelakanginya dengan kedua tangannya berada di saku. Menatap keluar jendela besar yang menampilkan padatnya gedung kota Seoul.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Kyungsoo tanpa bergerak dari tempatnya. Ia memeluk erat berkas-berkasnya sebagai pelindung meski itu percuma.

Kyungsoo menatap sekelilingnya dengan waspada saat Kai berjalan dengan santai namun terkesan mengancam ke arahnya. Ekspresi pria itu masih sama, dingin dan tak terbaca. Kyungsoo semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke pintu saat jarak antara dirinya dan Kai semakin menipis. Ia menjaga raut wajahnya tetap tenang meskipun jantungnya berdebar keras. Kyungsoo tahu penyelesaian menurut Kai adalah seks. Seolah pria itu ingin menandainya sebagai miliknya. Dan Kyungsoo tak ingin melakukannya disini. Apa kata orang kantor jika mereka mengetahui hal ini.

Dengan satu gerakan cepat Kai berhasil merebut satu-satunya alat yang Kyungsoo gunakan untuk melindungi dirinya. Ia menatap berkas-berkas yang Kai buang begitu saja di lantai hingga membuat suara bedebum yang keras. Untunglah ruangan ini kedap suara sehingga orang luar tak akan ada yang mendengarnya.

"Tidak, Kai." tegas Kyungsoo. Ia dengan sigap menghentikan tangan Kai yang ingin membuka kancing blouse miliknya. Kai hanya diam, tatapan matanya membara dan itu mempengaruhi Kyungsoo. Ia tahu Kai memiliki efek itu, membuat seorang wanita terangsang hanya dengan tatapan matanya. Karenanya Kai dengan mudah menyingkirkan tangan Kyungsoo yang mulai bergetar.

Dinginnya ruangan Kai sama sekali tak bisa meredakan rasa panas dalam tubuhnya. Tidak ketika tangan Kai yang ahli tengah mempermainkan payudaranya. Kyungsoo mengerang frustasi, ia mencoba menepis kabut gairahnya dan berpikir dengan logikanya yang nyaris pingsan.

"Kai, please. Jangan di sini." gumamnya serak. Kai telah berubah menjadi tuli. Ia menyentak rok yang di pakai Kyungsoo hingga terjatuh begitu saja di lantai.

Kyungsoo merasa rentan. Seolah banyak mata sedang menyaksikan tubuh telanjangnya. Namun perasaan itu hilang begitu saja saat Kai mengendus kewanitaannya yang masih tertutup celana dalam. Tubuhnya menggigil penuh antisipasi saat Kai mulai menanggalkan celana dalamnya. Tampaknya Kai mengerti perasaan Kyungsoo yang tersiksa. Setelah celana dalamnya benar-benar terlepas, Kai langsung mencium kewanitaannya. Memainkannya dengan lidahnya yang ahli.

Kyungsoo tak punya pegangan selain rambut Kai yang tenggelam diantara kedua pahanya. Ia ingin berteriak namun sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Kakinya sudah terasa seperti jelly, ia ingin duduk, jika bisa ia ingin berbaring. Keinginannya itu tanpa sadar membuat ia merengek, dan Kyungsoo bisa merasakan senyum Kai diantara cumbuannya yang memabukkan. Sialnya ia tak sanggup menahan siksaan nikmat dari Kai. Tubuhnya mulai menggigil tak terkendali menyambut puncaknya yang sudah terlihat. Mulutnya tanpa sadar menyuarakan nama seseorang yang tengah mencumbunya sekarang. Dan berbarengan dengan teriakan paraunya ia meledak dalam mulut Kai. Ia bisa saja jatuh saat Kai menarik diri, namun dengan cepat pula pria itu menariknya kedalam pelukannya yang hangat.

Ditengah kabut pekat orgasme yang membutakan inderanya, Kyungsoo bisa merasakan bibir Kai di telinganya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara bernada posesif milik Kai tenggelam dalam kabut pekatnya. Memberi perasaan aneh yang menggebu-gebu dalam benaknya yang bingung.

"Kau milikku, Kyungsoo. Selalu."

.

.

.

.

TBC

-0-

* * *

Anyyeong...

First of all, mian karena kelamaan.. Real life lagi butuh bgt buat diperhatiin.

And then, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan ya chingudeul, semoga Ramadhan tahun ini penuh berkat.

Last, semoga suka sama chapter ini.

See you next time...

rerudo95


	12. Chapter 12

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kaisoo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

Author note : cerita ini murni ide sendiri, jika ada kesamaan dengan cerita lain itu hanya faktor ketidak sengajaan. It's GS and rate M. If you don't like please just close this fic and don't read.

Kamsahamnida. :')

WARNING! 18+

RnR

.

.

.

rerudo95 present

.

* * *

Chapter 11.

.

.

.

Tak seperti biasanya, ruang tengah di rumah keluarga Kim terlihat cukup ramai. Ayah dan ibu Kai bersama kedua sahabat Kai tampak duduk dengan nyaman di sofa antik dan mahal kesayangan Nyonya Kim. Namun sayang tuan muda rumah ini tidak terlihat dimanapun. Mata dan perhatian mereka sepenuhnya terpusat pada televisi layar datar yang kini tengah menyiarkan berita bisnis.

"Kai benar-benar berubah." ujar Sehun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Mata tajamnya masih tertuju pada gambar sahabatnya yang tengah mencoba melindungi seseorang dari serbuan wartawan. Barulah setelah berita berganti, Sehun memalingkan wajahnya ke arah ayah dan ibu Kai. Ia mengerutkan keningnya bingung menatap ketenangan ayah dan ibu Kai.

"Bukankah itu bagus? Kai tidak lagi menghabiskan malamnya di bar, ia juga tidak lagi bermain dengan banyak wanita." sahut nyonya Kim sambil menyesap teh hangat untuk menemani waktu bersantainya di sore hari.

"Bagaimana jika Kyungsoo yang justru dipermainkan?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Kai sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo." sahut tuan Kim yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mengamati. Sehun dan Ravi saling berpandangan. Mereka sama-sama tahu jika Kai adalah seseorang yang memegang teguh prinsipnya. Jika ia sudah berjanji maka Kai akan menepatinya sekalipun itu hal yang sulit. Dan itulah yang membuat Kai terjebak dalam janji konyol dimasa remajanya. Membuatnya terikat dengan seseorang yang tak jelas bagaimana kabarnya sekarang.

Sehun akhirnya memilih diam. Ayah dan ibu Kai sangat mempercayai Kai, biasanya ia juga begitu. Namun kali ini hatinya berkata lain. Ia tidak bisa mempercayai sahabatnya itu kali ini. Ia tak percaya jika Kai tidak melibatkan perasaannya. Sehun tahu pasti arti dari api kemarahan di mata Kai saat ia mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo. Padahal Kai tahu jika ia memiliki calon tunangan yang sangat ia cintai.

Hal ini membuatnya gusar. Kemungkinan terbesar saat ini Kai belum menyadari perasaannya yang sesungguhnya. Dan sebelum hal itu terjadi Sehun harus melakukan sesuatu.

.

...

.

Kyungsoo menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada kursi mobil Kai yang mahal. Ia menutup rapat-rapat mulut dan telinganya demi membiarkan Kai yang sibuk dengan beberapa panggilannya yang tetap saja tak jauh-jauh dari urusan bisnis. Ia terus diam sambil kembali memproses apapun yang terjadi dalam lima jam kebelakang. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ingin Kai capai. Bahkan proyek sebelumnya belum selesai dengan sempurna. Kini Kai telah menerima tender yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya.

Masih segar dalam pikirannya bagaimana Kai membuat lima puluh petinggi perusahaan dan investor terdiam dan menatap kagum hasil presentasi Kai. Tepat dan berani. Tak ada sedikitpun jejak kegugupan meski nyatanya selain mereka, Kyungsoo dan Kai, perserta rapat yang hadir berusia dua kali lipat dari usia mereka sekarang. Tidak munafik, ia bahkan ikut terkesima dengan kharisma Kai saat rapat tadi.

Usapan lembut pada kening disertai dengan berat di puncak kepalanya membuat Kyungsoo kembali membuka mata. Ia melirik sekilas Kai yang tetap memandang kedepan dengan tangannya yang lain memegang kemudi. Senyum pria itu tampak puas, membuat wajah tampannya semakin terlihat cerah meski gurat-gurat lelah juga terlihat.

"Apa kau lelah? Maaf membuatmu harus menggantikan Jaerim hyung."

"Apa kau tahu apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo tak dapat menahan diri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menyingkirkan tangan Kai yang masih menempel di kepalanya. Sentuhan Kai sama sekali tidak bisa mengobati rasa penasaran juga frustasinya. Namun Kai malah meraih tangannya yang berada di pangkuannya dan menautkan jari-jari mereka. Salah satu hal kecil yang sering Kai lakukan akhir-akhir ini namun sanggup membuat jantungnya berdesir.

"Aku tahu. Aku tak akan mengambil tender ini jika aku tidak punya rencana apa-apa. Aku sudah mempelajari tender ini selama satu tahun, aku tidak akan melepaskannya." jawab Kai. Pria itu menoleh sebentar ke arahnya dengan alis berkerut heran. Dan ia baru menyadari jika nada suaranya meninggi. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas kasar. Ia mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak perlu. Bukan urusannya juga dimana Kai menghabisakan pikiran dan uangnya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud."

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah. Perjalanannya akan memakan waktu lebih lama. Ada penutup mata di dashboard." ujar Kai saat menemukan dirinya hanya bungkam. Kai benar, mungkin ia hanya lelah dan sedikit tertekan karena perjalanan bisnis selama seminggu ini. Sepertinya dengan tidur sebentar akan membantu untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

Dengan keputusan cepatnya, Kyungsoo mengatur posisi kursinya. Membuka dashboard dan menarik penutup mata berwarna hitam yang ia lihat pertama kali. Namun ternyata barang lain ikut jatuh ketika ia menarik penutup mata itu. Sambil meraba-raba akhirnya Kyungsoo berhasil mendapatkan benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah gantungan kunci. Hal yang menarik, terdapat sebuah foto sebagai penghias bandulnya. Dengan latar belakang salah satu kawasan wisata budaya di China, Kai yang tampak lebih muda dari sekarang tengah merangkul seorang gadis berdarah campuran yang sangat cantik. Kyungsoo menebak saat itu keduanya masih berada di tingkat sekolah menengah atas. Terlihat jelas dari seragam yang mereka kenakan.

"Siapa dia?" pertanyaan itu lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Kai yang semula fokus mengemudi menoleh sebentar ke arahnya sebelum menghentikan laju mobil karena lampu lalu lintas yang berubah merah. Pria itu tampak tidak menangkap apa maksudnya. Namun ketika Kyungsoo menunjukkan gantungan kunci yang dipegangnya pandangan mata Kai berubah kosong. Menerawang jauh mengingat suatu hal yang sudah berlalu cukup lama namun juga menyiratkan luka akibat rasa rindu yang tidak tersalurkan. Tapi Kai tetap tersenyum, senyuman yang menyengat hati Kyungsoo dengan rasa panas yang tidak ia kenali.

"Apa mungkin?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi ketika Kai tidak kunjung membuka suaranya. Dengan cepat ia menggenggam kembali gantungan kunci itu sebelum Kai sempat merebutnya.

"Dia cantik"

"Hm. Aku tidak menyangka akan menemukannya di mobil ini." gumam Kai lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo kembali diam. Sesaat ia ragu apakah Kai mau membicarakan tentang siapa gadis dalam foto ini. Meski ia bisa menebak jika gadis inilah yang telah merebut hati Kai hingga sekarang. Namun tebakannya salah karena kini Kai kembali membuka suaranya. Ia menoleh cepat pada Kai, pandangan mereka bertemu sekilas namun Kai lebih dulu mengalihkannya. Itu terlihat lucu saat Kai tampak sedikit malu-malu.

"Namanya Shannon Liu. Seperti tebakanmu, dia orangnya. Kami berteman sejak kecil. Dengan Ravi dan Sehun juga. Tapi di antara kami bertiga aku-lah yang paling dekat dengan Shannon."

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar menahan napasnya. Entah mengapa ia tidak siap mengetahui siapa gadis yang membuat Kai jatuh cinta namun juga ingin mendengarnya. Ia bersemangat dan cemas disaat yang bersamaan. Rasa puas saat mengetahui Kai terbuka padanya menutupi debaran aneh yang ia rasakan sejak nama gadis itu pertama kali di sebutkan. Kecemasan yang ia alami ia anggap hanya sesaat saja, berpikir bahwa rasa cemas itu karena ini pertama kalinya Kai berbicara tentang pribadinya tanpa paksaan lebih masuk akal untuk diterima. Tak terhitung dengan semua tebakannya selama ini yang hanya dibenarkan Kai secara diam-diam. Mungkin dirinya hanya terkejut.

"Kami tumbuh bersama, menjadi bergantung satu sama lain ketika kami harus pindah ke lingkungan asing. Singkat cerita aku jatuh cinta padanya." Kyungsoo mengerjap pelan, kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada cerita Kai. "Ku pikir dia juga begitu. Tapi dia harus pergi ke Paris untuk sekolahnya. Dia bilang padaku untuk menunggu."

Kyungsoo memasukkan gantungan kunci itu ke dalam saku jas Kai yang ia bawa. Ia sangat bingung sikap seperti apa yang harus ia tunjukan saat ini. Di usianya yang beranjak dewasa Kyungsoo belum pernah jatuh cinta. Tentu saja ia membatasi diri. Ia tak mengerti dengan semua yang Kai alami. Terlebih karena seolah ada gumpalan besar yang menyumbat tenggorokannya. Pikirannya tiba-tiba buntu dengan rasa nyeri di dadanya.

"Semua usaha pasti akan ada hasilnya." pada akhirnya hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan untuk menghibur Kai yang terdengar sangat terluka. Dan untunglah Kai akhirnya tertawa. Segala gurat penuh luka itu perlahan menghilang dari mata Kai. Matanya terlihat sangat lembut ketika Kai memandangnya, dan itu membuat Kyungsoo kembali merasa nyaman.

"Kau bukan seorang yang pandai berbicara. Tapi aku beruntung memilikimu disini." Ia balas tersenyum pada Kai sebelum kembali memejamkan mata, membawa desiran aneh itu kedalam tidurnya. Berharap ketika ia bangun ia telah melupakan segalanya.

.

...

.

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo menghabiskan sisa harinya di apartemen mewah milik Kai. Hari sudah larut ketika mereka tiba di Seoul dan apartemen inilah tempat terdekat yang bisa mereka capai. Namun meskipun tubuhnya terasa hampir remuk Kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sedangkan Kai telah tertidur pulas sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Dengan sangat hati-hati Kyungsoo memindahkan lengan Kai yang memeluk pinggangnya. Setelah memastikan Kai tak akan terbangun, Kyungsoo beranjak dari ranjang. Ia menghela napas melihat pakaian dan dokumen yang masih berserakan di meja dan sofa. Jika ia tak cukup waras ia akan menyalahkan kekacauan itu atas kesulitannya untuk tidur. Dengan sigap ia mulai membereskan satu persatu kekacauan yang Kai buat. Mulai dari dokumen yang tercecer hingga melipat satu persatu pakaian yang Kai tinggalkan. Mungkin besok ia akan membawanya ke binatu sebelum pergi ke kantor.

Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menatap lama jas Kai yang berada di tumpukan paling atas. Ia ingat di sanalah ia meletakkan foto gadis itu. Kyungsoo tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan ketika tangannya telah lebih dulu bergerak untuk meraih kembali jas milik Kai dan mengambil gantungan kunci itu.

Matanya menatap lekat pada wajah gadis cantik itu. Shannon memiliki senyum yang sangat memikat. Jikapun ia adalah seorang pria, ada kemungkinan ia akan menyukai gadis itu. Tentu jika ia mengenalnya. Dan jikapun ia mengenalnya sebagai sesama wanita, mungkin ia akan menyukainya juga. Shannon terlihat baik dan juga sedikit naif. Kyungsoo bisa menebak jika banyak pria yang jatuh cinta pada gadis itu.

Tak ingin memikirkannya lagi, Kyungsoo memilih meletakkan gantungan kunci itu di meja nakas bersama barang-barang milik Kai lainya. Bagaimanapun gantungan kunci itu milik Kai.

Kyungsoo tahu jika ia tak akan bisa tidur dengan cepat malam ini. Jadi ia memilih keluar dari kamar dan pergi menuju dapur. Tak banyak barang yang bisa ditemukan dalam kulkas Kai, hanya ada beberapa makanan instan dan minuman. Kyungsoo mengambil satu kaleng beer dan membawanya ke ruang tengah.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lega. Ia paling suka saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana ia sendirian dalam suasana yang sepi dan dingin. Jika bagi orang lain suasana seperti ini terasa sedikit mengerikan maka tidak baginya. Dalam waktu-waktu seperti ini Kyungsoo bisa mengembalikan fokusnya seperti semula. Hal yang sangat sulit untuk dilakukan akhir-akhir ini. Terlebih saat Kai berada disekitarnya. Ia perlu menjernihkan pikirannya. Banyak hal telah terjadi dan ia merasa hal itu adalah salah.

Jujur banyak perubahan yang ia alami akhir-akhir ini. Berinteraksi dengan banyak orang membuatnya mempunyai banyak orang untuk di ajak berteman. Ia juga mendapat banyak pengalaman di dunia bisnis dan cara-cara memecahkan masalah dalam tekanan. Sohee dan oppanya mengatakan hal itu bagus, ia pun berpikir begitu. Namun tetap saja, situasi yang ia alami saat ini membuatnya merasa tidak aman.

Terlebih perasaan membingungkan yang ia rasakan pada Kai. Ia mencoba menarik kesimpulan dari perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini. Perasaan nyaman itu, bagaimana jantungnya berdesir setiap kali Kai melakukan hal-hal kecil yang manis padanya. Kyungsoo sering mendapati dirinya selalu mencari Kai ketika pria itu tidak berada disekitarnya. Juga rasa nyeri itu, rasa sakit yang hanya akan timbul ketika Kai bercerita tentang Shannon. Rasa sakit yang ia kira hanya karena udara dingin. Mengapa ia perlu merasakannya?

Lamunan ini kembali membawanya pada satu pikiran yang pastinya akan terjadi. Saat Kai akhirnya membuangnya. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya nanti ketika dirinya akan dicampakan oleh Kai saat pria itu sudah merasa bosan. Bagaimana ia harus menanganinya?

Ia pernah mendengar cerita Sohee tentang bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Sekalipun waktu itu ia tidak mengerti. Jadi apakah rasanya seperti ini? Apakah yang ia rasakan ini adalah cinta? Perasaan sesakit ini? Tidak. Kyungsoo semakin erat memeluk lututnya sendiri. Mencoba melindungi diri entah dari apa. Hal ini salah dan tak bisa dilanjutkan. Ia harus segera berhenti. Tapi, bagaimana caranya berhenti? Ia tak bisa jika hanya sendirian. Ia tak memiliki cara untuk menghindar. Haruskah ia hanya lari begitu saja? Atau adakah seseorang yang mau membantunya?

.

...

.

Hal pertama yang Kai lihat ketika terbangun adalah ranjang yang kosong dan dingin. Bukti bahwa semalam Kyungsoo tidak tidur bersamanya. Ia menyipitkan mata untuk melihat jam nakas yang masih menunjukkan pukul empat pagi. Masih terlalu pagi bahkan untuk Kyungsoo yang terkenal rajin bangun pagi. Dengan terpaksa Kai bangun dari tidurnya. Ia perlu untuk mencari Kyungsoo. Ini bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo menyelinap pulang ke apartemennya sendiri ketika ia tertidur. Dan itu membuatnya sangat kesal.

Sambil memakai pakaiannya, Kai mencoba menelpon ponsel Kyungsoo. Namun sayang ponsel wanita itu tidak aktif. Tanpa menunggu lama Kai mengambil kunci mobilnya dan terhenti ketika melihat tas dan pakaian Kyungsoo kemarin masih tertata rapi di tempatnya. Hanya dengan melihat itu ia tahu Kyungsoo masih berada di apartemennya.

Suasana di luar kamarnya terdengar sepi. Tak ada satupun lampu yang menyala, begitu juga dengan pemanas ruangan. Kai pikir mungkin Kyungsoo berada di kamar cadangan, namun nihil. Tempat itu masih sama seperti saat terakhir kali di bersihkan. Beranjak dari situ, Kai membawa langkahnya menuju dapur. Sama kosongnya. Hingga akhirnya ia melihat beberapa kaleng beer kosong di atas coffee table.

Seperti dugaannya Kyungsoo tertidur di sana. Meringkuk di lantai tanpa alas, bantal maupun selimut. Tergesa-gesa, Kai menghampiri Kyungsoo dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya. Tak terelakkan lagi tubuh Kyungsoo terasa beku. Kai melepaskan mantel yang masih ia pakai dan menyelimuti tubuh Kyungsoo. Ia mencoba memanggil nama Kyungsoo, berharap akan ada respon dari wanita itu. Atau jika tidak maka akan jadi masalah besar.

"Kyungsoo, bangun." ucapnya sedekit lebih keras. Ia menghela napas ketika mata Kyungsoo mulai terbuka.

"Kai. Ada apa?"

"Apa maksudmu? Apa kau mau mati disini?" bentak Kai. Ia bukannya marah, ia hanya sangat khawatir. Tanpa menghiraukan Kyungsoo yang mencoba membalas ucapannya, Kai segera menggendong Kyungsoo dan membawanya kembali ke kamar. Membungkus rapat tubuh dingin Kyungsoo dengan selimut. Ia juga mengatur suhu ruangan menjadi lebih hangat.

Merasa tak cukup, Kai ikut masuk kedalam selimut dan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam pelukannya. Tubuh Kyungsoo jelas menggigil namun ia juga bisa merasakan napas Kyungsoo yang sedikit tersenggal.

"Tidak bisa. Ayo pergi ke rumah sakit."

"Tidak. Tidak perlu." Kai menggeram mendengar penolakan dari Kyungsoo. Ia tak mengerti bagaimana bisa wanita ini melawannya disaat tubuhnya lemah seperti sekarang. Ia lebih kesal lagi karena dirinya terus melunak pada Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisakah kau menurut kali ini?"

"Aku akan semakin sakit jika kau membawaku kesana."

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanyanya frustasi. Ia hanya khawatir terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Kyungsoo. Bisa jadi Kyungsoo terkena hipotermia karena suhu tubuhnya yang menurun drastis itu. Pengalamannya merawat orang sakit sangatlah minim. Ia tak bisa mempercayai dirinya sendiri untuk membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik. Namun ia tak bisa menolak keinginan Kyungsoo untuk pergi.

"Apa kau punya advil? Kurasa itu akan membantu."

"Aku akan mencarinya."

Kai segera kembali ke dapur dan mencari kotak obat yang ia simpan di lemari penyimpanan. Ia tidak yakin akan menemukan apa yang ia cari namun ternyata keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya. Setelah mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, Kai mengambil segelas air putih dan kembali pada Kyungsoo. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat, matanya terpejam namun Kai tahu Kyungsoo belum tertidur.

"Apa kau bisa meminumnya sendiri?"

"Tidak. Semuanya terasa berputar jika aku membuka mata."

Dengan telaten Kai mengatur posisi tidur Kyungsoo dan membantunya meminum obatnya. Ia bahkan terkejut ia bisa melakukannya. Namun bukan itu yang perlu dipikirkannya sekarang. Ia perlu memantau keadaan Kyungsoo. Dan jika sampai beberapa jam kedepan keadaanya tak kunjung membaik Kai akan memaksa Kyungsoo pergi ke rumah sakit.

Kai sengaja hanya diam. Ia hanya tidak ingin meledak ketika ia membuka mulutnya. Melihat wajah pucat Kyungsoo membuat hatinya sakit. Ia mengusap lembut kerutan di kening Kyungsoo, ikut merasakan ketidaknyamanan itu.

Kai tak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo alami hingga membuatnya meminum beer sebanyak itu sendirian. Bertanya-tanya apakah pekerjaan yang ia berikan terlalu berat. Terlebih dengan sekretaris baru yang kini tengah dibimbing Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tak pernah bisa di tebak. Ia tak pernah mengeluh, ia juga selalu menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya dengan tepat waktu dan benar-benar sempurna. Semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja. Mungkin ia akan bertanya nanti ketika Kyungsoo sudah merasa jauh lebih baik.

Kai mendekatkan telinganya demi mendengar deru napas Kyungsoo. Ia merasa lega karena kini napasnya terdengar teratur. Kyungsoo benar-benar tertidur. Suhu tubuhnya juga sudah mulai normal kembali. Namun masih terlihat pucat.

Kai kembali merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Perasaan yang timbul ketika ia menatap wajah Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bisa berpaling. Perasaan hangat dan damai yang ia rasakan saat bersama Kyungsoo selalu menakjubkan. Dan hanya Kyungsoo lah yang mampu menimbulkan perasaan seperti ini padanya.

Dalam satu waktu hal itu membuatnya resah. Ia merasa telah berkhianat pada Shannon. Pada janji yang mereka buat meski dalam dua tahun terakhir ia telah benar-benar kehilangan kontak dengan gadis itu. Namun ia juga tak mampu menghentikan dirinya untuk merasa nyaman dengan Kyungsoo dan perasaan yang wanita itu timbulkan padanya.

Kai menggeleng. Menolak untuk memikirkannya lebih jauh. Ia mengosongkan pikirannya dengan menatap wajah damai Kyungsoo. Namun yang tidak Kai sadari ia telah membuat kesalahan besar. Matanya kini sepenuhnya terpaku pada bibir Kyungsoo. Bibir yang telah menghantuinya dalam mimpi beberapa hari terakhir. Terdorong oleh hal yang tidak ia ketahui, Kai semakin mempertipis jarak diantara mereka. Matanya tak berkedip memperhatikan bibir Kyungsoo. Mulutnya terasa kering disaat otaknya menebak bagaimana rasa bibir itu. Akankah semanis madu, selembut marshmallow atau sesegar air es di musim panas. Kai benar-benar tersesat.

Bibir mereka nyaris saja bersentuhan jika saja Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menggumam dalam tidurnya. Terkejut, Kai menarik mundur tubuhnya. Matanya terpejam demi mengendalikan dirinya yang hampir saja melakukan kesalahan. Tunggu. Apa yang baru saja ia ingin lakukan? Mencium Kyungsoo. Kai terhenyak di tempat duduknya dan segera berdiri menjauh dari Kyungsoo yang bahkan masih tenggelam dalam tidurnya. Jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman karena rasa bersalah. Andai saja Kyungsoo tidak bergumam. Sudah dipastikan ciuman itu akan benar-benar terjadi. Dan jika hal itu terjadi, maka ia telah benar-benar berkhianat.

.

...

.

Rasa haus membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mencoba bergerak namun rasanya terlalu berat. Seolah ada yang mengikatnya dengan kuat. Ia berkedip pelan, membiasakan matanya untuk menerima cahaya yang masuk dari jendela. Sepertinya hari sudah beranjak siang. Ia mengeluh saat tahu bahwa yang membebani tubuhnya adalah selimut yang Kai lilitkan padanya.

Ia ingat jelas mengapa ia bisa berakhir seperti ini. Semalam ia mungkin nyaris mati. Migrainnya tiba-tiba kambuh, bersamaan dengan masalah pernapasannya. Dunia terasa berputar dan ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain berbaring. Dinginnya lantai memperburuk segalanya. Untunglah Kai datang tepat waktu.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kai.

Kyungsoo mencoba bangun dari posisinya namun sangat sulit. Tubuhnya masih terasa lemas namun ia memaksakan diri untuk duduk. Ia memandang kesekeliling ruangan dan menyadari jika Kai tidak berada di kamar ini juga. Kyungsoo berharap Kai juga tidak berada di ruangan lain dalam apartemen ini. Akan lebih baik jika ia tidak bertemu dengan Kai dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan apapun. Namun sayang harapan hanya tinggal harapan. Kyungsoo menghela napas pasrah saat melihat Kai memasuki kamar dengan satu nampan penuh dengan makanan.

Ia mengernyit heran saat melihat Kai menghindari kontak mata dengannya. Namun Kyungsoo tidak ambil pusing. Kepalanya sudah cukup berat untuk berpikir.

"Baru saja aku akan membangunkanmu. Kau perlu makan dan minum obat."

Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar jika dirinya harus minum obat. Salah satu hal yang tidak ia sukai namun juga tak bisa ia tolak saat melihat tatapan tegas dari Kai. Pria itu meletakkan nampan makanan ke pangkuannya. Menyuruhnya makan.

Kyungsoo tak yakin apa yang terjadi. Namun rasa canggungnya sangat terasa. Kai seperti berusaha menghindarinya. Padahal semalam Kai terlihat begitu khawatir padanya. Bagaimanapun ia tak bisa menyalahkan pria itu, merawatnya yang sedang sakit memang bukanlah tanggung jawabnya. Kai sama sekali tak punya kewajiban untuk merawatnya. Hubungan mereka tak lebih hanya sekedar friends with benefit. Merawatnya yang sakit jelas bukanlah satu keuntungan. Pemikiran itu kembali membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Namun tak ada yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan selain tersenyum kecut pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kau tidak pergi ke kantor?" tanya Kyungsoo. Ia tidak mengalihkan tatapannya dari nampannya. Namun ia tahu Kai baru saja menatapnya.

"Dan meninggalkanmu yang sedang sakit?"

"Kalau begitu aku akan pulang." jawab Kyungsoo cepat. Ia balas menatap Kai yang juga memberinya tatapan menentang. Kyungsoo menghela napas dan menyingkirkan nampan dari pangkuannya. Namun sayang gerakannya yang tiba-tiba membuat kepalanya kembali berdenyut menyakitkan. Ia tak bisa melawan ketika Kai kembali mendorong bahunya untuk membuatnya bersandar pada kepala ranjang.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan." ucap Kai frustasi. Kyungsoo hanya bisa memejamkan matanya. Ia masih berusaha menghilangkan denyutan dikepalanya, juga ia tak mau melihat ekspresi pada wajah Kai.

"Pergilah. Banyak pekerjaan menantimu."

"Mengapa aku harus?"

"Bukankah kau ada janji dengan kepala bagian keuangan siang ini? Jika kau tidak pergi akan sangat sulit mengatur jadwal pertemuannya lagi."

"Katakan mengapa aku harus?!" bentak Kai. Kyungsoo membuka matanya dan menatap lurus kearah mata Kai. Mereka terdiam cukup lama, menyelami mata masing-masing. Kyungsoo mencoba mengeraskan ekpresinya. Ia tak tahu apa yang coba Kai selidiki saat ini. Kai lebih seperti mencari jawaban itu dari dalam dirinya sendiri. Dan Kyungsoo tak ingin tahu itu apa. Yang perlu ia lakukan adalah melindungi dirinya sendiri.

"Jangan bersikap berlebihan padaku. Aku hanya tak ingin ada yang salah paham."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

* * *

Annyeong chingudeul...

I'm so sorry... lama banget baru bisa lanjutin ff ini dengan alesan yang mungkin ga bisa diterima ㅠㅠ

Akhirakhir ini mood lg berantakan, ngefek bgt ke nulis sampe beberapa kali edit-hapus-buat baru karena gak sesuai sama alur pertama yang udh ak susun...

Btw, chap ini juga g tll pjg ya? Mianhae...

Oh ya, apa ff ini alurnya tll lmbat? mau buat ff ini kyk gmana? Cus review guys ceritanya mau dlanjut kayak gimana? Atau stop aja?hehehe

Cukup sekian cuapcuapnya, ditunggu kritik dan sarannya..


	13. Chapter 13

**Forbidden Kiss**

 **Kaisoo as main pair.**

 **Other cast find by yourself**

 **Warning!**

 **GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 12.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo bukanlah tipe orang yang suka memanjakan diri meski tubuhnya sedang dalam kondisi yang tidak baik. Setelah tidur nyaris seharian ia bisa memastikan keadaannya sudah membaik. Kepalanya tidak lagi pening dan demamnya sudah turun. Kyungsoo mulai mengerjakan hal yang ingin ia kerjakan. Beruntung ia telah berhasil membuat Kai pergi ke kantornya. Jika tidak mungkin saat ini ia masih terbelenggu di ranjang dengan selimut tebal yang membungkus tubuhnya.

Tak banyak yang bisa ia lakukan. Apartemen ini sudah rapi dan bersih, hanya bagian-bagian tertentu yang perlu ia bereskan. Seperti kamar tidur, kamar mandi dan dapur. Atau lebih tepatnya isi kulkas dan lemari penyimpanan milik Kai. Ia berkutat hampir satu setengah jam hanya untuk memilah makanan instan berdasarkan masa kadaluarsanya. Memisahkan mana yang masih layak makan dan tidak. Ia mendengus melihat tak banyak bahan makanan yang tersisa sekarang.

Kyungsoo melirik jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul tiga sore. Meski begitu suasana di luar tampak lebih gelap. Sepertinya malam ini Seoul akan kembali di guyur hujan deras.

Ia punya firasat Kai akan pulang lebih awal daripada biasanya. Jadi setidaknya ia harus menyiapkan makan malam sebelum ia pulang ke apartemennya sendiri. Melihat isi kulkas yang telah kehilangan setengah dari isinya, ia tahu ia perlu berbelanja. Setelah mengambil mantel dan dompet, Kyungsoo segera bergegas menuju lantai dasar. Ia tak perlu bingung mencari supermarket terdekat karena gedung apartemen ini telah dilengkapi dengan supermarketnya sendiri. Jangan lupakan caffee dan fasilitas berkelas lainnya.

Tak terlalu sulit memilih menu untuk Kai. Pria itu bukan seorang yang pemilih tentang makanan. Juga bukan seperti anak kecil yang menyingkirkan sayuran tertentu. Dan sangat tergila-gila pada ayam dan pizza. Jadi malam ini Kyungsoo memilih untuk memasak ayam bumbu yang tidak terlalu sulit untuk dibuat. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum kecil ketika mengingat ekspresi wajah Kai setiap kali memakan masakannya dengan lahap. Memang seperti kepuasan tersendiri baginya jika orang-orang menyukai masakannya. Tapi tetap saja dengan Kai terasa berbeda.

Sadar jika ia tengah berbuat hal yang konyol, Kyungsoo segera melenyapkan senyum di bibirnya. Ia tidak mau dianggap orang gila karena tersenyum sendirian.

Kyungsoo masih fokus memilih bumbu yang diperlukan ketika tanpa sengaja ia menabrak troli milik orang lain. Kyungsoo segera membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk meminta maaf. Tanpa menyadari jika orang yang ditabraknya tengah tersenyum lebar sambil menatapnya.

"Ternyata benar kau, Kyungsoo."

Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang saat mendengar suara seseorang yang ia kenal. Dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Kyungsoo hanya berharap ia tak terlibat dalam masalah yang rumit.

.

...

.

Sehun melirik bayangan Kyungsoo yang terpantul pada dinding lift. Akhirnya, setelah kebingungan mengatur rencana, ia malahan tanpa sengaja bisa bertemu dan mambawa Kyungsoo untuk berbicara berdua. Meski kini perang batin juga tengah melandanya. Ia tidak perlu menjadi dokter untuk mengetahui keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Semua terlihat jelas dari wajah pucat dan mata sayunya. Kyungsoo sedang sakit. Itu juga kemungkinan besar alasan mengapa ia bisa bertemu dengan Kyungsoo disaat seharusnya wanita itu berada di kantor bersama Kai.

Dentingan pintu lift yang terbuka menyentak kesadaran Sehun. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada kantung plastik belanjaannya, juga belanjaan Kyungsoo, kemudian melangkah keluar. Untuk kali ini saja ia akan menjadi seorang yang tidak peduli. Entah mengapa Sehun merasa saat inilah kesempatan yang paling tepat. Kesempatan lain mungkin tak akan pernah ada. Bodohnya, ia sendiri belum memutuskan untuk melakukan apa.

"Masuklah. Anggap seperti tempatmu sendiri." ucap Sehun setelah mempersilakan Kyungsoo masuk. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat anggukan kaku dari Kyungsoo. Ia mengusak gemas rambut Kyungsoo kemudian berlalu menuju dapur untuk menyimpan belanjaan.

"Kau ingin minum apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Apa saja."

Tak lama Sehun kembali ke ruang tengah dengan nampan berisi teh madu untuk Kyungsoo dan secangkir kopi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Minumlah. Ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Keduanya terdiam. Memilih larut dalam kerumitan pikiran masing-masing. Sebenarnya pertemuan tanpa sengaja ini sangat mengejutkan Sehun. Ia tak menyangka akan bertemu Kyungsoo di gedung ini. Di apartemen yang sesungguhnya menjadi tempat rahasia bagi Kai. Hanya segelintir orang yang tahu jika Kai memiliki properti di tempat ini. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas jika Kai benci ketika seseorang mengusik ruang pribadinya. Sifat itu masih bertahan sampai sekarang. Namun kini ia menemukan Kyungsoo menginap di sini. Sangat mengejutkan.

"Jadi kau juga tinggal di sini?" pertanyaan Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Sehun tahu pertanyaan itu hanya sekedar basa-basi untuk mengurangi rasa canggung di antara mereka. Sebisa mungkin ia menghargai usaha Kyungsoo meski itu tak berguna sama sekali. Ketegangan masih menggelung kuat di perutnya.

"Ya. Ravi tinggal di lantai tujuh."

"Ehm. Persahabatan yang langka."

Sehun terkekeh pelan kemudian mengangguk menyetujui. Mereka memang sengaja membeli apartemen di gedung yang sama. Tak hanya bagi Kai, apartemen ini menjadi tempat persembunyiannya maupun Ravi. Kala rasa penat mulai mendera dan butuh pelarian, selain klub dan wanita, mereka akan pergi ke tempat ini dan mengurung diri. Mereka telah bersama-sama sejak kecil, jadi bukan hal aneh lagi jika mereka memiliki beberapa kebiasaan yang sama.

"Kau sendiri. Bagaimana bisa sampai di tempat ini?" tanyanya sesantai mungkin. Ia menyesap kopinya, berharap kafein di dalamnya membuat ia merasa lebih santai.

"Semalam sudah terlalu larut saat kami tiba di Seoul. Kai sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengemudi. Dan tempat ini adalah yang paling dekat, jadi ia membawaku kemari."

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo. Itu terdengar seperti Kyungsoo baru pertama kali datang ke tempat ini. Tentu saja Sehun tak akan percaya semudah itu. Kyungsoo mungkin terlihat tenang, namun Sehun bisa melihat ketegangan dalam bola matanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Itu sudah menunjukkan jika Kyungsoo tengah menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

"Lalu kau tidak ke kantor hari ini?"

"Semalam aku demam. Kai menyuruhku untuk beristirahat. Lagipula aku tak akan banyak membantu jika berangkat dalam kondisi seperti ini."

Keduanya kembali terdiam setelahnya. Sehun menyesap lagi kopinya sedangkan Kyungsoo tampak berpikir keras. Wanita itu tampak beberapa kali melirik ke arahnya seperti ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Hingga akhirnya rasa penasaran Sehun terjawab dengan pertanyaan yang terlontar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Maaf. Tapi apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Apa mungkin kau tahu sesuatu tentang Shannon?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Sedikit."

Sehun mendengus keras. Sejak kepergian sahabat kecil mereka, Kai tak pernah mau membicarakan bahkan menyebut nama Shannon. Meskipun itu dengannya ataupun Ravi yang notabene adalah sahabat Kai. Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap Kyungsoo yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya. Ia menghela pelan.

Kisah Kai dan Shannon terdengar cukup rumit bagi orang-orang yang tidak mengenal dekat mereka secara langsung. Shannon adalah bagian dalam persahabatan mereka. Berkat orang tua mereka, sejak kecil mereka sudah mengenal satu sama lain. Selalu berada di sekolah yang sama, tempat kursus yang sama dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Itulah awal kisah persahabatan mereka di mulai. Mereka berempat tak terpisahkan dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tak jarang mereka akan menginap di rumah satu sama lain ketika mereka merasa kesepian.

Hingga akhirnya Kai harus ikut ke China bersama kedua orang tuanya dan bersekolah disana. Di susul Shannon dan keluarganya enam bulan setelahnya. Mungkin saat itulah kesalahpahaman itu di mulai. Memang diantara mereka bertiga, Kai-lah yang paling dekat dengan Shannon. Terlepas dari fakta jika Sehun dan Shannon masih saudara sepupu, dan kenyataan jika Sehun jauh lebih mengenal Shannon daripada Ravi dan Kai. Atau lebih tepatnya Sehun yang paling mengenal Shannon. Tentu saja Kai dan Ravi juga tak tahu tentang hal itu.

Hidup berdua, sangat tergantung satu sama lain membuat Kai menyalah artikan perasaannya pada Shannon. Sedangkan Shannon sendiri, wanita itu terbiasa dengan perhatian sehingga ketika ia tahu perasaan Kai, Shannon tak melepaskannya begitu saja.

Sehun begitu terkejut saat mendengar Kai menceritakan perasaannya tentang Shannon padanya. Saat itu ia hanya bisa diam, tak berani merusak kebahagiaan yang terlukis di wajah Kai. Ia berpikir mungkin tak apa membiarkannya, mungkin tak lama lagi perasaan itu akan hilang dengan sendirinya. Mungkin Kai akan menyadarinya. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

"Jadi kau meragukan perasaan sahabatmu?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mendengar ceritanya.

"Ini bukan keraguan Kyungsoo. Ini kebenarannya."

Selama ini Sehun percaya bahwa perasaan Kai adalah semu. Sahabatnya itu memperlakukan Shannon layaknya seorang adik, bukan sebagai seorang wanita. Keraguannya bertambah kuat ketika Kyungsoo muncul dalam kehidupan Kai. Kai tak pernah mencoba untuk menyentuh Shannon seperti yang ia lakukan pada Kyungsoo. Meski tak melihat secara langsung, Sehun percaya bahwa keduanya telah saling mengenal secara intim. Kai tak melihat Kyungsoo sebagai objek seks seperti yang ia lakukan selama ini. Sikap dan perlakuan Kai pada Kyungsoo sangat sangat berbeda. Bahkan orang buta bisa mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Kai tak pernah cemburu bahkan ketika Shannon tertangkap basah kencan dengan pria lain. Berbeda dengan sikap yang Kai tunjukkan ketika ada pria yang mencoba mendekati Kyungsoo. Sehun masih terkejut Kai tak mengijinkan ia ataupun Ravi bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, bahkan hanya untuk berkenalanpun Kai tak memberinya kesempatan. Padahal sebelumnya Kai tak akan peduli jika 'teman wanita'nya di pakai oleh Ravi setelah Kai bosan.

"Bagaimana jika ternyata kau yang salah?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Shannon menelponku. Dia bilang jika dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang di sana. Dia sedang mencoba mengejar pria itu. Dan kau tahu apa yang ia minta padaku? Ia ingin aku merahasiakannya dari Kai, sehingga nanti jika dia di tolak oleh pria itu dia masih memiliki Kai yang setia menunggunya."

Sehun nyaris menyeringai melihat Kyungsoo yang menganga terkejut. Ia tidak berbohong dengan apa yang di ucapkannya. Tentu saja ia merasa marah, bahkan hingga kini ia masih tak ingin berbicara dengan Shannon. Sebagai seorang sahabat ia tak mungkin membiarkan Kai di permainkan bahkan oleh sepupunya sendiri. Inilah yang membuat tekatnya semakin bulat untuk membuat Kai menyadari persaannya yang sesungguhnya salah. Hitung-hitung ia juga menebus kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Bagaimana bisa?" gumam Kyungsoo. Tersesat. Sehun menghela napas. Melihat kemarahan di mata Kyungsoo membuat ia menyadari jika Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan yang lebih untuk Kai. Ia berharap memang begitu. Namun sepertinya, sama seperti Kai, Kyungsoo pun tak menyadari perasaannya sendiri.

"Apakah kau tidak merasakannya? Perlakuan Kai yang berbeda padamu? Kasih sayangnya padamu." Sehun balik bertanya.

"Tidak. Tak ada yang spesial. Kami hanya berteman, tak lebih dari itu." jawab Kyungsoo dengan sorot mata yang kosong. Wanita itu lebih seperti berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Sehun mengerutkan kening dan menatap Kyungsoo lurus-lurus kedalam matanya. Ia melihat kecemasan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu jelas tidak siap mendengar apa yang baru saja di ceritakannya. Bingung dan tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia juga begitu.

"Seorang teman tidak 'tidur' bersama, Kyungsoo." ujar Sehun tegas. Penekanan pada tiap katanya membuat Kyungsoo terdiam. Sehun tahu ia tepat mengenai sasaran. Tatapannya melembut melihat pertahanan Kyungsoo yang secara perlahan mulai terkikis. Ia meraih tangan Kyungsoo, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan pada wanita di sampingnya ini. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain mendesak Kyungsoo.

"Kau boleh percaya padaku. Tidak. Kau harus percaya padaku. Katakanlah bagaimana perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya."

Dan ucapan Sehun berakhir dalam keheningan yang panjang.

.

...

.

Kai menatap awan mendung dengan perasaan gelisah. Sebenarnya percuma dirinya pergi ke kantor hari ini. Semua dokumen hanya berakhir tergeletak di atas meja. Tak ada satupun pekerjaan yang tersentuh. Kai terpaksa mengutus Jaerim sebagai penggantinya dalam rapat dengan bagian keuangan. Sebagai seorang pemimpin tentu saja sikapnya yang seperti ini tidak dapat di pertanggung jawabkan. Namun apa daya ketika pikirannya memilih berkelana pada seseorang yang saat ini terbaring sakit di kamar apartemennya.

Sebagian dirinya mencemaskan keadaan Kyungsoo. Memikirkan apakah demamnya sudah turun. Menahan diri untuk tidak menelpon meski sekedar menanyakan apakah wanita itu sudah makan siang. Ia lebih khawatir jika telponnya hanya akan menggangu istirahat Kyungsoo. Namun sebagian lagi, sisi liarnya, memikirkan 'kecelakaan' yang nyaris terjadi tadi pagi. Ia tak habis-habisnya merutuki diri sendiri. Kai tak tahu sejak kapan ia begitu mendambakan bibir Kyungsoo hingga terasa menyakitkan. Selalu terbayang dalam benaknya bagaimana bibir merah Kyungsoo yang lucu ketika ia berbicara atau mengerucut tanpa sadar ketika terlalu fokus pada suatu hal. Bagaimana bibir itu terlihat sialan seksi saat Kyungsoo menggigitnya ketika wanita itu mendapatkan klimaks. Dan bagaimana bibir kissable itu menangkup kejantanannya yang mengeras dengan sempurna.

Kai meloloskan geraman rendah. Ia pasti sudah gila.

Kai memutar tubuhnya menatap seseorang yang mengetuk pintu ruangannya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mencoba menata ekspresinya kembali berwibawa seperti seharusnya.

"Masuk."

Ia mendengus melihat Jaerim masuk ke ruangannya dengan beberapa dokumen yang pasti akan semakin memenuhi mejanya. Dengan malas Kai kembali ke kursi kebesarannya. Mengambil dokumen paling atas, dokumen yang Jaerim taruh barusan, membuka dan membacanya asal. Alhasil tak ada satupun yang masuk ke otaknya. Ingin rasanya ia membenturkan kepalanya ke meja. Berharap dengan begitu otaknya akan berhenti memikirkan Kyungsoo. Bibir Kyungsoo.

Sial.

"Dimana sekretaris Do? Seharian ini aku tidak melihatnya?" tanya Jaerim santai. Reflek Kai menatap ke arah meja kosong yang berada di sisi ruangan miliknya. Meja itu memang sengaja dipesan untuk Kyungsoo. Tapi sayang akhinya hanya tergeletak begitu saja di sana. Kyungsoo menolak segala bentuk perlakuan khusus darinya. Dengan alasan jika ia hanya ingin bekerja dengan tenang tanpa ada gosip yang merugikannya. Padahal nyatanya gosip aneh-aneh tentang hubungannya dengan Kyungsoo tetap menyebar meski mereka tidak berada di satu ruangan.

"Dia sedang sakit. Jadi aku menyuruhnya untuk istirahat."

"Ah, jadi itu yang membuatmu kusut seharian ini?"

"Apa maksudnya itu?"

"Ayolah jangan bohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Aku hanya khawatir oke. Semalam tubuhnya sangat pucat dan dingin, nyaris hipotermia."

"Wow. Kau bersamanya semalaman?" tanya Jaerim dengan ekspresi pura-pura terkejut yang sangat menjengkelkan. Jaerim jelas-jelas tidak terkejut, melainkan sedang mengejeknya. Kai mendengus untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia menyerah dengan semua pekerjaannya hari ini dan membiarkannya menumpuk di meja. Bisa di pastikan ia akan lembur untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Mengapa kau tidak pulang saja? Lagipula tak ada yang bisa kau kerjakan disini."

Kai terdiam. Jaerim benar, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan sejak tadi. Bahkan hanya untuk membubuhkan tanda tangan pada dokumen yang sudah ia koreksi. Sungguh, hal ini terasa aneh. Kai mengakui jika dirinya adalah seorang yang gila kerja. Masuk ke dunia bisnis murni dari keinginannya sendiri. Ia selalu fokus pada setiap detail pekerjaan yang diambilnya sekalipun itu pekerjaan kecil, hingga terkadang ia akan lupa dengan keadaan di luar. Tak pernah ada yang bisa mengganggu hobi anehnya ini bahkan badai sekalipun. Ia pernah bekerja hampir 48 jam tanpa tidur jika saja ibunya tidak mengingatkannya dengan tegas.

Namun hari ini ia harus menemukan dirinya kehilangan fokus hanya karena satu orang. Pertama kali dalam hidupnya Kai merasa sekacau ini. Bahkan dulu ia masih bisa menembus tender besar saat Shannon pergi meninggalkannya.

Sial. Sepertinya ia benar-benar harus pulang sebelum dirinya menjadi semakin gila. Tidak peduli jika nanti Kyungsoo mengomel padanya karena pulang sebelum jam kerja berakhir. Toh dia adalah direktur utamanya. Untuk hari ini saja ia akan menyalah gunakan kekuasaan yang ia miliki. Meski tentu saja ia membencinya.

"Aku pulang, hyung." ucap Kai yang tiba-tiba melompat. Ia kira Jaerim akan terkejut, tapi nyatanya pria yang sudah ia anggap kakak sendiri itu malah menatapnya dengan senyum konyol yang membuatnya ngeri.

"Good luck."

Kai hanya bisa menggeleng tak habis pikir. Tapi siapa peduli.

Di luar ia berpapasan dengan beberapa pegawai yang menatapnya bingung. Jelas saja karena biasanya ia adalah orang yang pulang paling akhir. Dengan ekspresi dingin seperti biasanya Kai tetap berjalan hingga mobilnya yang telah berada di depan. Ia mengambil kuncinya dari tangan valet kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya.

Kai sengaja mengambil jalur pinggir, menggunakan kecepatan 40 km/jam. Ia mencoba mengulur waktu sambil memikirkan alasan yang akan ia gunakan ketika Kyungsoo mengomelinya. Ia tidak benar-benar peduli. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana perasaannya perlahan membaik seiring dengan jarak tempuhnya yang kian memendek. Ia tidak sabar melihat wajah kesal Kyungsoo yang sangat lucu itu.

Lima belas menit kemudian mobilnya sudah terparkir rapi di basement. Sebelum keluar ia sengaja melepas jas dan dasinya, tak lupa dua kancing teratas hingga menampilkan sedikit dadanya yang bidang. Jari-jarinya menyisir rambut hingga terlihat berantakan. Kai tersenyum puas, ia sudah terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya.

Ia melangkah dengan santai seperti biasanya namun tiba-tiba berhenti ketika ekor matanya menangkap siluet orang yang di kenalnya. Ia menoleh cepat, rahangnya seketika mengeras melihat Kyungsoo yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Sehun. Ia semakin kesal saat melihat drama picisan ketika Sehun mencoba mengambil kantung plastik dari tangan Kyungsoo. Well, mereka terlihat sangat akrab.

Kai masih mematung di sana sampai keduanya masuk ke dalam lift. Baru setelahnya ia melangkahkan kakinya lebar-lebar ke depan lift yang sebelumnya di gunakan oleh keduanya. Layar kecil di atas pintu lift telah menunjukkan angka tiga ketika akhirnya Kai menekan tombol. Matanya mengawasi monitor kecil itu hingga akhirnya berhenti di lantai dua belas. Kai sangat berharap liftnya akan kembali naik menuju lantai dua puluh, lantai kamar apartemennya, bukan malah kembali turun ke lantai dasar seperti yang tengah terjadi sekarang. Emosinya seperti tengah menumpuk di puncak kepalanya dan menunggu untuk meledak kapan saja. Dan ketika pintu lift terbuka dan hanya menampilkan ruangan kosong tanpa Kyungsoo, Kai hanya bisa mengumpat keras-keras.

Di dalam lift, Kai mencoba mengatur emosinya seiring dengan pergerakan lift menuju lantai 12. Ia mencoba mencari alasan positif mengapa Kyungsoo berhenti di lantai yang sama dengan Sehun. Namun tak ada satupun yang bisa ditemukannya. Kenyataan jika mereka hanya berduaan membuat pikiran jernihnya menguap.

Dengan tangan mengepal di dalam kantung celananya, Kai memilih menunggu di luar. Punggungnya bersandar pada tembok, matanya menatap nyalang pintu tak berdosa di depannya. Sebisa mungkin Kai menahan diri meski dorongan untuk mendobrak pintu itu sangat kuat. Kai lebih memilih mengosongkan pikirannya dan menunggu. Menit-menit yang terlewati nyatanya terasa begitu lama. Kepalanya terasa mendidih namun ajaibnya ia masih bisa menunggu hingga menit ketiga puluh. Well, Kai bersumpah jika satu menit lagi Kyungsoo tak keluar dari sana Kai benar-benar akan mendobrak pintu itu. Untunglah ia tak perlu melakukan itu karena ini pintu itu akhirnya terbuka.

Kai mengambil dua langkah lebar hingga kini ia berdiri di depan pintu. Reaksi keduanya tampak terkejut seperti yang Kai harapkan. Namun tidak dengan senyum miring Sehun yang seakan mengejeknya. Kali ini Kai tak bisa lagi menahan diri. Ia menyerbu ke arah Sehun dan melayangkan satu pukulan keras ke rahang pria itu. Belum puas ia kembali melayangkan pukulan-pukulan yang sama kerasnya meski Sehun sudah tersungkur tak berdaya di lantai. Syukurlah Sehun sama sekali tidak melawan. Jika sampai itu terjadi Kai pasti benar-benar kehilangan kontrol diri. Ia memang tidak pernah belajar bela diri, bukan juga petarung yang handal. Tapi bisa di pastikan ia adalah seorang yang brutal dan tanpa ampun. Entah enam atau delapan pukulan akhirnya Kai berhenti memukul. Itupun karena Kyungsoo terus menarik lengan bajunya. Tangannya terasa kebas, namun ia puas dengan hasilnya di wajah Sehun yang seputih porselen. Ia yakin beberapa menit lagi bekas pukulannya akan membiru.

Dengan nafas terengah ia berdiri kemudian menarik Kyungsoo pergi bersamanya. Ia tak melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Kyungsoo meski wanita itu beberapa kali mengaduh kesakitan. Sesampainya mereka di apartemen, Kai menghempaskan tubuh mungil itu dengan kasar dan mengurungnya di dinding. Kemarahan benar-benar telah menguasainya hingga ia tak memperhatikan bagaimana pucatnya wajah Kyungsoo dan juga ketakutan yang terlukis di mata bulat wanita itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Sehun? Aku menunggumu sampai setengah jam dan kau tidak keluar? Melakukan blowjob, huh?!" bentak Kai.

"Ap... apa?"

"Ternyata kau sama saja. Wanita murahan."

Setelah mengucapkan kata menyakitkan itu, Kai semakin menghimpit tubuh gemetar Kyungsoo ke dinding. Bibirnya memagut, menggigit bahkan menghisap dengan kasar bibir Kyungsoo yang hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata. Ia bisa merasakan anyir darah dari bibir Kyungsoo yang terluka karena ulahnya. Kai meraih tangan Kyungsoo yang mencoba mendorongnya dan menguncinya di atas kepala Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya menekan tubuh Kyungsoo hingga wanita itu tidak bisa bergerak barang sedikitpun.

Pagutan bibirnya melambat ketika tak dirasanya lagi perlawanan dari Kyungsoo. Kekasarannya telah hilang, terganti oleh gairah untuk terus mencium bibir yang telah lama membayanginya. Kai sepenuhnya telah terbuai. Seolah-olah ia berubah menjadi tuli sepenuhnya. Satu-satunya yang bisa ia dengar hanyalah detak jantungnya yang menggila. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia rasakan hanyalah kehangatan tubuh Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Perasaan aneh mengalir dalam dirinya, perasaan antusias saat merasakan kelembutan bibir Kyungsoo di dalam mulutnya. Kai semakin memperdalam ciumannya, ia bergerak dari ujung ke ujung, meresapi rasa bibir Kyungsoo tanpa ada rasa puas.

Ia tak bisa berhenti, kini pikirannya sedang tak bersamanya. Rasanya ia sedang berada di awang-awang. Ia begitu menikmati perasaan bergetar yang timbul setiap kali bibir Kyungsoo tercecap olehnya. Dorongan untuk melumat bibir Kyungsoo membuatnya lengah. Tanpa sadar cengkraman pada kedua lengan Kyungsoo mengendur, juga tekanan tubuhnya. Hingga gigitan kuat bibir bawahnya menyentak Kai ke dunia nyata. Kai mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang dengan membawa rasa panas pada pipi kirinya. Bak disiram air dingin ia tersadar pada apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. Kemarahannya berubah menjadi kebingungan dalam sekejap.

Kyungsoo tampak sangat berantakan. Nafasnya terengah kasar. Bibirnya bengkak dan berdarah karena ulahnya. Bajunya kusut berkat desakan dari tubuhnya tadi. Sistem kerja tubuhnya seakan mati saat ia menatap kedalam mata Kyungsoo. Penuh dengan amarah dan rasa sakit. Ia kesulitan menelaah beribu emosi yang menyesakkan dadanya. Dadanya terasa sakit melihat Kyungsoo yang memerah menahan tangis. Ia berubah bisu, seolah lidahnya terikat oleh rantai didalam mulutnya. Nafasnya seperti terenggut begitu saja ketika suara parau Kyungsoo memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"Mungkin bagimu aku memang murahan. Tapi tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menginjak harga diriku. Tidak pernah."

Kai praktis jatuh terduduk begitu Kyungsoo meninggalkannya yang masih mencoba mencerna kalimat yang wanita itu lontarkan barusan. Kakinya kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Dan ia tahu ia telah melakukan kesalahan fatal.

.

...

.

Kyungsoo bergerak resah di dalam taksi. Ia terjebak macet di saat apartemennya hanya kurang beberapa blok lagi. Lebih sialnya langit mendung mulai menumpahkan butir-butir air yang semakin lama semakin deras. Seolah mewakilinya yang sejak tadi menahan tangisnya. Melihat tak ada peluang taksi ini melaju, Kyungsoo memilih turun di tengah jalan. Untunglah ia pergi dengan membawa dompet sehingga ia tak kebingungan untuk membayar ongkos taksi.

Kyungsoo menengadah ke langit. Bersyukur hujan turun sehingga bisa menyamarkan tangisnya. Ia tak peduli tatapan heran orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Kyungsoo terus melangkahkan kakinya yang gemetar. Tujuannya hanya ingin cepat pulang dan menangis sepuasnya. Ia tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Mengingat ia hanyalah wanita murahan bagi Kai telah meremukkannya.

Setiap langkahnya terasa berat untuk dilalui. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah sebuah pelukan dan bisikan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Jadi ketika ia menemukan oppanya di dalam apartemennya, Kyungsoo berlari kearah pria itu dan memeluknya erat. Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada dada oppanya dan terisak dengan keras. Ia mengabaikan suara oppanya dan Sohee yang terdengar khawatir sekaligus bingung. Ia terus menangis, bahkan sesekali berteriak hingga akhirnya gelap menguasainya.

.

...

.

Sohee baru saja mengantar dokter pribadi keluarga Do pulang. Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia kembali ke kamar Kyungsoo, menemukan Woobin tengah menata selang infus yang kini tertanam pada tangan kiri Kyungsoo. Dokter mengatakan jika Kyungsoo kelelahan dan stress. Itu yang membuat penyakitnya kambuh.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Menatap wajah pucat Kyungsoo. Mata sahabatnya itu membengkak dengan jejak air mata yang membuatnya ikut bersedih. Ia tak tahu apa yang terjadi selama ia berpergian. Namun satu hal yang bisa ia pikirkan, semua ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Kai.

"Apakah oppa juga berpikir seperti yang aku pikirkan?"

"Apa? Jika kau berpikiran untuk mendatangi pria brengsek itu dan membunuhnya maka pikiran kita sama."

"Jadi kau juga berpikir ini karena Kai?" Sohee memilih mengabaikan ucapan Woobin. Ia tahu Woobin tak akan benar-benar melakukan apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan.

"Mengapa kau berpikiran si brengsek itu tidak terlibat?"

Sohee diam-diam menyetujui. Hanya Kai yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Kyungsoo. Meski ia tidak berada di dekat Kyungsoo setiap waktu baik ia maupun Woobin akan selalu bisa mengawasi Kyungsoo. Hanya ia tak tahu bagaimana hubungan keduanya hingga saat Kyungsoo pulang dengan berderai air mata. Sahabatnya ini tidak pernah menangis setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya. Kyungsoo sangat pandai menutupi perasaanya. Hingga pada akhirnya jatuh sakit seperti saat ini.

"Sudah lama dia tidak sakit seperti ini." gumam Sohee. Ia mengusap keringat Kyungsoo dengan handuk basah yang sudah disiapkannya. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Jangan lakukan apapun." Sohee dan Woobin menatap Kyungsoo yang mulai membuka matanya. Hatinya remuk melihat tatapan kosong itu. Rasanya ia kembali ke masa sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Begitu pula dengan Woobin yang kini mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Berusaha menahan emosi berkat ucapan Kyungsoo yang terkesan masih membela Kai.

"Karena aku ingin mengakhirinya hanya sampai disini."

.

.

.

TBC

Haihai hallo... lama tak jumpa..

Sorry karna telat banget updatenya... udah dua bulan lebih ya... maapkan daku.. Entah masih adakah yang mau baca..

Btw, dengan berat hati aku harus bilang kalo ff ini bakan slow update... kalo masih pada mau tolong sabar ya.. tinggal beberapa chap kok.. ini juga udah masuk ke konflik.. hehehe

Yang tanya Shannon muncul kapan, mungkin chap depan udah aku munculin.. biar gampang kalian bisa bayangin Shannon ini kayak Shannon William atau Lisa Blackpink..

Ya syudah.. maafken sekali lagi kalo ceritanya kurang greget, tambah acakadul kayaknya karena tll lama update... but tetep di tunggu saransarannya...

Cus review guys.. and thanks for waiting me..

Love you

Rerudo95


	14. chapter 14

Forbidden Kiss

Kaisoo as main pair.

Other cast find by yourself

Warning!!

GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC

Chapter 13

Malam telah berganti pagi namun Woobin sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Tubuhnya sangat lelah setelah penerbangan panjang dari Seattle menuju Seoul namun matanya enggan tertutup. Ketika itu ia berharap mendapat pelukan dan senyum hangat Kyungsoo yang senang menyambut kepulangannya. Namun yang di dapatinya adalah apartemen yang kosong. Ia berusaha menelpon Kyungsoo namun sayang ponselnya tidak aktif. Ia sedikit heran karena setahunya Kyungsoo tidak bekerja dan setahunya semester baru juga belum di mulai. Kyungsoo bukan seorang yang suka berkeliaran di luar jika tidak ada hal yang penting atau mendesak.

Kekhawatirannya semakin menjadi ketika sore menjelang disertai hujan deras. Kecemasan akan keberadaan Kyungsoo dan fakta bahwa ponselnya tidak bisa dihubungi hanya membuat Woobin semakin panik. Disaat akhirnya ia meminta bantuan Sohee yang juga baru saja pulang dari Paris, ia harus dikejutkan dengan kedatangan Kyungsoo yang basah kuyup. Ia dan Sohee hanya bisa diam dalam kebingungan mereka ketika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berlari kearahnya, memberinya pelukan erat dengan diiringi isak tangis yang memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Ia sudah mencoba membuat Kyungsoo berbicara tentang masalahnya. Namun setiap kali ia melakukannya ia hanya akan membuat Kyungsoo kembali menangis. Sampai saat ini ia tidak tahu alasan pasti mengapa Kyungsoo menangis seperti itu. Hanya intuisinya mengatakan semua hal buruk ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan pria yang bernama Kai. Woobin memang tidak tahu menahu siapa Kai, tapi jika benar Kai-lah yang telah membuat Kyungsoo menangis maka ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Tangis pilu Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang paling tidak ia inginkan. Cukup sekali saja melihat Kyungsoo tenggelam dalam kesedihan. Ia tak akan membiarkan kejadian itu terulang kembali. Sekalipun berarti ia harus menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari pria bernama Kai itu. Mengesampingkan fakta bahwa Kyungsoo telah jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Bebannya menjadi dua kali lipat lebih berat ketika ia menyadari satu hal ini.

"Oppa." panggilan lirih Kyungsoo menyadarkan Woobin dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap, mencoba tersenyum meski hatinya teriris perih melihat keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Kyungsoo terlihat lebih kurus dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu. Wajahnya pucat pasi, benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo nampak tak berdaya.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Air." Woobin segera menuang air ke dalam gelas dan membantu Kyungsoo meminumnya.

"Apa ada lagi? Kau mau makan? Atau ke kamar mandi?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng kecil sebagai jawaban. Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang dengan segera di raih oleh Woobin. Ia menggenggamnya erat, menyalurkan rasa hangat pada tangan Kyungsoo yang dingin. Senyuman kecil yang terukir di bibir Kyungsoo seperti duri tajam yang menggores hatinya. Namun meski begitu ia tetap ikut tersenyum, meraih tangan itu dan mengecupnya lama. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu seberapa besar ia menyayangi Kyungsoo.

"Oppa tidak tidur? Dimana Sohee?"

"Sohee tidur di kamar sebelah."

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya, tampak tidak puas dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. Ia sendiri bingung ketika Kyungsoo menarik lepas tangannya kemudian bergeser menjauh darinya.

"Berbaring bersamaku. Oppa juga butuh istirahat."

Tanpa di minta dua kali Woobin ikut masuk ke dalam selimut dan membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Dengan hati-hati ia mengatur letak tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang tersambung dengan infus untuk balas memeluknya. Ia juga menyamankan posisi kepala Kyungsoo pada lekukan lengannya sehingga Kyungsoo bisa bersandar dengan nyaman.

Keduanya larut dalam diam untuk beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar nafas mereka yang saling beradu dalam keheningan malam. Udara malam ini cukup dingin, hal itu membantunya bertahan untuk memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang demam. Tangannya terus membelai rambut Kyungsoo, mencoba membuat Kyungsoo kembali tidur.

"Mianhae oppa."

"Untuk?"

"Karena tidak mendengar perkataanmu." lanjut Kyungsoo dengan suara yang bergetar menahan tangis. Woobin menghela nafas. Ia hanya bisa mengeratkan pelukannya. Sebisa mungkin ia harus mengontrol emosinya. Karena saat ini yang Kyungsoo butuhkan adalah dirinya dan kesabarannya. Bukan penghakiman atas apa yang sudah di perbuatnya.

"Mau bercerita?" tanyanya setenang mungkin. Ia bisa merasakan gelengan kepala Kyungsoo sebagai tanda penolakan. Ia pun hanya bisa mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah. Tapi aku boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" Woobin melonggarkan pelukannya, mendongakkan wajah Kyungsoo untuk balas menatapnya. "Jangan menangis."

Hanya itu permintaannya namun ternyata cukup sulit untuk Kyungsoo lakukan. Bulir-bulir air mata kembali keluar dari pelupuk mata Kyungsoo diiringi isak tertahan. Woobin terus menyeka air mata itu, namun semakin ia coba semakin banyak air mata yang mengalir dari mata Kyungsoo.

"Tapi rasanya sangat sakit, oppa. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." ucap Kyungsoo. Harus dengan perhatian ekstra untuk bisa mendengar kalimat Kyungsoo diantara isak tangisnya. Nafas Kyungsoo putus-putus, ia kesusahan untuk bernafas karena mencoba berhenti menangis. Dengan cepat ia memeluk Kyungsoo kembali. Menepuk punggung bergetar itu untuk menenangkannya. Rasanya sangat perih melihat Kyungsoo yang seperti ini. Tanpa terasa matanya ikut memanas mendengar isak putus asa yang keluar dari bibir Kyungsoo.

"Sst. Sekarang menangislah sampai kau puas. Tapi berjanjilah padaku ketika matahari terbit kau harus kembali tersenyum."

.

...

.

Kyungsoo kehilangan orientasi waktu ketika ia membuka mata. Kamarnya terasa begitu sepi, di luar juga tak terdengar suara sedikitpun. Hanya detik jarum jam yang tertangkap indera pendengarannya, seolah kehadiran oppanya dan Sohee semalam hanyalah mimpi. Meski sejujurnya Kyungsoo memang berharap jika yang terjadi kemarin memang hanya mimpi. Berharap ia terbangun di kamar apartemen Kai dan berhadapan dengan pria menjengkelkan itu. Namun melihat infus yang menancap pada tangan kirinya, peralatan kompres yang ada di dekat meja nakasnya, rasa sakit pada bibirnya. Membuat Kyungsoo harus menelan pahitnya harapan kosong.

Dengan sisa tenaga yang ia punya, Kyungsoo membuat dirinya sendiri duduk. Meringis pelan ketika jarum infus tertarik dari kulitnya. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan setitik darah yang menodai kulit pucatnya. Sambil memeluk lututnya sendiri, Kyungsoo membenamkan wajah pada lekukan lengannya. Menyembunyikan airmata yang berlomba-lomba membasahi pipinya.

Kyungsoo benci ketika dirinya menjadi lemah seperti sekarang. Ia pernah bersumpah untuk tidak berada di titik ini lagi, dulu ia berjanji untuk tidak pernah menangis lagi. Namun hatinya terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan mungkin sudah hancur. Ia memang pernah beberapa kali mendengar orang-orang mengatainya jalang murahan. Menjadi semakin sering ketika Kai mulai masuk dalam kehidupanya. Selama ini ia masa bodoh. Tapi ketika mendengar umpatan itu dari mulut pria itu sendiri nyatanya menghancurkannya.

Apakah Kyungsoo menyalahkan Kai? Tidak. Tak ada seorangpun yang patut disalahkan kecuali dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya ia tak menaruh harapan lebih hanya karena Kai bersikap manis padanya. Tak seharusnya ia berbangga diri ketika orang lain mengatakan padanya jika ia tampak istimewa di mata Kai. Semua salahnya karena tidak menghiraukan ketika ada kesempatan baginya untuk menjauh dari Kai. Rasanya seperti terbang ke awang-awang kemudian dihempaskan begitu saja. Apakah ia menyesal? Jawabannya juga tidak. Tak ada lagi gunanya menyesali hal yang sudah terjadi. Termasuk perasaan asing yang ternyata tumbuh lebih besar daripada yang ia duga. Tanpa bisa ia kendalikan, perasaan yang ia miliki sudah terlalu dalam.

Ia tidak perlu meratap lagi. Yang perlu ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berhenti. Berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak mungkin. Dengan begitu ia yakin perasaannya juga akan menghilang seiring berjalannya waktu. Ia hanya tinggal memikirkan caranya. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa melihat Kai dengan cara lamanya, seperti saat sebelum mereka kenal dan menjadi dekat. Ia harap ia belum terlambat untuk menghentikan itu. Meski berat ia tetap harus mencoba bukan.

Satu helaan nafas dalam membantu Kyungsoo untuk menghentikan tangisnya. Ia mengusap sisa-sisa airmata dari pipinya sambil menguatkan hati. Ia yang telah memulai maka ia juga yang harus mengakhiri. Miris, ia harus rela kuncupnya mati bahkan sebelum ia tumbuh dan mekar. Ia merasa malu karena ceramahnya pada Sohee sedangkan kini dirinya telah jatuh pada lubang yang sama.

Tidak ingin berpikir lebih jauh lagi Kyungsoo pergi menuju kamar mandi. Perjalanannya tidak mudah, ia perlu berpegangan pada dinding dan berdiam sesaat untuk menguatkan kakinya. Di dalam ia menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ia terlihat kacau. Matanya masih sembab, bibirnya kering dan pucat. Sungguh, saat ini ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri. Dengan cepat ia menyambar sikat gigi dan memulai ritual paginya seperti biasa. Entah apakah saat ini masih bisa dikatakan pagi.

Semuanya terasa tenang sebelum terdengar suara oppanya yang berteriak dengan nada panik yang kentara. Kyungsoo mendengus, ia masih santai mengeringkan wajahnya dengan handuk kemudian melemparnya ke dalam keranjang kosong.

"Aku di sini." jawabnya saat keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia geli namun juga merasa bersalah saat melihat raut kekhawatiran khas oppanya. Ia lebih terkejut lagi ketika Woobin menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat yang membuatnya susah bernafas. Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan, malahan ia balas memeluknya. Berpikir setidaknya ia masih memiliki Woobin dan Sohee dalam hidupnya.

"Ku kira kau hilang." gumaman pelah Wobin mengundang tawa lemah Kyungsoo.

"Bagaimana aku bisa hilang di rumahku sendiri." kekehnya. Kyungsoo memperhatikan dalam diam ketika Woobin memeriksa seluruh tubuhnya. Ia tersenyum kecil menyadari perhatian Woobin sama sekali tidak berubah. Ia telah berhutang banyak, membuatnya bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia harus membayarnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja oppa. Jangan khawatir."

Woobin terlihat akan membantah. Namun Kyungsoo lebih memilih mengelak dan pergi. Ia tahu kearah mana pertanyaan yang Woobin akan berikan padanya. Dan untuk saat ini ia belum siap menceritakan hal rumit yang tengah di alaminya. Ia tak ingin mendengar dongeng panjang Woobin maupun Sohee. Hanya untuk yang satu ini ia harus benar-benar menahan diri untuk tidak bercerita pada siapapun.

Aroma manis kue menarik perhatian Kyungsoo ketika ia sampai di dapur. Ia menatap beberapa stoples berisi cookies dan satu bingkisan yang ia yakini adalah chocolate cake. Semua adalah makanan favoritnya. Berbalik, Kyungsoo menatap Woobin dengan mata memincing. Berusaha menyudutkan Woobin yang malah terlihat acuh. Baik Woobin maupun Sohee, mereka berdua memang terlalu memanjakannya.

"Kau hanya bisa makan makanan manis jika sedang sakit. Jangan membantah."

"Aku tidak sakit."

"Katakan pada seseorang yang terbaring tak berdaya semalam." perkataan tegas Woobin membuat Kyungsoo tidak bisa berkata-kata. Ia hanya terdiam, menatap nanar kue-kue kesukaannya. Ia sedang tidak ingin makan. Nafsu makannya menguap entah kemana.

"Oh ya. Kau bilang kau menghilangkan ponselmu." sekali lagi perhatian Kyungsoo teralihkan pada ponsel berwarna gold yang kini disodorkan Woobin padanya. Ia berbohong tentang ponselnya yang hilang. Nyatanya semua barang-barangnya masih tertinggal di apartemen Kai. Ia hanya membawa pulang dompet dan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia tak berencana mengambi kembali barang-barangnya. Jadi ia mengiyakan saja apa yang Woobin katakan dan menerima ponsel baru itu. Jika tidak sudah di pastikan ia mendapat omelan panjang seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Aku masih ada urusan di kafe. Kau tidak apakan ku tinggal sendirian, Kyungsoo?"

"Hm. Jangan khawatir. Aku akan baik-baik saja."

Setelah mengantar Woobin ke depan pintu, Kyungsoo kembali ke dalam dan duduk di ruang tengah. Matanya menatap bergantian antara ponsel, laptop dan kartu nama yang berisi nomor HRD tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu dengan sia-sia. Kyungsoo kebingungan untuk mengisi form ijinnya. Bisa dibilang Kyungsoo tidak bekerja secara resmi di perusahaan itu, tapi ia bekerja pada Kai. Ia tak terikat kontrak resmi dengan perusahaan tapi ia terikat dengan Kai.

Kyungsoo memegang keningnya yang kembali pening. Ia terlalu lama berpikir. Rasanya lebih tepat jika ia langsung mengirim email pada Kai. Dengan tangan yang gemetar ia mulai menulis kata demi kata, merangkainya menjadi tatanan kalimat formal untuk surat ijinnya. Bukan surat yang panjang. Tapi ia berharap itu akan cukup. Setelah memastikan emailnya benar-benar terkirim, Kyungsoo menutup laptopnya, perlahan menyandarkan kepalanya pada badan sofa dan mulai memejamkan mata. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berharap dua minggu akan cepat berlalu.

.

...

.

Kai mencoba mengingat kembali kapan terakhir kali ia merasa sekacau ini. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur. Kepalanya terasa berat dan tubuhnya sama sekali tidak bertenaga. Ia tidak sakit. Jelas. Tapi ia seperti orang sekarat saat ini. Ketidak selarasan antara pikiran dan perasaannya membuat Kai merasa marah. Ia marah pada Kyungsoo yang pergi begitu saja tanpa menyelesaikan apapun. Ia marah pada Sehun yang telah menyebabkan kekacauan ini. Dan ia lebih marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apapun selain terbaring diam dalam kebingungannya.

Disisi lain setiap kali ia memejamkan mata maka ia akan mengingat Kyungsoo. Ciuman itu. Kai merasa salah ketika jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Bibirnya terasa kering dan panas. Tanpa sadar mendamba untuk bisa bersentuhan dengan bibir lembut Kyungsoo lagi. Ia merutuki desiran aneh yang ia rasakan setiap ia mengingat rasa bibir Kyungsoo. Ia bersalah karena kehilangan kontrol. Membuat kesalahan serius dan membuat keadaan menjadi semakin rumit. Bahkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sekali lagi ia mencoba memejamkan matanya. Ia secara perlahan mengosongkan pikirannya. Ia hanya ingin mencoba melepas bebannya sejenak sehingga nanti ia bisa berpikir dengan lebih jernih. Menata pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti, mengapa ia marah? Mengapa ia mencium Kyungsoo? Apa arti dari debaran aneh ini? Dan masih banyak pertanyaan yang lainnya. Satu pertanyaan tak terjawab ia beralih pada pertanyaanya yang lain. Hingga akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia sama sekali tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang sederhana sekalipun.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa begitu lelah. Kai semakin meringkuk. Tarikan nafasnya menjadi rakus kala aroma Kyungsoo tercium samar di ranjangnya. Untuk alasan yang tidak ia ketahui, ia sudah merindukan Kyungsoo. Ia menginginkan Kyungsoo tapi ia tidak berhak. Ia ingin memiliki Kyungsoo tapi dirinya terlalu egois. Satu dan banyak hal membuat Kai semakin ragu, arah jalan yang ingin di tujunya terlihat semakin samar. Kai kehilangan arah. Dan lagi-lagi masa lalu membelenggu kakinya untuk melangkah. Rasa bersalah ini membunuhnya secara perlahan. Apakah ia berkhianat? Rasa bersalahkah yang membuat nama Kyungsoo kini menari-nari di pikirannya? Kai benar-benar tidak tahu. Hati dan logikanya saling bertolak belakang. Ia mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana perasaannya yang sesungguhnya untuk Kyungsoo maupun untuk Shannon.

Dering ponsel menggema dengan keras dan mengejutkannya. Dengan enggan Kai mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan meraih ponselnya di meja nakas. Melihat nama Jaerim membuatnya ingat akan tanggung jawab perusahaan yang saat ini di tanganinya. Ia absen tanpa menjelaskan apapun. Bahkan pada supirnya ia hanya mengatakan untuk tidak datang.

"Ya! Apa kau sedang menikmati waktu santaimu?" sarkas Jaerim tiba-tiba tanpa memberi salam. Kai terkekeh meski terdengar sumbang. Bagaimana mungkin ia bersantai sedangan untuk tidur barang lima menit pun ia tidak bisa.

"Mian hyung. Aku butuh istirahat sebentar."

"Wae? Kau sakit? Suaramu terdengar aneh."

"Sedikit." jawab Kai asal. Ia tak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana keadaanya sekarang karena sejujurnya ia juga tidak mengerti.

"Ku pikir kau sedang berkencan dengan nona Do. Dia juga absen hari ini."

"Kyungsoo tidak datang?"

"Apa terjadi sesuatu? Dari suaramu tidak terdengar baik."

Kai hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia terlalu malu untuk mengatakan bahwa dirinya bertingkah kekanakan dan membuat Kyungsoo kabur. Tentu saja ia tak berharap banyak untuk Kyungsoo bertanggung jawab pada pekerjaannya. Kyungsoo tak terikat dengan kontrak resmi. Bahkan ia tak pernah menyinggung masalah pinalti yang harus Kyungsoo tanggung jika meninggalkan pekerjaannya sebelum masa kontrak habis.

"Apa kau sudah melihat emailmu?" pertanyaan Jaerim membuat Kai sedikit terkejut. Tanpa menjawab ia memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Ia tidak peduli jika Jaerim akan memarahinya karena bersikap tidak sopan. Tujunnya sekarang adalah membuka emailnya. Benar saja ada beberapa email masuk. Namun hanya email dari Kyungsoo yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya.

Tanpa terkendali jantungnya kembali berdebar dengan keras. Ia merasa cemas mengira jangan-jangan itu adalah surat pengunduran diri. Namun setelah ia membacanya ia hanya bisa tertegun seperti orang bodoh. Email ini hanya berisikan form ijin karena sakit. Seperti tertampar ia ingat jika Kyungsoo memang sedang sakit. Ia sendiri yang merawat Kyungsoo kemarin dan ia sendiri yang membuat Kyungsoo pergi menembus hujan deras. Ia akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai sesuatu yang serius terjadi pada Kyungsoo.

Kai sama sekali tidak berpikir ketika tubuhnya bergerak cepat mengambil mantel, ponsel dan juga kunci mobilnya. Ia perlu menemui Kyungsoo dan memastikan bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Ia tak peduli jika nanti mungkin Kyungsoo akan menolak menemuinya. Bahkan ia siap jika nanti Kyungsoo menghujaninya dengan caci maki atau pukulan beribu kali. Asal ia bisa tahu jika Kyungsoo baik-baik saja maka itu cukup.

Kai berlari terburu-buru hingga terhenti begitu saja di depan pintunya yang ia buka secara kasar. Ponsel dan kuncinya terjatuh begitu saja dari genggamannya yang melonggar. Pupil matanya melebar, terkejut melihat seseorang yang saat ini tersenyum manis tepat di depan wajahnya. Kai menelan gumpalan di tenggorokannya dengan susah payah.

"Shannon."

.

.

.

TBC

Rerudo95 note

Cuma mau bilang...

Gomawo, mianhae, saranghae... :')

See you next chap... :):)


	15. chapter 15

Forbidden Kiss

Kaisoo as main pair.

Other cast find by yourself

Warning!!

GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC

Chapter 14

Seiring berjalannya waktu manusia pasti berubah. Fisiknya, sifatnya, pola pikirnya, kedewasaannya bahkan juga hatinya. Shannon paham dengan baik akan hal itu. Pemahaman yang membuatnya dengan mudah melihat perubahan-perubahan pada sosok pria yang kini tengah mengambilkan minuman untuknya. Terlebih karena mereka yang telah saling mengenal sejak mereka masih sangat muda. Membuat perbandingan itu terlihat begitu nyata.

Meskipun kedatangannya disambut dengan pelukan erat. Ia masih bisa merasakan kegelisahan Kai. Pria yang telah lama menjadi teman dekatnya kini menghindari kontak mata denganya. Setiap detil ekspresi wajah Kai tidak menunjukan kebahagiaan yang meluap-luap ketika melihat dirinya. Sempat sesaat tadi ekspresinya terlihat kosong, seolah kedatangannya tidak diharapkan. Seolah Kai menanti kedatangan orang lain. Sebersit perasaan kecewa sempat hadir, namun ia menepisnya pergi jauh-jauh. Ia tak mau karena hal kecil tadi merusak momen ini.

Ia mengambangkan kembali senyumnya ketika Kai berbalik dengan satu gelas jus jeruk di tangan kanannya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi menyelidiknya sebaik mungkin.

"Kapan kau sampai di Seoul? Kenapa tidak menghubungiku?" tanya Kai. Shannon menepuk sisi kosong tepat di sampingnya, yang dengan begitu mudah dituruti oleh Kai. Ia melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Kai dan bersandar pada pundak pria itu. Ia menghela napas lega ketika tak menemukan satu gerak penolakan dari Kai. Mungkin pikiran buruknya tadi tidak berarti sama sekali.

"Kenapa? Apa kedatanganku tidak di harapkan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku sudah menunggumu begitu lama."

Shannon tertunduk, menggigit bibir dalamnya demi menyembunyikan senyum bahagianya. Ia berpura-pura acuh dengan mengalihkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruangan. Perhatiannya begitu cepat teralihkan saat ia meneliti tatanan dan dekorasi apartemen init. Terlihat masih sama namun entah mengapa terasa berbeda. Apartemen ini terlihat hidup. Aromanya juga lebih segar. Dengan rasa penasaran yang menggantung dalam benaknya, Shannon melepaskan tangan Kai, membawa kakinya melangkah menuju jendela kaca. Melihat langit yang sedikit tertutup awan mendung.

"Sepertinya tempat ini tidak begitu banyak berubah." gumamnya.

"Aku jarang menempatinya."

"Jangan berbohong. Bibi bilang akhir-akhir ini kau jarang pulang ke rumah." ucapnya mencibir. Langkahnya merambat pelan-pelan mengitari ruangan. Meski begitu ia masih bisa merasakan tatapan was-was milik Kai menusuk punggungnya.

"Ya. Akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk. Tempat ini lebih dekat dengan perusahaan."

"Dari perusahaan paman?"

"Bukan. Aku sedang menangani perusahaan baru."

Hanya gumaman yang ia berikan. Tak ia ragukan lagi ambisi Kai dalam bisnis. Bahkan ayahnya saja kalah. Jika pria itu fokus untuk berbisnis, ia yakin dalam lima hingga tujuh tahun Kai bisa saja sejajar dengan ayahnya. Shannon masih bertanya-tanya bagian mana yang menyenangkan dari bisnis. Sepertinya hanya Kai yang tahu.

Matanya masih memincing tajam, menelaah dengan jeli setiap detil ruangan. Tempat ini begitu bersih. Tertata dengan rapi. Bahkan tak ada sedikitpun debu di sela-sela furniture yang biasanya terlewat oleh petugas kebersihan. Rasa penasarannnya menuntun Shannon melangkah semakin lebar. Ia baru saja akan membuka pintu kamar ketika ia dikejutkan dengan cekalan tangan Kai. Ia menoleh, menatap Kai yang juga sama-sama terkejut sepertinya.

"Ayo kita makan siang di luar." ucapnya. Shannon mengernyit heran mamun tak urung ia menganggukkan kepalanya juga. Siapapun yang melihat mata dan senyum Kai saat ini akan tahu jika Kai tak suka dengan apa yang ia lakukan. Jadi secepat mungkin tangannya melepaskan handle pintu yang baru saja hendak dibukanya.

Hal ini mengganggunya. Dulu ia sering melihat ekspresi itu. Kai selalu melakukannya setiap kali ia tidak setuju atau tidak menyukai sesuatu yang sedang dilakukan oleh seseorang yang masih dihormatinya. Tapi ekspresi itu tidak pernah di tujukan padanya. Rasa ingin tahunya semakin besar, tapi Shannon segera mengabaikannya. Lebih tepatnya ia menyimpannya untuk nanti. Sudah terlalu banyak hal yang terlihat aneh dari Kai untuk membuatnya curiga. Ia memang mencoba untuk tidak terlihat terlalu penasaran. Tapi ia juga tak bilang tidak akan mencari tahu.

"Ayo." ucapnya riang, kembali menyembunyikan tatapan penuh selidiknya. Ia merangkul lengan Kai dan membiarkan pria itu menuntunnya keluar dari apartemen yang masih menjadi misteri baginya.

.

e)(o

.

Kai menghembuskan nafas ketika berhasil membawa Shannon keluar dari apartemennya. Ia hampir saja melakukan kesalahan. Jika ia terlambat sedikit saja, Shannon bisa saja menemukan barang-barang Kyungsoo di kamarnya. Sebenarnya tidak seratus persen kesalahannya. Shannon datang tanpa pemberitahuan apapun sebelumnya. Membuat ia belum sempat menyembunyikan barang-barang milik Kyungsoo yang masih tertinggal di tempatnya.

Lagi-lagi ia teringat Kyungsoo. Sebenarnya sejak tadi yang ia khawatirkan adalah Kyungsoo. Ia belum tahu bagaimana keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang. Masihkah wanita itu sakit? Sudah membaikkah? Apakah ada yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya?

"Kai. Apa kau mendengarku?"

Kai tersentak ketika Shannon menyentuh tangannya. Ia berkedip pelan, menyesal ketika fokusnya telah terbagi. Kai sudah mencoba untuk mendengarkan cerita Shannon. Terfokus pada wanita yang ada di hadapannya sekarang. Tapi pikirannya memiliki kehendaknya sendiri yang tak kuasa ia kendalikan seperti biasanya.

"Ya aku mendengarmu."

"Lalu bagaimana pendapatmu?". Kai tahu Shannon sedang mengujinya. Ia meletakkan sendok supnya dan memilih menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Otaknya yang hampir mengepul ia paksa untuk kembali mengolah beberapa hal yang telah Shannon sampaikan beberapa saat yang lalu. Perihal kepulangannya yang hanya untuk mengisi waktu liburnya. Juga keinginannnya untuk kembali ke Korea dan melanjutkan studinya di negara ini untuk semester depan. Kendalanya untuk meminta ijin pada ayahnya yang super kolot untuk meninggalkan putrinya jauh dari pengawasannya.

"Akan lebih aman jika kau membicarakannya terlebih dulu dengan ayahmu. Ku pikir ayahmu bisa mengerti jika kau memberikan alasan yang logis."

"Ayah benar-benar sulit." Keluhnya. "Aku memang berencana untuk berdiskusi dengan ayah. Lagipula ada kau bukan yang akan menjagaku?"

Kai hanya bisa tersenyum. Tanpa membenarkan atau menyanggah apa yang baru saja Shannon katakan. Menjadi kebahagiaan yang tak terkira jika Shannon kembali ke sisinya, dalam jangkauannya. Kesempatan mereka untuk bersama menjadi semakin besar dan Kai tak akan ragu untuk melompat kegirangan menyambut kesempatan itu.

Seharusnya itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Namun kegelisahan yang datang tiba-tiba adalah reaksi pertama yang ia rasakan. Kelebat satu nama yang membuat jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu menyakitkan. Ia hanya tidak mengerti mengapa justru nama itu yang melintas dalam pikirannya.

Tanpa menghiraukan tatapan intens dari Shannon, Kai mengangkat tangannya memanggil pelayan. Ia memesan satu botol soju yang kemudian datang kurang dari lima menit. Kai mengambil satu gelas kecil, menuangnya sambil tetap bertahan dalam keacuhannya. Baru ketika ia ingin menenggak minuman pembakar tenggorokan tersebut tangan Shannon lebih dulu menahan gerakannya. Ia berkedip menyadari jika dirinya tidak sendirian.

"Kau mau mabuk? Kau bahkan tidak menyentuh makananmu sama sekali." ujar Shannon dengan nada yang cukup tinggi meski menggunakan volume yang kecil. Kai hanya kembali tersenyum. Melepaskan tangan Shannon dan kembali mengangkat gelas sojunya sejajar dengan mulut. Ia menggoyangkannya seolah mengejek Shannon, "Aku membutuhkannya." lalu menenggaknya dengan cepat. Sama sekali tak memberi celah Shannon untuk mencegahnya.

Kerutan kesal di wajah Shannon sama sekali tidak mengganggunya untuk mengenggak gelas ke dua. Bahkan pening yang mulai ia rasakan tak menghentikan Kai menuang untuk gelasnya yang ke tiga.

"Katakan padaku. Apa yang sedang kau coba sembunyikan dariku?"

Kai menatap Shannon lama. Mengamati bagaimana wajah lugu Shannon berubah menjadi semakin dewasa. Garis tulang pada wajahnya terbentuk dengan indah berkat gen baik dari kedua orang tuanya. Warna matanya yang hampir hijau membuat Shannon nampak begitu bercahaya. Ia menyesal membuat Shannon melihat dirinya dalam keadaan yang seperti ini. Dalam keadaan sekacau ini. Kai merasa berdosa, beban di bahunya terasa semakin berat ketika ia harus kembali berbohong entah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah." jawab Kai pada akhirnya. Suaranya telah menunjukkan jika ia benar-benar lelah. Bukan karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang sedang ia tanggung. Namun peperangan yang ada di dalam kepala dan juga dadanya.

"Apa aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat?" lirih Shannon yang masih bisa ia dengar. Kai kembali terdiam dengan senyum di bibirnya. Matanya menatap lurus pada Shannon dengan penyesalan yang tidak lagi ia sembunyikan. Secara tidak langsung ia telah membenarkan pertanyaan Shannon. Ketidak tepatan waktu Shannon kembali padanya. Shannon kembali ketika semua telah berubah. Di saat ia mulai ragu kemana alur akan membawanya pergi.

"Maafkan aku, Shannon."

.

e)(o

.

Kai kembali ke apartemennya ketika kedudukan matahari mulai tenggelam ke peraduannya. Ia terpaksa meminta Shannon pulang menggunakan taksi karena ketidakmampuannya menyetir untuk sekarang. Tanpa sadar ia minum lebih banyak dari rencana awal. Ia pikir satu atau dua gelas akan cukup. Namun ia nyaris menghabiskan 3/4 botol jika saja Shannon tidak mengingatkannya untuk berhenti.

Tanpa menyalakan satupun alat penerang, Kai berjalan lambat menuju ruang kecil yang tersembunyi untuk mengambil kardus kosong. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya menemukan kardus kosong yang cukup besar. Sekiranya akan cukup untuk menampung barang-barang Kyungsoo yang masih tertinggal. Tak menunda lagi, Kai kembali ke dalam kamarnya, memasukkan satu persatu barang milik wanita yang kini takut untuk ia temui.

Beralih dari meja nakas menuju lemari, Kai tak pernah mengira jika mengemas barang akan terasa begitu berat. Terlebih ketika kini ia tengah melipat mantel yang masih menguarkan aroma Kyungsoo dengan begitu kuat. Ia berakhir mengumpat, menendang kardus tak berdosa yang ia letakkan di lantai. Bahunya merosot, menyerah dengan kekerasan hatinya. Sambil membawa mantel Kyungsoo, Kai berjalan gontai menuju ranjangnya. Meringkuk disana sambil mengendus mantel itu. Ia, layaknya seekor anjing penjaga, mememori aroma Kyungsoo. Aroma lembut itu berhasil menenangkannya dan menuntunnya pada rasa kantuk yang teramat sangat. Pelan tapi pasti ia mulai tenggelam dalam lelap.

Rasanya baru saja ia terpejam namun dingin yang menggigit hingga tulang membuatnya terusik. Membawa kedua lututnya dalam pelukan tidak membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Hingga sentuhan hangat pada dahinya membuatnya terusik. Keningnya mengerut, mencoba menebak siapa yang telah masuk ke kamarnya tanpa ijin. Karena seingatnya tak ada satu orang pun yang tahu kode apartemennya.

Kecuali Kyungsoo.

Satu nama yang kemudian membuat Kai membuka matanya. Ia begitu terperangah melihat Kyungsoo bersandar pada kepala ranjang sambil mungusap lembut rambutnya. Wanita itu hanya mengenakan piama navy yang ia kenali sebagai miliknya.

Kai mengerjap memastikan. Jangan-jangan ia tengah berhalusinasi karena banyaknya alkohol yang ia minum. Namun berapa kalipun ia mengerjap, memeras matanya untuk bisa melihat dengan jelas, ia masih menemukan Kyungsoo disana. Bahkan kini ia juga mendengar suara tawa lirihnya. Seketika jantungnya seperti di remas, kemudian berdetak dengan cepat dan keras hingga ia bisa mendengarnya. Bisa dikatakan ia begitu bahagia menemukan Kyungsoo berada di tempatnya dan tersenyum dengan begitu cantiknya.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilnya parau. Tangannya terangkat, menyentuh pipi kemerahan Kyungsoo. Wanita itu hanya menggumam sebagai respon. Menyematkan ciuman kecil pada telapak tangannya sebelum bergerak masuk dalam pelukannya. Kai masih terperangah seolah mendapat keajaiban yang hanya ada dalam buku dongeng. Sekalipun ia pernah berfantasi akan sangat sulit menemukan sikap manja Kyungsoo seperti sekarang. Wanita itu cenderung mandiri, menjauhi kontak fisik yang terlalu intim. Kecuali ketika hormon mereka mengambil alih.

Tanpa menyia-yiakan kesempatan, Kai balas memeluk Kyungsoo dengan erat. Menenggelamkan wajahnya pada surai hitam Kyungsoo dan bernapas disana. Aroma Kyungsoo bagai nikotin tersendiri baginya. Ia takut ia tak bisa berhenti menghirupnya.

"Maafkan aku." lirihnya. Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng, menarik diri dari pelukannya hanya untuk melihat wajahnya. Kai ikut memerhatikan wajah Kyungsoo dengan seksama. Ia baru menyadari jika selama ini Kyungsoo memiliki kecantikan yang murni. Bukan kecantikan yang di peroleh dengan perawatan mahal atau make up yg tebal. Dengan kulit putih sedikit kemerahan di bagian pipi. Mata doe yang begitu jernih serta bibir kissable yang merah alami. Kyungsoo layaknya bayi yang belum mengerti apa itu dosa.

Ia mengusap bibir bawah Kyungsoo. Bersyukur karena tak ada luka membekas pada bibir indah itu. Entah keberanian darimana Kai merendahkan tubuhnya, mengecup pelan bibir Kyungsoo kemudian kembali menjauh. Ia menatap mata Kyungsoo meminta persetujuan. Dan ketika Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, Kai kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka. Ia tenggelam dalam sensasi baru ketika mengecap kenyal bibir Kyungsoo yang juga membalas ciumannya. Jantungnya berdesir tiada henti, perutnya tergelitik dengan sensasi jutaan kupu-kupu yang tengah menari. Kai tak menyangka ciuman ini akan terasa begitu menyenangkan. Ia tak ingin berhenti, ia tak merasa cukup.

Dan ketika lidahnya telah berada dalam mulut hangat Kyungsoo ia benar-benar meledak. Dadanya terasa sesak, bukan karena oksigen yang terenggut namun karena perasaan meledak-ledak yang ia rasakan. Perasaan asing yang selama ini ia tekan kuat-kuat agar tidak muncul ke permukaan. Saat ini adalah puncaknya, saat ia mendengar lenguhan Kyungsoo ketika ia menghisap kuat lidahnya. Bersamaan dengan inderanya yang bangkit, satu bisikan lolos dengan begitu tulus lewat kecap bibirnya.

"I love you."

e)(o

.

Kai terkesiap, seketika itu juga matanya terbuka lebar. Terbatuk dengan keras bersamaan rasa panas yang menyengat tenggorokan dan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat hingga ia merasa takut. Kamarnya terasa dingin namun tubuhnya basah oleh peluh.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Kai memijat pelipisnya pelan. Bangkit untuk duduk dan bersandar pada kepala ranjang. Mata elangnya memandang sekeliling ruangan kamarnya dengan waspada. Hingga akhirnya berhenti pada kardus yang masih tergeletak berantakan di dekat lemari pakaiannya. Kai menghela nafas kasar. Ia memang kedinginan, namun tak ada Kyungsoo di sini.

Rupanya semua hanya mimpi. Yang tak bisa ia simpulkan apakah mimpi itu adalah mimpi indah atau mimpi buruk. Ia tertawa sumbang sambil menatap mantel Kyungsoo dalam tangannya. Mencoba mengolah kembali mimpi yang ia dapatkan barusan. Kyungsoo benar-benar terasa nyata, terbukti bagaimana kejantanannya yang mulai mengeras. Bibirnya terasa panas seolah ia memang baru saja berciuman.

Kai mengerang frustasi kala satu baris kalimat kembali terngiang. Sebaris kalimat yang membuatnya terbangun dengan paksa. Sebaris kalimat yang tak seharusnya terucap. Membuat kini dirinya kembali di penuhi keraguan. "Tidak mungkin bukan?" bisiknya pada gelap malam.

.

e)(o

.

Satu jam kemudian Kai menemukan dirinya berada di dekat apartemen Kyungsoo. Bersembunyi dalam gelapnya mobil sambil menatap balkon gelap yang terhubung langsung dengan kamar Kyungsoo. Ia merasa deja vu. Ia pernah, bahkan sering melakukannya dulu. Perbedaannya kini ia melakukannya di tempat dan untuk orang yang berbeda.

Sejujurnya ia tak berharap banyak. Namun jantungnya berdegup dengan semangat ketika pintu balkon itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan sosok Kyungsoo yang terbalut dalam selimut tebal. Meski tak terlihat dengan jelas, Kai tahu Kyungsoo tengah menatap langit malam yang belakangan ini selalu tertutup awan mendung. Menyembunyikan kelip bintang yang selalu disukai oleh Kyungsoo.

Pundaknya yang tegang perlahan rileks seiring dengan bayangan Kyungsoo yang terekam setiap detiknya. Kyungsoo tampak sangat menikmati dirinya sekalipun malam ini angin bertiup cukup kencang. Hal itu cukup menunjukkan jika Kyungsoo sudah baik-baik saja. Setidaknya ia bisa merasa lega meski sejujurnya ia ingin menerobos masuk apartemen Kyungsoo dan membawa wanita itu dalam dekapannya. Meneliti tiap inchi tubuh Kyungsoo dan memastikan jika Kyungsoo memang baik-baik saja.

Tentu saja sebagian dirinya masih terus mengelak keinginan itu. Ia masih tak mengerti dirinya, ia masih menolak memahami hatinya.

Kai terkesiap, tiba-tiba merasa harus waspada saat melihat arah pandang Kyungsoo yang berubah. Ia tak yakin Kyungsoo melihat mobilnya, ia bersembunyi di bawah pohon yang rindang. Tapi tak menutup kemungkinan Kyungsoo mengenali mobilnya. Tanpa sadar Kai merapatkan tubuhnya pada sandaran kursi dan menahan nafas ketika Kyungsoo bergerak ke sisi balkon yang lebih dekat dengannya. Mungkin meneliti apakah gerangan yang di lihatnya.

Dan ketika Kyungsoo berbalik masuk ke kamarnya, Kai memutar kontak. Keinginannya untuk tinggal lebih lama sirna sudah. Secepat yang ia bisa, Kai memanuver mobilnya, melaju menjauh dari apartemen Kyungsoo. Sekilas ia melihat ke belakang lewat kaca spion hanya untuk menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri dengan nafas terengah. Kai menginjak pedal gas lebih dalam, kemudian ia menemukan matanya dalam pantulan kaca spion.

"You're such a loser, Kim Kai."

.

.

.

TBC

Sekali lagi..

Mianhae, gomawo, saranghae

Sekali lagi makasih yg masih mau nunggu ff abal ini.. yg masih ngikutin.. semoga ceritanya ga mengecewakan kalian ya chingudeul..

Okey.. See you again..


	16. chapter 16

Forbidden Kiss

Kaisoo as main pair.

Other cast find by yourself

Warning!!

GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC

Chapter 15

Kyungsoo tak pernah terbiasa dengan tidur. Sejak kecil ia adalah seorang pekerja keras. Ia tak pernah menjadikan tidur sebagai prioritas utamanya. Jadilah ketika ia sakit dan diharuskan beristirahat dalam durasi yang lebih lama seperti sekarang hanya akan membuatnya terjaga saat tengah malam. Bukan karena ia kurang berusaha, ia sudah mencoba sampai-sampai ia merasa pening. Ia juga sudah meminum obat yang di berikan oleh dokter keluarganya. Tapi karena memang ia tidak terbiasa.

Sambil bersandar pada kepala ranjang, Kyungsoo menatap sisi ranjangnya yang kosong. Seharusnya bukan masalah, sendiri adalah bagian dari dirinya. Hanya kali ini ia merasa sepi. Beberapa minggu terakhir ia tak pernah tidur sendirian. Kehangatan dari seorang lain yang memeluknya menjadi penghantar tidurnya hampir setiap malam. Aroma mint segar yang sudah seperti aroma terapi yang menenangkan pikirannya hingga ia jatuh dalam buaian mimpi. Ia mulai terbiasa dan itu buruk.

Kyungsoo tidak ingin berpikir atau merasakan apapun. Ia lebih memilih mengambil selimut dan keluar menuju balkon kamarnya. Di luar langit benar-benar gelap. Entah kenapa belakangan ini selalu mendung. Hanya saja untuk kali ini Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak keberatan. Langit mendung menggambarkan bagaimana hatinya. Gambaran nyata dari rasa sakit yang masih bersarang di hatinya jika saja perasaan memiliki wujud yang bisa di lihat oleh mata.

Mungkin terdengar bodoh, tapi Kyungsoo memilih untuk mempertahankan rasa sakit ini. Seperti inilah ia tumbuh. Tak melepas rasa sakit sebagai pengingat jika saja ia melakukan kesalahan yang sama seperti yang ia lakukan di masa lalu. Pemikiran itu setidaknya membuat seulas senyum terpatri di bibirnya. Rasa sakit yang seperti ini tidak akan membuatnya mati.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang yang membuat Kyungsoo mau tak mau harus kembali ke kamar. Namun sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar berbalik, atensinya teralih pada bayangan mobil yang terparkir di bawah pohon. Pohon itu memang cukup rindang namun tak cukup untuk menutupi body mobil terlebih jika melihat dari balkonnya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, bergerak ke sisi ujung balkon, untuk melihat lebih jelas. Mobil itu terlalu familiar untuk ia lupakan hingga akhirnya ia benar-benar berbalik dan masuk ke kamarnya.

Kyungsoo tak mengerti mengapa ia merasa gugup. Tangannya berkeringat sedangkan keinginan untuk berlari keluar sangat-sangat mendesaknya. Ia mencoba menahan diri. Namun ketika deru mesin terdengar memecah keheningan malam, tubuhnya tanpa bisa dikendalikan bergerak mengejar. Ia melemparkan begitu saja selimut yang semula membungkus tubuhnya. Membiarkan hawa dingin menyerang tubuhnya yang rapuh. Selama ini Kyungsoo tidak pernah berlari secepat ini. Hanya terus bersyukur ketika ia berhasil melewati puluhan anak tangga tanpa terjatuh.

Geraknya terhenti tepat ketika ia tiba di lantai dasar. Menatap kebingungan mobil Kai yang perlahan menghilang di kejauhan. Untuk apa ia berlari? Mengapa ia mengejar Kai? Apa yang sedang ia harapkan? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan menghakimi itu berhasil melemahkan kakinya. Belum lewat dua puluh empat jam ketika ia berjanji untuk berhenti mengharapkan sesuatu yang tidak mungkin. Apakah ia sudah berubah menjadi orang bodoh sekarang?

Kyungsoo berbalik, melangkah mantap dengan pendiriannya meski hatinya menangis menjerit meminta belas kasihan.

e)(o

Pagi-pagi benar Shannon sudah menyusun rencana untuk menemui Sehun di apartemennya. Ia kesal karena sejak kemarin Sehun tidak mau mengangkat panggilan atau hanya sekedar membalas pesan yang ia kirimkan. Sedangkan Ravi, pria itu rupanya menghabiskan libur semesternya di Jepang.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi saat ia sudah berdiri di depan pintu yang akan mengantarkannya menemui Sehun. Shannon memencet bel sekali, tak ada respon. Yang kedua pun tak ada reaski. Ia berdecak kesal. Mengambil ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan menghubungi seseorang yang bisa memastikan jika Sehun memang berada di apartemennya. Tanpa menunggu lama ia sudah mendapatkan password apartemen sepupunya itu.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?" tanya Sehun ketika ia sampai di ruang tamu. Shannon menolehkan kepala ke asal suara. Menemukan Sehun yang tengah berbaring di sofa dengan kompresan menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Daripada menanggapi nada ketus dari Sehun, ia lebih penasaran dengan apa yang sedang dilakukan Sehun dengan kompresan itu. Semakin dekat ia bisa melihat beberapa luka dan lebam di wajah Sehun yang membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau baru saja berkelahi?" tanya Shannon beruntun yang kemudian hanya di balas dengan lirikan malas dari Sehun. Ia tahu sepupunya ini masih marah padanya berkat perkataannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Namun sungguh saat itu ia sedang tidak berpikir jernih. Ia mengakui telah membuat kesalahan. Dan karena itulah sebabnya ia datang kemari.

"Aku bertanya padamu Shannon. Kenapa kau malah datang kemari? Tidak langsung bertemu dengan pangeranmu?"

"Sehun?"

"Atau kau mungkin ingin mencari tahu dulu apakah ada wanita yang menemani Kai di ranjang pagi ini supaya nanti kau tidak melihatnya dan merasa sakit hati?

"Yak!"

"Atau kau ingin tahu apa saja yang sudah kau lewatkan selama kau berada jauh dari Kai?"

"Oh Sehun. Kau sudah keterlaluan." bentak Shannon cepat. Sehun mengerang pelan, membenahi posisi duduknya hingga kini mereka saling berhadapan. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas pipi Sehun yang sedikit bengkak.

"Apa yang salah Shannon. Aku hanya bertanya apa tujuanmu datang kemari jika yang sebenarnya ingin kau temui adalah Kai."

Shannon hanya terdiam. Ia hanya tidak tahu harus memulai darimana karena semuanya begitu membingungkan. Haruskah ia hanya bertanya apa yang terjadi dengan Kai atau menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Menilik sikap dingin Sehun padanya, juga kemarahan pada Kai yang terlihat lewat mata Sehun, ia pun tak bisa berharap banyak pada sepupunya itu. Waktu liburannya hanya tinggal dua minggu, cukup tidak cukup ia harus menyelesaikan masalah dan rasa bersalahnya.

"Jika kau ingin mengajakku untuk bertemu dengan Kai pergilah sendiri. Aku yakin dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku."

"Jadi kau berkelahi dengan Kai." nyata Shannon yang hanya dibalas endikan bahu oleh Sehun. Pria itu kemudian berlalu menuju dapur untuk membuang es yang ia gunakan untuk mengompres bengkak di wajahnya. Kerutan di kening Shannon semakin dalam. Persahabatan mereka jelas kuat, jika itu bukan masalah yang serius Shannon yakin tak akan sampai seperti ini.

"But why?" bisik lirih Shannon tanpa bisa menahan rasa tak percayanya. Ia mengamati wajah Sehun yang malah tersenyum miring yang tak ia pahami apa maksudnya.

"Akupun tak tahu kenapa dia memukuliku sebrutal ini."

"No. You know something. Jujur, aku sudah bertemu dengan Kai. Dan dia, ada yang berubah darinya. Dia terlihat aneh."

Shannon menatap kedalam mata Sehun yang seperti tengah berada dalam gelembung pikirannya sendiri. Ia tak sabar namun harus sabar demi mendapat jawaban dari Sehun yang setidaknya bisa ia jadikan petunjuk.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa yang membawamu datang kesini? Kembali ke Korea?"

"Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya Sehun. Aku perlu bantuanmu."

"How? Kau ingin langsung mengatakan pada Kai kalau sebenarnya kau tidak mencintainya? Begitu?"

"Aku.. aku tidak tahu."

Keduanya diam cukup lama. Shannon hanya menunduk tak berani menatap wajah Sehun yang masih menandang tajam pada dirinya. Pikirannya kalut, ia memang berperang tanpa strategi. Dan sudah bisa di lihat apa yang akan dia dapat adalah kekalahan. Namun ia harus merendahkan egonya. Ia perlu bantuan Sehun karena sepertinya sepupunya itu tahu sesuatu.

"Aku tak bisa membantu banyak. Datanglah ke tempat ini dan cari tahulah sendiri apa yang bisa kau lakukan."

e)(o

Seperti pengecut itulah yang Kyungsoo lakukan sejak pagi tadi. Ia sengaja menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan yang ia tinggalkan kemarin. Meski berarti ia mempertaruhkan fisiknya yang lemah. Kyungsoo benar-benar memilih untuk menyibukkan diri. Ia hanya gelisah, fikirannya tak bisa fokus karena bayang-bayang Kai mengawasinya. Ia tidak mengada-ada, Kai pernah mengatakan sendiri jika pria itu bisa melihat Kyungsoo sekalipun fisik mereka berada di ruang yang berbeda. Ia paham maksud pria itu setelah melihat sendiri jika pembatas kaca di ruangan Kai bisa untuk melihat ke luar, lebih tepatnya meja kerjanya. Terlebih karena tatapan intens pria itu tadi pagi yang membuat fokusnya buyar begitu saja. Rasanya percuma berjam-jam bergumul di depan cermin demi meyakinkan diri jika hari ini akan berjalan baik.

"Aku harus ke lantai dasar." kata Kyungsoo pada kedua rekannya yang juga sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing. Terimakasih pada mesin fotocopy di lantainya yang masih rusak, setidaknya butuh waktu tiga hari untuk kembali dari tempat servisnya.

"Biar aku saja." sahut Luna. "Kau tampak masih kurang sehat nona Do."

"Aku baik-baik saja. Disana akan ada yang membantuku. Kalian mau kopi?"

"Tidak, nona Do. Kami sedang diet."

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum geli dan berlalu begitu saja sambil membawa berkas yang perlu ia copy sebelum rapat dewan. Ia sengaja mempercepat langkahnya yang gemetar agar kedua rekannya itu tidak mencoba menghentikannya. Ia perlu ruang untuk bernafas. Karena jujur saja sejak tadi ia merasa mata Kai menempel di punggungnya.

Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, di area mesin fotocopy ada beberapa cleaning service yang sedang menikmati sarapan terlambat mereka. Yang paling muda segera meninggalkan rotinya dan bergegas menghampiri Kyungsoo. Menawarkan bantuan untuk mengcopy berkas yang ia bawa.

Setelah memberi beberapa instruksi dan salam pada petugas yang lainnya, Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya menuju kafetaria kantor. Memesan coklat hangat untuk menenangkan diri. Kyungsoo benar-benar mencintai pekerjaannya. Ia menyukai apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia tak mau hanya karena pertengkarannya dengan Kai merusak kesenangan kecilnya ini. Kyungsoo mencoba untuk kembali profesional. Meninggalkan masalah pribadinya.

Coklat di cangkirnya hampir habis ketika petugas cleaning service yang tadi membantunya menghampiri dengan tumpukan kertas yang masih hangat. Ia tersenyum, mengucapkan terimakasih dengan meninggalkan secangkir latte meski petugas itu menolak. Ia masih berjalan santai, membalas sapaan karyawan lain yang tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Hingga langkahnya memelan seiring matanya menangkap tubuh seseorang yang nampak tak asing sedang berbincang dengan petugas resepsionis.

"Maaf, sekretaris tuan Kim sedang tidak ada di tempat. Kami tidak bisa langsung menghubungkan Anda dengan tuan Kim."

"Sekretaris mana yang meninggalkan atasannya ketika jam kerja." Kyungsoo meringis mendengar nada kesal wanita itu. Semakin dekat semakin yakin pula ia akan identitas wanita itu.

"Maaf. Ada yang bisa saya bantu."

"Nona Do." seru Jihan, sang resepsionis, terkejut melihat kedatangannya. "Nona ini ingin bertemu dengan tuan Kim."

Kyungsoo mengangguk paham. Mencoba terlihat setenang mungkin meski tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan seseorang yang paling tidak ingin ia temui. Mengapa pula harus sekarang ketika ia tak mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan seseorang yang telah memiliki tempat di hati Kai.

"Nona William. Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan ini. Saya akan mengantar Anda ke ruangan presdir Kim segera." tanpa menghiraukan raut terkejut Shannon. Kyungsoo lebih memilih berjalan lebih dulu. Memberi arah secara sopan pada Shannon.

Mungkin ia ceroboh. Meski ia telah di beri wewenang untuk menerima tamu untuk Kai. Bukan berarti ia bisa melakukannya dengan semena-mena. Biasanya ia akan mengonfirmasi apakah Kai mau menemuinya sekarang atau mengatur pertemuan di lain waktu. Tapi jika dipikir, apakah Kai akan menolak tamu ini?

"Maaf karena kegegabahan saya. Anda bisa menunggu disini sementara saya bertemu dan memberitahukan kedatangan Anda pada tuan Kim."

"Tentu tidak masalah."

Setelah memastikan Shannon merasa nyaman di ruang tunggu, Kyungsoo kembali melangkah menuju ruangannya. Meletakkan berkas-berkas ke mejanya sebelum menemui Kai. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum kaku ketika kedua rekannya berpamitan untuk makan siang. Sungguh ia bingung bagaimana ia harus memberitahu Kai.

Kyungsoo mengetuk sebanyak tiga kali sebelum sahutan Kai terdengar mempersilahkan dirinya masuk. Ia sedikit terkejut menerima tatapan intens Kai disaat pertama kakinya melangkah ke dalam ruangan. Seolah pria itu memang telah menunggunya begitu lama. Ia menelan dengan gugup. Mempersiapkan diri dengan rasa sakit yang bisa menyerangnya dengan lebih keras ketika ia menyampaikan maksudnya.

"Tuan Kim. Ada yang ingin bertemu dengan Anda." ucapnya formal.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun." potong Kai.

"Tapi."

"Kyungsoo kita perlu bicara."

Tanpa sadar ia bergerak mundur ketika Kai berjalan mendekatinya. Luka pada mata itu membuat Kyungsoo meringis. Ia tidak dengan sengaja menjauh. Hanya seperti gerak refleks untuk melindungi diri.

"Tuan Kim."

"Please Kyungsoo jangan menghindar." potong Kai lagi. Pria itu mencoba menarik tangannya namun sekali lagi secara refleks ia menepisnya. Ia panik ketika Kai terus mendekat, ia tak bisa lagi berjalan mundur saat punggungnya membentur tembok. Tangannya terulur menekan dada Kai memberi jarak agar kewarasaanya tidak menghilang. Kai menatapnya dengan berbagai macam ekspresi yang hanya kembali membuat hatinya merasa sakit. Kai tampak kecewa sekaligus merasa bersalah. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat apapun mengingat seseorang yang mungkin amat penting buat Kai kini tengah menunggu di luar.

"Kai, ada Shannon." bisiknya pahit. Ia menatap kedalam mata gelap itu dan tertegun. Bukan hanya dirinya, ia melihat Kai yang hancur. Meski ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

e)(o

Shannon tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tak hentinya merutuki Sehun yang hanya memberinya sebaris alamat dan mengatakan jika ia telah memberi petunjuk besar. Ia sungguh tidak tahu dimana petunjuk yang Sehun katakan hingga ia bertemu dengan wanita itu. Wanita yang menyelamatkannya dari sikap menjengkelkan sang resepsionis dan membawanya hingga ke tempat ini.

Shannon jelas tidak mengenal wanita itu, atau pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Namun sepertinya wanita itu tahu dirinya. Jelas terbukti bagaimana wanita itu memanggil nama belakangnya. Bukan nama depan seperti yang ia katakan pada resepsionis tadi. Juga ia dengan jelas mengingat jika ia menyebutkan namanya jauh sebelum wanita itu datang.

Menghela nafas bosan. Ia tak tahu mengapa wanita itu begitu lama. Seharusnya hanya memberitahu kedatangannya maka Kai akan berlari keluar. Dengan rasa penasaran ia memutuskan untuk masuk. Beruntung dua orang yang sepertinya juga bekerja di ruangan ini telah pergi. Jadi tidak ada yang menegurnya tidak sopan dan membuatnya malu.

Shannon mengedarkan pandangannya. Tersenyum melihat pintu kayu yang tak tertutup sempurna. Sudah pasti itu ruangan Kai. Dengan langkah mengendap ia berjalan mendekati pintu. Memang terlihat aneh mengingat dirinya bukanlah pencuri yang harus meredam bunyi langkahnya agar tidak terdengar oleh orang lain. Gerak tubuhnya berhenti saat matanya mengintip apa gerangan yang tengah terjadi. Ia bisa melihat Kai berjalan mendekati wanita tadi namun terus di hindari. Bahkan wanita itu menepis tangan Kai dan membuat Kai tampak begitu terluka.

"Please Kyungsoo jangan menghindar." meski samar ia bisa mendengar nada putus asa Kai. Ia begitu penasaran sampai-sampai ingin mendobrak pintu sialan itu demi melihat apa yang sebenarnya sedang Kai lakukan. Meski kini tubuh mereka tidak bisa terlihat oleh matanya, Shannon yakin jika Kai tengah menghimpit wanita tadi di tembok terdekat.

"Kai." ia berjengit mendengar bentakan itu. Seumur-umur tak ada yang pernah berani meneriaki, memaki atau membuat sekecilpun masalah dengan Kai. Karena dari antara mereka Kai terkenal memiliki temperamen yang cukup buruk.

"Kai, ada Shannon."

Suara wanita itu kembali terdengar, kali ini lebih pelan. Dan Shannon tak ragu lagi, wanita itu tahu tentang dirinya. Wanita itu memiliki hubungan dengan Kai yang tak ia ketahui. Juga bagaimana perasaan Kai kini terlihat begitu abu-abu. Ia yakin terjadi sesuatu di antara mereka dan kali ini ia akan mendesak Sehun habis-habisan sebelum mulai menyusun rencana.

"Katakan padanya, aku akan menemuinya sebentar lagi." mendengar itu Shannon buru-buru kembali ke tempatnya. Kiranya ia akan merasa kecewa ketika Kai menemukan seseorang. Tapi kini ia hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

e)(o

Setelah mempersilahkan Shannon masuk menemui Kai ia hanya kembali ke mejanya dan duduk diam. Berpura-pura melihat grafik yang terpampang pada layar komputernya padahal sesungguhnya ia sedang menahan mati-matian agar tidak menangis. Sepenuhnya memaku kepalanya agar tidak menoleh pada kaca yang selama ini Kai gunakan untuk mengamati dirinya.

Sudah lima belas menit berlalu dan belum ada tanda-tanda keduanya akan keluar ruangan. Saat ini memang jam makan siang, ia bersyukur kedua rekannya tidak ada di sini dan melihat kekacauannya. Tapi pasti sebentar lagi mereka akan kembali. Keinginannya hanya sederhana, ia hanya ingin Kai dan Shannon pergi sebelum kedua rekannya kembali.

"Nona Do, kau tidak makan siang?" pupus sudah harapannya. Kyungsoo mendongak, menatap kedua rekannya yang tampak tak tahu apa-apa. Jika sudah begini pilihannya hanya satu, melarikan diri sebelum Kai dan Shannon pergi. Meski ia juga tak tahu kapan mereka akan pergi.

Sial beribu sial tepat ketika ia berdiri pintu ruangan Kai justru terbuka. Ia memejamkan mata sejenak, tak mau melihat ekspresi kebingungan yang pasti tergambar jelas di wajah mereka. Tatapannya beralih pada Kai, sedikit mencuri pandang pada lengan pria itu yang di rangkul kuat oleh Shannon. Hatinya sakit melihat mereka begitu serasi satu sama lain.

"Nona Do, kami akan makan siang di luar. Jam berapa pertemuan dengan dewan hari ini?"

"Pukul tiga, tuan Kim." jawab Kyungsoo tanpa menoleh pada Kai. Ia pura-pura melihat jadwal yang ada di komputernya sekalipun ia telah hafal jadwal Kai di luar kepala.

Sepeninggalan keduanya, Kyungsoo sekuat hati tak mau menoleh kepada kedua rekannya yang juga melihat kejadian barusan. Ia hanya sibuk mengemasi barang-barangnya sebelum melarikan diri entah kemana. Sekalipun ia acuh bukan berarti ia tuli dengan gosip yang beredar tentang dirinya dan Kai. Banyak dari pegawai di kantor ini percaya jika ia dan Kai memiliki hubungan lebih dari sekedar partner kerja. Entah apa yang akan dipikirkan mereka setelah ini karena jelas gosip akan beredar dengan sangat cepat.

"Kyungsoo-ssi. Kau baik-baik saja?" panggilan yang terdengar lebih akrab. Ia memang terlihat menyedihkan tapi ia benci dikasihani. Satu tarikan nafas membantu Kyungsoo menarik kedua sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum. Matanya pasti sangat merah karena menahan tangis. Kyungsoo berani bertaruh kedipan kecil pasti akan membuat satu tetes air matanya jatuh.

"Aku akan kembali setelah meminum obatku." pamit Kyungsoo. Tak lagi menunggu bagaimana reaksi kedua rekannya. Berbohong tentu saja itu yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak pergi ke kafetaria untuk makan ataupun meminum obatnya. Ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di kamar mandi yang jarang di gunakan. Duduk terengah di kloset yang tertutup dan mulai menenangkan diri.

Kyungsoo beberapa kali memukul dadanya. Berharap dengan begitu beban yang menekan dadanya akan pergi. Namun semakin keras ia memukul semakin sesak rasanya. Tanpa sadar satu isakan lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Air mata menganak sungai membasahi pipi hingga jatuh ke rok yang ia pakai.

"Sakit. Rasanya sakit."

Rintihnya tertelan oleh isak tangis. Sekali lagi Kyungsoo membiarkan dirinya menangis.

.

.

.

TBC

Hallooooo temantemanku...

First of all makasih banyak buat kalian yang masih setia nunggu ff yang makin lama makin absurd ini.. bukan niatan buat ngaret sungguh... n maaf juga kalo makin kesini ceritanya makin bosenin...

Perlukah tetep di lanjut?? Aku tunggu masukan dan sarannya...

Annyeong :)


	17. chapter 17

Forbidden Kiss

Kaisoo as main pair.

Other cast find by yourself

Warning!!

GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC

Chapter 16

Hari berganti hari Kyungsoo mulai terbiasa. Topeng 'aku baik-baik saja' miliknya telah kembali berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Tubuhnya berangsur pulih meski hatinya tetap terasa kosong. Tak apa, seiring berjalannya waktu hatinya akan kembali baik-baik saja. Toh masa kerjanya disini hanya tinggal sebentar. Perkerjaan ini selesai maka ia tak akan memiliki alasan untuk terlibat dengan Kai lagi.

Hanya yang tidak ia suka bagaimana tatapan mengiba yang selalu di terimanya dari rekan-rekan kerja. Tentu saja ia merasa terganggu. Sungguh bukan hak mereka untuk menghakimi sedangkan mereka selalu berpikir dengan anggapan mereka sendiri. Diri mereka sendiri yang memilih untuk percaya jika ia memiliki hubungan yang lebih dengan Kai. Namun ketika mereka mengetahui kebenarannya, mereka justru melempar simpati padanya. Seolah ia adalah wanita yang dibuang oleh kekasihnya yang telah bosan. Padahal kenyataannya tidak seperti itu.

"Kau tahu siapa wanita yang sering menemui presdir akhir-akhir ini?" Kyungsoo mengernyit mendengar suara seseorang tanpa mengendalikan volume suaranya. Ia memutar mata malas, heran dengan hobi menggosip mereka bahkan di toilet seperti sekarang. Kyungsoo jadi serba salah, haruskah ia keluar dan mengacaukan gosip mereka. Atau tetap tinggal dan menjadi penyimak. Karena jujur saja terkadang ia juga penasaran pada pemikiran orang-orang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal. Duduk diam tanpa suara di salah satu bilik paling ujung.

"Ku dengar dia teman masa kecil presdir. Tapi sepertinya mereka lebih dari teman." sahut yang lain. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya berapa orang di luar sana. Jam belum menunjukkan jam makan siang. Entah alasan apa yang mereka gunakan untuk bisa sampai di sini beramai-ramai.

"Jujur saja aku tidak suka padanya. Ini kantor, tapi dia selalu datang seolah tempat ini adalah taman bermain."

"Benar. Lagipula mereka sama sekali tidak cocok. Aku lebih suka presdir dengan sekretaris Do."

"Iya. Mereka lebih cocok. Lagipula sepertinya mereka saling suka." obrolan mereka masih terus berlanjut meski mulai terdengar samar. Pertanda jika mereka, Kyungsoo masih tak bisa menebak jumlah pastinya, mulai menjauh dari toilet.

Kyungsoo mendengus kasar. Ia merasa bodoh sekarang. Seharusnya ia memilih keluar dan mengacaukan acara gosip mereka daripada duduk diam dan mendengarkan percakapan mereka yang akhirnya tanpa sadar membangun harapannya kembali. Merasa berbangga diri ketika mereka beranggapan jika dirinya lebih pantas bersama dengan Kai.

Tidak, Kyungsoo, tidak.

Ia menggeleng kasar. Membuang semua pikiran itu dari otaknya. Kyungsoo bersumpah tak akan melibatkan diri dalam hubungan yang rumit. Hidupnya sudah sulit, ia tak mau membebaninya dengan hal yang tidak penting.

Setelah menepuk pipinya beberapa kali, akhirnya Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempatnya yang sama sekali tidak elit. Lebih baik jika ia kembali ke mejanya, membereskan beberapa dokumen dan laporan bulanan sebelum menyerahkan semuanya pada Kai.

Huh, kapan semuanya akan berakhir? Rasanya lama sekali.

Menenggelamkan diri pada berbagai berkas rasanya jauh lebih menenangkan. Kyungsoo akui ia memang sedikit aneh. Namun ia tidak mengeluh. Hidup hanya sekali bukan, meskipun sulit harus ada hal yang dinikmati.

Melihat progres yang semakin membaik mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo merasa bangga. Rasanya tak percuma memeras pikiran hingga merelakan waktunya untuk lembur hingga larut malam. Hanya tinggal 20 persen lagi perusahaan ini akan kembali stabil. Sebuah progres yang terbilang luar biasa mengingat bagaimana bobroknya perusahaan ini. Tentu saja semua tak lepas dari kerja keras Kai. Pria itu memiliki strategi kerja yang efektif, jiwa kepemimpinan yang tegas juga kemauan yang kuat. Kai mencintai pekerjaannya dan memberikan secara total dalam usahanya. Hal yang diam-diam membuat Kyungsoo merasa kagum. Terlepas dari permasalahan dan perasaannya, Kyungsoo akui ia mengagumi cara kerja Kai.

Konsentrasi Kyungsoo pecah ketika telpon di mejanya berdering. Mengernyit karena sejak dua hari yang lalu ia menyerahkan sebagian wewenangnya, termasuk menerima telpon, pada dua rekannya. Sungguh ia sedang tidak ingin diganggu tapi ia takut akan ada sesuatu yang penting.

"Apa perlu aku tarik?" tanya Luna. Kyungsoo menggeleng dan memutuskan menerima telpon itu sendiri.

"Selamat siang. Apa yang bisa saya bantu?" ucapnya seramah mungkin. Kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam mendengar nada gugup dari Jihan. Memintanya turun karena ada seseorang yang penting ingin bertemu dengannya. Setelah mengiyakan, Kyungsoo menilik jam tangannya. Hampir waktunya makan siang. Tak terasa ia sudah menghabiskan 45 menit waktunya untuk dokumen-dokumen itu. Padahal rasa-rasanya baru sebentar.

Ia kembali bergegas. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati siapa 'tamu penting' yang Jihan katakan. Jika tamu penting bukankah seharusnya menemui Kai yang jelas memiliki kedudukan paling tinggi disini? Pertanyaan Kyungsoo terjawab sudah ketika ia sampai di lobi. Terkejut sudah jelas. Menemukan ibu Kai duduk dikursi tunggu sendirian. Kyungsoo mempercepat langkahnya, menarik perhatian ibu Kai lewat ketukan heels yang di pakainya. Yixing yang masih tampak muda tersenyum hangat menyambut kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"Mama? Kenapa tidak langsung naik?"

"Halo putriku." Sapa Yixing tanpa menjawab Kyungsoo sebelumnya. Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa tidak enak. Ia yang bukan apa-apa membuat wanita high class seperti Yixing menunggunya di lobi.

"Aku sudah mencoba menelpon ponselmu tapi tidak kau angkat." jawab Yixing sambil merapikan rambut berantakan Kyungsoo. Ia semakin meringis. Ia sengaja mengubah ponselnya menjadi mode silent sejak pagi. Memilih untuk tenggelam dalam pekerjaan tanpa ingin diganggu.

"Apa mama ada perlu dengan Kai?"

"Tidak tidak. Jangan beritahu Kai jika mama datang. Mama hanya ingin makan siang denganmu."

Kyungsoo akhirnya menurut saja ketika Yixing mengajaknya makan di luar. Mengangguk sopan pada rekan-rekan yang ada di sana tanpa benar-benar menatap mata mereka. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan saat mereka melihat atau mendengar perbincangannya dengan ibu dari pemimpin mereka.

Sebuah mobil mewah bersama dua penjaga sudah menanti mereka di depan. Ia mengangguk sekilas pada seorang berbadan tegap sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil bersama Yixing. Kyungsoo tak tahu kemana tujuan mereka makan tapi hal yang di sesalinya adalah ia yang melupakan dompetnya. Ia hanya mempunyai beberapa ribu won di kantung blazernya sisa ia membeli kopi pagi tadi. Meski seharusnya ia tak perlu khawatir karena sudah pasti Yixing akan membayar tagihannya.

Rupanya Yixing membawanya ke sebuah restoran yang menyediakan hidangan tradisional Korea. Restoran terkenal yang di datangi oleh kalangan elit. Yixing membawanya ke lantai dua, sebuah private room. Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak terkejut Yixing mampu mendapatkan ruangan ini yang kabarnya harus melalui reservasi terlebih dulu.

"Duduklah, Kyungsoo."

Lagi-lagi Kyungsoo hanya bisa menurut. Ia terheran-heran ketika beberapa pelayan masuk dan mulai menata makanan di mejanya. Rupanya Yixing memang sudah menyiapkan semua sebelumnya. Aroma sup ayam yang di perkaya dengan rempah dan jamur membuat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba merasa sangat lapar. Memang akhir-akhir ini selera makannya menurun. Terlebih dengan kesibukannya yang sekarang membuat Kyungsoo sering menjadikan sandwitch sebagai menu makan. Tak jarang pula ia melewatkan makan malam. Kebiasaan buruk ini jelas mempengaruhi berat tubuhnya.

"Mama dengar kau sakit. Benar saja, kau terlihat pucat dan kurus. Makanlah, sup ini bagus untuk kesehatanmu."

Tak ada pembicaraan lagi ketika kedua wanita cantik itu mulai menyantap makanan mereka. Rasa penasaran mengapa Yixing sampai tahu jika ia sedang sakit tak lagi ia hiraukan. Kyungsoo hanya sangat menikmati supnya. Dengan cita rasa yang kaya dan tekstur yang lembut, tak terasa membuat Kyungsoo makan terlalu banyak. Perutnya terasa sangat penuh bahkan sebelum hidangan penutup.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum malu saat Yixing yang sudah lebih dulu selesai kini tengah memandanginya.

"Aku senang kau menyukai makanannya."

"Ini sangat lezat, Ma. Terimakasih"

"Baguslah."

Pelayan-pelayan tadi kembali masuk. Membawa piring-piring kotor dan sisa makanan untuk di gantikan dengan hidangan penutup dan teh. Ketika semua kembali tenang, Kyungsoo mendadak menjadi gugup. Kira-kira apa gerangan yang membuat Yixing sampai datang menemuinya.

"Apa kau bertengkar dengan Kai?" pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi itu rupanya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut bukan main. Matanya bergetar membalas tatapan lembut Yixing. Entah mengapa ia merasa bersalah.

"Tidak, Ma."

"Kau yakin? Kai terlihat sangat murung akhir-akhir ini. Ia juga sering tidak fokus dan membuat dirinya sering dimarahi ayahnya. Kau juga jadi jarang berkunjung"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya gugup. Memang beberapa kali ia mengunjungi ayah dan ibu Kai untuk sekedar makan malam bersama. Ia merasa tidak enak sampai membuat Yixing mengunjunginya.

Jika ditanya seperti ini Kyungsoo tak akan bisa menjawab. Bahkan jika pertanyaan itu ia tujukan pada dirinya sendiri. Ia hanya tak tahu mengapa mereka jadi seperti ini. Ia masih tidak mengerti mengapa waktu itu Kai marah padanya hingga berlaku sekasar itu. Namun yang pasti Kyungsoo merasa sakit hati dan kecewa. Tentang perkataan Kai waktu itu. Sikapnya kini yang justru seperti menghindar. Juga kedatangan Shannon. Semua menjadi tampak begitu rumit. Membuat Kyungsoo memilih opsi untuk menjauh dan menganggap permasalahan antara dirinya dan Kai sudah selesai. Meski sebenarnya Kai beberapa kali terlihat mencoba untuk berbicara dengannya. Lagipula apa yang bisa ia harapkan. Wanita yang selama ini di tunggu Kai sudah berada disisinya. Tak akan ada lagi gunanya meski berbicara baik-baik karena ia bisa menebak kemana akhirnya. Ia sudah cukup terluka dan ia tak mau menambahnya dengan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"Kyungsoo." panggil Yixing membuyarkan lamunan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap tangannya yang di genggam oleh tangan hangat Yixing dan seketika ia ingin menangis. "Aku harap kalian menyelesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik. Mama percaya kalian sudah dewasa."

"Tidak ada yang terjadi, Ma. Sungguh."

Senyum Yixing membuatnya kembali merasa bersalah. Berharap kebohongannya bisa dipercaya. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin Kai juga sama tersiksanya seperti dirinya.

.

e)(o

.

Empat hari sudah Shannon menjadi pengamat dan mengekori Kai kemanapun. Bukan karena ia kurang kerjaan. Ia hanya terlalu penasaran dengan hubungan Kai dengan wanita yang kini ia ketahui bernama Do Kyungsoo. Wanita yang menjadi sekretaris Kai hampir dua bulan ini. Hal yang membuatnya terkejut mengingat selama ini Kai tak pernah mau memiliki sekretaris pribadi. Terlalu merepotkan katanya. Kai lebih suka mengatur jadwal dan urusanya sendiri sehingga tidak mengacaukan rencana kerja yang sudah ia susun dengan semputna. Namun sekarang Kai memiliki sekretaris yang tak hanya mengatur jadwalnya tapi juga menu makannya.

Dan perlahan, berada di antar keduanya dan meraskan atmosfernya, Shannon menyadari jika keduanya memiliki sesuatu yang lebih. Sesuatu kelihatannya rumit. Bukan tanpa alasan mengapa ia menyimpulkan demikian. Semua terlihat dari tingkah laku Kai. Bagaimana cara pria itu menatap Kyungsoo. Bagaimana cara bicaranya. Bahkan ia tahu jika diam-diam Kai mengawasi Kyungsoo lewat kaca penyekat. Menurut cerita Jaerim, Kai yang mengatur ulang ruangan sehingga meja Kyungsoo bisa terjangkau dari pandangannya. Ia kenal sifat posesif dan over protektif Kai. Tapi tak pernah sampai seperti ini.

Disisi lain, ia begitu memperhatikan Kai yang kian hari kian kurus. Kantung matanya terlihat mengerikan. Shannon mulai meragu jika semua karena perkerjaan. Menurut pengamatannya perusahaan ini sudah cukup stabil. Bahkan jika Kai tidak hadir setiap harinya perusahaan ini juga tetap berjalan dengan baik.

Intuisinya mengatakan jika semua penyebabnya adalah Kyungsoo. Ia tak yakin apakah mereka berkencan. Rasanya tak mungkin karena Kai selalu memegang janji konyol yang mereka buat. Ia menyebutnya konyol karena nyatanya kini hati mereka berlabuh pada orang lain. Bukan pada satu sama lain. Inilah yang membuat Shannon terpuruk dalam rasa bersalah. Kai belum menyadari jika dia telah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Sudah lebih dari cukup bukti yang menunjukkan demikian.

Ia merasa gemas sendiri namun ia juga tidak boleh terlalu gegabah. Ia tahu Kai tengah berada dalam dilema. Pria itu jelas menghindar dari dirinya maupun Kyungsoo. Ia perlu berhati-hati. Jika ia salah langkah sedikit saja ia takut Kai akan semakin menjauh dan kemudian usahanya menjadi sia-sia.

Darimanakah ia harus memulai?

"Apa kau hanya akan bermain-main seperti ini? Kau hanya akan membuat semuanya bertambah rumit."

Shannon mendengus mendengar kalimat protes dari Sehun yang selama ini hanya menuntutnya tanpa banyak membantu. Hari ini ia sengaja tidak datang ke kantor Kai dan memilih mengunjungi sepupunya. Ia tahu bagaimana gosip telah menyebar dan ia benar-benar jengah. Lebih baik ia membantu mengobati Sehun.

"Apa Kai memukulmu karena nona Do?" Shannon mengambil alih salep dan mulai mengoleskannya pada lebam Sehun yang tak kunjung sembuh. Ia meringis memikirkan seberapa keras pukulan Kai.

"Ya. Dia melihatku membawa Kyungsoo kesini dan bam. Dia memukuliku."

"Jadi nona Do juga tahu tempat ini?"

"Bisa dibilang mereka tinggal bersama."

"What?" serunya tak percaya. Shannon mengalihkan tatapannya pada mata Sehun. Mengira-ira apakah sepupunya ini hanya mengada-ada. Namun dalam galian ingatannya, kini ia mengerti mengapa Kai begitu panik ketika waktu itu ia hampir masuk ke kamar tidurnya.

"Apa selama ini kau mengira Kai benar-benar pangeran berkuda putih yang akan menunggumu dengan setia? Geez."

"Aku hanya tidak menyangka. Apa mereka berkencan?"

"Not yet."

Shannon terdiam. Bahkan ia tidak membalas ejekan Sehun sebelumnya. Kata-kata lenyap tak berbekas karena ketidak percayaannya. Friends with benefit memang bukan hal asing. Namun mendengar jika sahabat yang paling ia percaya melakukan hal itu membuatnya terperangah. Tentu saja Shannon tidak setuju. Bukan berarti ia cemburu karena Kai melakukan hal semacam itu dengan orang lain. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak suka nona Do hanya di gunakan sebagai pelampiasan. Rasanya tidak tepat. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa Sehun begitu ingin menyatukan Kai dengan nona Do.

"Sebenarnya mengapa kau tiba-tiba berubah pikiran?" tanya Sehun mengembalikan atensi Shannon. Butuh beberapa detik untuk ia mencerna pertanyaan Sehun sebelum senyum simpul menghiasi bibirnya.

"Sebenarnya aku sedang patah hati."

"Huh?"

Shannon tak bisa menahan cengiran lebar juga rasa bangga dalam dirinya karena dapat merubah sifat egoisnya yang kekanakan. Meski ia harus merasa sakit sebelumnya.

"Pria itu menolakku. Dia bilang ia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Ia mengatakan itu supaya aku tidak menaruh harapan banyak padanya."

Ia menarik nafas panjang. Kurang lebih situasinya sama dengan dirinya dan Kai. Selama ini ia hanya menganggap Kai sebagai seorang kakak laki-laki yang selalu memanjakannya. Ia sadar benar jika selama ini ia haus akan perhatian. Dulu ia begitu takut jika perhatian Kai, atau lebih tepatnya semua orang yang dekat dengannya, berubah jika Kai menemukan cintanya yang lain. Itulah mengapa ia membiarkan Kai menyukainya. Meski sekarang ia yakin jika perasaan suka Kai tak lebih dari rasa sayang untuk saudara.

Ia salah menjadikan Kai sebagai pelampiasan rasa sakit hatinya. Pada kenyataannya ia tak bisa menyakiti Kai. Pria itu, seseorang yang telah membuatnya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya, telah menunjukkan jika memberikan harapan palsu bukanlah hal yang dibenarkan. Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Aku akan menemui Kai." ujar Shannon sambil melompat berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama, bukan?"

.

e)(o

.

Bagai berada dalam kapal yang terombang-ambing oleh badai. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu hingga kapal itu tenggelam atau terdampar di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni. Begitulah gambaran Kai sekarang. Ia merasakan dilema yang merusak stabilitasnya. Ia tak bisa konsentrasi dalam hal apapun. Tidurnya tak pernah nyenyak. Bahkan makanan seenak apapun hanya akan terasa hambar dan akhirnya terbuang begitu saja.

Rasanya begitu menyiksa ketika ia merindukan Kyungsoo namun tak bisa menjangkaunya sekalipun wanita itu berada sangat dekat dengannya. Shannon menjadi bayangan semu yang terus mengaburkan pikirannya hingga ia tak tahu apa yang ia harus lakukan. Kai sudah mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan Kyungsoo dan menata hatinya lagi untuk Shannon. Tapi tidak bisa. Hati dan pikirannya saling bertolak belakang. Pada akhirnya ia hanya menjauh dari keduanya.

Sesuatu hal yang mustahil mengingat keduanya terus berada di sekitarnya. Membayangkan tak pernah bertemu dengan Kyungsoo lagi hanya membuatnya merasa ngeri. Dan ia lebih tidak bisa menyakiti Shannon. Sekalipun saat ini ia tak tahu perasaan Shannon yang sesungguhnya padanya.

Kai menghela nafas keras hingga suaranya terdengar menggema di ruangannya yang sepi. Otaknya sudah terlalu lelah tapi ia tak bisa berhenti berpikir.

"Kau tidak tahu ya kalau menghela nafas akan membuat umurmu berkurang?"

Kai memutar tubuhnya hanya untuk menemukan Shannon berdiri di dekat pintu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada. Ia mencoba tersenyum meski ia tak yakin apakah senyumnya terlihat tulus. Ia hanya mengamati ketika Shannon mulai menata makanan di coffee table. Tak ada sedikitpun niatnya untuk mendekat. Perutnya mual mencium aroma masakan yang di bawa Shannon. Mengingatkannya jika sejak kemarin ia belum makan apapun selain minum kopi.

"Aku membawa makanan kesukaanmu. Makanlah."

"Aku tidak selera. Makanlah."

"Sampai kapan kau akan menyiksa dirimu sendiri? Lihatlah dirimu."

Kai hanya mengendikkan bahu. Membuat Shannon hanya semakin menggerutu dengan suara pelan. Ia tak sedang dalam keadaan baik untuk mencari tahu apa yang Shannon ucapkan hingga ia memilih untuk mengabaikannya. Memutar kembali tubuhnya menghadap jendela tinggi dan menatap hiruk pikuk kota Seoul. Ia hanya ingin merasa tenang namun tarikan Shannon pada lengannya membuat Kai kembali menatap wanita itu.

"Kupikir sudah saatnya kita meluruskan semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Kai begitu terkejut ketika tiba-tiba Shannon menarik tengkuknya. Bibir mereka saling bersentuhan. Bahkan kini ia bisa merasakan tekanan bibir Shannon dan lumatan lembutnya. Dengan cepat tangannya menyentuh bahu Shannon. Berniat mendorongnya menjauh namun sekuat tenaga ia mulai menenangkan diri. Setidaknya ia harus tahu bagaimana perasaannya sendiri.

Perlahan Kai memejamkan matanya. Mengernyit ketika ia sama sekali tidak menikmati ciuman ini. Rasanya sangat hambar dan dingin. Tak ada gelitikan kupu-kupu di perutnya. Tak ada niatan untuk merengkuh Shannon dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Jantungnya tidak bergetar dengan hebat. Ini terasa salah, ia merasa jijik dan ingin segera menjauh.

'bugh'

Ciuman mereka terlepas dan serempak menoleh ke arah pintu. Menemukan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya sepersekian detik sebelum membereskan sesuatu yang sepertinya adalah makanan yang ia jatuhkan. Ia bisa melihat kengerian di mata Kyungsoo dan tiba-tiba ia merasa tercekik.

"Maaf. Saya tidak sengaja. Uhm. Saya permisi."

Ingin rasanya Kai berlari mengejar Kyungsoo namun tangan Shannon menahannya. Dengan frustasi ia menoleh dan hampir berteriak frustasi.

"Kita benar-benar harus bicara."

Terkutuklah.

TBC

\--rerudo95--

Hello everyone..

Sangat menyesal karna ga bisa update cepet.. ide ngadat tengah jalan dan itu ngerusak mood banget.. but hope you like it ㅠㅠㅠ

Makasi sekali lagi buat yang masih nunggu dan ngikutin ff abalabal ini... love you guys..

And happy eid mubarak for who celebrate.. mohon maaf lahir batin :)*

See you next chap..


	18. chapter 18

Forbidden Kiss

Kaisoo as main pair.

Other cast find by yourself

Warning!!

GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC

Chapter 16

Seperti layaknya yang seorang pengecut lakukan. Kai memilih melarikan diri ke sebuah bar yang tenang. Ia sengaja pergi ke bar yang cukup jauh dan tak pernah ia ataupun teman-temannya kunjungi. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengenal ataupun di kenalnya. Berharap dengan suasana asing dan alunan musik klasik yang terdengar sanggup menenangkan pikirannya yang panas. Berharap juga tak ada satupun orang yang mencarinya karena ia hanya ingin sendiri untuk saat ini.

Kai mengisi kembali sloki miliknya. Menghabiskannya dalam satu kali tegukan. Tak lagi peduli dengan rasa panas yang membakar tenggorokannya.

"Kau tahukan kemana hatimu memilih?"

Tawa mengejek lolos begitu saja dari bibirnya. Seberapapun ia ingin untuk melupakan, pikirannya selalu memaksanya kembali pada percakapannya dengan Shannon siang tadi. Tentu saja ia sudah menyadarinya sekarang. Hanya orang dungu yang masih tidak menyadari perasaannya sendiri setelah semua kekacauan ini.

Hanya saja ia menyesali waktunya yang sangat terlambat. Menilik kebelakang ia tak bisa tidak merasa menyesal. Bukan begitu. Ia tidak menyesali pertemuan maupun kebersamaannya dengan Kyungsoo selama ini. Tapi ia lebih kecewa dengan sikapnya sendiri.

Dirinya telah 'tidur' dengan Kyungsoo dalam waktu dan intensitas tidak terhitung. Ia menjadi bajingan posesif yang terus merasa cemburu bahkan pada pakaian yang melekat pada tubuh Kyungsoo atau pada udara yang Kyungsoo hirup. Tak berhenti disitu saja, tanpa terkatakan ia telah mengikat Kyungsoo menjadi miliknya. Memaku dirinya untuk tetap berada di sampingnya sedangkan ia terus berkata dia menginginkan wanita lain, ia mencintai wanita lain. Tampaknya ia telah menyakiti Kyungsoo lebih banyak dari yang ia tahu.

Lalu bagaimana ia harus menemui Kyungsoo setelah ini? Di sisi lain dirinya terus bertanya-tanya apakah mungkin Kyungsoo memiliki perasaan yang sama seperti dirinya.

Kai menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah pada kursi bar. Pikirannya masih terus mengulang hal yang sama tanpa ada penyelesaian di dalamnya. Kai ingin sejenak berhenti berpikir. Tapi bayang-bayang Kyungsoo terus menghantuinya.

Kai mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku celananya. Senyum kecil terukir di bibirnya melihat wallpaper ponselnya. Foto Kyungsoo yang ia ambil secara diam-diam ketika wanita itu sedang menikmati kopi di balkon apartemennya. Desahan nafas kembali ia loloskan. Bagaimana terasa begitu tepat melihat Kyungsoo berada di tempat miliknya. Minum dari cangkir miliknya dan memakai pakaiannya.

Kai merindukan Kyungsoo. Sangat. Tapi ia ragu ia masih memiliki hak untuk itu.

Semakin berat tekanan yang ia rasakan semakin banya pula minuman yang mengalir lewat tenggorokannya. Kepalanya mulai berputar dan pandangannya memburam. Keadaan perutnya yang kosong semakin memperburuk keadaannya. Ia harus berhenti sebelum ia benar-benar mabuk berat dan melakukan hal bodoh.

Kai melihat kembali ponselnya. Ia begitu depresi ingin mendengar suara Kyungsoo. Bahkan jika ini untuk terakhir kalinya. Keinginan inilah yang membuat Kai nekat menghubungi nomor ponsel Kyungsoo. Mencoba menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak ketika hanya nada sambung yang terdengar kemudian beralih pada pesan suara. Bahkan ponsel sialan ini tidak membantunya meringankan sedikit beban di pundaknya.

Dengan kasar ia memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam sakunya dan tidak lagi berpikir untuk menghubungi Kyungsoo.

"Kau nampak begitu berantakan. Apa perlu ku menuangkan minuman?"

Kai mendecih pelan sebelum menoleh pada seorang wanita yang tiba-tiba duduk di sampingnya. Matanya dengan lancang mengamati penampilan wanita itu. Mungkin umurnya lima lebih tua. Tubuhnya terlalu kurus, payudara implannya seperti ingin keluar dari mini dress yang ia kenakan. Terlalu ketat, terlalu senonoh. Kemudian ia beralih menatap tangan dengan jari terpoles kutek merah yang kini tengah mengusap lengannya naik turun.

Kai rasanya ingin muntah. Baru kali ini ia merasa begitu jijik melihat wanita-wanita menggoda dirinya demi satu malam penuh gairah. Bukan berarti dulu ia menikmatinya. Ia tidak terganggu dan sex adalah pelarian untuk kepenatan yang ia rasakan. Tapi kali ini ia benar-benar tidak ingin diganggu. Suasana hatinya sangat buruk. Lagipula ia menginginkan seseorang yang lain. Kai hanya menginginkan Kyungsoo.

Tanpa bermaksud apapun, dan mengendailkan ekspresi wajahnya setenang mungkin, Kai meraih tangan itu dan mengembalikannya kepangkuan sang wanita. Ia tersenyum kecil tanpa mempedulikan raut terkejut wanita itu. Kai memanggil bartender terdekat. Meminta bill nya dan memberi tahu kemana tagihannya dikirim. Tak lupa ia meminta bantuan untuk memanggil taksi yang bisa membawanya pulang.

"Tolong berikan Nona ini minuman terbaik yang Anda punya." tambahnya hanya untuk bersikap sopan.

Lima belas menit kemudian Kai telah berada di dalam taksi. Memandang lewat kaca bagaimana kilau lampu disepanjang jalan yang masih enggan redup meski waktu telah larut. Ia menghela nafas lagi menyamankan diri pada kursi penumpang dan menanti kemana sang sopir akan membawanya pergi.

.

e)(o

.

Seperti orang linglung. Begitulah Kyungsoo sekarang. Sejak siang tadi ia tak bisa berhenti melamun. Dadanya terasa sesak, nafasnya seperti tercekat. Tapi tak ada air mata yang keluar. Kyungsoo pikir sebentar lagi ia akan meledak jika ia tak melakukan sesuatu.

Kyungsoo menengok pada jam di meja nakasnya. Sudah jam sebelas malam namun kantuk enggan menyapa. Ada perasaan cemas yang entah karena alasan apa membuatnya sulit untuk tidur. Woobin masih berada di kafe miliknya, mungkin tidak akan pulang hingga dini hari. Sedangkan Sohee, sahabatnya itu baru saja selesai dengan jadwalnya. Ia tidak sampai hati mengganggu istirahat Sohee hanya untuk menghiburnya. Lagipula kedua orang terdekatnya itu bukan pilihan yang tepat. Ia telah menyembunyikan kedekatannya dengan Kai beberapa waktu terakhir. Karena sudah jelas mereka menentang mati-matian. Jika ia datang dan bercerita tentang patah hatinya sama saja seperti ia menggali kuburannya sendiri.

Ia memijat pelipisnya. Mencoba meringankan sedikit pening di kepalanya. Kyungsoo mulai bertanya-tanya bagaimana hari besok akan berlalu. Ia telah melihat hal yang tak sepatutnya ia lihat. Seharusnya ia tak punya hak untuk merasakan apapun. Tapi hatinya kembali terasa seperti diperas. Mereka mungkin telah memulai hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar persahabatan. Sudah seharusnya ia melangkah mundur. Ironis, bahkan tak seharusnya ia berharap lebih.

Pikirannya gamang. Andai saja waktu bisa di putar kembali. Kyungsoo ingin mengulang dan tidak melibatkan dirinya pada kehidupan Kai. Rasanya terlalu sulit. Terlalu menyakitkan.

Ketukan yang terdengar cukup keras membuat Kyungsoo mengalihkan atensinya. Ia mengernyit mengira-ira siapa orang datang bertamu pada jam seperti ini. Sambil berjalan mengendap, Kyungsoo mengintip lewat lubang kecil di pintunya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang karena takut. Kedua tangannya menggenggam erat ponsel pintarnya. Berjaga-jaga jika ia harus menelpon pihak keamanan atau mungkin seseorang yang bisa membantu.

Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam ketika ia tak bisa melihat wajah orang itu karna sedang menunduk. Keadaan yang gelap di luar sana juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Tapi sangat jelas jika seseorang yang terus mengetuk pintunya sekarang adalah seorang pria. Rambutnya terlihat berantakan, begitu pula kemeja yang dikenakannya. Namun ia seperti mengenal kemeja itu.

Kai.

Kesadaran akan pemilik kemeja itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Satu gerakan cepat tangannya meraih handle pintu namun tiba-tiba berhenti sebelum ia benar-benar membukanya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya dengan gusar. Air mata yang semula kering kini mulai terasa menyengat mata. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya, mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk menangis. Disamping itu ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Haruskah ia membukakan pintu atau berpura-pura telah tertidur dan tidak mendengar ketukannya. Ia tak tahu apa maksud kedatangan Kai malam ini. Bukan pilihan bijak jika ia membuka pintu dan langsung berhadapan dengannya. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjamin dirinya untuk tidak merengek dan menangis ketika ia melihat Kai secara langsung. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Bunyi benturan kecil menyeret Kyungsoo kembali dari pikirannya sendiri. Ia kembali mengintip lewat lubang namun tak bisa melihat apapun kecuali gelap. Sepertinya Kai bersandar pada pintu hingga menutupi lubang pengintai kecil yang ia gunakan untuk mengintip sebelumnya.

"Soo ya." tanpa dikomando jantung Kyungsoo bekerja dua kali lebih cepat. Kyungsoo selalu menyukai panggilan ini. Tak pernah ada yang memanggilnya seperti itu sebelumnya. Hanya Kai. Hatinya selalu menghangat ketika Kai memanggilnya seperti itu. Sebuah panggilan spesial yang terdengar manis di telinganya. Dengan senyuman menawan dan mata yang hangat, ia tak bisa mencegah hatinya merasakan getaran menyenangkan setiap kali Kai melakukannya.

Namun yang kini terdengar adalah suara Kai yang lemah. Ia seperti kesakitan dan kehilangan arah. Itu hanya membuat Kyungsoo merasa ingin tahu dan khawatir. Apa yang terjadi hingga Kai berakhir seperti ini. Kyungsoo bahkan berani bertaruh jika Kai saat ini sedang mabuk.

"Soo ya." panggil Kai lagi.

"Kyungsoo ya. Do Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo memejamkan mata. Menarik tangannya dari handle pintu dan membiarkan terkulai begitu saja di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia memilih diam, mendengarkan Kai yang terus meracaukan namanya.

"Soo ya. Mianhae. Aku tahu aku sangat bodoh. Aku tahu kau tidak akan mempercayaiku dengan mudah."

Jeda yang cukup lama membuat Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya apakah Kai masih ada disana. Ia kembali mengintip namun tak terlihat apapun. Hanya suara gerakan seperti diseret yang menjadi penanda jika Kai masih berada disana. Kyungsoo tak bisa menahan diri untuk menempelkan telinganya pada pintu. Haus pada racauan Kai yang perlahan semakin melemah.

"I love you." nafas Kyungsoo tercekat. Matanya membulat kemudian terasa panas. Tangannya mengepal sebab tak tahu apa yang bisa ia lakukan. Hatinya bergemuruh namun sebagian kesadaran dirinya menentang. Rasanya terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi. Khayalannya tak akan pernah terjadi di dunia nyata. Ia sudah belajar banyak akan hal itu.

"I'm fallin' in love with you."

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Membiarkan akal sehatnya menang sekali lagi.

"You're drunk." sahutnya. Ia tak berharap siapapun akan mendengarnya. Namun suara gerakan kasar yang terdengar dari luar sana membuatnya sadar jika dirinya berbicara cukup lantang.

"Soo ya. Open the door, please." ujar Kai memohon. Pria itu hampir tersedak namun Kyungsoo tak cukup yakin apakah Kai tengah menangis.

"Pulanglah Kai. Sudah larut."

"No. I want to see you. Let me in."

"Pulanglah."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh. Bahkan jika aku harus bersumpah. I'll show you." Kyungsoo masih hanya diam. Berdoa dalam hati Kai menyerah dan segera pergi dari apartemennya.

"Satu menit. Hanya satu menit biarkan aku melihatmu. Lalu jika kau ingin aku pergi, maka aku akan pergi." ujar Kai putus asa. Kyungsoo terdiam cukup lama. Batinnya mencelos mendengar suara isakan tiba-tiba yang pastinya berasal dari Kai. Meski ia masih tak tahu harus bagaimana, hatinya telah mendorong tangannya bergerak memutar handle pintu. Sejenak matanya terpaku pada sepatu Kai, mengumpulkan sedikit keberanian untuk menatap mata tajam Kai.

Nafasnya tertahan begitu mata mereka bertemu. Kai benar-benar berantakan. Matanya merah karena mabuk dan menahan tangis. Bibir bawahnya bergetar. Namun diatas semua itu Kyungsoo tenggelam pada cara Kai memandangnya sangat dalam. Ia seperti dibawa kedalam jiwa Kai untuk tahu bagaimana hatinya. Tak ada keraguan, tak ada kebohongan. Tentu ia masih meragukan itu tapi Kai tidak goyah.

Kakinya masih terpaku di lantai ketika Kai mendekat. Tangan Kai terasa dingin ketika menyentuh pipinya namun aneh karena membuatnya hangat didalam hatinya. Sapuan lembut itu membawa kedua matanya untuk terpejam. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan jarak yang kian menipis. Hembusan nafas Kai menerpa wajahnya sebelum sapuan lembut terasa di bibirnya.

Kyungsoo belum benar-benar bisa memproses apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika Kai menarik diri. Beralih memeluk dirinya hingga kemudian berat tubuh Kai telah berpindah padanya. Kakinya terhuyung beberapa langkah kebelakang hingga jatuh terduduk. Ia mendengus merasa di curangi saat ia mendengar deru nafas teratur dari pria yang saat ini tertidur - atau mungkin pingsan- di pangkuannya.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas. Meski begitu rasa khawatir menyerangnya telak begitu merasakan suhu tubuh Kai yang dingin. Ia tidak punya ide berapa lama Kai telah berdiri di luar. Malam ini memang tidak turun hujan. Namun angin yang dingin bukanlah sahabat yang baik untuk menghabiskan malam. Putus asa Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin mengeratkan pelukannya meski ia masih merasa tidak cukup.

Ia menatap wajah Kai cukup lama. Menyadari jika pria ini terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Wajahnya tampak lelah meskipun ia tengah tertidur. Kyungsoo membelai pipi Kai yang mulai di tumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. Tampak mulai menirus. Seandainya ia bisa lebih membuka matanya dan tidak tenggelam dalam kegalauannya sendiri, ia tahu Kai juga melalui masa-masa yang sulit. Perang batin yang terjadi beberapa hari terakhir membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sangat canggung. Jika saja ia menurunkan sedikit egonya dan berbicara dengan Kai ketika pria itu memohon pasti rasanya tak akan sesulit ini.

"Maafkan aku." bisiknya. Ia mengecup sekilas puncak kepala Kai dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan berada dalam posisi ini. Ia perlu memindahkan Kai ke kamar dan menjaga tubuhnya tetap hangat. Namun tubuh Kai yang jelas lebih besar darinya adalah kesulitan tersendiri. Terlebih semua kejadian yang terjadi hari ini telah menguras tenaganya.

Haruskah ia meminta bantuan Woobin? Ia tidak bisa mengira apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi ia tahu ia perlu melakukan sesuatu.

Setelah satu tarikan nafas panjang Kyungsoo memberanikan diri menghubungi Woobin. Apapun yang akan terjadi nanti maka terjadilah.

.

e)(o

.

Kyungsoo bertahan selama hampir tiga puluh menit dalam posisi yang sama sebelum Woobin dan Sohee datang. Punggungnya sakit dan kakinya sudah mati rasa membuat Kyungsoo sepenuhnya mengabaikan tatapan tajam Woobin maupun tatapan bingun Sohee. Bahkan ia tak memikirkan bagaimana Woobin dan Sohee bisa datang bersama.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa bernafas lega setelah Woobin menarik tubuh Kai darinya. Ia hendak menegur cara Woobin yang membawa -atau lebih tepatnya menyeret - tubuh Kai menuju kamar. Namun segera ia urungkan ketika melihat tatapan peringatan dari Woobin. Ia sudah tahu menghubungi Woobin sama saja mencari masalah. Ia tidak terkejut sama sekali. Lebih baik ia menunggu apa yang akan di lakukan Woobin sambil meluruskan kakinya yang kesemutan.

Ia tersenyum kecil, menggumamkan kata terimakasih pada Sohee yang kini memapahnya menuju ruang tamu. Entah sejak kapan hubungan mereka jadi terasa canggung. Namun sepertinya hanya bagi dirinya. Ya, karena ia menyembunyikan sesuatu dari Sohee.

Mereka kompak memutar kepala menuju arah dimana Woobin berkacak pinggang dengan wajah merah padam. Kyungsoo mendadak dilanda cemas melihat kemarahan Woobin. Jelas Woobin tak pernah terlihat semarah ini.

"Kyungsoo. Pergi ke apartemen Sohee dan menginap disana. Kau baru boleh pulang jika aku sudah mengijinkannya. Sekarang pergilah, kita bicara lagi besok." perintah Woobin tegas.

"Tapi."

"Aku mengerti." ini suara Sohee. Kyungsoo menoleh cepat kearah Sohee yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan memperingati. Ia melirik kembali Woobin yang masih berdiri kaku ditempatnya sebelum kemudian mengangguk kalah. Lebih baik menurut sekarang daripada memancing lebih banyak kemarahan dari Woobin. Kyungsoo menatap pintu kamar kosong di sebelah kamarnya dimana Kai di tempatkan sebelum akhirnya mengikuti Sohee menuju pintu depan. Ia tak perlu membawa barang apapun bersamanya. Ia bisa memakai milik Sohee dan pastinya sahabatnya ini tidak akan keberatan.

Jarak apartemennya dengan Sohee terbilang cukup jauh. Sohee memang difasilitasi oleh agensinya sebuah apartemen eksklusif dengan keamanan yang tidak main-main. Namun kali ini ia tidak sedang ingin memikirkan bagaimana mewah apartemen Sohee yang didapatkannya dengan cara cuma-cuma. Karena kini pikirannya terpenuhi oleh Kai dan kekhawatirannya dengan kondisi pria itu saat ini.

"Apa kau ingin makan atau minum sesuatu?" tanya Sohee membuyarkan pikiran Kyungsoo. Ia menggeleng, tersenyum kecil ketika mengerti tatapan khawatir dari Sohee.

"Aku ingin tidur." sahutnya.

Meski apartemen ini cukup besar, Sohee hanya memiliki satu ranjang di kamar utama. Jadilah mereka harus berbagi ranjang meski sebenarnya Kyungsoo hanya ingin sendirian. Dengan tubuh yang saling memunggungi, Kyungsoo mulai tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Dalam keheningan ia mulai memproses apapun yang terjadi satu jam kebelakang.

Menilik pada apa yang ia rasakan sekarang hanya terus membuatnya bertanya-tanya apakah yang ia lakukan sudah benar. Bagaimana jika ia tidak meminta bantuan Woobin dan berusaha lebih keras untuk memindahkan Kai oleh dirinya sendiri. Menghabiskan malam untuk merawat Kai supaya esok hari kepalanya tidak terasa sakit. Merekam sebanyak mungkin kenangan sebelum apapun diantara mereka berakhir.

'I miss him. I miss him so much.' batinnya.

Disisi lain ia kembali teringat ciuman Kai. Matanya terpejam, ia masih tak mengerti apa yang terjadi namun memori ciuman itu memaksa untuk diulang. Bisa di bilang ciuman Kai bukanlah ciuman yang singkat. Perlakuan Kai sangat hati-hati, seolah dirinya adalah kaca yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah. Tak ada nafsu sama sekali dan mau tak mau membuat jantungnya kembali berdesir. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan ketika Kai mencoba menyampaikan perasaannya, atau mungkin pria itu juga tengah meyakinkan diri tentang perasaannya sendiri. Namun akal sehatnya masih menolak. Tidak mungkin seseorang yang telah menaruh hati sekian lama berpaling hanya dalam hitungan hari.

Lagipula Kai dalam keadaan mabuk. Ia yakin setelah mencium aroma alkohol ketika ciuman itu berlangsung. Meskipun seorang yang mabuk cenderung mengatakan hal dengan jujur, Kyungsoo tak akan mempercayainya begitu saja. Ia tidak mau kejujuran yang kemudian akan dilupakan keesokan harinya ketika alkohol tak lagi mempengaruhi. Jika Kai memang serius, Kyungsoo ingin mendengarnya langsung dan dalam keadaan yang seratus persen sadar. Dan jujur saja Kyungsoo tak berharap banyak hal itu akan terjadi. Ingatkan selalu Kai memiliki Shannon di sampingnya.

"Kyungsoo?" panggilan dari Sohee membuat dirinya terkejut. Keras kepala yang sudah menjadi sifatnya membuat Kyungsoo bertahan pada posisinya. Berpura-pura telah tertidur. Ia mencoba mengatur nafasnya senormal mungkin. Berharap Sohee tertipu yang mana sangat jarang terjadi.

"Aku tahu kau belum tidur." sambung Sohee yang mau tidak mau membuatnya menghela nafas. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk diikuti Sohee setelahnya.

"Mau bercerita?" pinta Sohee. Nada suaranya melembut yang hanya membuatnya kembali ingin menangis. Bagaimana ia harus mengatakan semuanya membuat Kyungsoo merasa ngeri. Ia tidak bisa menebak reaksi Sohee dan kebutaannya pada apa yang Woobin lakukan atau akan lakukan hanya membuatnya gemetaran.

"I don't know." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Bukan ia bermaksud untuk menutupi, tapi ia benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana harus memulai ceritanya.

"Apa kalian berkencan?" pertanyaan Sohee mau tak mau membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh. Sungguh ia tak menemukan kelucuan dari pertanyaan Sohee maupun jawaban yang sudah ada di ujung lidahnya. Reaksi spontan yang tidak terduga darinya ini sepertinya membuat Sohee bingung. Butuh beberapa saat baginya untuk berhenti. Mungkin menjawab dengan jujur akan meringankannya sedikit.

"I hope so. But no. Aku dan Kai tidak berkencan." ia tersenyum kecil melihat keterkejutan di wajah Sohee. Ia maklum karna jujur saja pengakuan ini juga masih terasa mengejutkan bagi dirinya sendiri.

"Apa mungkin."

"Kai pria yang baik." potongnya. Ia tidak siap mendengar apapun kemungkinan yang Sohee ingin ucapkan. "Kupikir aku harus menarik kata-kataku dulu. Dia bukan bajingan berhati dingin. Sebenarnya dia pria yang hangat, disamping penyakit hormonnya yang berlebihan." ia kembali terkekeh. Memainkan bantal yang kini berada dipangkuannya tanpa melirik reaksi Sohee. Sekiranya apa yang ia katakan sudah cukup untuk menjawab keingin tahuan Sohee.

"Aku tidak menyesal, sungguh. Aku hanya merasa malu. Terutama padamu. Kau pasti ingat saat aku seperti memberi mata kuliah padamu."

"It's not your fault." potong Sohee cepat. Ia menggeleng frustasi menolak anggapan Sohee. Karna bagaimanapun memang kesalahannya.

"Bukan salahmu jatuh cinta pada Kai, atau pada siapapun. Kau tidak bisa mengatur pada siapa hatimu memilih. Just let it be. Jika memang tidak berjalan sesuai harapan then move on." Terdengar mudah tapi Kyungsoo tahu tidak akan semudah kedengarannya.

Pada akhirnya sisa malam mereka habiskan dengan saling bertukar cerita. Setidaknya Kyungsoo pikir kisahnya tidak akan membeku sendirian.

.

.

.

TBC

I'm so sorry for my superlate update TT

Hope you guys like it

See you..


	19. chapter 19

**Forbidden Kiss**

Kaisoo as main pair.

Other cast find by yourself

Warning!!

GS. Rated M. Typo. OOC

\--

Chapter 18

Kai mengerang dalam tidurnya kala pening yang ia rasakan tak lagi tertahankan. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit dan kering hingga membuatnya terpaksa bangun dari tidurnya. Dengan sedikit susah payah ia membuat dirinya sendiri duduk. Meraih gelas kosong di atas meja nakas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin yang entah bagaimana sudah tersedia di meja nakas.

Air yang telah ia minum tak serta merta membuat dirinya lega. Berulang kali ia menyipitkan mata, reaksi alami ketika pening tiba-tiba menghantam setiap kali ia bergerak dengan terburu-buru. Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk Kai bisa beradaptasi dengan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Sambil bersandar di kepala ranjang Kai kembali membuat catatan untuk tidak minum terlalu banyak lain kali.

Perlahan matanya terbuka, menatap sekelilingnya yang sama sekali asing baginya. Desisan kembali keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia dengan terburu-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. Hantaman pada kepalanya bukan main-main. Kau mencoba menenangkan diri. Ia kembali memaksa otaknya menggali ingatan tentang semalam. Tidak ada yang terjadi, ia hanya duduk sendirian di bar yang asing dan cukup sepi. Meminum gelas demi gelas alkohol tanpa kontrol diri. Tentu saja kini berimbas pada kepalanya.

Kerutan di keningnya semakin dalam ketika sekelebat ingatan membayang tentang seorang wanita penghibur yang mencoba menggodanya. Kai tidak terlalu yakin namun tak urung membuat tubuhnya menegang dalam duduknya. Dengan segera ia memeriksa tubuhnya. Menyibak kasar selimut tak bersalah yang telah menghangatkan tubuhnya. Ia menghela nafas ketika menyadari ia masih berpakaian lengkap dan cukup rapi. Bisa di pastikan kusut dibeberapa bagian pakaiannya terbentuk karena posisi tidurnya yang tidak berubah dalam rentang waktu yang cukup lama.

Skenario terburuk adalah ia menginap di rumah wanita penghibur itu. Setidaknya ia yakin jika dirinya memang hanya tidur dalam artian yang sebenarnya. Kini saatnya ia memikirkan cara untuk bisa keluar dari tempat ini tanpa menimbulkan masalah yang lain. Mungkin ia perlu meninggalkan beberapa lembar won untuk mengganti ongkos taksi dan juga karena telah memperbolehkannya menginap. Syukurlah ia masih bisa menemukan dompet dan ponselnya yang kehabisan baterai di atas meja nakas.

Tanpa membuang waktu lagi Kai segera bangkit dari ranjang itu. Merapikannya sedikit sebagai sikap sopan santunnya. Memasukkan kembali barang-barangnya kedalam saku dan bergegas keluar dari pintu.

Apa yang ditemukannya ketika ia membuka pintu kamar membuat tubuh Kai membeku. Barangkali juga otaknya. Matanya melebar beberapa saat. Ia menoleh beberapa kali ke dalam kamar kemudian kembali ke ruang tengah yang juga terhubung dengan dapur dan ruang makan. Juga sebuah pintu kamar yang membuatnya yakin ia berada di tempat yang sudah sangat dikenalnya. Yah, bukan untuk kamar dimana ia tidur semalam. Karena tiap kali berkunjung ia tertidur di kamar yang lain.

Tempat ini adala apartemen milik Kyungsoo. Sudah tidak ia ragukan lagi keakuratannya.

Masih sambil berdiri, Kai mencoba memaksa otaknya bekerja lebih keras. Mengingat kembali kejadian semalam meski rasanya kepalanya sebentar lagi akan pecah. Kai menggeram kesal, merutuki kebiasaan buruknya ketika ia merasa frustasi. Kebiasaan minum hingga mabuk kemudian melupakan semua keesokan harinya.

Keadaan menjadi semakin rumit baginya. Karena nyatanya tidak sesederhana ia keluar melalui pintu dan pergi. Bukannya ia tidak senang berada di tempat ini. Tapi bukan berarti juga ia tidak mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Kai takut ia telah melakukan atau mengatakan sesuatu yang bodoh. Ia belum siap bertemu dengan Kyungsoo disaat mungkin ia telah mengacaukan segalanya ketika ia mabuk. Meski Kai tak menampik jika ia telah merindukan Kyungsoo dan sangat ingin bertemu dengannya. Mereka mungkin bertemu hampir setiap hari, bekerja di tempat yang sama, tapi Kai tahu Kyungsoo menjauh darinya beberapa hari terakhir. Dan jika saja ego nya tidak setinggi langit ia akan mengakui jika ia telah merasa kehilangan.

Bunyi kunci pintu yang terbuka membuat perut Kai terasa seperti dililit tali kencang. Tak ada lagi jalan baginya untuk kabur sehingga ia hanya diam dan menunggu. Harap-harap cemas bagaimana ia harus bersikap nantinya.

Siapa yang ditemuinya membuat nafas Kai tercekat. Disana, seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan tegap tengah melihatnya dengan tatapan seorang pemburu yang menemukan mangsanya. Ia menelan salivanya dengan susah payah saat membayangkan dirinya dikuliti oleh pria yang selalu Kyungsoo sebut sebagai kakaknya. Mungkin Kyungsoo pernah menyebutkan nama pria ini beberapa kali namun Kai tidak bisa mengingatnya.

Saat ini ia tak bisa memutuskan apakah jauh lebih baik jika ia bertemu dengan Kyungsoo daripada pria ini. Tapi tidak. Tidak sebelum Kai mengingat apa yang sudah terjadi semalam.

"Kau sudah bangun, Kim Kai ssi." kalimat sapaan yang terdengar ramah itu sesungguhnya malah membuat Kai merasa tidak nyaman. Karena bagaimana pun ia tahu jika pria yang baru saja menuju dapur itu tidak menyukainya bahkan sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu. Entah alasan apa yang membuat pria itu sampai membencinya padahal mereka tidak saling mengenal. Sebelumnya tak menjadi masalah untuk Kai. Ia tak peduli jika orang-orang menilainya negatif bahkan membencinya. Namun sekarang ia rasa ia perlu berubah pikiran.

"Kemarilah. Kau butuh sup untuk pengarmu."

Dengan langkah ragu ia berjalan mendekat. Mengambil tempat tepat berhadapan dengan pria yang masih sibuk dengan beberapa makanan untuk pengarnya.

Menit berlalu dalam diam yang canggung. Kai tak tahu harus bagaimana dan hanya terus menyedokkan sup ke dalam mulutnya. Pikirannya terlalu berkecamuk hingga ia tak bisa merasakan lezatnya makanan ini.

Jika boleh dibilang saat ini Kai benar-benar gugup. Pria dihadapannya ini sangat sulit di tebak. Ibarat air yang permukaannya tampak tenang, namun memiliki arus yang deras di dalamnya. Jika Kai mencoba berenang maka ia harus berhati-hati jika ia tak ingin hanyut kemudian tenggelam. Kai telah bertemu dan berhadapan dengan berbagai macam orang. Dan karakter yang seperti inilah yang paling sulit untuk dihadapi.

"Apa benar Kyungsoo bekerja padamu?" tanya pria itu memecah keheningan. Kai meletakkan sendoknya. Merasa telah cukup dengan sarapannya pagi ini.

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan mengapa pria ini menanyakan itu. Pertama karena memang ia tidak tahu jika Kyungsoo bekerja dengannya. Kedua pria ini hanya mencoba memancingnya. Entahlah, pria itu sangat tenang hingga ia tidak bisa membaca gerak-geriknya.

"Ya, benar." jawab Kai. Ia menanti dengan rasa was-was ketika pria dihadapannya hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Ku pikir tak ada alasan lagi Kyungsoo bekerja denganmu. Bukankah begitu?"

Kai tahu keadaanya sangat tegang diantara mereka. Pria dihadapannya mungkin menjadi penghalang baginya untuk bertemu dengan Kyungsoo. Tapi tetap, ia tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Bukan karena ada hal yang lucu hingga ia ingin tertawa. Bukan juga karena ia menyepelekan nada peringatan dalam kalimat pria itu. Tapi lebih karena Kai mengenal nada posesif yang terdengar dari setiap kalimat yang pria itu ucapkan. Bukan layaknya seorang kekasih yang cemburu. Namun lebih teedengar seperti seorang ayah yang ingin melindungi putri yang sangat disayanginya. Tentu saja Kai tidak ragu. Ia pernah mendengar nada posesif yang sama ketika ayahnya memintanya untuk tidak menyakiti Kyungsoo. Setidaknya Kai bisa sedikit merasa lega saat sudah memastikan jika hubungan Kyungsoo dengan pria ini bukanlah hubungan romantis seperti yang ia kira sebelumnya.

"Mengapa ia harus berhenti?"

Terdengar tawa dari pria dihadapannya ini ketika Kai selesai dengan pertanyaanya. Memang sedikit nekat jika ia melawan pria dihadapannya. Bukan karena fisiknya yang lebih besar, atau usianya yang lebih dewasa. Ia tahu ketika ia ingin memiliki Kyungsoo maka ia perlu restu pria ini.

Masih mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, Kai mencoba untuk tetap terlihat serius. Menunggu tawa pria ini mereda. Tidak lama, bahkan tak sampai satu menit, tawa itu berubah menjadi tatapan tajam yang membuat tangannya berkeringat dingin. Gurat ramah itu telah lenyap menjadi tatapan geram yang seolah bisa membunuhnya kapan saja.

"What do you want?" tanya pria itu dalam kertakan giginya. Kai menarik nafas panjang. Mencoba berpikir dengan pelan dan menemukan jawaban yang tepat. Ketika ia tahu apa yang harus di jawab. Ia menatap tepat kedalam mata tajam pria ini. Dalam satu tarikan nafas, Kai mengatakan jawabannya dengan keyakinan yang tak pernah ia miliki sebelumnya.

.

e)(o

.

Setelah seharian terkurung di apartemen Sohee, tanpa satupun alat komunikasi, akhirnya Kyungsoo bisa kembali melihat langit biru dan angin yang menyejukan. Tentu saja bukan tanpa alasan ia bisa keluar dari tempat Sohee. Ia perlu mengurus beberapa hal untuk kuliahnya semester depan. Beruntung hari ini Sohee memiliki jadwal, sedangkan Woobin sedang disibukkan dengan persiapan opening cabang kafe miliknya. Jadi ia bisa menikmati waktunya sendirian.

Kyungsoo membuat kesempatan ini tak terbuang sia-sia. Ia mungkin tidak bisa merasakan kebebasan seperti ini setidaknya dua minggu atau sebulan kedepan. Ia sudah amat sangat mengenal sikap protektif Woobin, Sohee? Sahabatnya itu hanya mengikuti Woobin sama seperti dirinya. Meski terkadang sikap Woobin membuatnya terasa seperti dicekik. Kyungsoo tidak bisa protes. Mungkin Woobin memang tahu apa yang terbaik buatnya. Lihatlah, sekali ia melawan Woobin ia mengalami patah hati yang begitu menyakitkan.

Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat lamunannya buyar. Kyungsoo menoleh dan sedikit terkejut menemukan Sehun yang kini tengah tersenyum padanya. Entah kebetulan atau tidak ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun di tempat ini. Memang ia berada di kafe yang tak jauh dari kampus dimana mereka menimba ilmu. Hanya saja tetap tidak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan orang sepopuler Sehun. Kyungsoo pikir orang-orang seperti Sehun tidak perlu datang ke kampus sendiri untuk mengurus keperluan kuliah mereka.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?" tanya Sehun. Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kaku. Antara masih terkejut dan sedikit trauma dengan kejadian tempo hari. Mengingat kejadian itu membuat Kyungsoo secara otomatis mengamati wajah bak porselen milik Sehun. Ia yakin pukulan Kai waktu itu sangat keras. Ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Sehun yang hampir pingsan waktu.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah sembuh."

Komentar tiba-tiba Sehun membuat Kyungsoo merasa tertangkap basah. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan hanya menunduk. Menatap pada minuman coklat yang sedari tadi tak tersentuh olehnya.

"Aku minta maaf." sahut Kyungsoo tulus. Meski ia tidak tahu ia meminta maaf untuk alasan yang mana. Tapi ia merasa harus. Bagaimanapun Sehun juga korban dari drama mereka.

"Tidak tidak. Jangan minta maaf untuk itu. Aku memang sengaja melakukannya."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau bukan semacam psikopat yang suka dipukul kan?"

Kyungsoo panik ketika Sehun menyemburkan minumannya. Ia buru-buru memberikan tissue yang ada di dekatnya. Meskipun merasa bersalah ia tak bisa menahan tawanya. Ia tak menyangka Sehun yang terkenal tanpa ekspresi bisa menunjukkan wajah konyol seperti yang baru saja.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." ucapnya sambil menahan tawa. Sehun hanya mengangguk, masih sambil terbatuk-batuk.

"Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padamu seberapa cemburunya Kai." sesaat setelah tawa mereka reda. Ucapan Sehun membuat senyum di bibir Kyungsoo perlahan berubah menjadi senyum sendu. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya cepat. Berharap Sehun tidak membaca ekspresinya. Tapi sepertinya terlambat ketika Sehun mengetuk meja di depannya. Meminta perhatiannya.

"Spill." mungkin intonasi yang dipakai Sehun tidak terdengar mengintimidasi. Meski begitu, Kyungsoo tahu Sehun tidak ingin dibantah. Lagipula Kyungsoo merasa masalah kali ini benar-benar menjadi beban pengikat baginya. Ia tak bisa bercerita pada Sohee maupun Woobin karena ia tahu mereka membenci Kai. Ia juga tak mau jika mereka menjadi lebih marah daripada sebelumnya. Mungkin dengan menceritakannya pada Sehun akan mengurangi sedikit rasa berat di dadanya.

"Dia menyatakan perasaannya padaku kemarin." Kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang. Tak berani melihat reaksi Sehun. "Mungkin dia tidak bersungguh-sungguh. Dia mabuk dan kelihatan bingung."

"Bukankah kau tau orang mabuk biasa berkata jujur?" sahut Sehun. Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Bukan karena lucu. Ia menyadari hatinya retak lagi ketika ingatan itu muncul.

"Setelah kau melihatnya berciuman dengan orang lain? Dengan orang yang dia bilang adalah satu-satunya cinta dalam hidupnya?"

Kyungsoo tidak mendengar begitu jelas apa yang digumamkan Sehun disaat ia sedang mengendalikan diri untuk tidak menangis. Ia pikir Sehun mengumpat karena kedengarannya seperti sangat kasar.

Keduanya kembali terdiam setelah itu. Sama seperti Kyungsoo, Sehun nampak berkutat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sehun hanya tak habis pikir mengapa kedua sahabatnya itu sangat bodoh. Jika sudah begini apa yang bisa mereka lakukan?. Sehun menatap Kyungsoo yang terus menunduk. Ia tahu Kyungsoo mungkin merasa jika ia dipermainkan. Terimakasih pada sahabat bodohnya yang justru membuat keadaan semakin rumit.

"Bagaimana jika kau hanya salah paham, Kyungsoo?"

"Bagian mana yang membuatmu berpikir jika aku hanya salah paham? Kau mungkin jelas tahu apa alasan Kai tidak berciuman dengan semua partner sexnya."

"Kau benar. Kai termasuk pria kolot yang menganggap ciuman itu sakral. Tapi tidakkah kau berpikir mungkin mereka hanya ingin meyakinkan sesuatu? Mungkin untuk mencari tahu perasaan mereka masing-masing. Terutama Kai."

Diamnya Kyungsoo membuat Sehun sedikit merasa lega. Satu titik keraguan saja ia mungkin bisa membalik keadaan menjadi menguntungkan.

"Apa kau melihat reaksi mereka setelahnya?"

"Tidak. Aku langsung pergi saat mereka tahu aku datang. Tapi, Kai tidak mengejarku."

"Ini jelas hanya salah paham, Kyungsoo. Mungkin kemarin Kai datang padamu untuk menjelaskan semuanya."

Kyungsoo menatap Sehun lama. Mencoba memahami mengapa Sehun sangat ingin membantu Kai. Namun apa yang baru saja disampaikan Sehun masuk akal juga. Jika diingat lagi ia telah melewatkan momen membaca ekspresi wajah Kai. Bagaimana jika memang ia hanya salah paham? Bagaimana jika pernyataan Kai kemarin benar adanya? Masihkah ada kesempatan untuk mereka?

"Aku tidak butuh pernyataan cinta yang kemudian dilupakan keesokan harinya, Sehun."

"Beri Kai satu kesempatan lagi. Aku yakin kalian memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama."

"Mungkin tidak bisa. Woobin oppa dan Sohee tidak menyukai Kai. Mereka sangat berarti buatku. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan mereka lagi."

"Kai akan menemukan jalannya. Hanya berikan Kai kesempatan lagi."

.

e)(o

.

Langit Seoul hari ini kembali dihiasi hujan. Belum ada tanda-tanda akan berhenti meski hujan telah turun sejak pagi. Kyungsoo menoleh ke jendela. Menghembuskan nafas ketika langit terlihat begitu gelap. Suasana di luar sana sekiranya sama dengan suasana hati Kyungsoo saat ini.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sedih. Ia kembali memusatkan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang sedang menayangkan sebuah film action yang biasanya ia sukai. Untuk sekarang ia tak bisa menangkap satupun poin dari film ini disaat pikirannya sendiri berkelana entah kemana. Seperti dua kutub magnet yang saling bertolak belakang. Otaknya sedang memproses hal yang sangat bertentangan.

Sudah hampir seminggu dan masih tak ada tanda-tanda Kai akan datang padanya. Meski benci mengakuinya, Kyungsoo menemukan dirinya menunggu. Mungkin ia terlalu bodoh hingga mempercayai ucapan Sehun begitu saja. Membangun kembali harapannya hanya untuk dipatahkan kembali. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun karena pada dasarnya semua kembali pada dirinya sendiri yang mengabaikan kenyataan yang ada. Mungkin pernyataan Kai beberapa waktu lalu hanya bualan. Mungkin saat ini Kai malah sedang bermesraan dengan Shannon di ranjang yang hangat. Mungkin Kai dan Sehun bersekongkol untuk mengerjainya. Siapa yang tahu.

Sedangkan sisi lain dirinya terus mencari alasan untuk membuat harapannya tidak mati. Mungkin Kai kesulitan mencarinya mengingat dirinya yang 'dikurung' di dalam apartemen Sohee yang mana tidak banyak diketahui orang. Juga alat komunikasi yang tak di pegang olehnya membuat Kai tidak bisa menghubunginya. Lagipula nomor yang dimiliki Kai adalah nomor ponsel yang tertinggal di apartemen Kai.

Satu-satunya harapan mereka bertemu adalah saat semester depan di mulai. Yang mana berarti tiga hari lagi. Kyungsoo tahu ia tak bisa terus seperti ini. Ia begitu membenci rasa sakit karena ketidak pastian seperti ini. Demi kedamaian hatiya, mungkin ia akan menemui Kai sekali lagi dan memastikan bagaimana akhir mereka.

Suara ponsel Sohee membuyarkan pikiran tak terarah Kyungsoo. Ia melihat Sohee yang menatap ponselnya dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Siapa?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Nomor tidak dikenal." jawab Sohee acuh. Ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya ketika benda pipih itu berhenti berdering. Namun rupanya tidak bertahan lama, karena kini ponsel Sohee kembali berdering.

"Angkat saja. Siapa tahu penting."

"Baiklah."

Kyungsoo mengambil remote dan mengecilkan volume televisi. Berharap Sohee dan siapapun itu yang tengah menelpon sahabatnya tidak terganggu dengan suara bising. Namun kini justru dirinya yang merasa terganggu. Ia mengamati bagaimana ekpresi bingung Sohee berubah menjadi serius. Ia juga mendapati Sohee melirik kearahnya sebelum berjalan keluar apartemen.

Ia mencoba berpikir positif. Mungkin Sohee mendapat telepon penting dari agensinya dimana tak sembarang orang boleh tahu. Meski biasanya Sohee tidak menutupi hal sekecil apapun padanya. Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, mencoba mengembalikan kewarasannya. Ia merasa dirinya menjadi terlalu paranoid. Lebih baik ia kembali menonton film. Jika memang Sohee ingin merahasiakannya maka itu hak Sohee. Bukan kapasitasnya untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain. Harusnya seperti itu.

Namun mengapa kini perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak?

.

e)(o

.

Disisi lain Sohee bersandar lemas di dekat pintu. Semakin banyak kalimat yang ia dengar semakin ia kehilangan kata-kata. Semua rasa penasaran tentang bagaimana pria ini mendapat nomor ponselnya tidak lagi menjadi masalah utama. Pundaknya terasa berat kala nada memohon pria ini begitu kentara.

"Sehun."

"Aku mohon, Sohee. Aku tahu kau membenci kami, tapi sekarang Kai membutuhkan Kyungsoo."

"Lalu bagaimana aku harus mengatakannya pada Kyungsoo? Apa kau tahu apa yang dia alami?" bentak Sohee frustasi. Ia bukanlah wanita berhati dingin. Semarah apapun ia pada Kai ia tetap memiliki hati. Dalam keadaan seperti ini jelas ia tak akan tega membiarkan Kai tersiksa. Tapi masalahnya ada pada Kyungsoo.

"Ku mohon. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapan kami."

Tangan Sohee terkulai lemas di kedua sisi tubuhnya setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus. Pundaknya tiba-tiba merasa berat setelah mendengar kabar dari Sehun. Sungguh kini yang ia bingungkan hanya bagaimana ia harus menyampaikan berita ini pada Kyungsoo tanpa membuat sahabatnya itu panik. Tentu saja Kyungsoo tetap akan panik seberapa halus bahasa penyampaianya. Ia tahu, melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, bagaimana Kyungsoo menangani keadaan ini. Sohee bisa bilang masalah ini di luar batas kemampuan Kyungsoo.

Semakin lama ia berada di luar mungkin akan memancing rasa penasaran Kyungsoo. Lebih baik ia masuk terlebih dulu dan berpikir sambil menghabiskan film yang masih setengah perjalanan. Namun begitu ia masuk ia menemukan Kyungsoo duduk tegap menghadap arah kedatangannya. Keningnya dihiasi dengan kerut penasaran dan mata bulat itu terlihat gusar.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo tak seperti biasanya. Meskipun ia tak pernah menyembunyikan apapun dari Kyungsoo, sahabatnya ini selalu menunggu dirinya berbicara terlebih dulu. Namun sekarang tidak. Melihat Kyungsoo sekarang Sohee tahu bukan keputusan bijak menunda berita yang baru saja ia dapat.

Sohee menghampiri Kyungsoo, menggenggam salah satu tangannya yang terasa dingin.

"Kyungsoo. Ada yang ingin aku katakan. Tapi kumohon jangan panik."

Kyungsoo menanggapi dengan anggukan mantap yang sama sekali tidak membuat perasaan Sohee membaik. Ia beberapa kali membuka mulutnya namun tak ada satu katapun yang berhasil ia ucapkan. Sohee terlalu gugup memikirkan bagaimana ia menangani Kyungsoo sendirian setelah ini.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Kai." Sohee menarik nafas panjang. "Dia mengalami kecelakaan kerja. Saat ini di rumah sakit dan belum sadarkan diri." ucapnya sambil menunduk. Ia buru-buru mendongak setelah merasakan tangan digenggamannya bergetar. Sohee panik melihat tatapan kosong Kyungsoo. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan tampak kesulitan untuk bernafas.

"Hei Kyungsoo. Kau dengar aku. Hei, please. Bernafas Kyungsoo bernafas." teriaknya panik sambil mengguncang tubuh bergetar Kyungsoo. Bulir-bulir air mata mulai menetes dari mata bulat favoritnya dan itu bukan pertanda yang baik. Ia membaringkan tubuh Kyungsoo di sofa. Menuntun sahabatnya untuk bernafas secara normal kembali. Butuh beberapa menit membuat Kyungsoo kembali mendapatkan ritmenya. Sohee merasa lega Kyungsoo dapat menangani paniknya dengan cukup baik.

"Please Kyungsoo dengar aku. Kai akan baik-baik saja." ucapnya setelah Kyungsoo kembali mendapatkan ritme nafasnya.

"Sohee." bisik Kyungsoo lemah. Ia masih kelihatan panik namun nafasnya tak lagi tersenggal. Isakan kecil mulai lolos dari bibir yang selalu terlihat cantik ketika tersenyum. Isakan yang menyayat hati Sohee.

"Kita akan kesana setelah kau tenang."

"Please."

"Kai akan baik-baik saja, Kyung. Kai pasti baik-baik saja."

Sohee benar berharap Kai akan baik-baik saja.

TBC

Hey, i miss you...

Enjoy

See you next chap *


End file.
